Gefragt, Geplagt, Geblackt!
by sessely
Summary: Hogwarts ist teilweise zerstört, doch unter den Trümmern finden sich Briefe die die Macht haben die Zukunft zu verändern, aber nicht jeder ist Bereit diesen Schritt zu wagen. Rating M für eventuelle spätere Kapitel. HG/SB nebenher DM/HP
1. Lost and Found

**Gefragt, Geplagt, Geblackt!**

Disclaimer: Charaktere und einige Ideen basieren auf J.'s Harry Potter Büchern und ich verdiene mit diesen kein Geld. Die Geschichte selbst ist von mir.

Und damit willkommen zu meiner neuen Story: **Gefragt,****Geplagt,****Geblackt!**

Pairing: HG/SB

Timeslot: Post-War

Kapitel 1: Lost and Found

Seit knapp zwei Monaten ist der letzte große Krieg der Zaubererwelt vorbei. An Harry Potter und dem Rest des goldenen Trios, Ron und Hermione, ist dieser jedoch nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen. Jeder von ihnen hatte liebgewonnene Menschen als Opfer zu beklagen, ob nun erst in den letzten Tagen oder in den letzten Jahren. Harry, der seine gesamte Familie verloren hatte, war nun nicht mehr der Auserwählte und konnte daher gehen wohin er wollte und tun was er wollte. Ron war einfach nur froh darüber, dass es vorbei war und seine Familie nur wenig gebeutelt wurde. Bei Hermione hingegen, lag das gesamte Konzept ihrer Existenz in Scherben dar. Sie war zwar mehr oder weniger mit Ron zusammen, aber wirklich glücklich schien sie nicht zu sein. Bis jetzt hatte sie auch die Erinnerungen ihrer Eltern nicht wieder erweckt sondern sie in dem Glauben gelassen, dass es nie eine Hermione Jane Granger gab. Seit dem Endkampf hat sie zahlreichen Hexen und Zauberern geholfen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen wie sie nur konnte. Zusammen mit Molly und Poppy heilte sie die kompliziertesten Frakturen, Verletzungen und Vergiftungen. Das sie zu Schulzeiten und auch darüber hinaus ein Bücherwurm gewesen war und ist, kommt ihr nun jeden Tag aufs neue zu Gute.

„Poppy, sag mal, hast du schon mal so einen komplizierten Bruch gesehen?" fragte Molly besorgt als sie ihren Zauberstab über eine junge Hexe schweben lies.

„Ja, schon Molly, aber ich glaube du solltest da lieber mal Hermione fragen, sie hatte da erst gestern was in diese Richtung erzählt. Ich glaube sie brütet gerade wieder über ihren Büchern." An dieser Stelle schaute die Medihexe ein wenig traurig zu Molly herüber und setzte noch nach „Sie sollte mal wieder ausgehen. Immer nur Bücher kann doch nicht gesund sein."

Mrs. Weasley nickte nur leicht mit ihrem Mähnenkopf und sagte „Ich sag mal Ron bescheid. Vielleicht hat er ja eine Idee. Ich geh aber erstmal zu Hermione. Sonst endet das hier…" sie deutet auf das zu heilende Bein „…noch ziemlich übel."

Also eilte Molly durch die Gänge Hogwarts' welches zweckdienlich in ein Ersatzkrankenhaus umgemünzt wurde. Zwar ein Teil des Schlosses stark beschädigt worden oder gar zerstört, doch ein paar alte Gebäudetrakte waren immer noch in Schuss. Darunter auch die Bibliothek auf die Molly nun zusteuerte.

„Hermione, Schätzchen. Bist du hier irgendwo?" Tönte die liebevolle Stimme von Rons Mutter durch die Reihen von Bücherregalen.

Hermione versuchte diese erneute Unterbrechung ihrer Studien zu ignorieren, doch als sich Molly schließlich am Tisch vor ihr aufbaute und ihre Hände in die Seiten gestemmt waren, konnte Hermione ihr nicht mehr entkommen.

„Was gibt es denn so dringendes? Du siehst etwas gestresst aus."

„Tja meine Liebe, das kommt daher, dass du nie antwortest wenn man dich mal ruft. So interessant können Bücher ja nun wirklich nicht sein." Mollys Unterton gefiel Hermione gar nicht, aber es sich mit ihr zu verscherzen wäre ein großer Fehler. Mit einer nachgebenden Geste schlug die Braunhaarige ihre Bücher zu, beendete ihre Aufzeichnungen und schenkte letztendlich ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ihrem nun mit leicht rotem Kopf Gegenüber.

„Also Molly, was ist los?"

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe unten im Krankenflügel. Poppy meinte, du könntest mir sicherlich helfen. Also, kommst du nun mit?"

Nickend schnappte sich Hermione ihre Aufzeichnungen und per Schwebezauber verschwanden die eben noch durchschmökerten Bücher ihren Weg zurück in ihre Regale. Das dabei ein Buch auch in die Richtung der Verbotenen Abteilung flog, bemerkte die Weasley zwar, entschied aber im Moment nicht drauf einzugehen.

Als die zwei an besagtem Bett standen wusste Hermione sofort was zu tun war. Mit ein paar Schwenkern ihres Zauberstabs war das Bein wieder in einer natürlichen Position und zum Schluss gab es für die Patientin noch einen kleinen Stärkungstrank den sie aus Poppys Apotheke heranfliegen lies.

„Das wärs. So schwer war das gar nicht. Ihr hättet das auch gekonnt. Vor allem du, Poppy."

Die angesprochene lächelte leicht und meinte dazu nur mit einem Zwinkern „Vielleicht."

Sichtlich genervt von dieser durchaus unangebrachten und sinnlosen Unterbrechung ihres Studiums, ging Hermione ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus in Richtung des Sees. Molly, der das nicht entgangen war befürchtet, dass sich die inzwischen 18-jährige Hermione wieder in die Bibliothek zurückzog und schickte ihr vorsichtshalbe Ron hinterher, welcher sie auf andere Gedanken bringen sollte.

„Ron, was willst du denn schon wieder." Genervt lies sich die Brünette am Ufer des Sees nieder und blickte in die Richtung der mit Schnee bedeckten Berge.

„Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen."

„Wie oft soll ich es dir denn noch sagen. Ich brauch meinen Freiraum. Und das heist nicht das du mir auf Schritt und Tritt folgen sollst und zwar erst recht nicht wenn dich deine Mutter mir auf den Hals schickt."

„Aber Mione, du kommst doch nie auf mich zu. Ich muss dir ja förmlich hinterher rennen."

‚Tja, warum wohl du Sturkopf.' Die Braunhaarige lies ihren Kopf in den Nacken sinken und lenkte somit ihren Blick auf den mit nur wenig Wolken geschmückten Himmel.

„Wann wirst du begreifen Ron, dass ich kein Interesse mehr an dir habe. Wir hatten unseren Spaß, unser Ziel. Das haben wir aber nun erreicht und für dich geht es weiter wie vorher, aber nicht für mich. Ich habe mich geändert, andere Wünsche und Pläne als du, und eine Zukunft die sich vor mir zu verstecken scheint." Hermione erhob sich und ging langsam auf Ron zu. „Du hast dein Ziel erreicht. Du hast mit Harry zusammen Voldemort besiegt, deine Familie vor Unheil bewahrt und bist nun ein Kriegsheld. Deine Zukunft scheint in Stein gemeiselt: du wirst Auror werden, eine Schar Kinder zeugen und ein glückliches Leben führen. Aber nicht mit mir. Meine Zukunft liegt noch im Dunkeln und ich muss mir selbst klar werden wie diese aussehen soll."

Hermione stand ein paar Schritte von Ron entfernt und dreht während des Gesprächs nur ihren Kopf in die Richtung des Rothaarigen. Mit leicht belegter Stimme sprach sie dann den scheinbar stumm gewordenen Ronald Weasley an „Ich gehe, Ron. Und ich weiß nicht wann und ob ich wieder komme. Lebwohl Ronald, sag Harry liebe Grüße von mir."

Noch bevor der Rotschopf auch nur Luftholen konnte, war Hermione schon disapperierte.

„Lebwohl, Hermione." Flüsterte er noch in den Wind der seine Worte fort trug in eine Zukunft die für ihn ohne den Bücherwurm stattfinden würde.

Mit nur wenigen Griffen hatte Hermione einen Stapel Bücher in ihre Tasche gepackt welche sie auch schon auf der Suche nach den Horcruxen bei sich trug. Sie packte noch diverse andere Dinge ein wie verschiedene Zaubertrankutensilien, ein paar Sachen für jede Jahreszeit, einige Muggellandkarten und ein paar zerfledderte, alt aussehende Briefe.

‚Und los geht's. Zukunft, ich komme.'

So meine lieben, dass war das erste Kapitel. Ich weis, es ist noch nicht viel passiert, aber das ändert sich im nächsten.

Für ein kleines Review ist es an dieser Stelle vllt noch zu früh, aber im Laufe der Story würde ich mich sehr darüber freuen.

sessely


	2. Die Zukunft?

Hier nun Kapitel zwei. Ich hoffe ihr habt ein wenig Spaß beim Lesen nachdem im ersten Kapitel der Stein erst einmal ins Rollen gebracht werden musste, geht es nun endlich an den Kern der Dinge.

Kapitel 2 – Die Zukunft?

„Mom, hey Mom!"

„Ja mein Schatz was gibt es, solltest du nicht mit Hermione unterwegs sein?"

Der zweitjüngste Sprössling von Molley Weasley stand völlig entgeistert im Krankenflügel.

„Tja, das könnte schwierig werden wenn sie fort ist, findest du nicht." Der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck von Ron wechselte nun zu seiner Mutter über.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest. Hermione ist sicherlich nur in der Bibliothek, das wüsstest du wenn du dich ab und an mal mit ihr unterhalten würdest."

Genervt blickte Ronald nun seine Mutter an welche sich nun bereits mit dem nächsten Patienten beschäftigte und scheinbar ihren Sohn komplett vergessen hatte.

„Sie ist weg, Mom. Weg! Sie hat gesagt sie geht. Und weg ist sie! Einfach…puff…und weg war sie."

„Was redest du da für einen Blödsinn. Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, darüber kann ich nicht lachen."

„Kein Scherz! Sie hat mit mir Schlussgemacht, meinte ich solle Harry lieb grüßen und schwups war sie schon disapperiert."

„Ich glaube du fantasierst Junge." Molly tastete nach einem Anzeichen von Fieber suchend in Rons Gesicht herum.

„Keine Fantasterei, kein Fieber. Hermione ist vor meinen Augen disapperiert."

Nun schaltete sich Poppy in das Gespräch der Weasleys mit ein „Das hat sie schon öfters gemacht. Keiner weis so recht wie, aber irgendwie schafft sie es jedes mal ohne Probleme nach Hogwarts hinein und hinaus zu apparieren."

„Ach Poppy, das geht doch gar nicht. Nicht einmal Dumbledore konnte das."

„Ach was, meinst du Mom. Harry hat mir selbst erzählt das er mit Rauschebart hin und her appariert ist wie es den beiden gepasst hat."

Nun schnappte die besorgt aussehende Molly sich ihren Sohn bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Du hast dich geirrt Schatz. Hermione könnte das nie. Es würde weit über eure Kräfte hinausgehen. Ich meine….ihr habt ja noch nicht einmal euren Schulabschluss." Ein kaltes Lachen entfuhr Molly, von dem keiner der Anwesenden dachte, dass sie es besäße.

„Tut mir leid Molly…." Minerva McGonagall betrat nun den Krankenflügel nachdem sie das Gespräch der drei schon vor der Türe vernahm. „….das ist so nicht ganz korrekt. Hermione hat ihre UTZ kurz nach dem Fall Voldemorts abgelegt. Und das mit einem perfekten Ergebnis was selbst Severus Snape in nichts nachsteht. Im Gegenteil, sie hat ihn sogar noch geschlagen." An dieser Stelle musste die neue Schulleiterin von Hogwarts lachen, denn das Gesicht von Snape zu sehen wenn er dies erfahren würde wäre unvergesslich.

„Das bedeutet jedoch noch lange nicht, das Hermione mächtig genug ist sich über die Schutzbanne hinwegzusetzen und einfach so zu verschwinden."

„Doch, Molly. Ich glaube das heißt es. Sie ist begabter als jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer den ich je gesehen habe. Nunja, hat jemand Lust auf Kuchen? Ich könnte jetzt ein Stück vertragen?"

Und im nächsten Augenblick stand eine verführerisch duftende Torte auf dem nächststehenden Tisch und zog alle Blicke auf sich.

‚Nur ein Blick, nur ein einziger Blick, dann bin ich wieder weg.' Wie ein kleines Kind am Weihnachtsabend versuchte Hermione ihre Ungeduld zu zügeln und nicht vor Nervosität zu vergehen.

‚Sie sind meine Eltern, das kann doch jetzt nicht so schwer sein ihre Erinnerungen an mich wieder wachzurütteln.' Doch eine innere Stimme sagte ihr da etwas anderes. In der vergangenen Woche hatte Hermione ihre Eltern beobachtet und war sich sicher, dass die beiden ein Sorgenfreies und glückliches Leben führten. Sie hatten Freunde, Arbeit und schienen gar nicht auf die Idee zu kommen, dass ein Kind ihr Glück komplettieren könnte.

So stand nun die Braunhaarige schon fünf Minuten vor der Tür ihrer nichts wissenden Eltern und konnte sich nicht entscheiden zu klingeln. Als sich jemand hinter der Tür zu bewegen schien, verschwand Hermione mit einem leichten Lufthauch, sodass sich als ihre Mutter die Tür öffnete, niemand mehr auf der Türschwelle stand.

‚Na das war aber knapp. Sie würden es sowieso nicht verstehen warum ich sie nach Down Under verfrachtet habe und ihnen jegliche Erinnerungen nahm. Sie würden sich nur aufregen.'

Da es langsam dämmerte, suchte sich Hermione eine kleine Frühstückspension nahe am Strand einer kleinen Insel vor Irland. Das Apparieren bescherte ihr schon lange keine Probleme mehr, weder die Entfernung noch die Reise selbst machten ihr mehr zu schaffen. Schon lange war sie sich bewusst, dass sie mehr konnte als jede gewöhnliche Hexe, doch im Moment kümmerte sie das nur wenig.

Als sie sich in der Pension eingerichtet hatte setzte sie sich auf ihr bequemes Bett und kramte in ihre Tasche nach dem Bündel Briefe welches sie entdeckt hatte. Ein paar davon hatte sie schon geöffnet und gelesen, denn sie fand es unwahrscheinlich interessant, dass sich zwischen einem Berg von Verletzten und den Bruchstücken einer Außenmauer Hogwarts' neun Briefe fanden, die allesamt keinen Absender und Adressaten hatten. Also steckte sie sie vorsichtig ein und beschloss sich später damit zu beschäftigen. Doch bis gerade eben kam immer etwas dazwischen, das Heilen der zahllosen Magier, die ständigen Annäherungsversuche von Ron, die ständig schwatzenden Harry und Ginny und sogar Minervas Hartnäckigkeit in Sachen Dozentenstelle als Lehrer in Hogwarts. Ja, sie hatte eine Stelle angeboten bekommen als Professor für Arithmantik und Zaubertränke, beides waren Fächer in den Hermione mehr als alle anderen vor ihr glänzen konnte. Doch der Bücherwurm hatte immer wieder abgelehnt.

‚Was hätte ich da auch gesollt. Den ganzen Tag nur Heilungstränke brauen und diese verteilen? Ganz sicher nicht. Es gab ja sowieso keinen Schulalltag dort. Wie auch bei dem Chaos was vom Krieg übrig ist.'

Immernoch den Blick auf das Bündel vor ihr werfend, beschloss sie nun doch wieder dieses bei Seite zu legen und erst einmal ein Restaurant zu suchen um etwas zu Abend zu essen. Da sie nicht wusste ob es in der Nähe eines gab, fragte sie kurzer Hand an der kleinen Rezeption nach.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte Mam, aber gibt es in der Nähe an gute Restaurant was noch auf hat?"

Die kleine dickliche Frau schaute auf die Uhr am Tresen und begann zu erzählen „Tut mir leid, aber da fällt mir nur eines ein. Es ist auf der anderen Seite der Stadt und um die Uhrzeit nahezu ausgebucht. Soll ich für Sie anrufen und einen Tisch bestellen."

Hermione nickte nur kurz und schon sausten die Finger der Dame über das Telefon. Kurze Zeit später hatte sie jemanden am anderen Ende der Leitung und schaffte es ihm einen Tisch für eine Person aus dem Kreuz zu leiern. Ihre Bestechungen waren allerdings mehr als fragwürdig. Hermione hörte sie nur etwas von „so dünn", „ganz alleine hier" und „das arme Ding" sagen. Doch im Moment war ihr das egal, sie wollte nur einen Tisch in dem einzigen Restaurant der Stadt haben, wie sie den bekam war unwichtig.

„Gute Nachrichten Miss. Ich habe für Sie einen Tisch erhaschen können. Falls Ihnen an der Tür gesagt wird das ausgebucht sei, sagen Sie den Herren bitte das ich sie schicke und das das mit dem Chef abgemacht ist. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend und einen Guten Appetit."

Hermione ließ sich noch schnell den Weg beschreiben und schon war sie zu Fuß auf dem Weg zu einer warmen Malzeit. Als sie durch die Straßen der Muggelstadt schlenderte, befand sie, dass sie keine Wegbeschreibung gebraucht hätte. Es gab nur eine Hauptstraße an der hier und da mal ein kleines Haus stand und am anderen Ende der Straße konnte Hermione schon das besagt Restaurant ausmachen. „Straßbourg" stand in großen Lettern über der Fensterfront welche zur Straßenseite gekehrt war.

„Also gibt es heute mal Französisch."

Kaum war sie zur Tür hineingetreten kam schon ein gutgekleideter Mann mit Anzug und Krawatte auf sie zu. „Haben Sie eine Reservierung Miss?"

„Ja, Granger – ein Tisch für eine Person."

Die Augen des Mannes schienen sich augenblicklich mit einem leichten Funkeln zu überziehen „Ah, ja. Natürlich Miss Granger. Ich wurde von Ihrer Ankunft bereits informiert. Darf ich Sie zu Ihrem Tisch geleiten."

Hermione kam das ganze etwas zu nobel vor, lies sich aber nichts anmerken. Nachdem ihr der Kellner die Spezialitäten des Hauses erläutert hat, warf Hermione einen Blick in die gut aussehende Karte und bestellte sich ein Menü bestehend aus vier Gängen und dazu den passenden Wein. Als der Ober ihre Bestellung aufnahm, betrachtete er die junge Frau vor sich einen Moment zu lange, so dass er mit einem leichten Räuspern aus seinen Gedanken gerissen werden musste.

„Sehr wohl Miss." War alles was er noch sagte bevor er zur Küchentür eilte und dahinter verschwand.

Einen Salatteller, Zwiebelsuppe, Flammkuchen und kleinen Crêpes später wollte Hermione bezahlen. Als sie den Kellner zu sich hinüber winkte, kam dieser auch sofort.

„Ich würde gerne zahlen." Hermione kramte indes in ihrem Portemonaie um das passende Geld herauszuholen, als sich der Kellner räusperte

„Es tut mir leid Mam. Aber das…" er wies auf die Geldbörse in Hermiones Hand „…werden Sie nicht brauchen. Das Essen und die Getränke gehen aufs Haus. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend."

„Stop. Warten Sie bitte. Warum brauche ich nicht zu zahlen. Das ist doch schon sehr merkwürdig."

Der Kellner schien sichtlich verlegen zu sein als er weiter sprach. „Nun Miss Granger, der Geschäftsführer meinte es zieme sich nicht einer Heldin, ich zitiere, ‚Geld abzuknöpfen'. Einen schönen Aufenthalt noch. "

Nun war Hermione sichtlich sauer. Hatte sie nicht angenommen in einem Muggelort zu sein? Fernab jeglicher Magie und Zauberern welche sie kannten? Tja, scheinbar war das ein Irrtum, denn Irgendjemand schien sie zu kennen.

Als sie zurück zu ihrem Appartement ging, hingen ihre Gedanken schon an dem Stapel verschlissener Briefe der auf ihrem Bett warten würde.

Da Hermione nicht wusste, ob die Briefe eine chronologische Reihenfolge hatten oder ob sie überhaupt von der selben Person geschrieben worden sind, öffnete sie erst einmal einen nach dem Anderen. Die ersten zwei Briefe waren eindeutig von der gleichen Handschrift, jedoch stand ein anderes Datum in den oberen linken Ecken. Somit konnte sie diese Schreiben schon einmal anfangen zu ordnen. Mit den übrigen sieben Briefen ging sie genauso vor. Während die ehemalige Gryffindor die Kuverts öffnete, viel ihr wieder ein wo sie sie gefunden hat. Der Brief den sie soeben in ihren Händen hielt war leicht von dunkelroten Flecken überzogen und eine dicke Staubwolke stoß aus ihm hervor als sie ihn öffnete. Nur eine Sekunde später legte sie den Brief beiseite und ordnete ihn zu den anderen. Zu Hermiones Überraschung trugen alle Pergamente die gleiche Handschrift, jedoch keinen Hinweis auf den Schreiber. Hin und wieder gab es ein Datum, aber selbst das war nicht immer logisch: So gab es zum Beispiel einen Zeitsprung von elf Jahren zwischen zwei Briefen. Doch was dies für sie zu bedeuten hatte, sollte die Braunhaarige erst später herausfinden.

So nahm sie sich den ersten Brief zur Hand, dieser trug zwar kein Datum aber dennoch befand Hermione mit diesem zu beginnen.

_Es ist nun erst ein paar Tage her, dass ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin. Ich habe mich schon ein wenig eingelebt aber auch hier gibt es durchgeknallte Leute die von nichts eine Ahnung haben. Man sollte sie mal mit unseren Muggelgeborenen zusammen stecken. Wäre sicherlich lustig_

_Es gibt hier ein paar Jungs, die scheinen ganz gut drauf zu sein, na mal sehn. Zumindest ist es besser als wie mit einer hysterischen Alten in einem Haus zu wohnen._

_Ich kann es nicht erwarten IHR endlich zu entkommen und dieses verfluchte Fleckchen Erde zu verlassen._

Hermione legte den Brief zur Seite. Kein Datum. Kein Name. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung wer den Brief geschrieben haben könnte.

‚Ist doch eigentlich auch egal.' Doch ihre innere Stimme konnte nur spotten und versprach dem Bücherwurm, dass sie eigentlich viel zu neugierig ist als das sie diese Briefe zur Seite legen könnte. Also entschloss sich Hermione, den ihrer Meinung nach nächsten Brief zu lesen.

_Dezember 1977_

_Es ist echt der Wahnsinn! Hogwarts ist besser als erwartet. Bin nun schon in meinem vierten Jahr, und die Mädels werden auch langsam ansehnlich._

_Notiz an mein späteres Ich: schlepp so viele ab wie du kannst Kumpel! _

_Hab in der letzten Zeit viel Spaß mit den Jungs gehabt. Wir treiben Filch echt noch in den Wahnsinn. Der nächste Streich ist schon geplant. Auf den sein Gesicht bin ich echt gespannt!_

_Noch eine Notiz an mich: Die Idee mit dem Versteck war genial! Manchmal sind Weiber echt zu was gut._

Mit diesen Worten endete der zweite Brief.

Als Hermione es sich noch etwas bequem auf dem Bett machen wollte, um den nächsten Brief zu lesen, fegte ein Windstoß über sie hinweg und durchwühlte ihre Haare. Im gleichen Moment wirbelten die Pergamente durch die Luft und verteilten sich im Zimmer. Dass dabei der jüngste Brief in einer Ritze des Dielenfußbodens verschwand, konnte Hermione durch ihren Lockenvorhang nicht erkennen.

Fröstelnd zog sie sich die Decke über den Oberköper und bis hin zur Nasenspitze. Es war merklich kühler draußen geworden und so langsam vielen der jungen Hexe die Augen zu. So beschloss sie, noch schnell ins Bad zu huschen und dann endgültig ins Bett zu gehen. Die Briefe legte sie in Windeseile auf einen kleinen Stapel und schon verschwand sie unter dem Dicken Federbett.


	3. Lichter

Und weiter geht es. Nach wie vor bin ich über ein kleines Review eurerseits immer sehr dankbar. Also drückt ruhig mal auf den kleinen Button da unten und lasst mich wissen was ihr denkt.

Kapitel 3 – Lichter

Kurz nach dem Hermione eingeschlafen war, geschah in ihrem Zimmer etwas Merkwürdiges. Ein schwaches Licht breitete sich von dem kleinen, zerfledderten Stapel Pergamente auf ihrem kleinen Schreibtisch aus. Das Phänomen war nur eine knappe Minute zu sehen, bevor das Hotelzimmer wieder in Dunkelheit versank.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermione zeitig auf und beschloss noch vor dem Frühstück einen Spaziergang am Strand zu unternehmen. Rasch zog sie sich eine wetterfeste Jacke an, zückte ihren roten Regenschirm, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und wollte soeben den Raum verlassen als sie doch noch einmal zurück eilte und sich den nächsten Brief in eine der großen Taschen ihrer Regenjacke steckte.

Hermione bemühte sich so leise wie möglich durch die kleine Pension zu huschen, sodass sie niemand bemerkte – doch da hatte sie die Rechnung ohne die kleine dickliche Dame an der Rezeption gemacht.

„Guten Morgen Miss Granger. Haben Sie gut geschlafen? Möchten Sie denn nicht erst etwas frühstücken bevor Sie sich dem eisigen Wetter stellen?"

Die rege Flut an Fragen prasselte nur so auf Hermione hinab. Sie war zwar kein Morgenmuffel, aber solch eine Ausfragerei konnte sie dann trotzdem nicht leiden. Grummelig wandte sie sich kurz der alten Dame zu und antwortet ihr nur sehr angebunden.

„Danke, ja. Ich esse später. Erstmal möcht' ich an die frische Luft." Damit war sie dann auch schon zur Tür hinaus und stand im leichten Nieselregen. Schnell öffnete sie ihren Schirm und machte sich auf den Weg zum Strand. Dort suchte sie sich ein windstilles Plätzchen und trocknete die nasse Bank mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten in denen sie aufs offene Meer starrte und die Ruhe genoss. Erst später fiel ihr der Brief in ihrer Tasche wieder ein.

_Dezember 1978_

_Und wieder ist ein Jahr vorbei, ich scheine hieraus schon fast so etwas wie eine Tradition zu machen. Oh man, die Jungs würden mich für verrück erklären._

_So viel ist dieses mal nicht passiert. Hin und wieder fang ich was Nichtssagendes mit irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Groupie an, aber so wirklich interessant sind sie nicht._

_Was allerdings interessant ist, dieses Weihnachten fahre ich nicht nach Hause und bleibe auch nicht auf Hogwarts. Ich bin das erste Mal zum Fest eingeladen worden – natürlich von meinem besten Freund, von wem auch sonst. (Die Weiber hier kann man ja echt vergessen, für mehr als ein kurzes Intermezzo taugt keine etwas.)_

_Dumbledore versucht sein Bestes damit wir hier in Hogwarts nicht mitbekommen was da drausen vorgeht, aber selbst ein blinder und tauber Muggel würde merken das hier was schief läuft. Das wird sicher noch Probleme mit sich bringen (ist ja immer so wenn D. entspannt tut und in seinem Büro permanent auf und ab läuft.)_

_Notiz__an__mein__späteres__Ich:__ich__hoffe__aus__mir__ist__was__ordentliches__geworden.__Auror__wäre__ok,__aber__so__Rockstarstatus__hätte__auch__was_(hier dahinter war etwas ähnlich wie eine grinse-Grimasse geschmiert, da sie aber verwischt war, konnte Hermione es nicht genau deuten). _Und__wehe__Dir,__ich__habe__eine__Fußballmannschaft__kreischender__Giftzwerge__und__arbeite__für__einen__Hungerlohn__in__dem__dämlichen__Ministerium._

Während Hermione über den Brief gebeugt versuchte etwas über den Autor herauszufinden, versuchte die dicke Dame der Rezeption, ihr Name war übrigens Mrs. Redwood, geschäftig in der privaten Bibliothek ein Gemälde zu finden welches sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr hervorgeholt hatte. Auf dem Bild, so erinnerte sie sich, war ein über den Tisch gebeugte, junger Mann zu sehen welcher einige Schriftstücke vor sich liegen hatte. Früher hatte sie lange davor gestanden, denn sie fand das Gemälde beruhigend und hatte darin ihre Berufung zur Hotelbesitzerin erkannt. Die Gemütlichkeit und das Rustikale hatte Mrs. Redwood schon damals begeistert und so wollte sie für andere eine ähnliche Atmosphäre, wenn auch etwas moderner, schaffen. Warum sie das Bild schon seit mindestens acht Jahren nicht aufgehängt hatte, konnte sie sich selbst nicht erklären. Und so suchte sie, bis sie Hermione wieder zur Tür herein kommen hörte.

„Ah, Sie sind wieder da? Darf ich Ihnen Ihr Frühstück bringen? Tee?"

„Ja, sehr gern. Ein Kaffee wäre mir allerdings lieber. Ich geh nur schnell hoch die nassen Sachen ablegen." Da Hermione an diesem Tag nichts weiter vor hatte, ging sie ruhig die Treppen zu ihrem Apartment hinauf und legte Jacke, Schuhe und die leicht feuchte Hose beiseite. Rasch zog sie sich einen warmen Rollkragenpulli und eine frische Hose an und schon war sie wieder auf dem Weg nach unten.

Genüßlich trank sie ihren Kaffee und nahm ihr Frühstück ein – es war alles da, was das Herz begehrte. Anscheinend war sie im Moment der einzige Gast und die Hausherrin hatte Langeweile. Kurz bevor sie aufstehen wollte, fiel ihr Blick auf ein Bild das über dem kleinen Kamin in der Ecke des Zimmers hing. Es schien ihr seltsam bekannt und so betrachtete sie es einen kleinen Moment.

„Es ist etwas Besonderes, nicht wahr?"

Hermione furh erschrocken zusammen. Sie hatte sich so in das Bild vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte wie jemand hinter sie trat.

„Ja. Das ist es. Es sieht so, lebendig aus." Bei dem letzten Teil des Satzes musste sie ein wenig lächeln. Noch vor ein paar Wochen war es für sie das normalste der Welt, dass sich Personen in Gemälden bewegen können. Doch dieses hier tat es nicht. Es war nur ein normales Bild, und doch sprach so viel aus ihm als ob die Person wahrlich mit ihr spräche.

„Wissen Sie vielleicht, wer es gemalt hat?"

„Nein, tut mir leid Miss. Aber auf dem Bild ist weder eine Signatur noch ein Datum zu finden. Ich habe selbst einmal danach gesucht und nichts entdecken können."

Hermione, die ihren Kopf leicht schräg hielt gab nur ein kleines zustimmendes „Hm" von sich.

„Miss, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Hermione riss ihren Gedanken ab. „Ja, natürlich. Ähm, ich glaube ich werde morgen Mittag abreisen. Ich muss weiter."

„Natürlich Miss Granger. Darf ich denn fragen, ob es im Restaurant einen Tisch für Sie gab?"

„Ja. Das Essen war ausgezeichnet. Aber wie haben Sie das geschafft? Das gesamte Lokal war ausgebucht?"

„Nun. Ich glaube genau wie Sie, hat jeder so seine kleinen Geheimnisse Kindchen. Ich habe mir erlaubt für heute Abend wieder für Sie zu reservieren." Hermione nickte nur, ignorierte aber die Anspielung der Alten und ging wieder auf ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte immer noch sechs Briefe vor sich. Und die Neugier packte sie wieder aufs Neue als der Stapel in Sichtweite rückte.

_Und schon wieder ist ein Jahr vorbei._

_Langsam wird es immer ungemütlicher hier. Voldemort ist auf dem Vormarsch und niemand scheint ihn stoppen zu können. Es sieht übel aus._

_Seit Neuestem bin ich ein Animagus, ich glaube du wirst noch wissen wie der aussieht, illegal natürlich. Alles andere wäre ja zu langweilig._

_Anmerkung an mein späteres Ich: wird bloß nie langweilig, sonst muss ich aus der Vergangenheit kommen und dir in den Arsch treten._

_Der Rotschopf und mein bester Kumpel sind immer noch zusammen. Scheinbar wird da doch noch ein Schuh draus. Und ich? Tja, mit den Intermezzos geht es weiter. Die Weiber reisen sich förmlich darum von mir beachtet zu werden. Das ist zwar einerseits schon reizvoll, aber ich weiß nicht ob du dich noch an die erinnern kannst – Schreckgespenster trifft es ganz gut._

_Ich lass den Rest mal auf mich zu kommen. Es sieht ohnehin nicht gut aus für die Zaubererwelt (vielleicht finde ich später niemals diese Briefe – aber falls es ein Anderer tun sollte, hoffe ich dass es nicht zu kitschig klingt und sich alles wieder beruhigt hat)_

An dieser Stelle endet der Brief und Hermione schwankte zwischen dem Gefühl der Belustigung und Traurigkeit die sie mit dem Autor in Verbindung brachte. Die letzten Zeilen klangen einfach nicht nach einem selbstbewussten Jungen, sondern einem verängstigten, besorgten Erwachsenen.

Als Hermione auf die Uhr sah und feststellte das es erst kurz nach ein Uhr Mittag war, beschloss sie noch einen Spaziergang zu machen. So verließ sie ihr Zimmer und ging wieder in Richtung Strand. Schon immer hatte das Rauschen des Wassers und das Brausen der Wellen eine beruhigende Wirkung gehabt. Früher hatte sie sich um zu lernen alleine zum See von Hogwarts begeben. Die Ruhe welche sie dort fand lies sie jedes Mal wieder neue Kraft schöpfen um weiter zu machen. Selbst in den letzten Tag bevor das goldene Trio wusste, dass sie im neuen Schuljahr nicht mehr zurückkommen würden, hatte sie unten an ihrem Lieblingsplatz verbracht. Und so zog es sie immer wieder zum Wasser hin.

Wie schon am Morgen zuvor, hatte sich Hermione wieder einen Brief mitgenommen. Bisher schien die Reihenfolge ja immer zustimmen und so war sie sich Mittlerweile sicher, dass der Autor der Briefe ungefähr im Alter von Harries Eltern sein musste. Vielleicht kannte er sie sogar. Er hatte ja immerhin etwas von einer Rothaarigen geschrieben. Natürlich wusste die kluge Hexe noch nicht genau um wen es sich handelte, aber sie war sich sicher es noch herauszufinden.

Am Strand angekommen lief sie zwei, drei Kilometer an diesem entlang und genoss die Stille. Den Brief hatte sie wie schon am Morgen in ihrer Jackentasche und strich ab und an darüber als ob es ein Talisman wäre. Als sie den Blick wieder zum Meer hin wandte, meinte sie eine hundeähnliche Gestalt in der Gischt der Wellen zu sehen. Sie drückte ihre Augen fest zu und schüttelt ihren Kopf.

‚So ein Blödsinn Hermione. Was du dir wieder einbildest.' Damit war die Sache für sie vorerst erledigt und sie ging weiter ihres Weges.

Eine halbe Stunde später fand sie einen Baumstamm nahm am Wasser liegend und führte schnell einen Trockenzauber durch, sodass sie keinen nassen Hintern bekam wenn sie sich setzte. Nachdem sie wieder einige Minuten aufs Wasser starrte, als ob sie den Hund wieder entdecken könnte, holte sie den am stärksten beschädigten Brief aus ihrer Tasche.

_Weihnachtsball.__Die__Pflichtveranstaltung__des__Jahres.__Ich__wünschte__es__gäbe__sie__nicht.__Die__Weiber__umkreisen__mich__wie__Geier__und__warum?__Nicht__etwa__weil__sie__mich__nett__finden!__Nein,__sie__säuseln__immer__nur:__ „__Ach__wie__süß__ist__der.__" „__Ich__wette__er__kann__toll__tanzen__" …__._Es schienen noch mehr solcher Aussagen dazustehen. Doch Hermione konnte sie nicht lesen. Ein Riss ging an dieser Stelle horizontal durch das Pergament.

_Die zwei Turteltauben sind nach wie vor zusammen._

Wieder eine unleserliche Zeile

_Das__letzte__Jahr__in__Hogwarts.__Draußen__braut__sich__immer__noch__etwas__zusammen__ – __Menschen__verschwinden.__Angst__geht__um,__zwar__nicht__in__Hogwarts,__aber__man__sieht__es__den__anderen__und__ihren__Familien__an.__Unser__Rotschopf__hat_ und wieder fehlten Stücke des Briefes. Langsam wurde Hermione etwas sauer. Immer an den interessanten Stellen scheint ihr das Schicksal einen Streich spielen zu wollen.

‚Das ist nicht fair' dachte sie nur bevor sie die letzte leserliche Zeile entziffern konnte.

_Familienplanung ist schon im Gange. Anmerkung an mich selber: Nicht weich werden wenn Weiber von Kindern reden und wie Süß die ja sind!_

Langsam war sich Hermione wirklich sicher, dass es sich bei dem Schreiber nur um einen Freund von James und Lily handeln konnte. Wer sonst wüsste etwas von Familienplanung zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Sie beschloss sich wieder auf den Rückweg zu begeben. Die Sonne stand schon tief am Horizont und ein kalter Wind kam auf. Außerdem wollte sie sich noch etwas Hübsches anziehen, wenn sie wieder in dieses elegante Restaurant gehen würde. Zum Nachdenken verblieb ihr auf dem Rückweg noch genug Zeit.

In der kleinen Pension angekommen wurde sie auch schon wieder von Mrs. Redwood begrüßt und darauf hingewiesen, auch nicht den reservierten Tisch zu vergessen. Mit einem kleinen Lachen und einem fröhlich Nicken von Seiten Hermiones gab sich die Dame zufrieden und ging in den Frühstücksraum wo sie sich das Bild ansah und plötzlich aufschrie.


	4. Schon wieder ein Hund

Kapitel 4 – Schon wieder ein Hund!

_Mit einem kleinen Lachen und einem fröhlich Nicken von Seiten Hermiones gab sich die Dame zufrieden und ging in den Frühstücksraum wo sie sich das Bild ansah und plötzlich aufschrie._

Hermione eilte sofort die schon erklommenen Stufen hinunter und rannte sogleich zu Mrs. Redwood. Als sie den Frühstücksraum betrat, fand sie die alte Dame auf dem Fußboden sitzend vor, die Hände über den Kopf geschlagen.

„Das gibt es nicht. Das geht doch nicht. So was gibt es nicht. Einfach nicht möglich."

„Miss, bitte beruhigen Sie sich doch." Vorsichtig strich Hermione der Frau vor ihr über den Rücken um sie etwas zu beruhigen.

„Beruhigen. BERUHIGEN! Wie stellen Sie sich das vor!" Erschrocken von der Reaktion der Alten wich Hermione einige Schritte zurück.

„Wie würden Sie es finden Miss Granger, wenn Ihr schönstes Gemälde von jetzt auf gleich anders aussieht – ruiniert. Es ist runiniert!"

Erst jetzt lenkte Hermione ihren Blick auf das Übel der Stunde. Sie blieb zuerst an der Hauptperson hängen und fand aufs Neue, dass dieses Gemälde etwas magisches hatte.

Mrs. Redwood wurde unterdes ungeduldig. „Ja sehen sie das denn nicht? Dahinten, in der Ecker des Bildes. Rechts von dem kleinen Kamin."

Erst jetzt entdeckte Hermione die schwarze Gestalt eines großen Hundes. Für sie schien er aber nicht nachträglich hinzugefügt worden zu sein, sondern als ob er schon immer dort gewesen war und sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn vielleicht einfach noch nicht gesehen hatte. Immerhin hatte sie das Bild heute Morgen zum ersten Mal gesehen und ihr Blick hing nur an der schreibenden Person.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass der Hund nicht schon vorher dagewesen war?"

Protestierend schrie die alte Frau sie von der Seite an. „Was denken Sie denn wer das Bild seit Jahren aufhängt? Wer es wohl besser kennt als jeder andere. Glauben Sie etwa ich spinne? Der Hund war vorhin noch nicht da. Aus und Basta. Wer erlaubt sich nur so einen makabren Scherz. Mein armes Bild so zu verschandeln."

„Ich finde den Hund nicht störend. Ganz ehrlich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Meiner Meinung nach verschönert er das Bild sogar – der Mann wirkt durch die Anwesenheit des Hundes nicht mehr so alleine. Finden Sie nicht?"

Doch die Frau schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Hermione versuchte sie noch eine Weile von ihrer Interpretation zu überzeugen, doch nach zehn Minuten gab sie es auf und ging auf ihr Zimmer.

Den Brief aus ihrer Jackentasche legte sie wieder zu den anderen und zog sich rasch um. Wenige Minuten später machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Restaurant, die noch klagende Mrs. Redwood ignorierend verließ sie das Haus. In dem Moment als sie auch den zweiten Fuß vor die Tür setzte und um die Hausecke bog, bahnte sich ein heller Lichtschein den Weg durch ihr Fenster und schien ihr ein Stück zu folgen. Hermione kam sich langsam paranoid vor. Sie war sich sicher das jemand sie beobachtete, doch konnte sie niemanden ausmachen. Selbst als sie sich ruckartig umdrehte und schon die Hand nach ihrem Zauberstab ausstreckte konnte sie nicht mehr erkennen als einen kleinen Lichtschein der aus einem der kleinen Fenster des nächsten Hauses zu kommen schien.

„Du drehst hier noch durch Hermione. Ein Hund im Wasser, dann einer auf dem Bild und jetzt auch noch Verfolgungswahn. Du wirst noch im Irrenhaus landen." Wenn eine andere Person in der Nähe gestanden hätte, hätte sich diese sicherlich das Lachen verkneifen müssen, denn mit sich selbst zu reden ist schließlich auch nicht ganz ‚normal'.

Wenige Minuten später saß Hermione an dem für sie reservierten Tisch und hatte die Menükarte in der Hand. Rasch bestellt sie etwas und wartete nun auf den ersten Gang.

‚Vielleicht hätte ich mir einen Brief zur Unterhaltung mitnehmen sollen?' Doch sie wäre nicht Hermione, wenn sie nicht ein Stück Papier und einen Kuli bei sich gehabt hätte. Rasch fing sie an sich Aufzeichnungen über die verschiedenen Briefe zu machen – die Zeitspanne, die Verbindungen zu Harrys Eltern, und über das Wesen des Menschen das sich hinter den Zeilen verbarg.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte Miss. Dürfte ich servieren?" Wie schnell die Zeit vergehen konnte wenn man sich konzentriert und arbeitet war Hermione bewusst, doch hatte sie heute nicht damit gerechnet in einem Restaurant so in ihre Gedanken zu versinken.

„Natürlich. Sehr gern."

Noch drei weiter Male kam und ging der Ober, bevor Hermione bezahlen wollte. Allerdings kam ihr auch heute wieder jemand zu vor.

„Tut mir leid Miss, aber mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass für Sie schon bezahlt wurde."

„Wer war es diesmal?" Jetzt war die Braunhaarige wirklich genervt. Erst gestern, dann heute wieder. Irgendwer hatte seinen Spaß daran sie vorzuführen.

„Der Herr teilte mir mit, dass Sie dies fragen würden. Er sagte auch, dass Sie es bereits wüssten und Sie sollen Miss Redwood liebe Grüße ausrichten." Damit verschwand der Ober wieder in der Küche und brachte den nächsten Gästen ihr Essen.

Genervt verlies Hermione das Restaurant und lief in Richtung ihrer Pension.

„Hallo Schlammblut. Ich wusste, du würdest irgendwann hier auftauchen." Erschrocken fuhr die Angesprochene herum.

„Malfoy? Was willst du hier?"

„Das geht dich nichts an. Und was willst DU hier, in einem Muggeldorf fernab vom goldenen Trio?"

„Warum sollte ich Dir das erzählen? Warum läufst du mir eigentlich hinterher?"

„Erstens: Du warst schon immer sehr mitteilungsbedürftig und Zweitens, ich wohne zur Zeit hier, und da dies die Straße ist die mich zu meiner Wohnung bringt bin ich wohl gezwungen ein paar Meter mit dir zu gehen."

„Na schön." Hermione entfuhr ein Seufzen. „Wehe du verrätst Irgendwem das ich hier bin, beziehungsweise ab morgen war."

„Warum sollte ich mit Jemandem reden, der Interesse an deinem Verbleib hat… Ähm..- Moment mal Streberin…soll das heißen, du bist abgehauen? Das is ja mal was ganz neues. Unser braves kleines Schlammblut widersetzt sich dem Willen Anderer." Draco Malfoy musst sich den Bauch halten vor Lachen, bevor er den Rücken durchdrückte und sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete.

„Haha. Ist ja echt total witzig. Muss toll sein mal wieder einen Witz über mich machen zu können, nachdem dein Papi und Snape dich ja aus allem Mist rausgerissen haben. Ohja Malfoy, der kleine Bücherwurm hier weis bescheid. Also krieg dich wieder ein und scher dich zum Teufel."

Kurz stand Draco etwas bedröppelt und mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck da, aber nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er wieder seine kleine Slytherin Maske aufgesetzt. „Spricht man so etwa mit seinem Finanzier?"

„Mein Gott, die zwei Essen hätte ich auch alleine zahlen können. Also bild dir da mal nichts drauf ein." Ihre Hände in ihre Manteltaschen steckend lief sie weiter die Straßen entlang, als es langsam anfing zu schneien.

Malfoy ließ sie für den Rest des Abends in Ruhe. Er lief ihr nicht nach und sprach demzufolge auch nicht mehr mit ihr sondern bog in die nächste Querstraße ab was Hermione mit einem kleinen Lächeln an sich selbst bemerkte.

Auf dem Heimweg ging sie langsamer als sonst und genoss die größer werdenden Flocken, welche langsam auf dem Boden liegen blieben und auch ihre Jacke mit einer leichten Schneedecke verschlossen. Für einen Moment überlegte sie was für ein Datum sie eigentlich hatten. Nach kurzem Überlegen kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass es Ende November sein musste. Vor der Pension setzte sie sich noch auf die kleine Bank. Sie war von ein paar kleinen, flackernden Laternen umgeben welche mit dem frisch gefallen Schnee aussah, als ob schon Weihnachten wäre – ein süßes, schummeriges Licht das zum Verweilen einlud. So ließ sie sich nieder und mit einem gemurmelten „Accio" schwebte der sechste der sieben Briefe heran. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte Hermione, dass er sich in einem besseren Zustand als der letzte befand und so faltete sie das Pergament auseinander und begann zu lesen.

_Ich weiß nicht, ob es dieser Brief je bis zu den anderen schaffen wird, aber wenn doch, dann habe ich länger Zeit gehabt als ich dachte._

_Unser Turtelpärchen hat einen Sohn bekommen – Harry. Doch nun sind die beiden tot. Voldemort ist auf dem Vormarsch. _

_Ich muss hier verschwinden, vielleicht für immer. Ich weiß es nicht genau. Die Welt ist voller Missverständnisse und ich steck mitten drin._

_Im Moment wünschte ich, ich wäre wieder in Hogwarts zusammen mit den anderen einen schönen Abend geniesen. Ohne Tod und Verzweiflung._

_I…._

Hermione versuchte noch irgendetwas auf der letzten Zeile erkennen zu können, aber es war Zwecklos. Ein großer Tintenkleks breitet sich auf den letzten beiden Wörtern aus und scheinbar kam der Autor nicht mehr dazu dies zu Korrigieren. Sie wusste, dass sie noch einen Brief von dem anonymen Verfasser hatte, und so ging sie hinauf in ihr Zimmer und siegessicher auf ihren Schreibtisch zu.

„Das gibt's doch nicht! Wo ist der nur hin? Der war doch noch da. Bei Merlins Bart, das ist doch nicht normal."

Hermione durchwühlte ihr ganzes Zimmer, selbst unter der Matratze suchte sie nach dem verschollenen Stück Pergament. Es war aber auch zu blöd. Morgen wollte sie wieder abreisen und gerade jetzt, an der Stelle als es interessant wurde verschwand der letzte Brief. Hermione war ein Nimmersatt an Neugierde – sie wusste, dass der Autor noch hat am Leben sein müssen, zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als er den letzten Brief welchen sie gefunden hatte geschrieben hatte.

Der Lockenschopf probierte es mit einem „Accio" doch nichts geschah. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sich der Brief unter den Dielen festgeklemmt hatte. Mit hochrotem Kopf stand sie mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Armen da und fluchte sachte vor sich hin. Ihr Blick richtete sich wieder auf den Stapel von Briefen. Nocheinmal nahm sie sich alle zur Hand und versuchte herauszubekommen wer der Autor sein konnte. Dabei fiel ihr Augenmerk auf eine winzige Zahl am unteren linken Rand jedes Briefes der nicht zerstört war.

„5, 7, 11, 8. Hm…merkwürdig." Hermione versuchte alle möglichen Varianten die ihr zu diesen Zahlen einfielen. Als allererstes versuchte sie die Zahlen durch Buchstaben des Alphabetes zu tauschen, doch das Ergebnis war nur „E-G-K-H. Nichts. Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Die Zahlen ergeben keinen Sinn! So ein Mist." Frustriert fuhr sich Hermione durch ihre Wuschelmähne. In Gedanken ging sie alte Runen, Zaubersprüche und Tränke durch mit deren Hilfe sie den Autor ausfindig machen konnte. Ein Zauberspruch schien ihr dafür am geeignetsten und so machte sie sich schnell ein paar Notizen was sie dafür noch brauchte und arrangieren muss. Es vergingen zwei Stunden bis sie noch einmal aus Ihrem Fenster blickte und dem Schnee beim Fallen zusah. Und wieder fuhr sie sich angespannt durch ihre Haare. Ein kleiner Seufzer wich ihr aus dem Mund und einen kleinen Augenblick später rollte eine dicke Träne ihre Wangen herunter und fiel auf ihren Zauberstab der neben den Briefen lag. Für einen kurzen Augenblick leuchtete er ungewohnt, was Hermione aufspringen lies.

„_Juni__1994._" Hermione war wie gebannt als sie eine Stimme hörte. Sie drehte sich herum und versuchte Denjenigen zu finden dem sie gehörte.

„_Irgendwie__ist__alles__anders.__Ich__bin__aus__Azkaban__geflohen,__habe__mein__Patenkind__gesucht__und__sogar__gefunden._" Immer noch suchte Hermione den Raum mit ihren furchterfüllten Augen ab.

„Wer bist du? Wo bist du? Was soll das alles?"

Doch die Stimme sprach in Ruhe weiter „_Harry__war__in__Hogwarts.__Wo__sollte__er__auch__anders__sein._"

„Harry? Woher kennst du Harry?" Hermione schien blind geworden zu sein. Es gab nun schon so viele Anzeichen wer der Autor der Briefe war, doch alleine schien sie nicht auf des Rätsels Lösung zu kommen. Also sprach die Stimme weiter.

„_Aber__alles__ist__schiefgelaufen.__Alles__ging__einfach__daneben.__Doch__ich__traf__jemanden._"

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich, als sich langsam die Erkenntnis in ihr Hirn pflanzte. „Das kann doch nicht…."

Ein leichtes schimmern bewegte sich nun in ihrem Raum und sie war völlig gebannt von dem was nun geschah während er weiter sprach.

„_Jemanden,__den__ich__nicht__vergessen__kann.__Denn__sie__hat__mir__das__Leben__gerettet._" Die sechs Briefe die Hermione auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegen hatte flogen durch die Luft und wirbelten wie in einem kleinen Tornado hin und her. Buchstaben schienen sich aus ihnen zu lösen und langsam eine Gestalt zu Formen.

Hermione stand nun weit der Mund offen. Sie konnte nicht glauben was hier passierte. Es war selbst für jemanden aus der Zaubererwelt ein merkwürdiger Anblick.

„_Die__klügste__junge__Hexe__der__ich__je__begegnet__bin._"

„Sirius Black?" Es war nur ein leises, beinah hysterisches Flüstern das ihre Lippen verlies bevor sie die Hände vor den Mund schlug.

Aus Buchstaben und Pergament entstanden nun immer genauere Konturen einer Person bis er leibhaftig vor ihr stand.

„_Mit__größtem__Dank__an__Hermione__Granger.__Sirius__Black._" Langsam näherte er sich um knapp zwei Meter.

„Hallo Schätzchen. Na, froh mich zu sehn?"

TBC

Ich werde euch nicht lange auf ein neues Kapitel warten lassen. Versprochen!


	5. Ausgefragt

Hallöchen ihr Lieben. Hat doch etwas länger gedauert als geplant, aber es geht weiter!

Ich muss mich hier mal ganz dolle bei Hermione Black bedanken für die fleißigen Kommentare.  
>Ich bin immer froh wenn ich ein Review bekomme, denn es spornt an weiter zu machen!<p>

Und jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen

Kapitel 5 – Ausgefragt

Hermiones Gesicht spiegelte leichten Wahnsinn wieder. Wäre sie auch nur im Geringsten der Meinung, sie würde träumen, sie würde sich sofort kneifen um wach zu werden. Doch da sie wusste, dass es kein Traum war, beäugte sie ihr Gegenüber einfach nur skeptisch und mit halb zugekniffenen Augen.

„So geschockt? Ich hätte mir etwas mehr Freude gewünscht. Also, warum kommst du nicht her und drückst mich." Black hatte ein leicht süffisantes Grinsen im Gesicht bis er sah, dass Hermione sich kein Stück bewegte. Sie sah ihn nur an. Die Minuten vergingen.

„Das ist mir doch zu doof." Den Kopf schüttelnd machte also Sirius den ersten Schritt und nahm die Braunhaarige freundschaftlich in den Arm. Aber Hermione schien wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt.

„Ich lass dich jetzt so lange nicht los, bis du mir endlich ‚Hallo' sagst."

„Hallo Sirius. Reicht das?"

„Na geht doch, Kleines."

„Lass mich jetzt gefälligst los. Ich hab ja schließlich getan was du wolltest." Hermione kämpfte sich frei und trat die wenigen Zentimeter zurück die ihr bis zum Schreibtisch blieben, wo sie dann recht unsanft mit ihrem Po dagegen stieß. Langsam, als hätte sie diesen "Anstoß" gebraucht, kam ihr Gehirn zurück und sie fing an wie in der Schule Fragen zu stellen.

„Was machst du hier? Wie kommst du hier her? Was willst du hier? Weiß Harry, dass du da bist? Wie konntest du überleben? Wie ist es hinter dem Nebel? Doch vor allem, was sollten diese Briefe?"

Überrollt von der sprichwörtlichen Flut an Fragen wich auch Sirius einen klitzekleinen Schritt zurück. Und er musterte die inzwischen erwachsen gewordene Hexe vor ihm.

„Ich bin doch nicht hier um deine kindischen Fragen zu beantworten. Und erst recht nicht alle auf einmal. Such dir einen aus, die du am dringendsten beantwortet haben möchtest."

Etwas erschrocken von der derben Redensart ihres Gegenübers lies sich Hermione nun auf ihrem Schreibtisch nieder und baumelte mit den Beinen. „Allererstens hast du ja mal nicht das recht mich hier anzublaffen. Zweitens habe ich keinen Bock auf einen zickigen Ex-Knacki und drittens WAS UM MERLINS BART WILLST DU HIER?" Sie machte eine kleine Pause als sich eine Art von Erkenntnis in ihren Zügen wiederspiegelte. Doch was sie nicht bemerkte, war das kurze zucken in Blacks Gesicht als sie ihn einen zickigen Ex-Knacki nannte. „Harry, hat Harry dich hierhergeschickt damit ich wieder zurückkomme in diese Katastrophe von Schule oder ist es Molly die ihre ätzende Neugier nicht mehr zurückhalten kann." Sichtlich verärgert saß die Braunhaarige immer noch auf dem kleinen Tisch, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Mh, du bist süß wenn du sauer bist. Na bloß gut das dein Zorn nicht mich triffst, sonst würdest du mich wohlmöglich noch ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen." Der Schwarzhaarige musst lauthals los lachen und Hermione verstand die Welt nicht mehr: Sirius Black wieder da, in ihrem Hotelzimmer, lachend. Sie schwieg bis Sirius sich wieder gefangen hatte und sie durchdringend ansah.

„Harry hat mich nicht geschickt. Warum sollte er auch, er weis ja gar nicht das ich am Leben bin. Aber was viel wichtiger ist, warum bist du vor den anderen geflohen?"

„Ich stell hier die Fragen, und nicht du. Und es geht dich gar nichts an was ich hier mache, oder nicht."

Da es draußen ja dunkel war, entzündete Sirius schnell ein paar schwebende Kerzen, ähnlich wie es sie in der Großen Halle früher einmal gab. „Ach du heilige Scheiße!" Hermione hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Rasch sprang sie von ihrem Platz und schritt hinüber zu Sirius.

„Hey, warum umkreist du mich wie ein Geier? Was soll das?" Genervte drehte sich Sirius mit als Hermione ihn wieder einmal umkreiste.

„Wie bist du aus Hogwarts geflohen?"

„Wird das jetzt ein Verhör?"

„Schwafel nicht, antworte." Hermione hielt ihm ihren Zauberstab an die Kehle, mit einem gefährlichen Blitzen in ihren Augen.

„Du blöde Kuh! Du hast mich mit `nem Bombarda aus dem Verlies gesprengt."

„Das weiß doch die halbe Zaubererschaft. Doch wie bist du dann entkommen?" Immer noch hielt sie ihren Zauberstab an seine Kehle gedrückt, so dass er leicht hinein spießte.

„Verdammt noch mal, ihr habt mir Seidenschnabel gegeben und mit dem bin ich dann fortgeflogen. Meine Güte, bist du etwa blind? Ich bin Sirius Black. Ich steh direkt vor dir und du glaubst ich bin ein Todesser, oder sonst ein Versager der es nötig hat sich in mich zu verwandeln. Hallloooooo Erde an Granger! Krieg dich mal wieder ein." Wie wild fuchtelte der Schwarzhaarige vor Hermiones Gesicht herum bevor er sich genervt auf ihr Bett fallen ließ.

„Wieso bist du hier, Sirius?" Hermione, die sich wieder gefangen hatte, versuchte noch einmal ganz von vorn anzufangen.

„Ich weis es nicht. Ist das denn wichtig?" Mit zuen Augen lag er da. Völlig ruhig. Als habe es nie einen Disput gegeben.

„Für mich schon. Ich meine, Harry hätte dich gebraucht als du ihn damals verlassen hast. Er hätte dich gebraucht als er wieder zu den Dursleys zurück sollte. Er hätte dich gebraucht als er Voldemort getötet hat."

„Du plapperst schon wieder viel zu viel. Mach mal langsam. Und was soll das heißen ‚als er Voldemort getötet hat'? Willst du damit sagen dieser Dreckskerl ist endlich vernichtet?"

Hermione schmollte als er sie zurecht wies, also wollte sie ihm als Rache nicht darauf antworten. Es war kindisch, dass wusste sie, aber er schien es verdient zu haben.

„Zicke!"

„Köter!"

Beschwichtigend hob Sirius die Hände in die Luft.

„Mach doch was du willst. Dann mach ich mich auf die Suche nach den Weasleys und erzähl Ihnen mal schnell wo du steckst."

„Das würdest du nicht wagen."

„Oh doch. Das würde ich." Sie hatte schon viele Männer fies grinsen sehen, aber das war doch jetzt wohl die Höhe.

„Du gehst nirgendwohin Black. Dafür wird ich schon sorgen." Wut hat oftmals die Eigenschaft Menschen mit einem roten Gesicht zu verzieren und über genau dies musste der Schwarzhaarige nun lachen, da Hermione mit einem purpurnen Kopf da stand.

„Was kommt jetzt Süße? Etwa ein kleines Fesselspielchen? Wäre bestimmt lustig. Soll ich mich schon mal…."

„Halt die Klappe." Eigentlich sollte das nun doch noch verärgert klingen, aber irgendwie schaffte die Braunhaarige es nicht mehr ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Ein paar Minuten lachten die Beiden nun zusammen bis es an die Tür klopfte.

„Miss Granger, entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung. Ich habe Sie schreien gehört und wollte nur mal nach dem Rechten sehen." Während der letzten Worte sah sich die Dame des Hauses tatsächlich im Raum um und viel schlagartig in Ohnmacht.

„Oh Mrs. Redwood. Geht es Ihnen gut?" Hermione rüttelte die Dame ein wenig bis sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

„Entschuldigen sie Miss. Es ist nur….alles …. sehr….ähm….merkwürdig. Und Sie haben behauptet den Mann auf dem Gemälde nicht zu kennen. Soll ich morgen für zwei Frühstück decken?"

Wie aus der Pistole plapperte der Heißsporn nun los „Aber natürlich Mrs. Redwood. Sehr nett von Ihnen. Wir würden uns freuen. Und vielen Dank, dass Sie so lange auf mein Bild aufgepasst haben." Als ob er der Dame nicht schon genug Honig um den Mund geschmiert hat, setzte er noch sein Frauenbetörendes Lächeln hinterher, so dass die Frau vor Ihm nur noch Nicken und Gehen konnte.

„Sehr gern Sir. Bis morgen Früh dann. Ich wünsch Ihnen eine angenehme Nacht. Ich lege Ihnen noch ein zweites Set Bettwäsche vor die Tür."

„Sehr lieb von Ihnen. Und auch Ihnen eine Gute Nacht." Immer noch hatte er sein verführerisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Als die Pensionsbesitzerin den Raum verlassen hatte, blickte sie Sirius wie vom Donner gerührt an, welche daraufhin nur mit dem gleichen Lächeln antwortete das er schon gerade eben wie eine Waffe eingesetzt hatte.

„Das zieht nicht bei mir, Sirius. Also, zurück zum Anfang. Wieso und vor Allem Wie bist du wieder hier?"

„Du gibst nicht auf, was. Also schön." Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen um sie aufzufordern aufzustehen.

„Na komm schon, jetzt hab dich nicht so. Ich will nur nen Happen essen und einen guten Schluck trinken gehen. Dabei kann ich dir ja alles erzählen. Also was ist, kommst du mit?"

Ohne seine dargebotene Hand zu beachten, stand Hermione auf und ging zu Ihrem Kleiderschrank, nahm sich einen Mantel heraus, öffnete die Tür und marschierte die Treppen wie eine Herde Elefanten hinunter.

„Ich glaube Schätzchen, das gänge auch eleganter." Hermione winkte nur abwertend mit der Hand und trat vor die Tür und ins Schneetreiben hinaus.

‚Wenn du spielen möchtest, das kannst du haben.' Selbstzufrieden ging er ihr hinterher.

„Du wirst erfrieren, oder bist du jetzt ein Untoter."

„Nicht so schnippisch. Du könntest mir allerdings mal einen Mantel zaubern."

„Bitte." Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen und aus einer kleinen Büroklammer, die sie in ihrer Tasche hatte zauberte sie schnell einen Mantel.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst! DEEEEEN soll ICH anziehen. Ach komm schon." Ein Dackelblick war nichts gegen das, was er jetzt auf sein Gesicht huschen lies.

„Bitte liebe Hermione. Zauberst du mir einen hübschen Mantel? Büüüüddde!"

„Schon gut, schon gut du Köter." Nur einen Augenblick später hatte sie den alten, braunen Mantel, welcher mit Löchern und einer schrecklichen Rüschenborte versehen war (ganz ähnlich wie der Festumhang von Ron den er zum Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr trug) in einen schnittigen, schwarzen Mantel verwandelt. Der Kragen war breit, so dass er hochgeklappt werden konnte. An der Hüfte hatte er eine leichte Taillierung und verschiedene Akzepte waren durch Ziernähte, Lederschnitte und Taschen eingearbeitet.

„Na siehst du. Der steht mir doch viel besser."

„Ich weis Sirius. Können wir jetzt los?" Hermione hatte ein amüsiertes Funkeln in den Augen, welches dem Frauenschwarm schlechthin nicht entging.

„Mögen die Spiele beginnen." Er bot ihr seinen Arm an, welchen sie allerdings ausschlug.

Als Hermione den üblichen Weg zum Französischen Restaurant einschlagen wollte, schnappte Sirius sie am Arm und zog sie in eine Seitengasse.

„Ich kenn da was Passenderes. Glaub mir." Also lies sich Hermione mitschleifen und sie landeten in einer wunderbaren, sehr gemütlichen Bar. Sie war sehr klein und nicht mehr als 15 Leute passten hinein. Schwarze Ledersofas standen in den Ecken und vor ihnen kleine schwarze Tische auf denen jeweils eine Kerze flackerte. Der Raum war des Weiteren so aufgeteilt, dass jede Sitzgruppe wie ein kleines Séparée wirkte, was durch die dunkelbraunen Raumteiler, welche zahlreiche male durchbrochen waren noch unterstützt wurde. Der Barmann war circa 35 Jahre alt und hatte die Figur einen Türstehers aber ein sehr einladendes Lächeln.

„Hallo Bob. Na wie laufen die Geschäften?"

„Dass ich DAS noch erleben darf. Sirius Black lässt sich mal wieder sehn. Hey Leute stellt euch vor wer wieder hier ist."

Aus der Küche und hinter der Theke kamen ein Mann, ähnlich gebaut wie Bob und eine Frau anzu. „Na hallo du Rumtreiber. Was hat dich denn hier her verschlagen."

Alle umarmten den Schwarzhaarigen und unterhielten sich aufgeregt. Hermione haben sie dabei völlig übersehen. Da sie heute nichts mehr schocken konnte, machte sie es sich auf einem der Sofas bequem und bestellte bei einer netten Bedienung die Sirius scheinbar nicht kannte, ihn aber interessiert betrachtete, einen straffen Cocktail.

Ein paar Minuten später kam die junge Frau wieder und servierte den Cocktail. Hermione bedankte sich höflich und nahm einen Schluck. Es war köstlich. Viel zu lange hatte sie sich in den Drei Besen nur von Butterbier ernähren können und ihre Vorlieber für Cocktails immer für die Ferien aufheben müssen, wenn sie mal zu Hause war. Als weitere zehn Minuten vergangen waren, stand sie dann doch auf, aber anstelle zu Sirius zu gehen, begab sie sich auf die Toilette und machte sich etwas zu recht. Schnell waren ihre welligen Haare in einer lässigen Hochsteckfrisur gebunden und ein leichtes Make-Up zierte ihre Augen und Lippen. Als sie an sich hinunter blickte, musst sie feststellen, dass ihre Klamotten wohl nicht ganz passten. Folglich entschloss sie sich ihre lange Jeans in eine weiße, kurze Jeans zu zaubern unter denen sie wunderschöne seidige Strümpfe trug. Dazu kam noch ein schwarz-weiß gestreifter Neckholder mit einem tiefen Ausschnitt. Beinahe zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel, als ihr Blick dann auf ihre Winterschuhe fiel, musste sie dann doch lachen. Mit denen konnte sie sich nun nicht blicken lassen. Also machte sie kurzen Prozess und aus warmen, flachen Winterschuhen wurde ein Paar verspielter, schwarzer Stiefel mit einem ca. 5cm hohen Pfennigabsatz.

„Nur gut, dass ich den Mantel vorhin noch nicht abgelegt hatte. Sonst würde das jetzt auffallen." Ein Kichern konnte sie sich nicht verdrücken, als sie an ihren Plan dachte.

‚So, Sirius Black. Mal sehn ob du mich jetzt noch immer ignorieren kannst.' Ein fieses Grinsen lag auf ihren Lippen als sie nun ihren Mantel wieder anzog, ihn aber wissentlich offen lies.

Mit hocherhobenem Kopf betrat sie wieder die Bar und schritt elegant-lässig zu der Gruppe um Sirius hinüber.

„Entschuldige bitte mein Liebling, dass ich so spät bin. Aber ich glaube du kannst verstehen das ich mich noch ein wenig frisch machen musste für dich." Sie zwinkerte ihrem Gegenüber süß zu und fast hätte man meinen können, das Funkeln in ihren Augen sei wirklich echt gewesen. Um ihren Auftritt abzurunden schlang sie ihre Arme um Sirius' Hals und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.

Mit einem hungrigen Blick sah er Hermione an, und befand, das diese junge Hexe doch tatsächlich mehr als gut aussah und das sie es wagte mit ihm wie mit einer Puppe zu spielen irritierte ihn zuerst ein klein wenig, doch spielte er bereitwillig mit.

„Darf ich vorstellen: das ist Hermione. Hermion, das sind Bob, Tyler und Susan. Alte Freunde von mir." Um sich für ihren Auftritt zu revenchieren, legte er seinen linken Arm um ihre Hüfte und schmiegte sich leicht an sie als er sie den anderen vorstellte. Da es immer noch nicht den Anschein hatte, dass sie nun Sirius entführen konnte, was dringend notwendig war da sie noch keine einzige Antwort aus ihm hatte herauskitzeln können, ging sie noch einen kleinen Schritt weiter. Sie drückte ihre Front an seine Seite und flüsterte ihm etwas mit einem verführerischen Ton ins Ohr.

„Wenn du nicht gleich mit mir zu dem Tisch dahinten gehst Sirius Black, verfluche ich dich zurück in den Nebel. Ich hoffe das ist jetzt angekommen?" Ihr säuselnder Tonfall war den anderen nicht entgangen, jedoch konnten sie nicht alles verstehen.

„Ich nehme an," sagte Bob, „ihr zwei wollt allein sein. Wir können ja das nächste Mal weiter reden. Und wehe du lässt dich wieder 14 Jahre lang nicht sehn. Hast du mich verstanden Black."

„Na klar doch. Aber meine Begleitung verlangt nach meiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit – und da will ich sie doch nicht warten lassen. Ihr wisst doch, eine Lady lässt man nicht warten." Sein Grinsen schien sich noch zu vergrößern als er Hermione einen Schritt vor sich gehen lies und somit ihre Hinterseite in Ruhe betrachten konnte.

„Friss sie nicht gleich auf Black! Reis dich mal zusammen!" Die drei Freunde lachten laut auf während sich Sirius unschuldig umdrehte, seine Hände hob und sein typisches Hundegesicht aufsetzte.

Und als es den Anschein hatte, dass der Schwarzhaarige sich doch wieder in ein Gespräch mit den anderen verwickeln wollte, schnappte Hermione ihn sich und zog ihn an seinem Ohr zu ihrem Tisch.

„Ich will jetzt endlich meinen Cocktail weiter trinken. Also beweg dich endlich."

„Aua. Hermione was soll das. Sei doch nicht so."

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu: Denkst du ich bin mit dir aus Spaß hier? Oder das ich meine Zeit nicht lieber anders verbringen möchte – zum Beispiel mit dem Antworten kriegen, welche du mir eindeutig noch schuldig bist. Und weist du was, dein Verhalten ist nicht gerade erwachsen." Hermiones Tonfall war mehr als bedrohlich – ruhig, hart aber willensstark. Hätte sie Ron oder Harry gegenübergestanden, die beiden wären im Boden versunken und drei Tagen nicht wieder rausgekrochen.

„Wenn wir jetzt nicht hier drin wären…" Sirius sah sich suchend nach irgendwelchen Zuhörern um „…würde ich dich jetzt in Grund und Boden hexen für diese Frechheit mich hier anzuschnauzen. Aber da wir hier sind…" er machte eine kleine Pause „…ist deine Bestrafung etwas anderes." Er beugte sich langsam zu Hermione hinüber, nahm ihr wunderschönes Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie auffordernd. Zu seiner Verwunderung kam ihm Hermione jedoch nicht das kleinste Bisschen entgegen, im Gegenteil, sie schob ihn von sich – das war dem Schwarzhaarigen völlig neu. Noch nie hatte ihn eine Frau zurückgewiesen.

„Was sollte das denn jetzt? Bist du völlig verrückt geworden?"

„Sch, jetzt hab dich mal ne so. Wer hat sich denn hier aufgetakelt und sich aufgeführt als würde sie es unbedingt brauchen. Das war ja wohl nicht ich. Ach vergiss es doch einfach!" Genervt und leicht zickig lies er sich an die Rückenlehne des Sofas fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust wie ein störrisches Kind.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte Sir, aber darf ich Ihnen vielleicht etwas zu trinken oder zu essen bringen?" Hermione stupste ihr Gegenüber leicht in die Seite damit er aus seinem Tagtraum erwacht.

„Ähm, ja. Ich hätte gern ein Pfeffersteak und einen Swimming Pool. Oder bringen Sie mir bitte gleich zwei davon. Und für die junge Dame hier bitte einen Hausburger und noch einen von dem hier." Er zeigte auf Hermiones fast geleertes Glas.

„Sehr gern." Damit verschwand die Kellnerin hinter dem Tresen und machte sich an die Arbeit die Cocktails zu mixen.

„Sirius, ich…ich wollte dich nicht anschreien oder so."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Lassen wir das einfach für heute. Ich würde jetzt nämlich gern den Abend mit dir genießen. Oder willst du lieber zurück in deine Pension und dich unter deiner Decke verkriechen?" Das letzte war eher eine rhetorische Frage welche er noch mit einem leisen Lachen quittierte.

„Ein schöner Abend wäre nett." Nun lächelte Hermione leicht und der Kerzenschein lies ihre Haut wie Seide schimmern.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, Mione."

„Jetzt lass das doch. Hast du nicht gerade eben noch…." Sie hielt inne als sie in Sirius' Gesicht blickte. „Danke dir." Nun zierte tatsächlich eine leichte Röte ihr Gesicht, was Sirius nicht entging. Ein Kommentar, jedoch, sparte er sich erst einmal.

Eine Weile saßen die Beiden nur still da und warteten auf ihr Essen. Als sie in der Zwischenzeit ihre Getränke bekamen und sich an ihnen zu schaffen machten, lockerte sich die Stimmung ein ganz klein wenig auf. Hermione und Sirius fingen ein leichtes, anregendes Gespräch an und schienen sich blendend zu verstehen. Als dann das Essen kam machten sie sich erst einmal darüber her und hielten nur einen kleinen Diskurs aufrecht.

„Sag mal Sirius, woher wusstest du, dass ich selbstgemachte Burger liebe?"

„Hat Harry mir mal erzählt."

„Und das hast du dir gemerkt? Warum?"

„Weis nicht. Vielleicht weil ich es interessant fand. Keine Ahnung." Er konnte Hermione nicht sagen, dass er sie schon damals anziehend fand, dass wäre jetzt kein günstiger Zeitpunkt. Also zog er es vor sie ein wenig anzuschwindeln.

„Hm. Und woher kennst du diese Stadt und die ganzen Leute?"

„Ach weist du, lass uns das doch später bereden, ja." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich ein wenig. Er schien wirklich nicht darüber reden zu wollen.

„Es tut mir leid Sirius, aber ich brauche ein paar Antworten. Ich kann dich gerne so lange nerven bis du es mir erzählst – und glaub mir ich kann lange reden!"

Ein lautes Lachen hallte durch die Bar und so einige Menschen drehte sich nach den Beiden um.

„Oh ja. Da gebe ich dir recht. Du kannst sehr viel und lange reden. Darf ich aber bitte erst mal aufessen bevor mich deinen Fragen erdolchen?" Hermione nickte nur leicht und aß selbst weiter an ihrem Burger. Als sie dann später fertig waren und sich jeder einen neuen Cocktail bestellt hatten fing Sirius an zu erzählen.

„Ich habe in dieser Stadt gelebt, bevor ich nach Azkaban kam. Das hier ist meine Stammkneipe in der ich auch oft mit James war, bevor er Vater wurde. Danach hatten wir nicht mehr viel Zeit miteinander verbringen können."

Hermione lauschte seinen Worten und sog jedes einzelne Wort auf.

„Weist du noch, als ich aus Azkaban ausgebrochen bin, mich versteckt hatte, euch im Ministerium geholfen habe und ich dann in den Nebel fiel?"

„Das könnte ich nie vergessen." Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, so leise wie ein Pergament das auf den Boden fiel.

„Hinter dem Nebel war nichts. Weder Hoffnung, noch Schmerz. Einfach nichts. Bis etwas an mir zog und mich dann hier her zurück brachte."

„Aber wie?" Hermiones Augen stellten so viel mehr Fragen, so viel mehr Emotionen lagen darin als pure Neugier.

„Das weist du nicht?" Die Braunhaarige schüttelte ganz sacht ihren Kopf. „Du. Nur dir verdanke ich es, schon wieder, hier zu sein."

„Ich habe doch gar nichts getan. Ich bin doch nur auf der Suche nach einem…..Oh mein Gott." Erkenntnis blitzte in ihren Augen.

„Ich habe in der damaligen verbotenen Abteilung nach einem Weg gesucht dich aus dem Reich der Toten zu holen. Doch nichts was in den Büchern stand hat auch nur ansatzweise funktioniert. Selbst als ich mein UTZ gemacht hatte als beste seit vielen Jahren, hatte ich keine Chance dich zurück zu holen. Ich baute sogar meine Medihexen Kenntnisse weiter aus, in der Hoffnung durch dieses Wissen einen neuen Zauberspruch kreieren zu können um dich zurückzuholen, und Harrys Eltern. Aber alles was passierte waren kleine Windstöße, Gesäusel und hier und da mal ein kleines Zischen."

Wenn man manchmal von einem Redefluss spricht, müsste dies eben ein reißender Strom gewesen sein. Hermiones Augen schossen in ihren Höhlen immer hin und her als sie versuchte sich an alles zu erinnern, an die zahllosen Versuche und das schier endlose Scheitern. Ihr Mund schien nie still zu stehen und ob sie ab und an Luft holte vermochte Sirius nicht zu sagen.

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen Liebes. Das alles ist es nicht gewesen. Glaub mir." Schon wieder dieses entwaffnende Lächeln.

„Du weist es? Aber…"

„Weist du noch als du am Ufer entlang gegangen bist und du dachtest du würdest einen Hund in der Gischt sehen?" Hermione nickte nur ganz sacht „Das war ich. Du hast mich irgendwie gerufen, nur eine Sekunde lang und ich schien den Weg aus dem Nichts zu finden. Doch dann war der Weg wie weggewischt. Jegliche Spur war verschwunden bis ich wieder dieses leise Rufen hörte und dir folgte."

„Ich bin also doch nicht paranoid. Aber ich habe dich nicht gerufen. Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe dich nicht gerufen da ich es aufgegeben hatte dich zurückzuholen."

„Autsch Mione. Das hat gesessen. Sei doch bitte etwas nachsichtig mit so nem alten Knacker wie mir, ja?"

„Welcher alter Knacker? Ich würde mal meinen du bist nicht viel älter als 30. Was mich auf das nächste Rätsel stößt."

„Hm, das heißt ja dann wohl das ich jünger geworden bin. Das ist ja mal mehr als Zauberei. Wie würden die Muggelkids von heute sagen: Voll krass!" Jetzt war es an Hermione laut zu lachen, denn Sirius sagte nicht nur für einen Reinblüter komische Sachen, sondern hatte auch noch eine witzige Mine aufgesetzt.

„Es tut gut dich Lachen zu sehen. Weist du, dass du dann immer so ein Funkeln in den Augen hast." Sirius versuchte in eben diese einzutauchen, doch Hermione wich seinem Blick stets aus.

„Hör auf damit dich einzuschleimen. Erklär mir lieber wieso du wieder hier bist."

„Du hast meine Briefe gefunden, oder? Du hast sie gelesen! In der richtigen Reihenfolge. Du bist eine Hexe mit weit mehr Kräften als dir Irgendjemand jemals zu trauen würde. In dem du meine Briefe gelesen hast, hier in diesem Dorf bei Mrs. Redwood wohnst, mein Bild gefunden hast, hast du mich gerufen. Jedes Mal wenn du einen Brief gelesen hast und über ihn nachdachtest, konnte ich deine Gedanken hören. Sie haben mich gerufen. Du wolltest so dringend wissen wer der Autor ist, dass die in den Briefen gespeicherte Zauberkraft freigesetzt wurde. Es war ein uralter Zauber den ich mal in der verbotenen Abteilung entdeckt hatte. Er sollte meine Jungend bewahren."

„Du warst halt schon immer ein eitler Kautz Sirius. Das erklärt auch warum du nicht Mitte vierzig sondern so ca. 30 bist. Aber ich habe nicht gezaubert, oder so, du bist einfach so wieder aufgetaucht."

„Glaub es, oder nicht Süße. Aber du hast mich gerufen. Und tja, hier bin ich." Und schon spielte er wieder mit seinem Lächeln um Hermione für sich zu gewinnen, wenn auch nur für ein paar Sekunden in denen sie nicht nur in ihren Gedanken versunken war.

TBC

So, dass war's erst mal für heute. Nächste Woche gibt es dann das nächste Kapitel.


	6. Winterspaziergang

Gefragt, Geplakt, Geblackt

Kapitel 6 – Winterspaziergang

Für diesen Abend hatte sie genug von diesem eingebildeten Fatzke und seinem Ego. Hermione trank also ihren Cocktail aus, bezahlte ihre Rechnung und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in Mrs. Redwoods Pension. Noch während sich die Braunhaarige ihren Mantel überstreifte, wollte Sirius schon wieder anfangen rum zu diskutieren.

„Egal was du sagen willst, lass es. Ich habe für heute genug von dir und deinem Ego."

„Aber…" Weiter kam er nicht denn Hermiones Hand erhob sich zu einer abwehrenden, leicht drohenden Geste. Sie kuschelte sich in ihren Mantel, schlug den Kragen hoch und stapfte hinaus in den Schnee.

„Na, da hat wohl Jemand mal eine Abfuhr erhalten. DU solltest mal dein Gesicht sehn!" Bob fing laut an zu lachen und mixte seinem alten Kumpel schnell noch einen James Bond. „Der geht aufs Haus. Aber wenn ich dir noch einen Rat geben darf, Black, dann würde ich an deiner Stelle ganz schnell hinterher rennen und vor ihr kriechen, dass sie dich zurück nimmt!"

Der Schwarzhaarige leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und stellte es wieder vor sich auf den Tisch.

„Niemand kann zurück nehmen, was er nie gewusst hatte zu haben."

„Immer noch ein Wortjongleur, was. Du solltest dich trotzdem auf die Socken machen und retten was zu retten geht."

„Hast du jetzt etwa Psychologie studiert, oder warum hängst du dich in alles rein?" Der scharfe Unterton in seiner Stimme schnitt dem Barkeeper ins Gesicht.

„Ach mach doch was du willst, aber Leute wie ich kriegen mehr mit als unsere Gäste denken. Ich brauche kein Studium nur um zu wissen, dass du ihr nach solltest." Bob schnappte sich ein Wischtuch und machte sich ans Polieren der Gläser als ein Windstoß durch sein Lokal fegte und Sirius im Schneetreiben verschwand.

„Hermione?" Er klopfte an ihrer Zimmertür und hoffte noch mal mit ihr reden zu können, doch sie antwortete nicht.

„Hermione bist du da? Kann ich rein kommen?" Wieder keine Antwort. „Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Bitte mach die Tür auf."

„Wer zum Geier macht hier so einen Krach! Oh, hallo Mr. Black." Die alte Hotelbesitzerin stand mit einer kleinen Kerze und in einen Bademantel gehüllt im Flur.

„Guten Abend Mrs. Redwood. Bitte entschuldigen Sie, aber Madame ist heute etwas launisch." Als ob die Besitzerin mit einem bekannten Tränkepanscher verwandt wäre, schnellte ihre Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Nun, wenn Sie meinen. Aber ich glaube eher, dass Miss Granger noch nicht wiedergekommen ist. Sie könnten also noch lange klopfen. Wenn ich Ihnen einen kleinen Rat mit auf den Weg geben dürfte: Sie liebt das Schneetreiben vielleicht ist sie noch ein wenig spazieren." Mit einem Zwinkern verschwand die Dame wieder die Treppen hinauf zu ihren privaten Räumlichkeiten.

‚Na toll. Jetzt muss ich wieder raus in diese verfluchte Kälte.' So ging er wieder hinaus und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den Schnee.

„Verfluchter Köter. Immer geht es nur um ihn. Er ist ein arroganter, fieser, neunmalkluger Idiot!"

„Na sowas. Wer flucht denn hier so ungebührlich durch die Gegend?" Hermione hatte einen Spaziergang durch das verschneite Dörfchen unternommen um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

„Hey Malfoy. Was machst du denn schon wieder hier? Bist du jetzt zu den Stalkern übergewechselt?" Genervt lies sich die Jahrgangsbeste auf eine kleine Bank fallen die vor einem festlich dekorierten Haus stand.

„Tja weist du, die Welt ist ein Dorf und du sitzt eben gerade vor meinem Haus. Also könnte ich ja wohl eher sagen, dass du mich stalkst." Draco musste ein klein Wenig lachen und Hermione fand, dass es ihm ausgezeichnet stand.

„Entschuldige bitte. Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier einen Wohnsitz hast. Übrigens muss ich dir ein Kompliment für die schöne Dekoration machen. Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."

„Es ist eben nicht alles so, wie es scheint. Warum bist du überhaupt noch so spät unterwegs? Hattest du nicht vorhin einen Begleiter?"

„Bist wohl sowas wie ein Dorfpolizist hier." Hermione lies ihren Kopf in den Nacken sinken und ihre gelockten Haare fielen über ihre Schultern so dass sich zahlreiche Schneeflocken darin festhielten.

„Polizist sein ist hier nicht notwendig. Getratsche ist viel effektiver. Aber in deinem Fall, hab ich einfach in der gleichen Bar gesessen als ihr gekommen seid. Übrigens, heißes Outfit. Solltest du öfters tragen."

„Oh bitte Draco. Fang du nicht auch noch an. Ich habe heute schon genug diskutieren müssen und ehrlich gesagt brummt mir davon schon der Schädel." Hermione bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und eine Schneeflocke nach der anderen fiel auf ihr Gesicht und schmolz langsam dahin.

„Weist du was Hermione…" Als der Malfoy Sprössling ihren Vornamen verwendete, horchte die Gryffindor dann doch auf. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie zu dieser Anrede übergegangen waren. „…eigentlich dachte ich, das du dich mit Black richtig gut verstehst. Aber scheinbar hat er sich mehr als daneben benommen. Sonst würdest du wohl nicht hier sitzen anstatt dich mit ihm zusammen durch die Laken zu wälzen." Hermione machte immer noch keine Anstalten sich aus ihrer kuscheligen Position zu bewegen. Nur ihr Mund bewegte sich mal wieder viel zu schnell.

„Erstens: Woher weist du wer er ist? Zweitens: Wieso hast du uns beobachtet? Und Drittens: Wie kommst du auf die Idee das ich mit diesem Köter im Bett landen würde?"

Draco setzte sich neben Hermione auf seine Eichenbank und schaute genau wie sie in den Himmel hinauf. „Sirius Black ist hier eine Legende. Fast jeder kennt ihn und seine vielen Frauengeschichten. Aber da das hier ein Muggelort ist, denken alle er sei einfach weggezogen. Hier käme keiner auf die Idee, dass er in einem Gefängnis saß und eigentlich tot sein sollte. Beobachtet habe ich euch übrigens nicht. Ich bin kurz nachdem du dein Outfit überarbeitet hattest gegangen und habe euch meine Stammkneipe überlassen. Und so wie du dich an ihn rangeschmissen hast, man, da dachte ich eben ihr hättet heute noch was vor." Ganz leicht zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Warum lebt er denn überhaupt noch? Sollte er nicht in unserem dritten Jahr von den Dementoren geküsst werden?"

„Ach weist du Draco, das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Keine Ahnung wie es dir geht, aber ich habe heute Abend nichts mehr zu tun und viel Zeit." Seine Eisblauen Augen zwinkerten ihr aufmunternd zu. Hermione holte tief Luft bevor sie anfing zu erzählen.

„Ich hab ihn damals mit `nem Bombarda aus dem Turm befreit, auf Hagrid's Greif gesetzt und er verschwand. Allerdings ist er zwei Jahre später im Ministerium umgekommen als Harry mal wieder einen seiner unüberlegten Feldzüge anführte. Tja, und vor wenigen Stunden ist er dann einfach wieder hier aufgetaucht und meinte ich hätte ihn wieder geholt und nach ihm `gerufen`. Keine Ahnung was der Scheiß soll. Sein bestes Argument um alles zu erklären war wieder mal nur eine Wiederholung:" sie imitierte die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen „Hermione, du bist die klügste junge Hexe der ich jemals begegnet bin. So ein Schwachsinn." Ein kleiner Seufzer entrann ihre Kehle.

„Ich lehne mich jetzt mal ganz weit aus dem Fenster Hermione: Er hat Recht! Verdammt noch mal, Jeder der ein wenig Ahnung von Magie hat merkt, dass du was auf dem Kasten hast. Und ehrlich gesagt würde ich nicht gern mit dir ein Duell bestreiten, denn ich weiß wer verlieren würde. Also warum bist du eigentlich sauer auf ihn? Doch nicht etwa nur weil er dir die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Das wäre kindischer als Harry's und meine Streitereien."

„Sein Ego. Er meint alles geschieht nur wegen ihm und das sich die ganze Welt nur um ihn dreht. Er maßt sich sogar an mich einfach so zu küssen und mich als SEINE Mione zu bezeichnen. So etwas hasse ich."

Hermione hatte immer noch ihre Augen geschlossen und gen Himmel gerichtet. Kein Anzeichen für irgendeine Gefühlsregung war an ihrer Mimik abzulesen als sie ein herzhaftes Lachen neben sich vernahm.

„Du bist unverbesserlich. Ich versteh ihn langsam." Plötzlich erhob er sich und bot Hermione seine Hand dar. „Komm, ich bring dich zu deiner Pension. Ich glaube du kannst ein heißes Bad vertragen. Ich will nicht von deinem, wie hast du ihn bezeichnet ‚Köter' oder dem Rest der Sippe gekillt werden."

Hermione nahm die Hand an und lies sich hochziehen. Ganz der Gentleman, bot Draco ihr seinen Arm an und sie hakte sich gern unter.

„Weist du Draco, es gibt keinen Rest der Sippe. Keiner weiß wo ich bin und so soll es auch bleiben, vorerst zumindest."

„Das weiß ich doch. Aber du wirst dich noch wundern, wen du alles dazu zählen kannst. Auch wenn du gerade Potter und die Weasleys meidest, gibt es noch genügend andere anständige Zauberer, weißt du."

Für den Rest des Weges schwiegen sie und beobachteten den fallenden Schnee. Hin und wieder blieben sie stehen und schauten sich festlich geschmückte Fenster, Häuser und Gärten an. Weihnachtsbäume säumten die Straßen und der mehr werdende Schnee blieb auch an ihnen hängen, sodass man denken könnte in einem Märchen gelandet zu sein.

„Es ist so friedlich hier. Kaum zu glauben das noch vor ein paar Wochen die Welt hätte untergehen können." Nachdenklich schaute Hermione in der Gegend umher.

„Aber es ist ja nicht so weit gekommen. Dank dir und dem Rest deines Trios. Und du hast sogar dafür gesorgt das viel mehr Hexen und Zauberer überlebt haben als jemals eine Medihexe gedacht hätte."

„Was soll die Lobpudelei? Ich war nur ein Teil des Trios und nicht der Anführer und was die Heilungen anbelangt, naja, ich glaube da war vieles einfach nur Glück und …." Hermione wurde rüde von dem Platinblonden unterbrochen „Hörst du mal auf dich unter Wert zu verkaufen? Jeder der nicht Potter oder Weasley heißt weiß ganz genau das die zwei Trottel ohne dich schon lange tot wären und / oder es nie bis zu den Horcruxen geschafft hätten. Naja, jeder bis auch dich. Sogar Severus war von deinen Fähigkeiten begeistert, von McGonagal gar nicht zu sprechen. Achso, und das du deine Abschlussprüfungen vorgezogen hast ist auch kein Geheimnis mehr. Du kannst mir glauben wenn ich dir sagen, dass Severus wahnsinnig sauer ist das du seine Punktzahl geschlagen hast. Er meinte er wolle sich dafür revenchieren." Draco musste wieder ein klein wenig lachen als er an das Gesicht seines Patenonkels dachte, an dem Tag als er ihm erzählt hatte das ihn Hermione geschlagen hatte.

„Soll das heißen, dass Professor Snape noch am Leben ist? Nagini hatte ihn doch gebissen, wir waren dabei als er starb!" Hermiones Augen schossen auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit seiner Worte zwischen den Eisblauen hin und her.

„Tja, du bist nicht die Einzige die Ahnung von Magie hat. Außerdem hat Severus Vorkehrungen getroffen. Ihm war klar das Voldemort irgendwann versuchen würde ihn zu töten. Severus wusste zu viel als das der dunkle Lord es riskieren könnte das er auspackt."

„Also lebt er!" Hätte Hermione nicht den geringsten Funken Anstand wäre sie Draco beinahe ins Gesicht gesprungen um die Antwort aus ihm rauszuholen.

„Ja, er lebt. Und ich glaube das er nicht will das es jemand weiß. Ich nehme an bei Black ist es genauso?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. So weit sind wir noch nicht gekommen. Aber da er sowieso schon mal nicht am Leben sein sollte und es trotzdem war, wird er sich auch hierfür was einfallen lassen."

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Hier kommt dein Köter. Ich werd' dann mal verschwinden. Man sieht sich dann ja irgendwann. Wie gesagt, die Welt ist ein Dorf und es ist noch dazu recht überschaubar."

Er entließ Hermione von seinem Arm, verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Sein heller Mantel verschmolz nach wenigen Metern mit dem Schnee und Hermione und Sirius waren wieder für sich.

TBC

Es wird bald weiter gehen. Ich kann euch aber noch ne genau sagen wann (ich hab ne Vollzeitarbeit angenommen :D )


	7. Dankbarkeit?

Gefargt, Geplagt, Geblackt

Kapitel 7

Eine gespenstige Stille lag über den Nachtschwärmern. Immer noch fiel Schnee aus den leicht rosa-gelb schimmernden Wolken. Die kleinen Eiskristalle hakten sich am Stoff der Mäntel ein und verblieben auf diesen, wie durch Zauberei, in unveränderter Weise.

Draco war schon seit einigen Minuten weg, als Sirius sich endlich dazu durchrang das Wort an Hermione zu richten.

„Schönes Wetter heute, findest du nicht Hermione?" Sirius hoffte mit diesem unverfänglichen Thema Hermiones Wut zu besänftigen und sie dazu zu bewegen wieder mit ihm zu reden.

„Wenn du meinst. Soviel ich weis, hast du dich vorhin noch über dieses Wetter aufgeregt als wäre es die Hölle auf Erden. Also woher dieser Sinneswandel?"

Ertappt blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf seine Schuhe und malte mit eben diesen kleine Kreise in den frischen Schnee.

„Ich weis, dass du dieses weiße Zeug magst, also dachte ich…."

„Du dachtest was? Das du mir nachplappern sollst! Mir erzählen willst das du all das magst was ich mag? Das ist doch albern, selbst für dich Sirius."

„Früher hat das immer funktioniert." Es sollte nur für seine Ohren bestimmt sein, doch leider war die Stille um sie herum so bedrückend, dass seine Worte regelrecht durch die Straßen des Dorfes schallten gefolgt von einem vergleichsweise ohrenbetäubenden ‚Klatsch'.

„Sirius Black, mir scheint das ich dich falsch eingeschätzt habe. So etwas hätte ich nie von dir gedacht! Ich bin verdammt noch mal keine kleine Eroberung von Dir und ich habe auch nicht vor eine zu werden. Also reis dich endlich am Riemen und nimm Vernunft an. Du bist doch kein Teeny mehr! Selbst Harry ist reifer als Du!"

Hermiones zierliche Hand war als ein perfekter Abdruck auf Sirius' Gesicht verewigt und hob sich knallrot von seinem Teint ab. Sie hatte sich in Rage geredet und war, nach dem beruhigendem und ausgeglichenem Gespräch mit Draco, wieder so wütend wie vorher als sie den Pup verlassen hatte.

Sirius indes trat zur Seite und signalisierte somit seinen Rückzug. Als Hermione an ihm vorüberging, heftete sie ihren Blick an den Schwarzhaarigen und durchbohrte ihn mit ihren Augen. Sirius konnte soviel darin lesen, und nichts davon gefiel ihm. Es schien als hätte er es endgültig verpatzt. Die Braunhaarige Frau ging weiter ihres Weges und ihre Schritte wurden vom liegenden Schnee verschluckt, so dass nach kurzer Zeit nichts mehr von ihr zu hören und zu sehen war. Genau in dem Augenblick als Sirius ihr dann doch hinterher laufen wollte wurde er magisch festgehalten.

„Lass sie, Black. Es ist besser so. Hermione weis gerade weder ein noch aus. Sie braucht Zeit für sich. Das du so unerwartet aufgetaucht bist hat ihr nicht gerade in den Kram gepasst. Genauso wenig wie das ich hier bin. Also lass es für heute Gut sein."

„Du bist doch ein Malfoy, dass erkenn ich sofort. Du warst schon vorhin mit Hermione unterwegs. Was hast du ihr eingeredet?" Wäre Sirius nicht immer noch magisch an seinen momentanen Ort gebunden würde er wahrscheinlich auf den Platinblonden losgehen und ihn in eine Schlägerei verwickeln.

„Sachte, sachte Black. Ich habe ihr gar nicht eingeredet. Wir haben uns unterhalten – über dich unter anderem, wenn ich das mal erwähnen dürfte, und zwar doch recht positiv (zumindest von meiner Warte aus). Hermione hatte schon vorhin die Nase voll von Dir und dieser Sippe immer-toller-braver-und-doch-ignoranter-Angsthasen." Draco befreite Sirius von seinem Bann und als der Schwarzhaarige sich schon davonstehlen wollte, setzte der Malfoy-Sprössling noch einmal nach:

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich wieder in diesen Köter verwandeln. Ich glaube, dass gefällt Hermione besser – da hälst du nämlich einfach mal die Klappe und redest dich nicht noch weiter in den Schlammassel rein."

Wieder ging Draco seines Weges und lies die Streithähne für sich. Sirius hingegen machte sich so schnell es ging auf den Weg zur Pension um sich noch einmal bei Hermione zu entschuldigen. Falls sie seine Entschuldigung nicht annahm, stand ihm allerdings eine ungemütliche Nacht im Frühstücksraum auf dem kalten Boden bevor. Von der Reaktion Mrs. Redwood's ganz zu Schweigen. Mittlerweile wusste er eigentlich gar nicht mehr, für was er sich entschuldigen sollte. Das Einzige woran er sich erinnern konnte war, dass er sie mit einem Lächeln rumkriegen wollte netter zu ihm zu sein. Vielleicht hatte sie ihm das übel genommen?

‚Weiber sind anstrengend!' Resignierend trat Sirius in das alte Haus ein und war erleichtert als er kleine nasse Stellen von Schuhabdrücken sah welche die Treppen hinaufführten. Er war sich verdammt sicher, dass Hermione wieder da war und schon mal hoch gegangen ist. Schnellen Schrittes erklomm er die Stufen und klopfte an Hermiones Tür.

„Hermione, bitte mach auf. Ich möchte mit dir reden!" Als keine Antwort von Innen kam, fiel Sirius wieder ein, dass Mrs. Redwood ihn ja nun bei Hermione mit einquartiert hatte – folglich ist es auch sein Zimmer und er brauch eigentlich gar nicht anzuklopfen. Auch wenn er jetzt ein Argument für sein Eintreten hatte, öffnete er die Tür sacht und leise um Hermione nicht zu sehr zu erschrecken oder gar aufzuwecken.

„Hermione? Schläfst du schon?" Der Schwarzhaarige trat and das Himmelbett heran um sich davon zu überzeugen, ob die junge Frau wirklich schlief oder nur so tat als ob. Er entzündete eine kleine Kerze auf dem Nachtschränkchen, nur um erschrocken festzustellen, dass Hermione nicht in ihrem flauschigen Bett lag. Rasch sah er sich im Zimmer um. Nirgends war die Braunhaarige zu erblicken und auch ihr Wintermantel war nicht zu sehen. Genervt darüber das er sich mit den Spuren im Flur geirrt hatte, beschloss Sirius sich eine Dusche zu gönnen und dann ins Bett zu gehen. Für heute hatte er genug von der Rumrennerei um dann doch nur wieder vor den Kopf gestoßen zu werden. Schleunigst entledigte er sich seines Mantels, Shirts, Hose, Boxer und der Socken. Aus einem Wandschrank nahm er sich ein frisches Badetuch und schlang es um seine Hüften. Nach einem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel über dem Schreibtisch beschloss er, dass die Dusche wohl doch länger dauern würde.

An der Badezimmertür angelangt, summte er eine Melodie vor sich hin und schien völlig in Gedanken versunken. Selbst seine sonst so treffsicheren tierischen Instinkte schien er ausgeblendet zu haben, denn sonst wäre ihm wohl aufgefallen, dass aus dem Bad ein leises Rauschen drang. Doch dies nicht bemerkend schritt er zielstrebig in das Bad hinein. Als er die große Badewanne mit Luftdüsen sah, war alles ringsherum vergessen und er freute sich wie ein Kind auf ein heißes Bad. Er half noch etwas mit Magie nach, die Wanne schneller zu Fluten und fügte danach, immer noch summend, ein Schaumbad hinzu. Als er danach noch ein Radio entdeckte, schien sein Abend gerettet. Mit einem weiteren Zauber schaltete er es an und suchte sich einen Sender auf dem auch mal das ein oder andere Weihnachtslied laufen würde. Doch bis es wieder Zeit für ein solches Lied war, musste er sich mit Schnulzen die Zeit vertreiben.

Nachdem er befand, dass das Wasser nun perfekt sei wollte er gerade sein Badetuch abstreifen als er abrupt angesprochen wurde.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich demnächst erstmal nachfragen, ob vielleicht schon jemand im Bad ist und danach mal die eigenen Sinne anschalten. Übrigens…dein Duschtuch ist da verrutscht." Mit einer Unschuldsmine wies Hermione Sirius auf sein Missgeschick hin, welcher daraufhin rasch sein Tuch richtete und zum Gegenschlag ansetzte.

„Als ob du noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen hättest….Außerdem hättest du dich ja auch bemerkbar machen können! Oder wartest du immer so lange, bis Mann seine Hüllen fallen lässt."

„Na wenn du mich so charmant fragst, kann ich ja gar nicht anders als zu sagen: Erstens, einige. Zweitens: Warum sollte ich die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenken, wenn es so doch viel lustiger ist. Womit dann auch Frage Numero drei geklärt wäre, findest du nicht!" Und mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln wollte Hermione schon fast das Bad verlassen, als plötzlich etwas an ihrem großen, kuscheligen Badetuch zog.

„Na na. Wer kann sich denn da nicht beherrschen? Dachtest du wirklich ich würde hier rumhüpfen ohne mein Tuch magisch zu befestigen? Ich habe zwar noch nie viel mit dir zu tun gehabt, Sirius, aber erzählt wurde mir dann doch schon so einiges. Ich muss sagen, Remus hatte vollkommen recht."

„Das ist gemein!" Wenn man sich jetzt einen kleinen Jungen vorstellt, der vor einem Matchbox Autoregal steht aber keines bekommt, dann hat man in etwa Sirius' Blick vor Augen.

„Pech gehabt, Köter! Nicht mit mir!" Ein süßer, flötengleicher Ton drang an sein Ohr während Hermione ihm ihren Rücken zuwandte um das Badezimmer zu verlassen.

„Wenn ich Remus treffe, bringe ich ihn um! Wer weis, was er ihr noch alles erzählt hat."

„Viiieeel zu viel, das steht mal fest!" Hermione steckte wieder ihren Kopf zur Tür herein um den Schwarzhaarigen noch ein wenig mehr zu ärgern. Als sie ihm nun auch noch die Zunge rausstreckte, verlor Sirius endgültig die Geduld mit dieser Besserwisserin. In Windeseile hatte er sich in den großen Hund verwandelt und sprang Hermione entgegen.

„Silencio!" Rief sie schnell um das Apartment schalldicht zu machen und die anderen nicht zu stören. Lachend und verspielt kreischend rannte sie vor dem Hund weg, sprang über Bett, Stuhl, Klamotten - einfach alles was nicht an der Decke klebte oder zu hoch war. Als sie sich dann jedoch doch noch irgendwie verhedderte und über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte, hatte Tatze sie schnell mit seinen Pfoten zu Boden gedrückt und wie als ob es nie passiert wäre verwandelte er sich für eine Sekunde in Sirius, drückte Hermione einen Kuss auf und war danach schon wieder ein Hund der schwanzwedelnd und hechelnd über ihr stand.

Hermiones gute Laune hingegen, war schlagartig verflogen. Hatte Black noch bis eben gedacht sie hätten sich wieder versöhnt, so wurde er nun durch ihren Blick eines Besseren belehrt. Um das Ganze nicht noch schlimme zu machen, beschloss er sich nun doch wieder in Menschengestalt mit ihr zu unterhalten um seinen Hals noch irgendwie aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Was er nicht bedacht hatte war allerdings, dass er (nun da er kein Hund mehr war) nur durch seine Arme gestützt über Hermione gebeugt, ja beinahe auf ihr gelegen hat, nur von einem Badetuch um seine Hüften bekleidet.

„Du hattest zu viel Unterricht bei Snape, Liebes. Du fängst schon an zu gucken wie er."

In diesem Augenblick schoss der Löwenstolz (mache bezeichnen ihn auch gern als Trotz) wieder in ihre Glieder.

„Ich gucke nicht wie Snape! Und hör endlich auf mich Liebes zu nennen. Außerdem, wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich ganz schnell eine Dusche nehmen – und zwar eine eiskalte!" Hermione hoffte Sirius damit ein wenig ins Boxhorn zu jagen, und tatsächlich gelang ihr dies, denn Sirius stand ruckartig auf, richtete sein Tuch und machte den Anschein ins Bad gehen zu wollen. Doch schien er sich noch eines Besseren zu besinnen und so schien es beinah als stürze er sich auf die immer noch am Boden liegende Hermione, wie als hätte er es studiert schob er ihr seinen linken Arm unter den Oberkörper und zog sie mit sich nach oben. Hermione, völlig perplex von dieser Tat, wusste nicht wie ihr geschah und als sie bemerkte das sie keinen Boden unter ihren Füßen hatte stellte sie fest, dass Sirius sie hochhalten musste und dies zudem noch fest an seinen Körper gepresst.

„Wenn du dich nicht bald ein wenig beruhigst und wieder die Hermione bist die ich kannte, dann wirst du wohl sehr lange da bleiben müssen wo du jetzt bist."

„Ich bin aber nicht mehr die 13-jährige Göre die du kanntest!"

„Ich rede ja auch nicht von der Göre sondern von der viel zu erwachsenen 15-jährigen jungen Frau die sich mit meinem Patensohn ins Ministerium durchgeschlagen hat und dann zwei Jahre später Voldemort zur Strecke gebracht hat."

„Lässt du mich bitte runter Sirius?" Ihr Gesicht spiegelte nicht eine Emotion wieder und nur in ihren Augen konnte Sirius die unendliche Müdigkeit der Frau in seinen Armen sehen. So setzte er sie sacht auf ihre Füße, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand erst einmal ins Bad, schließlich wartete immer noch die heiße Wanne auf ihn. Den Blick welchen Hermione ihm jedoch noch zu warf als er sie wieder einmal geküsst hatte würde er aber nicht so schnell vergessen. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel hatte Sirius ihn überhaupt bemerkt und er schien auch nicht für seine Augen gedacht gewesen zu sein, denn in den Augen des Lockenschopfes lag so viel mehr als nur Stolz, Trotz und…ja man könnte sogar meinen Dankbarkeit.


	8. Reden, wird überbewertet oder Das Ei

Gefragt, Geplagt, Geblackt!

So schnell kann es manchmal weiter gehen! ;)

Ganz lieben Dank an Hermione Black für die netten Kommentare. Ich freue mich jedes Mal wenn ich ein neues bekomme

Kapitel 8 – Reden, wird überbewertet oder Das Ei

Es muss weit nach Mitternacht gewesen sein, als Hermione sich endlich in ihr Bett kuschelte und die Decke bis an die Ohren zog. Sirius war seit einer guten halben Stunde im Bad verschollen und damit hatte der Lockenkopf endlich etwas Zeit für sich ganz alleine. Keine beschwichtigenden Gespräche mit Draco und keine Streitereien und Ärgernisse mit Black. Wenn sie nicht so geschafft wäre, würde sie sich endlich mal wieder ein Buch schnappen und schmökern, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihr die Augen zu fielen und sich die Nacht um sie legte wie ein wärmender Mantel, schlief sie sehr schnell ein. Nur ein leises Murmeln war noch von ihr zu vernehmen:

„Reden wird eindeutig überbewertet." Nur ein Gähnen folgte noch und dann verstummte sie für die nächsten Stunden.

Nur wenige Minuten nachdem Hermione eingenickt war, stolperte Sirius aus dem Bad und fing an zu quasseln.

„Sag mal Mione, wieso bist du eigentlich weggelaufen?" keine Antwort „Mione?...Oooh…" jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass die Braunhaarige bereits eingeschlafen war und ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm auch warum: es war bereits nach zwei Uhr morgens. Schnell schnappte er sich eine frische Unterhose, welche er eben erst aus einem Brieföffner gezaubert hatte, und schlüpfte unter seine Decke. Er hatte sich seine Schlafstätte mittels Magie auf dem Fußboden bereitet und einen Wärmezauber auf die Holzdielen gelegt, so dass er nachts nicht frieren würde. Als er jedoch befand, dass der Boden zu hart sei um zu schlafen, er hatte sich bereits eine Stunde hin und her gewälzt, stand er wieder auf verwandelte sich in den Animagus und kuschelte sich an den Füßen von Hermione auf das Himmelbett. Kurz darauf schliefen beide tief und fest bis es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ms. Granger, Mr. äähmmm… na wie dem auch sei, das Frühstück ist fertig und der Schnee wartet schon den ganzen Vormittag auf sie!"

„Wir sind gleich da Mrs. Redwood." Gähnend setzte Hermione sich auf und stupste den Hund zu ihren Füßen leicht an. Dieser gab aber nur ein verächtliches Knurren von sich und rollte sich wieder zu einer Plüschkugel zusammen.

„Na schön, dann eben auf die harte Tour!" Und schon flog ein Kopfkissen auf den Hund zu und traf ihn in den Rippen. Jaulend sprang dieser auf und verwandelte sich wie auf Kommando in einen Menschen.

„Prima! Wenn du dir jetzt noch was anziehst können wir ja gehen." Rasch schnappte Hermione sich die frischen Sachen für den Tag und huschte ins Bad um sich anzuziehen, Sirius dabei einfach stehen lassend.

„Hübsches Neglige, Liebes." Kein Laut kam aus dem Bad, nur das Gesicht einer frech um die Ecke lugende Hermione kam am Türrahmen zum Vorschein, einen Kommentar konnte sie sich allerdings nicht verkneifen. Sie wollte zu gern sein Gesicht dabei sehn!

„Hab ich nur für dich gekauft Schätzchen." Der Sarkasmus troff nur so aus ihren Worten doch trafen sie ihr Ziel deshalb nur umso genauer.

„Ähh… " war alles was Sirius in diesem Moment einfiel. Er wusste, dass sie wieder mit ihm Katz und Maus spielte, aber zu solch früher Stunde war er einfach nicht wach genug um kontern zu können. Damit ging dieser Punkt eindeutig an Hermione, die sich freute wie eine diebische Elster.

‚Das kriegt sie irgendwann zurück, das verspreche ich!' Gähnend stand er neben dem Bett und kratzte sich am Kopf – er brauchte dringend frische Sachen. Die vom Vortag konnte er nicht schon wieder anziehen. Also machte er das Gleiche wie Hermione: zaubern. Und bevor jemand bis drei zählen konnte lag schon ein Stapel modisch geschnittener Muggelklamotten auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Genüsslich langsam zog er Hose und Socken an, auf das T-Shirt verzichtete er mit Absicht – war sich doch wohl bewusst über sein Aussehen, und da er im Körper eines dreißigjährigen steckte, war dieser noch beinah falten frei.

Ein süßes Grinsen erschien auf Sirius' Gesicht als er die Badezimmertür aufgehen hörte. Schnellen Fußes hatte er den Raum durchquert und sich in Hermiones Weg gestellt, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt wie es sonst nur Molly Weasley tat.

„Bei Merlin, Sirius – musst du mich immer so erschrecken?" Hermiones Herz raste und sie hatte Angst das ihr Brustkorb nachgeben könnte.

„Aber nicht doch Liebling, das würde ich doch niemals mit Absicht machen!" Oh, wie sie es hasste wenn er sie zum Narren halten wollte. Selbst ein dummer Erstklässler hätte den Spott und Hohn in seiner Stimme mitschwingen gehört – auch ohne den jahrelangen Unterricht bei Professor Snape. Als Hermione sich an dem Schwarzhaarigen vorbei winden wollte, trat ihr dieser immer wieder in den Weg. Triumphierend Lächelnd verschränkte Black nun seine Arme vor der Brust und Hermione kam nicht mehr um hin ihm auszuweichen. Ihr Blick fiel nun, endlich, auf Sirius' nackten Oberkörper welchen, zu ihrer Freude, nicht ein schwarzes krauses Haar bedeckte. (Sie hatte behaarte Männer schon immer gehasst und fand es äußerst unhygienisch.) Ihr Augen fuhren die Konturen seiner Muskeln bis zum Halsansatz nach bevor sie, letztendlich, zu dem Mann ihr gegenüber hinaufblickte um in seine Augen zu sehen. In der Zwischenzeit hat sich Tatzes Puls nahezu verdoppelt. Nach außen hin lies er sich nichts anmerken, aber innerlich brannte er vor Neugier und wollte nun unbedingt Hermiones Reaktion in ihren braunen, mit Goldfunken durchzogenen Augen sehen. Als er ihren Blick höher wandern sah konnte er es beinahe nicht mehr aushalten und musste sich auf die Zunge beißen um nicht doch noch den Moment mit einem blöden Kommentar zu unterbrechen.

‚Gleich, gleich, gleeeiiiich….JETZT' „Na, gefällt dir was du siehst Schätzchen?" Der Hohn war nun nicht mehr in seine Augen gemeißelt und auch seine Stimme hatte eine andere Klangfarbe angenommen.

„Weißt du, Sirius. Ich muss dir recht geben – nicht schlecht! Aber mein Neglige war besser." PATSCH – wenn das mal keine verbale Ohrfeige war, dann wusste Sirius nicht mehr wo oben und unten war. Aber jetzt war er vorbereitet und hatte schon den ein oder anderen Konter vorbereitet.

„Hm, das glaubst aber auch nur du! Mein durchtrainierter Oberkörper schlägt dein kurzes Röckchen um Längen! Außerdem bist du von mir eindeutig erregter als von dir selbst!"

„Pah, wie kommst du denn darauf. Wer sagt denn, dass ich das Neglige NUR für dich gekauft habe? Schon mal drüber nachgedacht, dass es mir auch gefällt und mich – wie nanntest du es so schön – erregt?"

„Aber ich bin besser als so ein dummes Stück Stoff!" Hermione hatte gewonnen. Sirius hatte seine aufgesetzte Gleichgültigkeit verloren und war nun wie ein kleiner Schuljunge.

„Hm, das liegt im Auge des Betrachtes…" Hermione hob ihre Hände mit den Innenseiten nach oben und symbolisierte somit eine Waage „…dummes Stück Stoff das Männer in den Wahnsinn treiben kann…." sie blickte auf ihre rechte Hand, „…dummer Mann der aus Wahnsinn halb nackt vor mir steht." sie blickte auf die linke Hand. „Die Entscheidung ist gar nicht so schwer, findest du nicht?" Auf ihren Händen erschienen kleine Abbilder von ihr und Sirius – er halb nackt, sie in ihrem Neglige – und noch während sie sprach erhob sich die Miniatur-Hermione über den Mini-Sirius.

‚Und jetzt denkt sie schon wieder, sie hätte gewonnen – na wenn sie sich da mal nicht irrt.' Ein Funkeln trat in die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen, welches sie nicht gleich einschätzen konnte und als sie den Mund auf machen wollte um noch etwas zu ihren Ausführungen hinzuzufügen, fand sich plötzlich eine fremde Zunge in eben Diesem wieder.

Geschockt von Sirius' Tat weiteten sich ihre Pupillen als sie in die schwarzen Tiefen ihres Gegenübers eintauchte. Sie bewegte sich kein Stück als Sirius seine Hand an ihren langen Haaren vergrub und sie mit der anderen näher an sich heran zog. Mit voller Absicht lies er seine Augen geöffnet um jede Reaktion seiner Mitspielerin auffangen zu können. Doch was er fand, konnte er nicht hundertprozentig einordnen. Er bemerkte wohl, dass Hermione nicht auf ihn einging, doch einen Schritt zurück unternahm sie ebenfalls nicht. Während sie so ruhig wirkte, schien es jedoch hinter den Toren zu ihrer Seele hoch herzugehen. Für einen Augenblick dachte er daran es sich leicht zu machen und Okklumentik anzuwenden, befand dann aber zum Glück, dass das zu weit gehen würde. Folglich versuchte er weiter auf normale Weise mitzubekommen was sich in ihrem Kopf abspielte.

Spielerisch lies Sirius nun seine Zunge über die von Hermione gleiten, liebkoste ihre Lippen mit den seinen und hoffte dadurch eine Regung ihrerseits zu erhalten. Doch in ihrer Seele schien dadurch nur noch mehr Chaos zu entstehen. Er wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte – aufhören, weitermachen bis sie reagieren musste oder doch in ihren Geist eindringen?

„Lass es, Sirius." Es war nur ein Nuscheln, denn ihr Mund war ja noch mit dem Seinen verschlossen.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte: Lass es, Sirius!"

„Du schienst das aber nicht gerade als unangenehm zu empfinden, Liebes." Hermione verdrehte die Augen.

„Das meinte ich doch gar nicht. Du hast mit dem Gedanken gespielt in meinen Kopf zu schauen. Wenn du das auch nur noch einmal in Erwägung ziehen solltest, dann werde ich nie wieder mit dir reden und du kannst sehen wie du mit einer stocksauren Hermione zurechtkommst!"

„Oh…"

„Oh? OH? Das ist alles was dir dazu einfällt?" Verächtlich schüttelte Hermione mit dem Kopf.

„Ich geh jetzt erstmal was essen. Mach du doch was du willst." Mit hängenden Schultern verlies sie ihr Apartment und ging die Treppen hinunter zum Frühstück. Sie war enttäuscht darüber, dass Sirius es sich so leicht machen wollte und ärgerte sich dafür, dass sie den Kuss nicht sofort abgebrochen hatte.

„Guten Morgen Ms. Granger. Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

„Vielen Dank Mrs. Redwood, ja sehr gut." Hermione überwandt sich der älteren Dame ein Lächeln zu schenken bevor sie sich an ihren Tisch saß und in ihrem Essen herumstocherte.

„Schmeckt es Ihnen nicht, Miss? Ich kann Ihnen auch etwas anderes bringen!"

„Vielen Dank Mrs. Redwood, aber das wird nicht nötig sein – ich kümmere mich drum das sie was ist." Die Besitzerin der kleinen Pension konnte gar nicht anders als dem Schwarzhaarigen nickend und grinsend zuzustimmen. Niemand war gegen dieses absolut entwaffnende Lächeln gewappnet, naja gut, fast niemand – denn bei Hermione war er sich nicht so sicher ob es irgendwann mal funktionieren könnte.

Hermione, indes, strafte Sirius schon wieder mit ihren Blicken. Man konnte ihr ansehen was sie sagen wollte doch Black probierte es erneut mit Ignoranz und Freundlichkeit.

„Möchtest du das Ei weiter vergewaltigen oder hat es noch eine Chance seiner Bestimmung nachzukommen?"

„Das weis das Ei noch nicht so recht. Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn es einfach auf seinem Teller bleibt und hin und her geschoben wird."

„Dann wäre das aber ein sehr einsames, hin und her gereichtes Ei. So kann es doch unmöglich glücklich werden, oder?"

„Tja, vielleicht hat das Ei es ja inzwischen aufgegeben einer Bestimmung zu folgen, oder vielleicht ist diese auch schon aufgebraucht in dem es nur schon auf dem Teller liegt – fertig für den letzten Weg."

„Hm, aber was wenn das Ei mal das hin und her Geschiebe vergisst und sich einfach daran freut ein Ei zu sein und in Ziel zu haben, selbst wenn es nur das ist jemand Anderem Freude zu bereiten?"

„Dann hätte das Ei ja wieder nur den Anderen geholfen und gut getan, aber nicht sich selbst."

„Dann muss das Ei eben mal an etwas anderes Denken und sich eine Auszeit nehmen."

„Aber das tut das Ei doch schon! Sieh doch, es liegt brav bei Seite und lässt die anderen Zutaten ihren eigenen Brei kochen." Hermione hatte das Rührei makellos von Tomaten, Kräutern, Wurst und Paprika getrennt und auf einen separaten Haufen geschoben.

„Guck doch hin: die Tomaten bilden den perfekten Partner zum Basilikum, und die kleinen Wurststücken zum Paprika – nur das Ei hat hier keinen richtigen Platz, deshalb muss es hin und her geschoben werden."

„Hm, und was ist wenn das Ei einen Partner finden würde, zum Beispiel den Salzstreuer da drüben?" Sirius zeigte auf ein keines Glasgefäß am anderen Ende des Tisches.

„Aber da ist so eine riesige Lücke zwischen den Beiden und außerdem ist dass Glas so dick, dass es das Ei nie erreichen wird."

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber, Sirius. Das Ei ist alleine und wird es auch bleiben – herumgeschupst von einer doofen Gabel die das Leben aller auf dem Teller befindlichen Zutaten bestimmt."

Keiner sagte mehr ein Wort. Beide hatten sie so viel gesagt unter dem Deckmantel der Eiergeschichte, dass es für den Rest des Tages wohl reichen würde.

Sirius aß nun gemütlich sein Frühstück und beobachtete Hermione dabei wie sie ihren Teller ein Stück nach links schob um sich ein kleines Brötchen zu belegen. Das Ei betrachtete sie ab und an aus dem Augenwinkel mit einem mürrischen Blick.

„Ich werde dann mal einen Spaziergang machen. Bis später dann." Sirius rückte seinen Stuhl wieder zurecht, winkte beim Gehen noch kurz und war aus dem Frühstücksraum verschwunden. Als Hermione jedoch Sekundenbruchteile später aufsah, bemerkte sie das der Salzstreuer, der vorhin noch am anderen Tischende stand, auf einmal ganz nah bei ihrem Rührei stand.

„Sirius, warte auf mich. Ich möchte mitkommen!" Und schon brauste sie die Treppen hinauf.

TBC

So, dass war's für heute – ging unerwartet schnell, oder?

Nächstes Kapitel ist in Arbeit und wird in den nächsten zwei Wochen oder so on gehen.

Danke an die vielen lieben Leser die bis hierhin durchgehalten haben


	9. Ei ohne Salz schmeckt nicht

Gefragt, Geplagt, Geblackt!

Kapitel 9 – Ei ohne Salz schmeckt nicht

„_Sirius warte auf mich, ich komme mit!" Und schon brauste sie die Treppen hinauf._

Hermione stieß die Tür weit auf und wie ein Wirbelwind schnappte sie sich ihren Mantel, Schal, Handschuhe und Winterstiefel.

„Na jetzt aber schnell, sonst ist er weg und ich muss ihn suchen." Und schon wieder rannte sie die Treppen atem-nehmend schnell hinunter, riss die Türe auf und trat hinaus. Nachdem sie sich ein paar Sekunden an die Helligkeit gewöhnen musste, steuerte sie auf den nächsten Wanderweg zu von dem sie annahm Sirius hätte ihn genommen. Sobald sie jedoch um die nächste Ecke bog, rannte sie in eine Wollmauer.

„Uff. Entschuldigung, ich habe es etwas eilig." Und schon wollte sie weiter flitzen

„Na das hoff ich doch!" Hermione hatte angenommen in einen fremden gelaufen zu sein, und erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie blöd diese Annahme eigentlich war. Hier gab es ja eigentlich nur sie, Sirius und Draco die sich tagsüber draußen rumtrieben wie Touristen.

„Da bist du ja. Warum hast du nicht auf mich gewartet? Ich hab dir nachgerufen!" Hätte Hermione nicht das strahlendste Lächeln seit Langem getragen, hätte Sirius diese Frage und ihren Tonfall ernst genommen, aber so….fand er sie einfach nur süß.

„Ich bin seit über einer Stunde hier draußen, wann willst du mich denn da gerufen haben?"

Hermione lief knallrot an. Hatte sie tatsächlich 55 Minuten da gehockt bis sie bemerkte, dass Sirius weg war?

„Oh." Stille. „Jetzt bin ich ja da. Also, was machen wir heute?" Noch bevor sie die Frage zu Ende stellen konnte, traf sie ein Schneeball in die Seite.

„Autsch! Das kriegst du zurück du dummer Köter!" Und wie auf Kommando verwandelte Black sich wieder in Tatze und tobte mit Hermione durch den Schnee bis sie sich völlig aus der Puste auf der nächsten Schneewehe hinsetzte. Tatze drehte noch zwei Runde um sie herum bis er merkte, dass Hermione wohl doch eine längere Pause bräuchte.

„Hermione, komm steh auf. Da hinten ist eine Bank die ist doch bequemer." Sirius stand nun wieder in seinem chicen Mantel vor Hermione und bot ihr seine Hand an um aus der Schneewehe raus zu kommen. Gerne ergriff Hermione sie und lies sich zu der Bank führen die der Schwarzhaarige eben meinte.

Sie ließen sich auf ihr nieder und jeder hing für ein paar Minuten seinen eigenen Gedanken nach bis ….

„Ah, Mione, verdammt! Was sollte das denn!" Auf Sirius war eine riesen Menge Schnee nieder gerauscht als Hermione den Tannenzweig über ihm per zauberstabloser Magie zum Wanken brachte.

„Hah! Der Punkt geht an mich! Ätsch!" In dem Augenblick als der Schnee herunter kam war Hermione aufgesprungen und steckte nun dem Schwarzhaarigen die Zunge raus zum Zeichen des Sieges.

„Na warte bis ich dich in die Finger kriege du kleine Besserwisserin!" Und schon lieferten die beiden sich eine Hetzjagd durch den tiefen Schnee.

„Hab dich!" Rief Sirius laut aus als er Hermione am Arm erwischte und mit sich in den nächsten Schneehügel warf. Beide lagen sie mit auffällig schneller Atmung da und rangen um Luft.

Sirius schien sich als erster wieder gefangen zu haben und drehte sich auf die Seite, damit er Hermione sehen konnte. Diese lag mit gen Himmel gerichtetem Blick auf dem Rücken und beobachtete die neuerlich heraufziehenden Schneewolken. Sirius konnte sich an diesem Bild nicht satt sehen. Sie war so friedlich, ruhig, ausgeglichen und wunderschön. Ihre langen, gelockten Haare lagen wie in einem breiten Kranz um ihren Kopf im Schnee und die ersten fallenden Flocken landeten wieder darauf, blieben liegen und ließen sie wie eine Schneekönigin aussehen. Es war in genau diesem Moment, als der Schnee wieder anfing zu fallen und das Bild perfekt machte, dass Sirius Hermione einen kleinen, zarten Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. Und als er, wie schon gewohnt, damit rechnete keine Reaktion darauf zu bekommen, wandte Hermione ihr Haupt zu ihm um und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, welches er noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte. Es schien ihm beinahe so, als ob nicht nur ihr Mund sondern auch ihr Augen lächeln könnten und als er in diese Bernsteine eintauchte fand er diesmal keine Verwirrung, Chaos oder Unruhe. Nichts sagend widmete Hermione ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Schneewolken und als sie eine besonders große Flocke niedergleiten sah, musste sie sie mit einem kleinen Zauber festhalten.

„Weist du, Sirius, Ei ohne Salz schmeckt einfach nicht."

„Ich weiß, Mione. Ich weiß."

Nur noch ein paar Augenblicke lagen sie im Schnee bevor Hermione aufstand, sich den Schnee von den Sachen klopfte und das Wort an Sirius richtete.

„Wir sollten gehen. Es wird gleich einen Schneesturm geben und ich habe keine Lust als Schneefrau zu enden."

„Mh. Ja. Gehen wir." Also machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

Die ersten Straßenlaternen entzündeten sich und der Schneefall wurde immer dichter.

„Du wärst bestimmt eine wunderschöne Schneefrau!"

Hermione lächelte nur kurz und hakte sich dann bei dem Schwarzhaarigen unter.

„Schleimer!"

„Zicke!"

Beiden mussten sie lauthals lachen und wenn der fallende Schnee nicht sämtliche Geräusche dämpfen würde, hätte es vielleicht das ganze Dorf gehört. Wie von Merlin gelenkt, bogen sie wieder in die kleine Seitenstraße ein, in welcher sich Dracos und ehemals Sirius' Stammkneipe befand.

„Schon wieder in diese Kneipe? Wollen wir nicht lieber wo anders hin?"

„Hm, eigentlich dachte ich, es hätte dir hier gefallen, aber wir können gern auch woanders hin gehen wenn du magst."

„Nein, nein. Schon ok. Aber morgen gehen wir dann wo anders hin. Mmmmmhh, ich rieche schon den Duft von Burgern und Cocktails." Langsam sog sie die Luft ein und genoss jede Nuance.

Sirius öffnete Hermione die Tür und sie traten wieder in die gemütliche Bar ein. Sie suchten sich sogleich eine gemütliche Ledercouch, liesen sich fallen und wälzten die Karte. Hermione fand sofort zwei Drinks die sie schon ewig nicht getrunken hatte während der Schwarzhaarige neben ihr einfach nur ein Bier bestellte.

„Du bist ganz schön merkwürdig Sirius Black." Hermione hatte sich zu ihm umgewandt und blickte ihn nun mit einer kleinen Denkerfalte zwischen den Augenbrauen an.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

„Na erklär mir mal seit wann Zauberer in Muggelstädten kampieren, sich mit Muggeldrinks und Essen auskennen und sich aufführen als wären sie Muggelstämmig!"

Sirius musste unweigerlich Lachen und verkleckerte ein klein wenig von seinem Bier.

„Für jemanden von deinem Wissensstand, verwendest du ein und dasselbe Wort in einem Satz ganz schön oft. Aber ich will mal nicht so sein…" Der Blick welcher ihn jetzt traf hätte töten können – nichts war für Hermione tabu wenn es um Wissen ging.

„Warum sollte ich nichts von den Muggeln kennen? Ich bin ja schließlich nicht so ein Idiot wie Malfoy und Snape! Außerdem hast du vergessen, dass ich jahrelang bei den Potters zu besuch war – und in ihrem Haus gab es immer Muggeldinge."

„Na da komm' ich ja wie gerufen! Malfoys sollen Idioten sein? Na, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher Black." Der platinblonde Malfoy-Sprössling hatte sich, wie aus dem Nichts, zu ihnen gesellt und natürlich gleich sein Getränk mitgebracht, als wäre es das normalste von der Welt einfach so in ein fremdes Gespräch rein zu rauschen.

„Hy Draco. Schon so zeitig unterwegs?" Hermione hatte natürlich blitzschnell das Thema gewechselt um von den unangenehmen Vergleich weg zu kommen und sich den Tag nicht verderben zu lassen.

„Tja, weist du Hermione – ich habe da so ein eingebautes Radar. Immer wenn Jemand Blödsinn über mich erzählt, dann werde ich gleich an Ort und Stelle gebeamt." Das Grinsen welches er auf den Lippen trug, war nur noch schwer von dem Sirius' zu übertrumpfen. Eine Selbstsicherheit und Freude lag darin, die sich die Braunhaarige auch manchmal wünschte.

„Haha, Draco. Was haben wir alle gelacht! Also, was machst du hier?" Hermiones Forscherdrang war einfach unersättlich und sie konnte nie eine Frage offen im Raum stehen lassen. Immer brauchte sie Antworten, als wären sie wie Luft zum Atmen.

„Ich habe mal wieder da drüben gesessen und sah euch reinkommen. Da hab ich mich einfach dazu gesellen wollen. Außerdem redet ihr hier so laut von Muggeln und Magie, dass es auffällt und da ich dich Hermione nicht unbedingt in Azkaban besuchen wollte, dacht ich mir halt ich unterbreche euch schnell. Du weist, die Geheimhaltung unserer Welt ist dem Minister sehr wichtig."

„So Malfoy, eine nette kleine Geschichte hast du uns da erzählt. Vielen Dank für den Beitrag und jetzt: Würdest du wohl die Güte haben und verschwinden!"

„Sirius! Was soll das? Hat dir Lilly nicht einmal einen Funken Anstand beigebracht?" Bevor Hermione noch weiter schimpfen konnte, unterbrach sie Draco.

„Schon gut Hermione. Der Köter hier muss wahrscheinlich mal wieder Gassi gehen und sein Revier markieren. Aber so leicht kriegst du mich nicht los, Black. Schreib dir das ein für alle mal hinter die Ohren." Während er sprach wurde der jüngste Malfoy immer leiser doch seine Stimme enthielt einen drohenden, beißenden Unterton welcher einem durch Mark und Bein fuhr.

„Wenn du noch ein Wort sagst Muttersöhnchen, dann landest du vor der Tür, und wir wollen ja nicht deine Frisur zerstören oder? Das wäre ja schade um das gute Haargel."

„Probiers doch! Dann werden wir ja sehen wer hier die Hosen an hat." Wäre man im Wilden Westen gewesen, hätte es nur noch zwei Pistolen gebraucht und die Vorstellung wäre perfekt gewesen – doch so wollten die Beiden sich mit bloßen Händen an die Gurgel und waren sogar versucht ihre Zauberstäbe zu ziehen.

„Schluss ihr Dummköpfe. Hinsetzten! Klappe halten, Kopf zu!" Und schon hatte Hermione die zwei Zauberstäbe in der Hand und packte sie in ihren Mantel.

„Also echt ihr zwei. Ihr seid ja schlimme wie kleine Kinder. Schafft ihr es jetzt mal euch zu beherrschen, oder muss ich euch noch ein paar Flüche auf den Hals hetzen?"

Beide zogen die Köpfe ein, als Hermione sie anblaffte.

„Onkel wird sich freuen, zu hören dass du dir doch etwas gemerkt hast." Ein süffisantes Grinsen lag auf Dracos Gesicht und er blickte Hermione verstohlen an. Als er dann noch seinen Zeigerfinger ganz kurz vor seine Lippen hielt, wusste die ehemalige Gryffindor, dass er nicht wollte das Sirius über Snape bescheid weis. Es war ja schließlich ein wohlbehütetes Geheimnis, dass der Tränkeprofessor Naginis Angriff überlebt hatte.

„Ich bin eben eine sehr gute Zuhörerin. Dein Onkel meinte aber auch, dass ich ein neunmalkluges Gör sei, von daher schätze ich wird ihn deine Geschichte jetzt nicht sooo sehr interessieren." Die Braunhaarige zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und versucht lässiger auszusehen als sie es innerlich war. Wie es wohl sein würde, einem tot geglaubten Menschen plötzlich wieder gegenüber zu stehen? Eigentlich wusste sie es ja schon, aber irgendwie wurde sie aus ihren Gedankengänge selbst nicht schlau und versucht sich schleunigst wieder abzulenken.

„Sag mal Draco, magst du dich nicht hinsetzen und mit uns zu Abend essen? Ich bin sicher, du hast heute nichts mehr vor, oder irre ich mich da?"

„Danke für das Angebot, Hermione. Ich nehme es sehr gern an." Mit diesen Worten lies er sich neben die junge Frau fallen und schnappte sich eine Karte.

„Ich dachte es sei dein Stammlokal, warum brauchst du denn dann noch eine Karte?" Sirius wollte diesen Störenfried unbedingt los werden. Dieser Abend sollte der erste gemütliche, ganz allein mit Hermione werden und dieser Idiot bildet sich ein ihn zerstören zu können.

„Tja, Köter, ich esse normalerweise wo anders. Du weist schon, das Französische Restaurant welches Hermione so mag ist in Familienbesitz und der Küchenchef ist exzellent."

Hermione fiel in ein lautes Gelächter. „Ihr zwei müsstet euch mal sehen." Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Ihr seht aus als ob ihr euch gleich um einen Fleischfetzen raufen würdet wie Hyänen. Nur, dass ihr das viel lustiger aussehen lasst."

„Quatsch!" Kam es von zwei Seiten und Hermione musste noch mehr Lachen als ohnehin schon und die beiden Männer links und rechts von ihr waren nur verdutzt.

„Mione, sag mal warum gehen wir nicht einfach wieder und machen es uns in der Pension gemütlich. Mrs. Redwood würde uns bestimmt gern bekochen." Die Braunhaarige verschluckte sich und musste stark husten. Dieser Kindergarten war nicht normal.

„Weil ich meinen Cocktail trinken möchte und ein leckeres, ungesundes Abendessen genießen will. Und jetzt Schluss damit Sirius. Wir bleiben hier, essen mit Draco und danach gehen wir dann zurück. Es sei denn du willst jetzt schon gehen. Ich halte dich nicht auf." Hermione wusste, dass es für den Schwarzhaarigen nichts schlimmeres gab als Ignoranz und Ausgrenzung – und es funktionierte wunderbar.

„Ich bleibe hier." Es war nur ein leises brummeln, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Also Draco, hast du schon Pläne fürs Wochenende?"

Überrascht ob des Themenwechsels suchte der Malfoysprössling nach einer Antwort: „Ähm, ja. Ich werde wohl die Verwandtschaft besuchen und die Geschäftszahlen des Restaurants mitnehmen. Gute Nachrichten sind in letzter Zeit immer sehr gern gesehen. Und wenn ich die mütterlichen Attacken überstehe werde ich wahrscheinlich einfach mal ein wenig shoppen gehen. Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht statte ich auch Hogwarts einen kurzen Besuch ab."

„Hogwarts?" In Hermione begann es wieder zu rumoren. Ihre Augen schossen erst in ihren Höhlen wild umher bevor sie dann starr an einem Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hängen blieben. Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit lag sofort auf der ehemaligen Gryffindor und hoffte, dass sie sich schnell wieder fangen würde.

„Malfoy, ich warne dich! Wenn du auch nur in Wörtchen über Hermiones verbleib verlierst, dann wirst du die nächsten Jahrzehnte als Frettchen herumlaufen. Haben wir uns da verstanden!" Der Schwarzhaarige war außer sich vor Wut und Sorge. Niemals hatte er Draco solch eine Torheit zugetraut nachdem er Hermione so gut beruhigen konnte.

„Mach dir da mal keinen Kopf drüber, Köter. Ich werde natürlich gar nichts sagen was euch BEIDE betrifft. Oder soll ich die Sirius-Black-Bombe schon mal hochgehen lassen?" Wenn Blicke wirklich töten konnten, dann wäre der Platinblonde jetzt wohl zwei mal gestorben. „Falls mich jemand nach ihr fragt, was ich nicht glaube da ich ja der böse Slytherin bin, stell ich mich so blöd an, dass alle anderen meinen ich wäre geisteskrank. Zufrieden?"

„Ja. Und nun sieh zu wie du die Kurve kratzt damit ich Hermione zurück in ihr Zimmer bringen kann."

„Jetzt hab ich dicht so, Black. Sie ist stärke als du denkst und ahnst. Wenn sie es nicht von sich aus schafft, dann kann ihr keiner helfen." Er wurde zu Ende des Satzes im leiser und ließ die Informationen in Ruhe sacken.

„Na komm schon Ei, wir bringen dich mal zurück." Sirius schnappte Hermione an ihrer Hüfte und zog sie mit sich nach oben. Sie hing in seinen Armen wie eine Puppe: lasch, blass und den Blick stur gerade aus.

„Ei? Warum nennst du sie so? Sie ist kein rohes Ei – ich würde sogar so weit gehen zu sagen das sie verdammt hart gekocht ist."

„Halt den Mund und mach mir die Türe auf, dann komm zurück und leg dir Hermiones rechten Arm über die Schulter. Ich nehme den linken, dann sieht es so aus als hätte sie einfach nur zu viel getrunken."

Draco befolgte Sirius' Befehle zwar Widerstrebend, aber es war eindeutig besser als wenn Jemanden auffallen würde wie es Hermione wirklich ging. Vielleicht würde man sie dann in eine psychiatrische Heilanstalt stecken – nicht auszudenken.

„Hey Bob, `tschuldige, dass wir schon los müssen. Aber unsere kleine hier hat heute einfach kein Stehvermögen." Black legte dem Pupbesitzer noch das Geld für die Rechnung hin und dann waren die drei auch schon zur Tür hinaus und unterwegs in die verschlafene Pension.

Nach einigen Metern setzen die zwei Männer Hermione auf eine Bank und sobald sie saß, richtete sie ihren Blick wieder gen Himmel um die Schneeflocken tanzen zu sehen.

„Danke Draco, aber ich glaube ab hier schaffen wir es dann doch alleine."

„Geht klar Black. Bis irgendwann dann."

Nachdem Draco schon fünf Minuten weg war, platzierte Sirius sich neben Hermione und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Na mein Ei, wie wäre es mit ein wenig Salz, hm? Draco wird nichts verraten – ich nehme ohnehin an, dass er viel zu viel mit Harry beschäftigt sein wird."

Hermione musste leicht kichern. „Ja, das glaube ich auch."

„Sag mal Liebes, was war denn grad los? Du warst wie weggetreten."

Hermione zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Keine Panik. Es ist manchmal gut die ‚Klügste junge Hexe zu sein'." In Sirius' Augen stand nichts als Unverständnis und er hoffte inständig sie würde es ihm erklären.

„Weißt du, Draco hat schon recht – ich bin stärker als ihr BEIDE ahnt. Nun ja, zugegeben, Stärke nicht im physischen Sinne – aber magisch ganz bestimmt." Sirius sah sie immer noch fragend an und es schienen nur noch mehr Fragen in ihm aufzusteigen als dass sich Antworten finden. „Jetzt guck nicht so überrascht! Ich hab dir doch gesagt das ich in der verbotenen Abteilung war und mich durch eine Vielzahl von Büchern gewühlt habe! Und da gab es eben den ein oder anderen tollen Zauberspruch – und noch zu dem sehr einfach." Immer noch standen die Fragen in Sirius' Augen. „Pass auf," sie erklärte es ihm wie in einer Nachhilfestunde. „wenn ich mich auf einen Ort konzentriere der mir wichtig ist oder für mich eine Bedeutung hat, dann kann ich meinen Geist dahin schweifen lassen und die Gegend erkunden. Dies schließt sogar die Gedanken der anwesenden Magier mit ein (es sei denn sie sind der Oklumentik unterwiesen worden und noch dazu sehr stark darin). Und das habe ich eben gemacht. Ich wollte wissen, ob sie eine Ahnung haben wo ich sein könnte, oder warum ich weggegangen bin. Aber sie verstehen es nicht und suchen auch nicht nach mir. Sie haben viel Wichtigeres zu tun."

Hier wollte Sirius nun schon wieder ansetzen und Hermione trösten, doch als er den Mund aufmachte um etwas zu sagen, hob die Braunhaarige einen Finger und legte ihn auf seine Lippen.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, weißt du. Das bedeutet lediglich nur, dass wir mehr Zeit haben um aus dem Ei ein Rührei zu machen."

Ihr Lächeln war bezaubernd und hätte Sirius nicht mit Sicherheit gewusst das er wach war, so hätte er gemeint er müsse träumen. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Freude, Glück und Aufregung, und ihre Iris glänzte als wäre Gold in sie eingearbeitet. Er konnte sich einfach nicht an ihr satt sehen.

„Komm schon du alter Knacker. Mir wird kalt und ich höre schon die Badewanne rufen und wer weiß, vielleicht passen in die Wanne ja zwei Leute." Hermione zwinkerte ihm zu, nahm seine Hand in die ihre und zog ihn mit sich. Sirius war viel zu perplex um regelkonform zu reagieren – also übernahm sein Hunde-Instinkt die Leitung seines Körpers. Blitzartig hatte er Hermione angehoben, über seine Schulter gelegt und rannte mit ihr in Richtung Pension. Ihr Lachen war unbeschreiblich und der Schwarzhaarige hoffte inständig, dass sie ihr ‚Vielleicht' bezüglich des Bades zu seinen Gunsten wandeln würde.


	10. Kapitel 10

Hallo zusammen.

Ich habe mich wieder einmal ganz doll über die vielen Leser gereut! Danke fürs Lesen

Für diejenigen unter euch, die kein Lemon mögen, lasst einfach ein paar Absätze am Ende des Kapitels aus ;)

Ohne große Umschweife geht es weiter mit:

**Gefragt, Geplagt, Geblackt!**

Kapitel 10 -

„Sirius Black, du lässt mich sofort runter!" Hermione befand sich immer noch auf der Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen obwohl sie schon längst in der Pension angekommen waren.

„Ich kann alleine laufen, wie oft muss ich dir das denn noch sagen?" Die ehemalige Gryffindor wurde mit der Zeit immer aufgebrachter und Sirius' Ignoranz half ihr nicht gerade dabei sich im Zaum zu halten.

„Verdammt noch mal mir reicht's jetzt aber endgültig. Wenn du mich nicht auf der Stelle runter lässt dann hex ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals den du so schnell nicht wieder los wirst!" Eine kleine Furie war nichts gegen das Wesen das sich auf Black's Schulter wehrte getragen zu werden. Aber unter Androhung von Flüchen erschien es ihm doch sinnvoll sie runter zu lassen – schließlich wollte er sich die kleinste Chance bei ihr nicht auch noch selber verderben.

„Schon gut Liebes. Jetzt sind wir ja so wie so da. Und wenn wir Glück haben, hat uns Mrs. Redwood nicht gehört – aber das bezweifle ich so wie du rumgezochtet hast! Nur das du es weist, wenn sie jetzt hier auftaucht werde ich dir die Schuld an allem geben!"

Endlich hatte sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen und konnte ihren Rücken, Arme und Beine durchstrecken welche schon leicht steif geworden waren. Auch ihr Magen schmerzte sie, denn mit dem Bauch auf einer Schulter zu liegen ist nicht gerade das, was man bequem nennen könnte. Am Anfang fand Hermione es ja noch lustig, wie Sirius sie gepackt hatte, über die Schulter warf und sich auf den Weg in ihr Apartment machte, aber später hat es sie dann doch einfach nur genervt.

Sie standen still vor der Tür. Sirius sah seine Chancen dahin schwinden während sich die Braunhaarige ihre Kleider zu Recht zupfte und ihre Haare wieder in Ordnung brachte. Sie rechneten Beide damit, dass die Besitzerin ihnen auflauerte, aber niemand war zu sehen und auch kein einziges Geräusch war zu hören.

„Puh, noch mal glück gehabt was Liebes." Black versuchte Hermione mit seinem bezauberndsten Lächeln aufzuheitern, aber wie schon die vielen Male zuvor funktionierte diese Taktik nicht bei ihr.

„Komm, lass und reingehen. Mir ist kalt und ich will jetzt wirklich ein heißes Bad nehmen und mir dazu ein Glas Wein gönnen." Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck verriet überhaupt keine Regung – sie war völlig neutral und somit konnte Sirius sich nicht entscheiden was er als nächstes tun sollte. Entweder ihr einfach ein Bad einlassen und sie den nächsten Schritt machen lassen oder versuchen sie einfach mit seinem Charme einzuwickeln.

‚Na einfach wird das jetzt nicht gerade. Wenn ich's jetzt verbocke kann ich von vorn anfangen. Es ist zum verrückt werden!' Sirius' innere Stimme erzählte ihm zwar das er sich keinen Kopf machen sollte, aber was wusste so eine doofe lästige Stimme schon.

Hermione stand indes vor der Tür und suchte gequält nach dem passenden Schlüssel. Jede Tasche hatte sie durchwühlt und umgestülpt, aber nirgends war der kleine Mistkerl zu entdecken.

„Dann muss es eben so gehen!" Die Braunhaarige sprach nur sehr leise, jedoch laut genug das Sirius es hören konnte und sich somit von seinem Platz am Türrahmen entfernte um der jungen Frau neben sich Platz zu machen.

„Aber du wirst die Tür jetzt nicht aus ihren Angeln sprengen wie damals, oder?" Der mitschwingende, lustige Unterton war kaum zu überhören und es geschah schon beinahe ein Wunder: Hermione lachte wieder.

„Nein keine Sorge. Meine Aggressionen kann ich ja ab jetzt an dir auslassen." Black schluckte den Klos hinunter der sich in seinem hals gebildet hatte als er in Hermiones Augen den Scherz entdeckte. Jedoch war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie ihn vielleicht doch noch anbrüllen würde. Irgendetwas hatte er schließlich bisher immer falsch gemacht…

Fasziniert beobachtete der Animagus das kleine Leuchten was aus Hermiones Hand zu kommen schien und das Schloss öffnete. Es musste eine Art Alohomora Zauber sein, nur ohne Zauberstab.

„So, erledigt. Badewanne, ich komme!" So schnell wie die Braunhaarige nun ihre Schuhe abstreifte, den Mantel auf den Boden warf und Schal, Mütze und Handschuh rücksichtslos fallen lies war auch schon das Badezimmer geheizt, die Wanne mit duftend heißem Wasser gefüllt, alle Utensilien bereitgestellt und wartete nun nur noch darauf von Hermione in Beschlag genommen zu werden.

‚Ich liebe diese Atmosphäre. Es fehlen nur noch ein paar Kerzen, aber das lässt sich schnell lösen.' Mit nur einem Wink ihrer Hand schwebten im Badezimmer eine ganze Schar von Lichtern. Jeder der in Hogwarts einmal zur Schule gegangen war würde diesen Zauber erkennen, denn es war derselbe wie in der großen Halle.

‚Hm, es fehlt aber immer noch etwas. Na klar.' Und mit einem kurzen Blick nach oben befand sich an Stelle einer schlichten weißen Decke der orange schimmernde Nachthimmel aus dem Schnee niedersank, jedoch niemals bis zum Boden kam sondern sich immer kurz über dem Kopf auflöste.

Mit ihrem Werk zufrieden streifte die Brünette nun auch den Rest ihrer Kleider ab und stieg in die Wanne. Das heiße Wasser empfing sie wie ein alter Freund und umschloss sie beinahe vollständig. Immer mehr ließ sie sich in die Fluten gleiten und entspannte jeden einzelnen Muskel der unter Wasser war. Ein wohliges Seufzen entfuhr ihr und sie schloss die Augen um dieses berauschende Gefühl der Wärme vollends wahrzunehmen.

Während Hermione im Bad verschwunden war stand Sirius ohne jeglichen Plan im Zimmer herum und wusste nicht so recht was er jetzt machen sollte. Er hörte wie Hermione in die Badewanne kletterte und wie das Wasser sich um sie schloss.

‚Eigentlich liebt sie ja Schaumbäder, dass heißt wenn ich jetzt nach ihr sehen würde, dann würde ich nichts sehen was nicht für mich gedacht ist da der Schaum alles bedecken wird. Aber, was wenn nicht? Kann ich es einfach mal riskieren? Wie würde sie wohl reagieren? Wenn sie nur wüsste… es wäre alles so viel leichter.'

Sirius entschied sich letztendlich doch noch und hoffte inständig sie würde ihn nicht gleich zum Frosch machen – allerdings, was konnte sie schon schlimmeres machen als ihn für immer fort zu schicken oder niemals mehr mit ihm zu reden? Der Gedanke war zwar für einen Außenstehenden simpel und leicht zu beantworten aber für den Animagus war es unmöglich sich ein Leben ohne seine Mione vorzustellen. Würde sie ihn nun wirklich fortjagen wüsste er nicht mehr ein noch aus.

„Mione, sag mal, hast du vor in nächster Zeit weiter zu ziehen, oder willst du noch ein wenig hierbleiben?" Sirius hatte noch vor der Badezimmertür angefangen zu sprechen damit sie ihn kommen hörte und Notfalls die Tür von innen verschließen konnte. Aber das tat sie nicht und so konnte Sirius problemlos eintreten. Die magischen Kerzen und Schneeflocken passten sich sofort an den Neuankömmling an der wie bezaubert die Dekoration betrachtete.

„Warum lässt du nicht mal die Fragerei und kletterst mit in die Wanne? Das wäre viel gesünder für dich als da draußen nur dumm rumzustehen."

Sie war einfach atemberaubend. Ihre Augen hatte sie geschlossen und die Hitze genießend lag sie unter einer dicken Schaumdecke. Sie öffnete auch nicht ihre Bernsteine als ihr Zimmergenosse hörbar nach Luft schnappte. Anscheinend hatte er wirklich nicht mit DIESER Reaktion gerechnet.

„Du kannst auch gerne wieder gehen wenn…" weiter kam Hermione nicht denn ihre Lippen wurden von zwei anderen verschlossen. Der Kuss schien eine wunderbare Ewigkeit zu dauern und darum wollte sich keiner von Beiden vom Anderen lösen. Erst als sie nicht mehr richtig Luft bekamen zog sich Sirius zurück. Hermione wollte schon protestieren, aber sie kam wieder nicht dazu etwas zu äußern da der Schwarzhaarige sich Pfeilschnell den Pullover über den Kopf gezogen hatte und seine Hose abstreifte. Aus Höflichkeit hatte die ehemalige Gryffindor sich wieder der Wärme der Wanne gewidmet und ihre Augen wieder geschlossen, so dass er wenn er mochte einfach nur in die Fluten steigen brauchte.

„Mione?"

„Hm."

„Ist denn da überhaupt genug Platz für uns Beide drin?" Es fühlte sich so merkwürdig und gleichzeitig wunderbar für ihn an von ‚uns Beiden' zu sprechen. James und Remus hätten ihn jetzt sicherlich ausgelacht, denn er stand mit leicht roten Wangen nackt vor der Badewanne und traute sich nicht eine Einladung zum Bad wahrzunehmen. Er konnte regelrecht die Stimmen seiner Freunde hören „Du wirst weich, Tatze." Und „Seit wann gibst du SO einer Einladung denn einen Korb? Du wirst alt."

Er grübelte immer noch darüber nach ob er wirklich in die Wanne steigen sollte. Es kam ihm ja doch schon etwas albern vor sich zu zweit in so eine Enge Porzellan Schale zu quetschen. Während er weiter überlegte hatte Hermione bald keine Geduld mehr und Schlug entnervt die Augen auf um herauszufinden was er nun schon wieder ausheckte.

„Mein Gott Köter wenn du nicht mit mir baden möchtest denn geh halt aber dann wirst du nie herausfinden wie zwei Menschen in diese Badewanne passen!"

Es war eindeutig eine Provokation seines Egos – und das wussten Beide. Niemals würde Sirius Black solch eine Anklage und Herausforderung ablehnen können. Dazu war er einfach nicht der Typ. Also rang er sich durch und stieg in das heiße Wasser und als er den ersten Fuß drin hatte vergrößerte sich die Wanne, neues Wasser kam hinzu und auch mehr Schaum was magisch hinzugefügt worden. Hermione hatte indes die Augen wieder geschlossen und grinste den Schwarzhaarigen an.

„Siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schlimm. Du solltest dir endlich mal merken, dass du ein Zauberer bist und selbst wenn wir uns in einem Muggelhaus befinden müssen wir ja nicht gleich alle Magie vergessen."

„Na, wer wollte denn erst nicht zaubern und hat rumgezickt um ja nicht entdeckt zu werden?"

„Das war nur zur Sicherheit. Du weißt warum!"

„Ach, und warum ist jetzt auf einmal alles egal und du zauberst kreuz der Quere durch die Gegend wie es dir gerade passt?"

„Weil ich weiß das mich sowieso niemand sucht. Von daher wird auch keiner auf die Idee kommen meine magischen Signaturen zu suchen. Und da du seit einigen Jahren als tot giltst sucht dich erst recht keiner."

„Hm, also ist es perfekt so wie es ist?" Er wusste nicht ob es eine Frage werden sollte oder nur eine Feststellung. Er konnte sich, schon wieder, nicht entscheiden.

„Ganz genau! Perfekt."

Da es in einer Badewanne, selbst wenn sie magisch vergrößert wurde, schwer ist sich nicht doch irgendwann mal zu berühren machte Hermione einfach den nächsten Schritt und griff nach Sirius' Hand und spielte mit dieser Fingerhasche.

„Willst du nicht vielleicht rüber kommen und es dir hier drüben bequem machen?" Sirius legte es nicht drauf an Hermione nackt zu sehen, aber für seinen Geschmack war sie einfach viel zu weit weg.

Wieder einmal grinste Hermione ihr Gegenüber an und machte sich an die Arbeit sich umzudrehen. Da sie sich momentan in die Gesichter schauen konnten musste sie also eine 180° Drehung vollführen. Aber für sie war das natürlich kein Problem – sie wusste ja, dass die Wanne sich ihr anpassen würde wenn sie nur daran dachte. Geschickt wie eine Elfe flocht Hermione ihre braunen, langen Locken zusammen und drehte sich dann um. Sie spürte durch die Wellen des Wassers das auch Sirius sich bewegte und seine Beine an den linken Rand schob damit sich Hermione an die rechte Seite kuscheln konnte. Den rechten Arm hatte er auf den Wannenrand gelegt und als sich der braune Schopf näherte schnappte er sich Hermione und zog sie an sich heran. Seine Arme umschlangen sie wie eine Python und es war keine Intention zu erkennen, dass er sie jemals wieder los lassen würde.

„Gemütlich Liebes?"

„Jap. Sehr." Sie hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt wie er es beabsichtigt hatte und auch ihre Augen waren wieder geschlossen – ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte.

„Weißt du was, deine Haare gefallen mir ehrlich gesagt besser wenn du sie offen trägst." Noch als er sprach hatte er Hermiones Zopf in die Hand genommen und angefangen ihn aufzuflechten. Als er damit fertig war schwammen ihre Locken wie eine Decke über ihren Schultern.

„Und weißt du, Sirius, dass ich stolz auf dich bin?" Zum Glück sah der Angesprochene ihren Hohn nicht.

„Warum?" Fragte er entgeistert zurück.

„Weil du dich immer noch, wie ein Gentleman, beherrschen kannst." Er bemerkte es immer noch nicht, aber Hermione durfte sich nicht der Versuchung hingeben in ein lautes Lachen zu fallen.

Nun musste Sirius laut los lachen. Es war so niedlich wie sie da an ihn gelehnt war, völlig nackt, und dachte er würde sich beherrschen können.

„Ich falle zumindest nicht über dich her, noch nicht. Aber Beherrschung ist dann wohl doch etwas anderes Süße."

„Oho, na wenn das Remus gehört hätte – er hätte da bestimmt eine andere Meinung. Schließlich bist du laut seinen Aussagen ständig über naive, junge Dinge hergefallen die dir auch nur einen einzigen Blick haben zu kommen lassen. Du musst zweimal schlimmer gewesen sein als James!" Die Braunhaarige musste kichern und dachte über das Gespräch nach was sie einst mit Lupin geführt hatte nachdem sie das ein oder andere Glas Wein geleert hatten.

„Du kleine Kröte! Na warte bis ich dich in die Finger kriege, dann kannst du was erleben!" Und schon fing Sirius an sie durchzukitzeln woraufhin sich Hermione im Wasser hin und her wälzte und dadurch die Wellen höher schlagen lies. Es war beiden nicht entgangen, dass sie wieder eine Schwelle überschritten während die flinken Hände des Schwarzhaarigen scheinbar überall zur gleichen Zeit waren. Erst als Hermione nach Luft ringen musste schnappte sie sich blitzschnell Sirius' Hände und hielt sie fest umklammert vor ihrem Bauch was zur Folge hatte, dass sich der Oberkörper ihres Gespielen an ihren Rücken drängte und die Zwei beinahe wie eine Körpermasse wirkten. Black hielt die zierliche Frau in seinen Armen während sie sich beruhigte und auch das Wasser wieder seine gewohnte Ruhe ausstrahlte. Er strich einige Strähnen ihres völlig durchnässten Haares aus dem Nacken und bahnte sich küssend einen Weg ihren Rücken hinab.

„So viel zum Thema: Beherrschung!" Hermione erschauerte leicht unter seinem Einfluss, aber ihre Worte konnten ihm nur ein Grummeln entlocken während er weiter seine Bahn zog.

„Du weist doch, was der Zweck und die Bedeutung eines Bades ist, oder Sirius?"

Entnervt ließ sich der Angesprochene zurück auf die ihm ‚zugeteilte' Position sinken und tauchte fast komplett unter die Wasseroberfläche. Nur von der Nase aufwärts, seine Ohren eingeschlossen, schauten aus dem Wasser.

„Spielverderberin!" War noch zu vernehmen als er kurz seinen Kopf reckte.

„Köter!"

Hermione musste schmunzeln. Sie hatte ein ziemlich genaues Bild von dem vor Augen was sich unter der Wasseroberfläche befand. Viele hielten sie immer für die brave kleine Streberin die dem Goldenen Trio aus jeder Klemme helfen konnte und sicherlich nicht viel mit Kerlen am Hut hatte, von Ron mal abgesehen. Einige von den Klatschbasen auf Hogwarts hätten sich über ihre kleinen Liebeleien sicherlich mit Freude die Mäuler zerrissen, aber Verschwiegenheit war Hermiones oberstes Gebot. Sie wusste auch zu gut wie man mit Männern spielen konnte, sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben konnte bevor SIE deren Ziele und Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen lies. Keiner, den sie wollte, konnte ihr bisher widerstehen. Und in dem sie die kleinen Spielchen mit ihren Verehrern spielte hatte sie genug Erfahrung gesammelt um mit Sirius Black klar zu kommen – ein Brocken von Sturkopf welcher auch gern spielte und ihr gar nicht mal so unähnlich war. Der Unterschied dieses mal liegt aber darin, dass sie ihn eigentlich gar nicht haben wollte (zumindest nicht so wie die Männer zu vor). Er war einfach so in ihr Leben geplatzt und stellte alles auf den Kopf. Dabei war sie es ja gewesen die unbedingt Veränderungen herbei sehnte und sich endlich einen Ruhepol wünschte. Ob Sirius dieser Pol sein konnte, wusste Hermione nicht. Im Moment reichte es ihr aus nicht allein zu sein, doch was in der Zukunft lag vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Sie wollte es auch gar nicht.

Sirius hatte von den vielen Gedanken die der Braunhaarigen nichts mitbekommen, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt den Dickkopf zu geben und kleine Bläschen im Wasser zu blubbeln.

„Sirius?" Er wollte nicht mit ihr reden – sollte sie noch eine Weile schmoren! Er würde sich nicht zu ihr drehen und sie spielen lassen.

„Heeeeyyyy!" Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen sodass das Wasser nur so spritzte. Der Lockenkopf hatte ihn in die Seite geknufft und fing an kleine Kreise auf seiner Haut zu malen.

„Ich dicksche hier gerade Madame. Also unterlassen Sie solch charmelose Anzüglichkeiten bitte!" Hermione gab die Bedröppelte als sie sich von ihm zurückzog.

„Dann eben nicht du sturer Esel!"

„Bin kein Esel! Bin ein Hund!"

„Ja, ein dummer, dickköpfiger Hund mit guten Chancen sogar dafür mal zu stur zu sein."

Hermione fing wieder an ihn zu knuffen und krabbeln und dieses mal wies Sirius sie nicht mit einem doofen Kommentar ab sondern er konterte mit einer Gegenattacke. Nach nur wenigen Minuten konnte keiner von Beiden auch nur noch versuchen Ernst zu sein. Lachend und sich immer noch stichelnd plantschten sie regelrecht in der Badewanne, sogar eine kleine Wasserfontäne war das ein oder andere Mal dabei. Sirius und Hermione rollte sich beinahe durch die Wanne bei den zahllosen Versuchen dem anderen auszuweichen und bei der letzten Drehung stemmte sich der Schwarzhaarige über Hermione und betrachtete sie wie sie versuchte ihren Lachkrampf abzuschütteln. Es war ein so schöner Anblick, dass er sie in diesem Moment einfach küssen musste und als er sich herunter beugte blickten ihm zwei bernsteinfarbene Augen erwartungsvoll entgegen. Noch während Sirius sich den so weichen und roten Lippen näherte bewegte sich Hermione auf ihn zu und stupste ihn unter Wasser leicht an. Er hatte nur noch diesen kleinen letzten Anreiz gebraucht um in sie zu dringen und dabei zu wissen, dass auch sie ihn wollte.

Hermione blickte Sirius fest in die Augen während er begann sich rhythmisch in ihr zu bewegen. Sie konnte so vieles darin sehen, was auch all die anderen Männer ausstrahlten: Lust, Leidenschaft und Gier aber auch Gefühl das ihr bisher nur selten begegnet ist war dabei – Zärtlichkeit. Sie wusste, dass der Schwarzhaarige sie nicht nur um seinetwillen nahm sondern auch wollte, dass sie es genoss. Hermione dachte nicht länger über all das nach und gab sich völlig dem Moment hin in dem sie und ihr Salz eins waren. Er füllte sie aus als wären die Beiden ein Puzzle welches so perfekt zusammen passte das es keine Naht mehr gab.

Die Wellen in der Wanne schlugen immer höher, so wie es bei Impulswellen üblich ist wenn sie durch neuerliche Schwingungen in Bewegung gebracht werden. Während sie sich im heißen Wasser liebten schien die Welt stehen geblieben zu sein und nur sie existierten. Ihr schweres Atmen ging beinahe gleichzeitig wenn sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht gerade mit Hermiones Brüsten, ihrem Nacken oder anderen erreichbaren Stellen beschäftigte. Seine Hände setzten ihren ganzen Körper in Brand während er stetig damit fortfuhr sich in sie zu versenken. Hermiones atmen steigerte sich immer mehr in ein heißeres Stöhnen und als Sirius spürte, dass sich ihre Muskeln langsam enger an sein Glied pressten wurde auch er von der Welle der Extase überrollt und kam fast im gleichen Augenblick wie Hermione. Beide gaben kleine Schreie der Verzückung von sich als sie den höchsten Punkt ihres Spieles erreicht hatten. Die Braunhaarige genoss das Gefühl als sich der Rumtreiber in sie ergoss und hatte ihre Augen immer noch mit den von Sirius verlinkt und versuchte in eben diese einzutauchen. Was sie jedoch in den seinen sah, war nicht ganz das was sie erwartet hatte.

Bisher war es meist so gewesen, dass sie die Männer wieder los war, sobald sie sich ihnen hingegeben hatte. Kaum das der Akt vollzogen war, hatten sie sie regelrecht aus dem Bett geworfen, und wenn es einmal nicht gleich so war ging sie selbst weil ihr nichts an den sexual Partnern lag. Sie fand in jedem ihrer Gespielen die Gewissheit, dass es keine Zuneigung zwischen ihnen geben würde. In den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen war aber nichts von all dem zu sehen. Wenn sie ihr Gehirn anstrengte (was im Moment nicht gerade das Leichteste war) musste sie unweigerlich erkennen, dass sich in seinen Augen Liebe und Zärtlichkeit wieder spiegelten. Und damit war sie einfach völlig überfordert.

Fortsetzung folgt…..hoffentlich bald

_**Zum nächsten Kapitel: Sirius und Hermione sind weit davon entfernt eine richtige Beziehung zu führen, denn Hermione kann es einfach nicht….**_

Ganz liebe Grüße an alle Leser (über ein kleines Kommentar würde ich mich sehr freuen)

sessely


	11. Doch Nicht!

**Hallo zusammen, tut mir sehr leid das es so lange gedauert hat – aber mein USB war futsch und da konnte ich das letzte kapitel nicht fertig schreiben aber jetzt hab ichs ja geschafft. Viel Spaß beim lesen **

**Gefragt, Geplagt, Geblackt**

Kapitel 11 – Doch nicht!

„Hermione? Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du scheinst in Gedanken so weit fort zu sein."

„Ja ja, alles in Ordnung. Wollen wir nicht aus der Wanne raus? Ich finde das Wasser wird kalt."

Sirius musterte die ehemalige Gryffindor eindringlich. Irgendetwas war in den letzten Minuten oder sogar nur Augenblicken passiert, was er sich nicht erklären konnte. Hermione schien auf einmal ganz verändert – ihre Augen strahlten nicht mehr und ihre Hautfarbe war eine Nuance blasser geworden. Er wusste sich keinen Rat und stimmte daher einfach nur ihrem Wunsch zu.

„Ja klar. Aber du hättest es auch einfach wieder aufwärmen können." Im nächsten Moment bereute er schon seine Aussage, denn ein beinahe tödlicher Blick trag ihn und es kam ihm so vor als wolle sie ihm damit tatsächlich etwas antun. Ihm vielleicht die Zunge herausreisen, oder sein Herz mit einem Löffel herausschneiden. Er konnte es nicht sagen, was er aber wusste war, dass hier gerade einiges schief lief.

„Halt doch ein mal deine Klappe und deine Gedanken im Zaum. Die Brüllen mich ja beinahe an! Das halt ich nicht mehr aus! Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen und kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Kram!"

„Hast du jetzt eine Vollklatsche!" Sirius fuhr erbost aus der Wanne hoch und stellte sich der ebenfalls aufgestandenen Hermione in den Weg. „Was fällt dir überhaupt ein so mit mir umzugehen! Glaubst du ich lass mich hier verarschen! Schalt mal dein Hirn wieder ein und dann reden wir weiter!" Auf ungeheuerliche Weise kam Sirius Hermione nun größer vor – oder sie sich vielleicht kleiner? Sie wusste es einfach nicht, war überfordert, völlig neben der Spur und ihr inneres Gefühlschaos machte die Sache nicht gerade leichter. Was sollte sie auch davon halten, dass sie dieser Köter wirklich begehrte – und das nicht nur körperlich?

Die Braunhaarige griff sich ein Badetuch und wickelte sich schnell darin ein um damit ihre Blöße zu bedecken. Sie tat dies obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, das Sirius sie schon nackt gesehen und sogar mit ihr geschlafen hatte.

„Ich….gehe ins Bett. Gute Nacht."

In diesem Moment fand Black, dass sie völlig hilflos aussah. Er hätte sie am liebsten in seine Arme genommen, aber er wusste nicht ob er die Sache dann vielleicht so gar noch verkomplizieren würde.

‚Tja, die Sache…. Was ist DIE SACHE überhaupt? War nicht vor wenigen Minuten noch alles in Ordnung? War sie da nicht bereit sich mir hinzugeben? Sich vielleicht sogar in mich zu verlieben?' Während er grübelte schnappte auch er sich ein Tuch und wickelte es um seine Hüften, trat vor den Spiegel und betrachtete sich ein Weile, als ob sein Spiegelbild mit ihm reden könnte, ja sogar als ob es ihm helfen könnte die Frau zu verstehen nach der er sich verzehrte.

„Weiber!"

Mit flinken Händen hatte er seine Haare in die richtigen Positionen gebracht, das Wasser abgelassen und das Bad wieder in seinen Urzustand versetzt. Hätte Mrs. Redwood es am nächsten Tag SO entdeckt bei ihrem alltäglichen Putzdurchgang, wäre sie sicherlich vom Schlag gerührt worden.

Wenige Minuten nachdem Hermione das Badezimmer verlassen hatte, folgte ihr Sirius. Nur konnte er die Braunhaarige nirgends entdecken. Auch ihre Wintersachen waren verschwunden, genauso wie all ihre Habseeligkeiten. Einzig ihr Duft lag noch in der Luft.

„Na Klasse!" sprach Sirius den ersten Gedanken aus der sich in seinem Kopf gebildet hatte. „Wegrennen kann sie ja wirklich gut! Aber mir entwischt sie nicht so leicht wie Ron oder den anderen Kerlen vor mir. Oh nein Fräulein, ich finde dich schon!" Es kostete ihn nur einen winzigen Augenblick bis er in warmer Winterkleidung da stand und aus dem Apartment eilte als wäre Voldemort persönlich hinter ihm her.

Hermione indes versuchte sich wieder einen klaren Kopf zu verschaffen und ging, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, wieder einmal für sich allein spazieren. Immer noch lag der Duft und Zauber von Weihnachte in der Luft und der unter ihren Füßen knirschende Schnee vervollständigte ihr Bild einer heilen Welt. Wenn doch auch sie nur hätte heil sein können – wie die Blumen die der Schnee bedeckte und mit sanftem Griff sie vor der Eiseskälte beschützte. Vor einer halben Stunde oder so, sie konnte sich nicht mehr recht daran erinnern, hatte sie noch einen Wutklumpen in ihrem Magen gespürt der jetzt immer mehr zu einem schwarzen Loch zu werden schien und sie in sich hinein sog. Sie war eine starke, stolze Frau geworden. Nach außen hin immer clever, bedacht und planend, aber sie selbst wusste in letzter Zeit nicht mehr wie ihr nächster Tag verlaufen würde. Eigentlich wollte sie ja nach ihren Eltern suchen nachdem sie aus dem heruntergekommenen Hogwarts geflohen ist, da diese aber ein Leben ohne sie führten und es ihnen so gut ging, konnte sie sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen ihnen ihre Erinnerungen wieder zu geben und Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen spielen. Sie hatte sich verändert, zu sehr um sich noch an ihre alten Gewohnheiten zu halten welche sie einst im Hause ihrer Eltern angenommen hatte. Sie gehörte zur Magierwelt und hatte nicht mehr sonderlich viel mit der Muggelwelt zu tun außer, dass sie sich nun ein Plätzchen in einem Muggelort gesucht hatte um den nervigen Reportern, Fans und vor allem ihren angeblichen Freunden zu entkommen.

Ihre Füße hatten seit sie hier war, ein Eigenleben entwickelt und sie hatte es auch aufgegeben eben Diesen Widerworte zu leisten. Bis jetzt hatten sie sie ja doch immer an einen passenden Ort geführt. So verließ sie sich auf ihre Füße und stand ein paar Minuten später vor dem Haus von Draco Malfoy. Kein Licht war entzündet, es schien niemand da zu sein. Hermione überlegte kurz, ob sie klingeln sollte oder vielleicht einfach wieder ging. Sie entschied sich zu ersterem, da sie nicht gewillt war in Sirius hineinzurennen und sich unausweichlich schon wieder mit dem leidigen Thema auseinander setzten musste.

So legte sie eine Hand um den Eisengriff der an der Tür hing und klopfte zwei Mal mit dem schweren Gegenstand gegen sein Pandon. Es geschah wieder nichts. Die Braunhaarige wollte sich schon umdrehen und wieder gehen, als hinter der Tür ein Licht anging und sich die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnete.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du es bist. Normale Leute verwenden die Klingel und nicht diesen Dekokram." Da stand also nun Draco in der Tür und schmunzelte Hermione entgegen.

„Tja, wer ist schon normal – wäre doch langweilig." Sie machte eine kurze Pause bevor sie einen Hundeblick aufsetzte „Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Hat der Köter wohl wieder mal was verbockt, wie?" Hermione gab keine Antwort auf diese impertinente Frage und trat an dem Platinblonden vorbei hinein in sein Haus. Es war wunderbar gemütlich, aufgeräumt und weihnachtlich geschmückt. Hier drin sah es nicht so aus, als ob ein junger Mann hier leben würde sondern eher als wäre eine Frau eingezogen die einen Hang zu Deko und Ordnung hat.

Hermione stand im Flur des Häuschen und betrachtete die Wände, bei ein paar Bildern war sie sich sicher sie schon mal gesehen zu haben und einige bewegten sich auch, so wie es in der Zaubererwelt üblich ist. Auf der nächsten Wand, welche einen Terrakotta-farbenen Ton hatte, entdeckte sie einige Fotos und fing an sie alle zu betrachten und auszuwerten.

Draco räusperte sich bevor er die Brünette ansprach „Ähm, sag mal warum bist du hier? Wolltet ihr nicht einen schönen Abend verbringen und ein wenig….sagen wir mal Spaß haben?" Er wusste nicht ob er schon wieder ein Fettnäpfchen erwischt hatte, deshalb setzte er besser noch nach „Mir kam es zumindest so vor!"

Hermione antwortete nur mit einem „Hm." Und dabei lösten sich ihre Augen nicht einen Augenblick von den vielen Fotos.

„Wenn du die Güte hättest, nicht mehr die Fotos anzugaffen und mich mal anzusehen und zu antworten wäre ich dir sehr dankbar!" Der Malfoy-Sprössling wurde leicht gereizt ob der Ignoranz welche Hermione ihm entgegen brachte.

Mit trotzigem Blick drehte die Braunhaarige ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und zog eine Augenbraue amüsiert nach oben.

„Chices Handtuch." Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten und das mit Absicht auffällig. Und sie musste zugeben, Draco sah verdammt gut aus mit seinen nassen, kurzen zurückgestrichenen Haaren, dem Ansatz eines Waschbrettbauches, seinen starken Obenarmen und der makellosen Haut.

Hermione konnte kaum glauben was sie im nächsten Moment sah – Draco lief für Sekundenbruchteile rot an bevor er sich natürlich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Gefällt dir, was! Tja, ein bisschen Bodybuilding hat noch keinem geschadet. Könnte dein Köter vielleicht auch mal vertragen."

„Papperlapapp. Nimm du dir erstmal Harry vor bevor du dich auf Leute stürzt die nicht mit dir zusammen sind." Die Braunhaarige lachte ein süßes Lächeln und grinste Draco dabei leicht spöttisch an.

„Das bringt mich auf den Punkt, woher du das überhaupt weist. Ich wollte dich vorhin schon in der Bar fragen, aber ich dachte mir das Black vielleicht ein wenig überreagieren könnte."

„Ist eine etwas längere Geschichte, aber wenn du dir mal was anziehst und eine Falsche Wein oder so rausholst, dann kann ich mir ja mal überlegen ob ich sie dir erzähle."

Als wäre der Malfoy-Erbe bei seinem Paten in die Lehre gegangen, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und versuchte, schon wieder, aus Hermione schlau zu werden.

„Ich geb's auf!" Und schon war der Anflug seines Patenonkels verschwunden und er stapfte Hüften schwingend die Treppen hinauf.

„Also spätestens jetzt hätte ich gewusst, dass du schwul bist Draco." Ganz dezent musste Hermione lächeln bevor sie sich im nächsten Moment einer gemütlich aussehende Couch widmete. Nur kurze Zeit später kam der Platinblonde wieder – mit einer Weinflasche bewaffnet.

„Die Gläser sind da drüben im Schrank, wenn du so nett wärst sie zu holen könnte ich derweil die Flasche öffnen."

„Ja klar." Draco wartete darauf, das Hermione sich erhob und zu dem eben beschriebenen Schrank ging – doch sie saß still da und beobachtete den ehemaligen Slytherin einfach weiter. Dieser dachte sich nicht sonderlich viel dabei, als die Gläser auf den Stubentisch zugeflogen kamen, blitze blank wie frisch poliert.

„Dafür hättest du aber auch aufstehen können!" Es war ein tadelnder Ton, den er da an sie wandt. „Damit kommen wir zu Regel Nummer eins in meinem Haus: Nicht zaubern wenn es auch ohne geht!"

Die Braunhaarige kam sich nun doch etwas merkwürdig vor, dachte sie doch sie sei im Haus eines Zauberers und nicht bei einem fremden Muggel.

„Ich weiß, warum du jetzt so komisch dreinschaust. Aber glaube mir, so ist es leichter sich unter Muggeln zu bewegen. Aber wem erzähle ich das, schließlich weist du ja alles über Muggel…" Er reichte Hermione ein Glas in dem sich die wunderschöne, zart duftende, rote Flüssigkeit namens Wein befand. „Auf einen schönen Abend." Mit diesen Worten hielt er der Frau auf dem Sofa sein Glas zum anstoßen entgegen.

„Ja, auf das du heute noch öfter rot wirst!" Und da lachte sie wieder, denn sie hatte das kleine Intermezzo an der Treppe nicht vergessen.

So prosteten die beiden sich zu und tranken einen Schluck. Es war ein köstlicher Rotwein der auf Hermiones Zunge zu tanzen schien und sprichwörtlich eben diese lockerte.

„Weist du, Draco, Harry ist nicht gerade gut darin Geheimnisse zu hüten – war er noch nie. Und wenn man ihn so lange kennt wie ich und noch dazu so viel zusammen erlebt hat, dann bekommt man dafür ein Gespür."

„Das heißt doch aber nicht gleich, dass er auf Männer steht – insbesondere auf mich." Bei dem letzten Teil mussten doch Beide schmunzeln.

„Nein, dass heißt es nicht. Aber ich habe ihn gesehen, wie unbeholfen er immer mit Frauen umging – als bestünden sie aus Glas welches bei der kleinsten Berührung zersplittern würde. Und ehrlich gesagt, hatte er auch nicht die beste Wahl bei den Mädels getroffen. Manchmal tat er mir sogar richtig leid. Und als ihn Ginny damals abserviert hat, da schien er irgendwie froh zu sein. Tja, dann kam der Krieg und alle Leute haben sich nur noch um sich selbst gekümmert, so dass sich Harry auch nicht mehr so unter Druck gesetzt fühlte ‚endlich mal eine feste Freundin' zu finden. (Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an diesen Artikel von Rita Skeeter im Tagespropheten?)" Draco nickte nur leicht um Hermiones Erzählungen nicht zu unterbrechen.

„Natürlich war nach dem Krieg die Presse hinter uns her, und im speziellem hinter ihm – aber ihr habt das unter euch ja schon vorher ausgemacht. Ich könnte sogar den Tag schätzen an dem ihr beschlossen habt euch erstmal nicht mehr zu sehen."

Unhöflich fiel der Blonde ihr ins Wort „Wie hast du das denn bitte bemerkt?"

„Tja, wir mussten uns immer wieder gegen Dementorenangriffe schützen, und an diesem Tag hatte Harry's Patronus eine kleine Gestaltsmetamorphose – nur ganz kurz, aber da ich genau neben ihm stand nicht zu übersehen. Normalerweise hatte sein Patronus immer die Form eines Hirsches, aber in diesem Moment schienen diesem Tier mächtige Adlerschwingen zu wachsen. Ich brauche wohl nicht erst fragen, dass deine Animagus- und Patronusgestalt ein Adler ist, oder?"

„Aber … wie…hat nie….wie hat er das herausgefunden?" Sichtlich verwirrt blickte Draco durch sein Wohnzimmer.

„Draco, mal ehrlich, wir wissen beide das Harry cleverer ist als er manchmal nach Außen trägt. Aber in diesem Fall ist das nicht der Ausschlaggebende Punkt – er hat in dem Moment als er den Patronus beschwor nur an dich gedacht, nicht mehr an seine Eltern, nur an dich – und nach allem was ich bei Prof. Snape und Prof. Lupin gelernt habe, kann sich ein gestaltiger Patronus durch einschneidende Erlebnisse verändern." Eine unangenehme Stille entstand. „Du hast Harry damals gesagt, dass ihr euch besser für eine Weile nicht seht, oder Draco?" Nur ein Nicken.

„Wie lange wart ihr damals schon, inoffiziell natürlich, zusammen? Ich würde mal auf ca. ein Jahr tippen."

„Ein Jahr, drei Monate und 6 Tage. Und ich würde sagen, dass du bei Lupin noch ganz andere Sachen gelernt hast."

„Siehst du, und da dachtest du, dass Harry dich einfach so gehen lassen würde, selbst nachdem du uns sogar ab und an gefolgt bist als wir auf der Suche nach den Horcruxen waren?"

„Davon weist du auch? Himmel bist du neugierig."

„Es hat nichts mit Neugier zu tun, wenn ein Freund tagelang wie ein Trauerkloß herumläuft und dann von einer Minute auf die andere lächelnd im Wald verschwindet und sogar die Schutzschilde vergisst. Hätte ich ihm damals nicht einen heimlichen hinterhergeschickt, wer weis. Und außerdem, wenn er dann total gutgelaunt und entspannt wieder kam schien er völlig von Glücksgefühlen umhüllt – und das war kein Zauber von mir oder Felix Felicis."

„Jaja, mein kleiner Herr Übermut. Hätte ich ihn manchmal nicht regelrecht in den Arsch getreten damit er sich wieder auf den Weg zu dir und Ron macht, dann würden er wahrscheinlich noch heute in den Himmel starren und drauf warten, dass sich ein Adler blicken lässt. Ich mag zwar als Animagus ein Adler sein, aber du hast definitiv Adleraugen und eine wahnsinnige Intuition."

„Dankeschön." Hermione schwenkte ihr Weinglas ein wenig um das Aroma besser aufnehmen zu können bevor sie das Glas wieder an ihre Lippen führte und einen winzigen Schluck nahm.

Die ehemaligen Schüler von Hogwarts saßen einige Minuten stillschweigend da und machten nichts anderes als ihren Wein zu trinken und auf das kleine Feuer im Kamin zu achten.

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier?" Diese Frage brannte ihm schon seit sie an seine Tür geklopft hatte ein Loch in die Zunge. Hermione schien nicht antworten zu wollen während sie weiterhin in ihr Glas blickte.

„Wenn du nicht mit mir reden möchtest, soll ich dann vielleicht lieber Harry holen?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken, doch als sie sprach schien sie die Ruhe in Person zu sein.

„Du weist genau, dass ich das nicht will. Also warum sagst du so was."

„Damit du mir endlich sagst was los ist, sonst hole ich den ganzen Weasley-Clan und du kannst sehen wie du denen beibringst das du abgehauen bist." Draco wurde langsam sauer – er wusste genau das Hermione etwas auf dem Herzen lag und das dieses Etwas schleunigst hinaus musste – und wenn Drohungen der Weg zum Ziel waren, dann sei es wie es sei.

„Ich hab mit Sirius geschlafen. So jetzt weist du es."

„Und, wo ist da das Problem, es sei denn er ist so grottenschlecht das…."

„Nein, um Himmelswillen. Nein. Er war ganz und gar nicht schlecht."

„Hermione, jetzt mal die Karten auf den Tisch: du bist doch wahrlich keine Jungfrau gewesen und schlecht im Bett…" „…in der Wanne" berichtigte sie ihn „….okay…dann eben in der Wanne, war er auch nicht. Also was ist los?"

Schweigen.

„Oh nein, Hermione, nicht schon wieder. Du hast den armen jetzt nicht bloß ins Bett gezogen wie bei Oliver Wood, Viktor Krum und Dean, oder? Ich mein, gut, die drei waren jetzt nicht gerade der Brüller und hielten auch nichts von einer Beziehung, aber dein Köter!"

„Woher weist du das alles schon wieder? Harry kann es dir nicht erzählt haben, der weis es nicht. Also, wer hat die Klappe nicht gehalten."

Hermione wurde zornig ob des Verrates an ihren Heimlichkeiten. Sie war zwar froh, dass Draco es nicht weiter erzählt hatte, aber trotzdem konnte sie nicht fassen, dass er es wusste. „Draco, woher weist du das, bitte?"

„Ich sag mal so, keiner von deinen Gespielen hat dich verraten, auch Lupin nicht falls du das jetzt denkst…"

„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe!" fiel Hermione ihm ins Wort „Was maßt du dir eigentlich an?"

„Komm mal runter ja, betroffene Hunde bellen zwar aber deshalb musst du nicht gleich so rumzicken. Ich habe eben meine Quellen."

„Wer hat es dir verraten?" Einen Moment lang überlegte Draco, schien abzuwiegen was diese Information wert war.

„Sagen wir mal so, ich habe da ein Familienmitglied welches ziemlich überrascht über dich und deine Taten war und hoffte ich würde es an die große Glocke hängen damit du nicht alle Kerle in Hogwarts in den Dreck ziehst."

„Ich habe nie jemanden in den Dreck gezogen. Ich wollte keine Beziehung mit ihnen, na und? Sie ja auch nicht mit mir, also was solls."

„Was es soll? Du hast, laut meiner Quelle, mit mindestens zehn Kerlen bzw. Lehrern geschlafen. Und da fragst DU was DAS soll? Entschuldige, aber diese Frage steht wohl eher mir zu."

„Wenn wir einmal dabei sind: es waren 13 Kerle und Lupin war damals nicht mehr unser Lehrer, er hat sich damals in den Ferien sogar recht gut geschlagen."

„Bitte hör auf! Ich verspreche dir auch, dieses Thema mit deinem Werwolf zu lassen."

„Na gut." Hermione schenkte sich noch einmal Wein nach und versuchte ihre Emotionen wieder in Schach zu bekommen.

„Also warum hast du Sirius abserviert?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht abserviert. Ich konnte es nur nicht mehr ertragen mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein."

„Oh, das kenn ich von irgendwoher…" Es war nur ein leises Gemurmel, deshalb ging die Braunhaarige erstmal nicht darauf ein.

„Ich bin einfach gegangen."

„Du meinst, du hast ihm gesagt du geht's nur mal schnell eine Runde frische Luft schnappen, oder?" Der Lockenkopf schüttelte sich. „Ich habe ihm nichts gesagt, bin einfach gegangen, hab alles mitgenommen."

„Und jetzt sucht er dich?" Die stahlblauen Augen bohrten sich in die von Hermione, welche nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Was bist du nur für ein Trottel Kleines." In den Bernsteinen spiegelten sich Fragezeichen wieder.

„Natürlich sucht er dich. Du hast ihn, Sirius Black, einfach sitzen lassen nachdem du ihn aus dem Reich der Toten wiedergeholt hast. Was glaubst du wohl was er sonst machen sollte? Einfach zu Harry rennen und sagen ‚Hallo, da bin ich wieder'? Wo ist denn heute nur dein Verstand geblieben für den dich Severus immer so geschätzt hat?"

„Ja klar, erzähl mir noch einen." Langsam wurde die kleine Besserwisserin übermütig und bockig. So viel Kritik hatte ihr schon lange keiner mehr um die Ohren gehauen.

„Gerne, ich hätte da noch so manches parat was dich schocken könnte, aber ich glaube ich bleibe lieber bei dir und deinem Köter. Hast du nicht bemerkt wie er dich ansieht, dich bewundert?"

„Das haben sie alle. Da ist nichts besonderes dran."

„Nichts besonderes, na klar." Vor den nächsten Sätzen holte er noch mal tief Luft um sich auch schon auf ihr anrollendes Donnerwetter gefasst zu machen.

„Sirius liebt dich, und das nicht erst seit er wieder da ist. Natürlich erleichtert es die Situation für ihn, dass du jetzt erwachsen bist und er wieder jünger, aber zu Merlinsbart der Mann hat dich schon damals geliebt als du ihm das Leben gerettet hast. Nenne es Prägung, Schicksal oder Laune der Natur, dass sich ein Mann der dein Vater hätte sein können in dich verliebt hat, aber er hat es nun mal und das hat sogar seinen Tod überdauert. Und wenn du nicht den kleinsten Funken Verliebtheit in dir getragen hättest als du nach einer Lösung gesucht hast ihn zurück zu holen, dann wäre er nie zurückgekehrt sondern für immer fort. Hermione, sieh mich an,….du hast eine grandiose Chance erhalten für welche dich einige beneiden und eifersüchtig sind. Lass der armen Kerl nicht so im Regen stehen. Geh wieder zu ihm, entschuldige dich und fang noch mal von vorne an."

Das einzige was von ihr kam war ein kleines, zaghaftes Nicken.


	12. Kapitel 12

Hallo und willkommen zurück! Schön, dass ihr wieder da seid.

**Gefragt, Geplagt, Geblackt**

Kapitel 12

„Du sitzt doch immer noch hier rum. Warum bist du nicht längst zurück bei deinem Rumtreiber?"

„Was soll ich ihm denn sagen Draco? Er wird es nicht verstehen und mich dann doch wieder sitzen lassen…" leise fügte Hermione noch hinzu „…dann bin ich wieder Ei ohne Salz."

„Häh? Was erzählst du denn da für einen Zaubertrankunfall?"

Hermione musste schmunzeln bei des Platinblondens Wortwahl. Es schien so als wäre das der letzte Anreiz gewesen den sie brauchte, denn die ehemalige Gryffindor erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Nur einen kurzen Blick warf sie noch über ihre Schulter als sie Draco dankte und sich verabschiedete. Dieser schloss die Türe hinter ihr und lies sich wieder auf die Couch fallen.

„Weiber – kein Wunder, dass ich auf Männer stehe." Fahrig streichte er eine widerspenstige Strähne aus seinem Gesicht und schenkte sich Rotwein nach.

„Na bloß gut, dass ich glaube das du mich nicht meinst. Sonst wäre ich jetzt echt sauer." Erschrocken fuhr der Goldschopf herum.

„Verdammt noch mal Harry, was zum Henker hast du in meinem Kaminfeuer zu suchen! Du bringst mich mal um wegen deinem Stursinn."

Ein leises Kichern war zu vernehmen und kleine Funken stoben aus dem Kamin. Leider direkt auf Dracos neuen Teppich.

„Langsam reicht es mir schon jetzt mit dir! Mach mal ein bisschen vorsichtiger. Wenn du mein Haus abfackeln willst, dann mach es wenigstens wenn ich nicht da bin du sturer Esel!"

„Bist du fertig, oder kann ich mir dein Geschimpfe noch länger anhören." Wieder ein Kichern „Mein kleiner Dämon."

Harry wusste, dass genau dieses Wort Draco an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben würden und lachte sich halb schlapp vor seinem eigenen Kamin.

„Na warte bis ich dich in die Finger kriege! Gleich wirst du betteln mein kleiner Dämon sein zu dürfen." Zielstrebig schritt der Malfoy-Erbe auf den Kamin zu und schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab vom Kaminsims.

„Oh ja, bitte komm und bestrafe mich – oh Herr und Meister." Harry hatte einen Lachanfall und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, so dass er sich schon den Bauch halten musste.

PLOPP

„Kannste haben!" Harrys lachen endete abrupt als Draco vor ihm Stand und sich schon zu ihm runterbeugte.

„Hallo Süßer."

Draußen war es merklich kälter geworden und Frau Holle hatte noch einmal kräftig die Betten geschüttelt. Mittlerweile lag so viel Schnee wie schon lange nicht mehr und viele Leute gingen nur noch zu Fuß zur Arbeit oder meldeten sich ab. Auto zu fahren hatte, obwohl es sonst bei Muggeln extrem beliebt ist, keinen Sinn denn die Schneeräumer kamen nicht mehr hinterher und auch viele Zugverbindungen in ländliche Gegenden waren gezwungener Maßen unbefahren. Was die Konsequenzen dessen anbelangte, hatte Hermione keine Probleme damit, dass die Straßen ruhig da lagen und nur von ein paar vereinzelten Fußabdrücken geschmückt waren. Fast hätte sie gemeint, dass Albus Dumbledore, ehemals Schulleiter von Hogwarts, dahinter steckt denn solch eine Ruhe und Atmosphäre kannte Hermione nur von den Weihnachtsbällen – drinnen wunderschön und draußen, obwohl im Saal Lärm herrschte, die wunderbarste Stille. Zu dieser Stille fühlte sie sich nun zurück versetzt und hing noch ein paar Sekunden ihren Gedanken nach.

„Was zum Barte Merlins sollte das!" Ein ziemlich zerzaust aussehender Sirius Black stand vor ihr und starrte sie mit großen, dunklen Augen an.

„Ich brauchte…..ich…..ähm…etwas Abstand…..zu viel…..weißt schon…..Rührei." Die Braunhaarige konnte ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Zu Peinlich war ihr dieser Moment. Wie sollte sie ihm auch das ganze hier erklären?

„Und da musstest du gleich deinen ganzen Kram packen und ohne ein Wort zu sagen verschwinden? Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht!"

„Was willst du von mir hören? Das ich gegangen bin weil ich meinen Spaß mit dir hatte und dich nicht mehr brauche? Oder vielleicht sogar das ich das Verstecken leid bin und zurück gehe nach Hogwarts und dich einfach so bei Mrs. Redwood lasse?" Stille. „Was willst du hören, Sirius?"

Sein ganzes Wesen wurde ruhig und gefasst als Hermione ihm diese Dinge an den Kopf warf. Wohlmöglich war es dieser kleine Ausbruch der ihm zeigte wie zermürbt die ehemalige Gryffindor immer noch ist und deshalb wurde er wieder weich, aber vielleicht war es auch nur sein Instinkt der ihm leise ins Ohr flüsterte ‚Lass sie den Stress abbauen. Sie wird's schon nicht ewig geheim halten können.'

„Hermione, Liebes, wie wäre es wenn wir zurück in unser Appartement gehen, ich dir eine heiße Schokolade mache und du mir mal ganz in Ruhe erzählst was los ist, hm." Einladend streckte er der kleineren seine Hand entgegen. Ein warmes Lächeln und Funkeln lag in Sirius' Augen und so reichte Hermione ihm die Hand und ging mit ihm zurück. Sie wollte schon auf dem Weg ansetzen etwas zu erzählen, doch tat sie es nicht da der Schwarzhaarige seinen Zeigerfinger an ihre Lippen führte und sie bat, doch noch etwas die Stille zu genießen und ihm dann auf dem Zimmer alles zu erzählen. Einen Außenstehenden hätte diese Szene sicherlich amüsiert, da sich so viel Ruhe in Sirius spiegelte, dass er oder sie darin etwas von Dumbledore abzeichnete.

Als die Beiden dann in der kleinen Pension am Ende des Dorfes angekommen waren, half Sirius Hermione aus ihrem Mantel und platzierte sie, etwas vormundhaft, auf einen der zwei Sessel die er gerade heraufbeschworen hatte. Mit einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabes hatte er eine dampfende Tasse heiße Schokolade in der Hand und reichte sie seinem Gegenüber.

„Lass sie dir schmecken, Liebes." Noch schnell stahl er sich einen kleinen Kuss und setzte sich in den anderen Sessel, der recht Großvater-mäßig aussah. Hermione indes verstand die Welt nicht mehr. War er nicht sauer darüber das sie gegangen ist? Nicht wütend über ihr Verschwinden? Nicht mal gekränkt oder so was in der Art?

„Sirius, warum machst du das alles hier? Ich meine, ich bin gegangen, war weg. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen kurz nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen haben. Wie kannst du da in aller Seelenruhe dasitzen und mich nicht verachten?"

„Was gäbe es denn für einen wichtigen Grund sauer zu sein, hm? Du bist gegangen, ich hab dich gesucht und du bist wieder mit mir mitgekommen. Punkt um. Ich wüsste nicht wo da jetzt ein großes Problem liegen sollte." Seine Augen waren zu ruhig, zu gelassen. Sirius Black würde niemals sein angekratztes Ego so unterdrücken und so tun als wäre nichts passiert. Aber war denn nun wirklich was passiert? Hatte Hermione ihn betrogen – ganz offensichtlich nicht. Hat sie ihm das Herz gebrochen – scheinbar auch nicht. Hat sie sich wieder zusammengerissen – na, sonst wäre sie ja nicht wieder in der Pension. Hatte sie überreagiert, war sie ein wenig durcheinander – auf jeden Fall. Hat sie es erstmal wieder hingebogen – es scheint so. Manchmal ist es eben doch gut, einen Freund vom anderen Ufer zu haben, der einem nicht gleich an die Wäsche will – oder es zumindest ab und an denkt.

„Kannst du mich nicht einfach anbrüllen und dann haben wir dieses Verhör hinter uns?" Ihre Stimme bebte wieder vor Zorn und sie konnte ihre gewaltige magische Energie fast nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Du hast mich gefragt was ich von dir hören will, und ich sagte dir: die Wahrheit. Also, wo hast du sie nun versteckt?"

„In meinem Zauberhut zusammen mit dem weißen Kaninchen!"

Sirius brach in ein schallendes Gelächter aus. Trockener Humor und eine wahnsinnig finster dreinblickende Hermione waren zusammen mit der heißen Schokolade einfach nur der Brüller.

„Wahrheit im Zauberhut, alles klar." Er wurde wieder ernst „Jetzt aber Spaß bei Seite. Habe ich dich irgendwie verärgert, oder was falsch gemacht?" Hermiones Augen weiteten sichvor lauter Fragezeichen.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass es an dir liegt und nicht an mir?" Und da war es passiert – die Braunhaarige hatte die falsche Intonation erwischt und so klag es mehr nach einer Feststellung als nach einer Frage.

„Ich wusste es! Irgendetwas hat dich so verärgert, dass du es nicht mehr in einem Raum mit mir ausgehalten hast."

„Erstens: Bilde dir mal nicht zu viel auf dich und dein Ego ein – ihr passt ja kaum noch in den Sessel! Zweitens: ich hatte meine Gründe warum ich gegangen bin. Und Drittens: Wenn du mich kennen würdest, nicht nur das Jetzt sondern auch meine Vergangenheit, dann wärst du vielleicht schon von selbst drauf gekommen."

„Tut mir echt leid, dass ich tot war! Muss ja ein schreckliches Gräuel für dich sein dich mit mir zu belasten!"

„Du weist doch gar nicht von was du da sprichst. Du warst fast sieben Jahre fort – glaubst du da ist die Zeit stehen geblieben? Glaubst du vielleicht im Ernst die kleine Verliebtheit von damals hat mich davon abgehalten was mit anderen Männern zu haben? Bei Merlin, du warst tot! Und dann tauchst du einfach so wieder in meinem Leben auf und machst so ziemlich da weiter wo wir aufgehört haben. Das ist einfach nicht fair mir gegenüber!" Während des letzten Satzes konnte Hermione nicht mehr still sitzen bleiben, sie musste aufspringen und sich bewegen.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir in all deinen Ausführungen folgen, aber irgendwie hänge ich da gerade fest. Du meinst, du warst damals schon in mich verliebt?"

„Mein Gott, ja. Die Schwärmerei eines kleinen Schulmädchens. Was glaubst du wohl, warum ich damals immer mit Harry den Urlaub verbracht habe anstatt mit meinen Eltern sobald er mal wusste das er dich besuchen kann?"

„Das hat sich über zwei Jahre gezogen Liebes, das war nicht nur eine Schwärmerei wenn es stimmt, was du erzählst."

„Was soll ich dir noch in Erinnerung rufen, hm? Dass ich meist die letzte war die ins Bett ist nachdem Harry schon auf der Couch eingeschlafen ist? Das ich es mochte in deiner Gesellschaft zu sein? Kannst du dich noch an den Abend erinnern, als ich gegen zwölf noch mal ins Wohnzimmer geschlichen bin mit der Ausrede nicht schlafen zu können?"

In Sirius Augen flackerten die ersten Erkenntnisschimmer.

„Das war in deinem fünften Schuljahr. Ich dachte erst, du wärst aufgeregt wegen der ganzen Sache mit dem Orden und das du mit Ron Weasley zusammen bist. Tja, dann kamst du auf die Sitzgruppe zu und wolltest ein Buch lesen. Und begabt wie du auch damals schon warst, hast du die Decke welche ich über mich gebreitet hatte, magisch vergrößert und bist drunter geschlüpft."

„Ja, so in etwa war es. Dann bin ich irgendwann eingeschlafen – das dachtest du zumindest – und dann hast du mich umpositioniert sodass ich mehr oder weniger auf deinem Schoß saß und mich an dich kuschelte."

„Wie, du hast gar nicht geschlafen! Du hast das alles mitbekommen? Auch wie…" Hermione musste lachen „Ja Sirius, auch wie du meine Haare nach hinten gelegt hast, mir ins Ohr geflüstert hast ‚du bist wirklich die schlauste und schönste junge Hexe die mir jemals begegnet ist' und zum krönenden Abschluss hast du mich geküsst."

„Aber, wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt? Warum hast du mir dann nicht einfach ein Zeichen gegeben, dass du es weist?"

„Sirius Black, du bist der Pate von meinem besten Freund, warst damals so alt wie mein Vater und ich war nicht gerade als Männerschwarm bekannt die sich jegliche erdenkliche Möglichkeit schnappt um wieder einen Haken auf ihrer Liste zu machen."

„Aber…" weiter kam der Schwarzhaarige nicht denn schon wieder wurde er unterbrochen.

„Da gibt es kein ABER. Du bist zwei Wochen später durch den Nebel gefallen! Und ich war wieder allein. Den letzten Blick hast du Harry geschenkt, was sollte ich denn da deiner Meinung nach machen?"

„Der war nicht für Harry! Sondern für Dich und nur für Dich. Ich war geschockt darüber das mich ein Fluch so hart getroffen hatte, Harry's Augen sprachen nur von Panik und deine waren so voller Sehnsucht und Leid als ich sie das letzte mal sah. Wie hätte ich da wegsehen können! Hermione Granger, du magst zwar auch heute die stärkste und begabteste Hexe sein die mir je begegnet ist, aber das Zuhören musst du noch lernen wenn du mich schon bespitzelst."

„Ich hab dich nicht bespitzelt! Ich habe nur nicht deutlich gemacht, dass ich nicht schlafe. Du hast mich aber auch nie gefragt, ob ich schon schlafe! Also bist du selber schuld." Sirius hatte so gehofft, dass sie sich beruhigen würde und sie wieder die Hermione von vor wenigen Stunden wird. Aber soweit war es noch lange nicht.

„Schon gut schon gut!" Black warf die Arme gespielt in die Luft, damit die Situation nicht noch verkorkster wurde.

„Aber du hast trotzdem nicht richtig zugehört. Ich sagte dir nämlich an dem Abend noch etwas, und zwar dass ich mich wohl in dich verliebt habe und das Harry mich umbringt sobald er das erfährt."

„Dem bist du ja gut aus dem Weg gegangen! Und hast mich mit dem Schlamassel zurück gelassen." Endlich, Hermione lächelte ein Augenerreichendes Lächeln.

„Aber das werde ich nicht noch mal, das verspreche ich dir. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit sage ich es Harry, am Besten gleich nachdem ich ihm erzählt habe das ich wieder lebe."

Die immer müder gewordene Hermione kuschelte sich in den Sessel und zog ihre Beine an sich.

„Du warst fort, und ich war allein. Ich konnte nicht plötzlich aufhören mit Harry in den Ferien abzuhängen – es wäre zu sehr aufgefallen. Ich brauchte über zwei Monate um zu begreifen und mir einzureden, das das alles nur alberne Schwärmerei war und suchte mir was Neues. Ich beschloss damals Oliver Wood, er war mal Hüter von Gryffindor, wieder zu schreiben und ich habe ihn damals während einer Trainingspause in den Sommerferien besucht. Tja, das war Nummer zwei. Dann kamen Viktor, Dean und noch ein paar andere Idioten. Wollten aber alle nur das Gleiche und sobald sie es hatten – plumps – haben sie mich fallen gelassen wie einen brennenden Phönix."

„Warum erzählst du mir das Hermione? Soll ich etwa eifersüchtig werden und mich in Rage reden wegen einigen Liebeleien?"

„Ich versuche dir hier gerade beizubringen, dass mich jeder Typ behandelt hat wie Dreck nach dem ich mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Und nach der dritten ‚Beziehung' wenn man es überhaupt so nennen will, habe ich schon gar nichts mehr von Kerlen erwartet." Sie lies dies sacken, in der Hoffnung das Sirius die folgenden Fakten verstehen würde.

„Und dann kamst du auf einmal hier rein geschneit und deine Augen versprechen mir alles was ich jemals von einem Mann wollte! Ich dachte erst es sei auch bei dir nur um mich flach zu legen, ein Spiel wie bei allen anderen auch. Doch hat fast keiner der Einfaltspinsel mitbekommen, dass ich in Wahrheit mit ihnen gespielt hatte und sie so manipulierte bis sie mich anziehend fanden."

„Hast du sie etwa verzaubert?"

Sie schüttelte rasch ihren Kopf sodass ihre Lockenpracht nur so flog „Um Himmelswillen nein! Aber Männer bevorzugen eindeutig das Rätsel und die Macht – beides konnte ich ihnen bieten."

„Du redest so, als ob du mit einer ganzen Legion was hattest – Merlin was für eine Vorstellung."

„Kopfkino aus Black! Und es waren nur 13 – keine ganze Legion aber bei fast allen das Gleiche."

„Aha, also muss dir einer gefallen haben der dich nicht gleich fortgejagt hat! Wer, raus damit! Dann weis ich mit wem ich es später mal als Konkurrenz zu tun bekommen könnte."

Hermione lachte leise vor sich hin und zauberte sich indes ein Glas Rotwein herbei.

„Wenn ich dir das verraten würde, würde ich mein Versprechen ihm gegenüber brechen. Nein, nein. Irgendwann kannst du ihn das sicherlich selber fragen!"

„Hm, das heißt dann wohl dass ich ihn kenne. Aber, bei Merlins Bart – du hast doch nicht mit diesem Malfoy geschlafen, oder?"

Nur gut das Hermione schon etwas Wein intus hatte, so konnte sie mit dem Thema viel entspannter umgehen und da sie annahm Sirius würde es genauso ergehen lies sie ein Tablett mit verschiedenen Drinks und Weinen vor ihm erscheinen. Er nahm sich gern ein Glas Wein und lehnte sich nach den ersten Schlucken auch etwas lockerer zurück.

„Um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen: Nein, ich habe nicht mit Draco geschlafen. Aber wenn es dich interessiert wie gut er im Bett ist musst du es entweder selber mit ihm ausprobieren….."

„Pfui, heiliger Krötenfurz nein! Ich steh doch nicht auf Männer – du gefällst mir da um ein tausendfaches besser." Der Alkohol zeigte auch bei dem Schwarzhaarigen seine gewohnte Wirkung und hinterlies ein süffisantes Grinsen auf dessen Lippen.

„Na, wenn du es nicht ausprobieren möchtest, dann musst du Harry fragen. Er kann dir da weiterhelfen. Übrigens auch dabei Männerhintern auszuchecken – ist ein tierischer Spaß!"

Jetzt hatte sie es geschafft –Sirius Black war sprachlos!

„Ich…ich…ich dachte…du hättest diese Anspielungen nur gemacht um ihn zu ärgern – wie lange schon? Seit wann? Warum? Aber dann kommt Harry doch her um ihn zu sehen und…"

„Jetzt mach dir mal nicht in deinen Umhang! Harry kommt nicht hierher. Wenn dann fliegt Draco zu ihm wenn Harry ihm das ok dazu gibt. Sie verstecken sich seit Kriegsbeginn vor der Presse. Haben beide Angst auf Unverständnis zu stoßen."

„Bei so einer Familie wie den Malfoys ist das auch kein Wunder."

„Du weist ja nicht, was du da redest. Die Beiden waren da schon ab und an zu besuch – es ist nicht Dracos Familie vor der sie sich verstecken, sondern vor denen die sie als Freunde bezeichnen aber nicht wissen ob sie auch so eine Situation vertragen. Kurz und Knapp: Wenn Harry wüsste das du hier wärst und er es dir erzählen müsste – hätte er so einen Schiss das er lieber noch mal gegen Voldemort kämpfen würde als deine Reaktion zu sehen."

Sie tranken ihren Wein weiter und liesen das Gesagte im Raum nachklingen. Es verging fast eine Stunde eh Sirius das Wort wieder an Hermione richtete.

„Wir haben immer noch nicht geklärt warum du davon gelaufen bist."

„Hm, das ist wohl wahr. Tja, wenn man es gewohnt ist, dass man nach dem Sex nur noch angesehen wird als sei man eine Hure die man schnell wieder loswerden müsste, dann ist es verdammt beängstigend in deinen Augen etwas völlig neues zu lesen."

Sirius kam auf Hermione zu, hockte sich vor ihren Sessel, legte die Hand auf ihr Knie und sah ihr unverwandt in die Augen „Was hast du gesehen Liebes, sag es mir, bitte."

„Zu viele Emotionen, zu viel Gefühl – so in etwa genau das was ich schon wieder sehe."

„Und, willst du wieder davon laufen? Wenn ja, dann streich das mal aus deiner Rechnung."

„Ich will nicht mehr davon laufen, Sirius. Aber ich…" Sie schaffte es nicht ihren Satz zu beenden bevor sich zwei warme, weiche Lippen sanft auf die ihren legten.

„Kein ABER mehr. Hermione, ich liebe dich. Und du brauchst jetzt auch nicht deine Augen verdrehen mit dem Gedanken – na toll, seit zwei Tagen ist er wieder da und schon meint er mich zu lieben."

„A…"

„Ich sagte ‚kein aber mehr'. Liebes, hör mir zu. In dem Moment als ich durch den Nebel fiel wurde mir klar was ich alles verlieren würde – und zu meiner eigenen Schande schoss mir nicht zu erst Harry in den Kopf sonder du. Ich wusste, ich würde dich unendlich vermissen. Wusste, dass ich nicht mehr ohne dich leben kann, tja das ging auch einen Wimpernschlag später nicht mehr. Doch dann hast du mich gerufen, an mir gezerrt und mich zurück geholt – zu Dir. Und als ich dich sah fühlte ich mich nicht nur wie neugeboren, sondern vollständig. So als wären du und ich zwei Puzzleteile die nur miteinander ein Bild ergeben. So wie das Ei Salz braucht, braucht dieses Salz hier das Ei. Verstehst du mich Hermione?"

Die bernsteinernen Augen glänzten verdächtig aber kein Ton kam ihr über die Lippen als die erste Träne sich ihre Bahn suchte und eine kleine feuchte Spur auf Hermiones Wange hinterließ.

„Wie ein Strom von purem Silber in Mondlicht getaucht." Und mit diesen Worten küsste Sirius ihre Tränen weg und hob sie aus dem Sessel um im nächsten Moment mit ihr unter den warmen Laken des Bettes zu verschwinden.


	13. Kapitel 13

Hallo und willkommen zurück! Schön, dass ihr wieder mit von der Partie seid.

**Gefragt, Geplagt, Geblackt!**

Kapitel 13

Die Nacht flog an ihnen vorbei wie ein Tornado. Fühlte sich Hermione erst völlig fehl am Platz, so war sie sich nun recht sicher ihren Weg gefunden zu haben – oder zumindest den für ihr Privatleben. Die Zeit, in der sie einfach nur stillschweigend neben Sirius lag war für sie das schönste was Hermione bisher erlebt hatte. Sie hatten sich ewig in die Augen geschaut, sich unterhalten und immer wieder zärtliche Berührungen ausgetauscht bis der Schlaf sie übermannte. Am nächsten Morgen war es Sirius der als Erster erwachte und die Braunhaarige sanft wach küsste. Spielerisch wickelte er eine Strähne ihrer schokoladenbraunen Haare um seinen Finger und lies sie immer wieder fallen um sie im nächsten Moment wieder aufzunehmen. Es war ein Spiel in dem er kein Ende sah, sondern nur den ruhigen, beinahe betörenden Augenblick der vollen Harmonie.

„Guten Morgen du Schlafmütze." Langsam streckte sich Hermione in den Kissen und wollte schon die Decke noch einmal über ihren Schopf ziehen als sie gemein gefährlich gepiekst und gekitzelt wurde.

„Aufwachen! Sonst verschläfst du noch den ganzen Tag!"

Nur ein Grummeln bahnte sich den Weg an Sirius' Ohr während er Hermione weiterhin wach krabbelte. Nach schier endlosen fünf Minuten schaffte er es tatsächlich der Braunhaarigen die Decke zu entreißen und sie so zum aufstehen zu zwingen. Die Bestechung mit einem leckeren Frühstück half dabei ungemein. So starteten sie gemütlich und gutgelaunt in den neuen Tag, nicht ahnend was er noch für sie bereit hielt.

Noch während sie am Frühstückstisch saßen, kam eine Eileule herein geflogen und lies sich auf Hermiones Knie nieder. Im ersten Moment war sie wie vom Donner gerührt, denn eigentlich sollte sie keine Eule finden können denn das war Teil ihres Zaubers um sich nervige Zauberer fern zu halten. Nachdem die kleine Eule zwei Minuten warten musste wurde sie langsam unruhig und zupfte an der Tischwäsche herum.

„Das kann eigentlich gar nicht sein! Wieso findet das Vieh mich!" Sie war paralysiert von der Vorstellung, Ron hätte eine Möglichkeit gefunden sie zu erreichen. Mit zitternden Hände öffnete sie daher die kleine Pergamentrolle die am Beinchen des Wesens festgebunden war.

_Warnung!_

_Hab mich verquatscht! Jetzt weiß Harry dass ICH weiß wo DU bist!_

_Entweder du verschwindest ganz schnell, oder er wird dich noch heute finden! Hat gedroht mir nen Bierbauch an zu hexen wenn ich ihm nicht verrate wo du bist! _

_Jetzt bist du im Bilde!_

_Achso, es wäre gut wenn du deinen Köter auch mit versteckst, solltest du abhauen, – Harry hat Lunte gerochen! _

„Oh scheiße" Mit bleichem Gesicht reichte Hermione ihrem Gegenüber den kleinen Zettel.

„Und, was machen wir jetzt? Abhauen oder auffliegen?" Er konnte und wollte die Entscheidung nicht alleine tragen, also musste die ehemalige Gryffindor entscheiden.

„Zum abhauen ist es zu spät, ihr zwei Idioten!"

„Harry!" Entfuhr es den Zweien gleichzeitig. Wo Hermiones Stimme eindeutig von Schock sprach war Sirius' Tonlage eher fragend.

„Ja, stellt euch vor der bin ich! Und ich bin so stock sauer auf euch BEIDE das ich schier den Laden hier in die Luft jagen könnte! Also wer von euch erklärt mir was das ganze hier soll?"

„Harry Darling, ich glaube es wäre gut wenn du etwas netter mit den Beiden umgehen würdest. Immerhin haben sie dich nicht gerade eingeladen mal vorbeizuschauen!"

Nun war auch Draco Malfoy in die Runde getreten und blickte den bedröppelten Opfern entschuldigend entgegen.

„Draco!" Es klang anklagend und enttäuscht als Hermione das Wort an sie richtete. „Wie konntest du nur! Ich dachte du…du….ahhhh….du Arschloch! Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege ohne das Harry dich gleich rettet dann kannst du was erleben!"

Hermione war auf hundertachzig und so sauer das der Tisch neben ihr leicht bebte.

„Hermione Liebes, beruhige dich. Es ist doch nur gut, dass du und ich uns nicht mehr verstecken müssen."

„Ich soll mich beruhigen! Mich beruhigen! Du….aaarrrgghh. Ihr seid ein tolles Gespann, ehrlich. Aber nicht mit mir." Und schon stürmte sie davon als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihr her.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass das keine gute Idee ist. Du hättest sie vorwarnen müssen Harry!" Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stand Draco neben Harry und warf ihm tadelnde Blicke zu.

„Ihr zwei seit wie ein altes Ehepaar. Aber lasst uns das später klären – denn euch werde ich noch die Flügel stutzen wenn sich Hermione nicht bald beruhigt." Und schnell wie ein Patronus war Sirius an den zwei jungen Männern vorbeigerauscht und warf ihnen nur noch ein „Dummköpfe" zu.

Hermione ging indes wieder am Strand spazieren um den Kopf frei zu kriegen und sich einen Schlachtplan auszudenken, als sie jemand an der Schulter berührte und sie langsam zu sich umdrehte.

„Hey Süße, ich dachte mir du könntest etwas Unterstützung beim Flüche entwerfen gebrauchen. Wollen wir sie quälen oder nur verhexen?" Hermione musste eine kleine Träne zurückhalten ob der Aufmunterungsversuche von Sirius. Es war ihr zwar ein Rätsel, aber dieser Mann schien doch mehr zu wissen was sie wollte als sie es selbst manchmal wusste.

„Beides? Und Draco bekommt einen Maulkorb!" Dem Pärchen kam sofort das Bild des Blonden mit einem Maulkorb in den Kopf und sie mussten herzlich lachen. Als Hermione sich wieder beruhigt hatte, kuschelte sie sich an Sirius' Brust und entspannte sich. Nur wenige Sekunden später stupste der Schwarzhaarige sie mit der Nase an um sie zur nächsten Bank zu lotsen auf der sie sich sogleich nieder liesen.

„Und, was willst du machen?" Schwer atmete Hermione aus um den Zeitpunkt der Antwort noch etwas hinauszuzögern.

„Es wäre unfair, jetzt wo Harry seinen Paten wieder hat und weiß wo ich bin, wieder zu verschwinden – findest du nicht, Sirius?"

„Ja, das ist richtig. Aber trotzdem, du hast die Wahl. Aber wenn er einmal eine Fährte hat, dann lässt er nicht locker, glaub mir, er ist da wie sein Patenonkel. Lieber Ärger auf sich ziehen als welchem aus dem Weg zu gehen." Er musste an seine erste Jugend zurückdenken in der er so viel Blödsinn mit James und Remus angestellt hatte, dass es ein Wunder wäre wenn nichts davon auf Harry abgefärbt hätte.

„Also ist Schluss mit dem Versteckspielen." Sie klang resignierend – aber irgendwie schien ihr eine Last von den Schultern zu fallen von der sie nicht wusste, dass sie sie trug.

Fünf Minuten saßen sie noch still auf ihrem Baumstamm bevor sie sich zurück zur Pension begaben vor der schon ein ziemlich geknickter Harry stand und ein blonder Malfoy tadelnd auf ihn einredete.

„Hallo ihr Zwei." Mehr brauchte die Braunhaarige nicht zu sagen, denn das war alles was Harry brauchte um sie sich an der Hüfte zu schnappen, sie hochzuheben und fest an sich zu drücken.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt Mione. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht einfach abzuhauen? Ach egal, komm her du!"

„Hey hey, sachte Junge, sachte. Du hast dein eigenes Spielzeug da drüben. Lass mir bitte von meinem noch was übrig!"

Alle vier brachen in starkes Lachen aus und schüttelten die Köpfe, denn die Blicke von den als Spielzeug betitelten Draco und Hermione waren einfach nur Gold wert.

„Wie siehts aus Harry, bekommt nur Hermione eine nette Umarmung, oder kriegt dein alter Patenonkel auch noch was ab!" Wieder lautes lachen und eine weitere Umarmung. Harry schien es ganz locker zu nehmen, dass er wieder da war und was mit Hermione am laufen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das Dracos Einfluss zu verdanken. Die Standpauke von vorhin hatte scheinbar ihr Ziel nicht verfehlt.

„Draco Malfoy!" Hermiones Stimme durchbrach die entstandene Stille. „Wie konntest du es wagen uns zu verraten? Und das obwohl du wusstest, dass wir nicht gefunden werden wollten!" Sie wollte es wirklich dringend wissen, aber sie versuchte ihre Intonation so weit unter Kontrolle zu haben, dass es mehr spaßig klang als anklagend.

„Er hat mich erpresst! Ganz einfach! Dem Kerl kann ich einfach nichts verwähren. Guck ihn dir an! Könntest du ihm standhalten wenn er dir mit knallhartem Entzug droht! Also beim besten Willen, aber DAS geht nun überhaupt nicht!"

„Keine weiteren Details bitte. Sonst krieg ich das Bild nie aus meinem Kopf." Sirius stand neben Hermione und hielt sich die Hand vor Augen, als ob er damit sein Kopfkino abstellen könnte.

„Du bist weich geworden, Malfoy." Warf Hermione ihm entgegen.

„Aber nicht immer! Das garantier ich dir, erkann manchmal auch richtig…."

„Harry Potter!" Brüllten ihm Sirius und Draco entgegen. „Halt endlich die Klappe!" man sollte es nicht glauben, wenn man es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat – aber Draco wurde tatsächlich rot wie eine Tomate und Sirius sah mehr aus wie ein Vater der seinen Sohn zurecht stutzte als wie der coole Pate.

„Is ja gut Leute, aber Tatsachen kann man nun mal nicht leugnen!" Und ein verräterisches Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Voldemort-Bezwingers als er den Kopf zu Draco wandte und ihm einen Kuss aufdrückte.

„'Tschuldigt ihr zwei, aber daran müsst ihr euch wohl jetzt gewöhnen. Er ist manchmal einfach zu stürmisch wenn er sich so freut." Der Platinblonde zuckte mit den Schultern um seine Aussage nur noch zu bekräftigen bevor Harry sich an ihn lehnte und ihm, scheinbar etwas verruchtes, ins Ohr flüsterte. Beweis dafür war das schon wieder leicht rot werdende Gesicht seines Geliebten.

Die Zeit schritt unermüdlich fort und so war es schon gegen zwei Uhr nachmittags als die Gruppe beschloss sich doch noch etwas zum Mittag zu suchen. Sirius' knurrender Magen und Dracos Erzählungen über diverse Muggelgerichte die es in der Zaubererwelt nicht gab sorgten bei Hermione dafür, dass sie die drei Herren der Schöpfung, wie sie den Schwarm tratschender Kerle um sich herum ab jetzt nannte, in die nächste Gasse zog und sie in ein neues Pup schob.

„Schluss mit dem Gerede über Essen. Ich habe Hunger und wahnsinnigen Appetit auf ein gutes Steak. Also bewegt eure Hintern da rein!"

„Unsere gut aussehenden Hintern wolltest du sicherlich sagen Hermione, oder?" Natürlich kam das von keinem anderen als Harry Potter. Hermione hatte Sirius gewarnt, dass Harry die Rückseiten anderer immer sehr genau begutachtet und bewertet – aber dennoch war sein Blick sehr amüsiert über die ganze Szene, denn sein Patensohn ging aufreizend Hüften schwingend an den anderen vorbei hinein in das kleine Lokal. Draco rollte nur mit den Augen und Hermione kicherte ob des leicht durchgeknallten Paares.

„Leider muss ich Sie korrigieren, Mr. Potter. Es ist unausweichlich festzustellen, dass der, wie pflegten Sie sich sogleich auszudrücken, ‚Hintern' der Dame neben Ihnen dem der anwesenden Herren um weiten voraus ist. Bei genauerer Betrachtung ist dies festzustellen."

Nun war es an Hermione mit den Augen zu rollen und den brüskierten Part zu spielen als Sirius eindeutige Blicke in die Richtung des soeben besprochenen Körperteils huschten.

„Wie Sie meinen, Prof. Black. Es ist mir immer wieder eine Freude, einem Ihrer Vorträge über perfekte Hintern zu lauschen, aber wenn Sie erlauben, würde ich Ihnen gern das Rankingsystem für Männerärsche erklären." Harry machte eine übertriebene Verbeugung und spielte das Spiel nur zu gern mit. Sirius versuchte eine ernste Miene zu machen während sich die Braunhaarige und Draco vor Lachen den Bauch hielten.

Nach ein paar Minuten schafften es alle vier auf einem Stuhl zu sitzen, ein Getränk zu bestellen und sich etwas zu Essen rauszusuchen. Nur wenig später standen schon diverse Gläser und Flaschen auf dem Tisch und eine simple Unterhaltung kam langsam ins rollen.

„Weist du was Black, du solltest vielleicht mal über eine Dozententätigkeit nachdenken. Ich glaube, dass könnte dir gefallen. In Hogwarts suchen sie wieder neue Leute. Naja, wenn es dann fertig ist."

Sirius verschluckte sich beinahe bei dem Gedanken zu unterrichten und das dann auch noch in Hogwarts. So gleich schossen ihm hunderte Sachen durch den Kopf die aufzuzählen nie enden würde.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das was für mich wäre. Allerdings, wenn ich mir Filchs Gesicht vorstelle und McGonagalls noch dazu….hm….das wäre den Versuch beinahe wert."

„Ja klar, du und Lehrer. Was soll das für ein Fach sein? Sexualkunde oder doch eher ein Flirtworkshop." Hermione konnte ihr Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken bei dem Gedanken das Sirius Black, ehemaliger Rumtreiber und Schwarm aller Frauen, auf einmal Lehrer in Hogwarts werden will.

„Tolle Idee! Ich könnte wetten Remus hat dazu auch noch ein paar lustige Vorschläge." Drei Augenpaare blickten dem schwarzhaarigen Mann voller entsetzen und Unglauben entgegen

„An wen muss ich meine umwerfende Bewerbung schicken?" Wären die drei Figuren aus einem Comic gewesen, so hätten ihre Kinnladen wohl den Weg bis zum Fußboden gefunden, aber so gafften sie nur wie Fische auf dem Trockenen.

Als erster fand Draco Malfoy seine Stimme und Verstand wieder „Selbst wenn du dich bewerben wolltest, bist du immer noch offiziell tot. Und da hilft keine noch so umwerfende Bewerbung."

„Na, dann ist doch alles klar." Potter war aufgesprungen, legte einen Schwung Muggelgeld auf den Tisch und war bereit zu gehen.

„Nichts ist klar Harry. Was um Merlins Bart hat dich jetzt schon wieder geritten!" Der Platinblonde stand erbost auf, steckte das Geld in seine Jackentasche und drückte Harry wieder auf seinen Sitzplatz. „Sitz! Aus! Ruhe!"

„Ja, bin ich denn der einzige mit nem Hirn hier im Raum?"

„Ich sagte du sollst ruhig sein! Ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Wir können dir gerade nicht folgen und bis du deine Hirngespinste sortiert und ausformuliert hast, bleibst du jetzt sitzen und hälst mal für einen winzigen Moment die Klappe."

Scheinbar passierte so etwas öfters, denn Harry sah nicht überrascht aus ob Dracos Reaktion. Es kam sogar so rüber, als wäre das für die beiden das Normalste der Welt – und selbst jetzt versuchte der Retter der Welt mit einem Hundeblick sein Gegenüber zu bestechen.

„Kein Gewinsel und kein Jammern!" Hermione erinnerte das Bild vor ihr eher an einen Hund und sein Herrchen als an ein Pärchen.

„Tut mir leid Leute. Aber er ist eben manchmal so schwierig." Der Malfoy Spross zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und ignorierte dabei mit Absicht den schmollenden Harry.

Sirius starrte indes einfach nur auf die Beiden und schüttelte letztendlich mit einem Augendreher seinen Kopf.

„Ihr zwei seid schlimmer als Lily und James! Wenn sie ihn ruhig stellen wollte, hat sie es fast genau so gemacht. Ich gratuliere Draco, du hast den ultimativen Potter-zum-Schweigen-bringen Angriff gelernt."

Schon wieder wollte Harry etwas sagen, wurde aber von einem abrupten „Na! Oder soll ich einen silentio über dich hexen?" wieder ruhig gestellt.

„Ich glaube das reicht jetzt Draco! Ich meine zu wissen, was Harry uns eigentlich sagen wollte."

„Endlich jemand mit Grips in dieser Hütte." Er hatte immerhin über eine Minute still dagesessen – das musste reichen.

„Sirius, wir müssen dich beim Zaubereiministerium wieder anmelden, deine Strafakte wurde ja schon gelöscht, und dann kannst du dich bewerben wo und wann du willst. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass es so einen Fall schon mal gab, aber man weis ja nie. Vielleicht gibt es ja ein Formular für so was."

„Das sollte kein Problem sein. Meine Mutter kennt eine Menge Leute im Ministerium. Sie wird das still und heimlich ohne großes Aufsehen erledigen. Ich reise übermorgen zu ihr und dann kann ich ihr ja Bescheid geben. Sollte eigentlich genügen. Hogwarts wird eh erst in frühestens einem Monat wieder öffnen und selbst das nur in Minimalausführung."

„Guter Plan. Find ich toll."

„Ähm, tschuldigt Jungs, aber ich muss mal schnell für kleine Mädchen." Alle drei nickten ihr beiläufig zu denn sie begannen bereits Pläne für neue Unterrichtsfächer oder Workshops zu entwerfen. Hermione konnte sich das alles nicht anhören. Erst vor geringer Zeit war sie aus Hogwarts geflohen und nun planten die drei da draußen Sirius eine Stelle eben da zu vermitteln. Wenn sie mit ihm zusammen sein wollen würde, dann würde dies auch unweigerlich bedeuten sich ab und an in Hogwarts blicken zu lassen. Wollte sie das? Wollte sie die Frau eines Professors sein der in einer Schule lebte, seine Kinder großziehen und die brave Hausfrau spielen? Ein lautes ‚NEIN' schrie durch ihren Kopf.

Sie war nicht lange für sich geblieben, aber es hatte gereicht um sich einen schnellen, recht guten, Plan zu entwerfen wie sie ihr Leben leben wollte.

„Also Jungs, wie weit seid ihr mit eurem Plan?" Auf diese Frage hatten sie scheinbar nur gewartet denn nur Millisekunden später wurde sie zugetexte bis sie nicht mehr wusste wo oben und unter war.

„….und du Hermione könntest ja dann Wochenendseminare im Bereich Muggelflirt geben." An dieser Stelle musste sie Einspruch einlegen.

„Stopp, Stopp, Stopp. Ich werde ganz gewiss nicht irgendwelche Seminare in Muggelflirten geben. Wer sagt euch überhaupt, dass ich was mit Muggelstudien zu tun haben will? Ich wüsste auch nicht warum ihr mich da einplant. Mein Plan für die nächste Zeit sieht ganz anders aus."

„Welcher Plan?" Sirius Blick spiegelte eindeutig Enttäuschung darüber wieder, dass sie ihm noch nichts davon gesagt hatte.

„Ich werde ab März Zaubertränke und Runenkunde studieren – in Edinburgh."


	14. Chapter 14

Und schon geht es weiter mit

**Gefragt, Geplagt, Geblackt **

Kapitel 14

Hermione, Sirius, Harry und Draco saßen immer noch vor ihrem Mittagessen und redeten kein Wort. Grund dafür war das die einzige weiblich Person am Tisch so eben heraus posaunt hatte, dass sie nach Edinburgh zum studieren gehen würde. Im Anschluss daran hatte sie noch wie selbstverständlich und mit einem Lächeln versetzt gemeint sie würde kein dummes, ungebildetes Hausweib abgeben wollen. Natürlich hatten Draco und Harry sofort ihre Blicke auf Sirius gerichtet – der ja damit eindeutig gemeint war. Die Braunhaarige wusste auch, dass es ein Bugschuss für die Anwesenden und vor allem für Sirius sein würde, aber trotzdem musst sie es tun – um sich selbst treu zu bleiben. In der Rolle einer Hausfrau würde sie verbittern.

Als die Teller letzen Endes leer waren und Mägen gefüllt, beschlossen Draco und Harry wieder zu gehen um die anderen ihr dringend notwendiges Gespräch führen zu lassen.

„Also dann, bis in drei Tagen. Bis dahin weis ich dann ob meine Mutter was wegen der Wieder-Anmeldung deines Köters machen kann."

Harry umarmte noch schnell Hermione und anschließend seinen Paten und dann gingen die beiden ihrer Wege.

„Bloß schnell weg, sonst kriegen wir noch ne Druckwelle der anstehenden Explosion ab!"

„Na warte bis wir zu Hause sind du kleines Aas!" Und schon jagte Draco hinter Harry her um ihn in den Schnee zu tunken.

„Was sollte das Mione? Seid wann willst du studieren?" Der Schwarzhaarige hatte seine Partnerin eingehenkelt und sie gingen langsam eine Runde spazieren.

„Ich wollte eigentlich schon immer studieren. Und als ihr angefangen habt mich da irgendwie mit einzuplanen, dachte ich eben es wäre ein günstiger Moment es euch zu erzählen."

„Das war doch alles nur Spaß Liebling. Nichts von Bedeutung." Sirius drehte sich frontal zu Hermione und legte seine Hände um ihr Gesicht damit sie ihn ansah. Sanft küsste er sie als wenn sie aus hauchdünnem Porzellan bestünde. Die Braunhaarige schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung und küsste ihn ab und an. Es waren Momente wie dieser in denen sie wusste, dass sie zu einander passten.

„Dachtest du wirklich, ich mache dich zu einer braven, kuschenden Hausfrau?"

„Ich wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass du meinen Standpunkt dazu kennst."

Ihr Weg führte sie an einem kleinen Café vorbei in dem sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee und Cappuccino gönnten bevor sie wieder in Mrs. Redwoods Pension zurückkehrten.

In dem Moment als sie ihr kleines Appartement betraten legte Hermione sofort ihre dicken Wintersachen ab. Ihre Schuhe waren eiskalt und ihre Zehen kamen ihr vor, als seien sie erfroren.

„Hast du was dagegen wenn ich schnell ein Bad nehme. Mir ist eiskalt." Zur Bestechung hatte die kleine Gryffindor angefangen Kreise auf Sirius Brustkorb zu malen und ihm hin und wieder einen vielsagenden Blick zugeworfen.

„Hm, meinst du nicht, dass wir dich auch so warm bekommen Süße."

Beinahe zeitgleich wie Sirius es aussprach stellte sie einen ihrer kalten Füße auf den seinen und schob dieses kalte etwas sein Bein hinauf.

„Waaaahhh! Du bist gemein!" Er grinste sein Sirius-Grinsen und haschte Hermione bevor sie weglaufen konnte. Nur ein paar Sekundenbruchteile später lagen sie auf dem Bett und wühlten sich durch die Laken. Dabei stellte der Rumtreiber immer mal wieder fest, das Hermione zitterte und nicht nur an den Füßen extrem kalt war. Er deckte Hermione herrlich warm zu und stieg aus dem Bett um ihr ein wohltuendes Bad einzulassen. Er versuchte auch so schöne Deko hinzuzaubern wie es die Hexe kürzlich gemacht hatte aber er schaffte es nicht alles so echt aussehen zu lassen. Im Endeffekt hatte er ein Meer von Kerzen zustande gebracht und ein herrlich duftendes Badeöl herbeigerufen. Als er wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam um Hermione zu sagen, dass das Bad fertig war sah er nur einen Büschel Haare unter einer bibbernden Decke herausragen.

„Mione, alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Unter klappernden Zähnen schaffte sie es ein „Kaaaaalt" herauszubekommen. Nun strich Sirius die Decken zurück und nahm die bibbernde Hermione auf den Arm um sie ins Bad zu bringen. Sie war tatsächlich ein Eisklumpen und die Kälte die sie ausstrahlte fing auch an von Sirius Besitz zu ergreifen. Im Bad angelangt zog sich die Braunhaarige mit etwas Hilfe aus und wurde sanft in die Wanne gelegt. Kurz danach kletterte Sirius ebenfalls in die Fluten und positionierte sich so, dass Hermione sich an ihn kuscheln konnte wenn sie wollte. Dies tat sie natürlich zitternd wie Espenlaub. Nach einer guten viertel Stunde bekam sie langsam wieder Farbe im Gesicht und das Zittern hatte aufgehört. Immer wieder hatte sie sich einen Kuss gestohlen und dem Schwarzhaarigen beinahe den Verstand geraubt.

„Sag mal Liebes, ich weiß wir sind noch nicht wirklich lang zusammen, aber…nach deinem Einwurf vorhin würde ich schon gern wissen ob….ob du vielleicht irgendwann mal überhaupt Kinder haben möchtest. Egal ob mit mir oder irgendwem anderen, wobei ich natürlich hoffe das es mit mir wäre." Hastig und bevor er sich noch weiter in Schlamasssel redete küsste Hermione ihr Gegenüber.

„Du redest wirklich zu viel." Sie machte eine kurze Pause bevor sie wieder sprach „Aber ja, ich kann mir vorstellen irgendwann einmal Kinder zu haben – keinen Stall, aber so eins oder zwei wären schön. Irgendwann, zur richtigen Zeit mit dem richtigen Mann, warum nicht. Aber das heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass ich mich dann auch als pure Hausfrau verstehe. Beim ersten Kind ein Jahr zu Hause bleiben, ja darüber lässt sich reden. Aber ich werde niemals meine Karriere oder Beruf, selbst ein Studium würde ich dafür nicht freiwillig opfern."

„Hätte meine Mutter das gehört, sie hätten dich fluchend und schimpfend zur Tür hinausgeworfen. Denn weist du, in alten Zaubererfamilien ist es so eine Tradition dass Ehefrauen und Mütter zu Hause bleiben und nicht arbeiten gehen."

„Na bloß gut, dass ich nicht zu einer solchen Familie gehöre."

Es mag von Beiden unbeabsichtigt gewesen sein, doch Sirius war verletzt darüber das Hermione dachte nicht zu seiner Familie zu gehören. Als dies der Braunhaarigen auffiel versuchte sie sich jedoch bei ihm zu entschuldigen wobei ihr klar wurde, dass dies bedeuten könnte zu seiner Familie zu zählen gleich einer Hausfrau wäre. Was sie ja nicht wollte. Dieses Gespräch war ein einziges Dilemma, deshalb beschlossen beide wieder den Mund zu halten und das warme Wasser zu genießen. Gelöst waren diese offenen Fragen und Probleme allerdings noch nicht.

Die Zeit schien davon gelaufen zu sein als Hermione bemerkte, dass ihr Magen knurrte.

„Was haltest du von guter Redwoodscher Hausmannskost? So wie du gefroren hast würde ich dich ungern noch mal durch die Schneewehen jagen."

„Mmmmh, klingt gut. Müssen wir uns dafür anziehen und das Zimmer verlassen?"

„Ja, du meine Zuckerschnute, dass müssen wir. Hier gibt es keinen Zimmerservice." Nörgelnd und murrend stieg die Braunhaarige aus der Wanne und kuschelte sich in ein großes Badetuch. Anschließend suchte sie sich etwas bequemes aber nicht zu legeres aus ihrem Kleiderschrank, rückte ihre Haare etwas zu Recht und legte eine Winzigkeit Make-up auf. Eigentlich viel zu viel Aufriss. Mit sich selbst wenigstens etwas zu frieden, folgte Hermione Sirius hinunter in den kleinen Raum in dem sonst immer das Frühstück stand. Mrs. Redwood war schon ganz aufgeregt, dass sie endlich mal etwas für Mr. Black kochen durfte. So lange hatte sie auf sein Bild aufgepasst und ihn eine halbe Ewigkeit lang nicht gesehen.

„Guten Abend Mrs. Redwood. Ich hoffe ich habe Sie mit dieser kurzfristigen Sache nicht überfordert." Zack, bumps, hatte der Schwarzhaarige sein betörendstes Lächeln aufgesetzt gegen das sich niemand währen konnte. Und Merlin weiß, viele haben es versucht.

„Oh, gewiss nicht Mr. Black. Ich habe ihnen auch etwas ganz klassisches vorbereitet. Falls Sie sich noch erinnern, Sie haben es früher immer gern gegessen." Die alte Dame strahlte vor Glück wie eine Großmutter die ihrem Enkel sein Leibgericht gekocht hat und dieser es begierig hinunter schluckte und nach mehr schrie obwohl er schon pappsatt war.

„Das klingt fantastisch! Hermione, so etwas köstliches hast du noch nie gegessen, ich schwöre." Die Pensionsbesitzerin war hin und weg vor Freude und sauste sogleich in die Küche um die gefüllten Teller zu holen. Es duftet schon herrlich nach Käse und Fleisch und Hermione lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen.

„Mmmmh, das riecht herrlich." Und im nächsten Moment hatte Hermione einen Teller voller selbst gemachter Kartoffelspalten, eine Schüssel mit Quark, eine mit Sour Cream, natürlich Ketchup und einen riesengroßen, eindeutig selbstgemachten Burger mit Salat, Käse, Tomate, Gurke, Zwiebel und und und vor sich.

„Mrs. Redwood, wenn es so gut schmeckt wie es richt, dann sind sie ab sofort meine Lieblingsköchin." Hermione schnappte sich schon den ersten Servierlöffel und schaufelte Kartoffelspalten und Dips auf ihren Teller, gleich neben den Doppeldecker-Burger der fast so groß war wie der ganze Teller.

„Lassen Sie es sich bitte schmecken. Wenn noch etwas fehlt, ich bin drüben." Damit ließ sie die zwei Turteltäubchen allein und fing leise an sich um den Abwasch zu kümmern.

„Du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass du auch so auf Burger stehst. Ich dachte immer ich bin damit die einzige Hexe. Die Weasleys konnte das nie verstehen."

„Du weist einiges noch nicht. Aber ich glaube wir haben genug Zeit es herauszufinden."

Sirius und Hermione aßen gemütlich und redeten über die vergangen Jahre seit der Animagus verschwunden war, die letzten Schuljahre, über Harrys Entdeckung das er schwul ist und letztendlich auch über den Fall Voldemorts. Hermione erzählte ihm auch über den Ansturm von Reportern und den durchgeknallten Fans und über Harrys und ihre Versuche dem Trubel aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sirius lauschte ihren Ausführungen sehr genau, damit er endlich wusste wie es momentan um die Zaubererwelt bestellt ist und war am Ende wahrlich froh diese finsteren Zeiten endlich überstanden zu haben.

„Sag mal Mione, was hälst du wirklich von der Idee, dass ich mich auf eine Stelle in Hogwarts bewerbe."

Ihr war klar, dass er dieses Thema wieder aufgreifen würde und so hatte sie sich schon ein paar Sätze zurechtgelegt.

„Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass du dort arbeitest. Du warst schon immer eher der Typ nie wieder eine Schule zu betreten und nicht die Sorte von Mann der mit den Jahren feststellt wie toll es wäre ein paar Kids zu tyrannisieren."

„Momentchen mal. Ich werde doch kein zweiter Schniefelus! Ich würde nur die coolen Fächer unterrichten – VGDDK zum Beispiel."

„Genau das meine ich! Du bist ein Draufgänger und kein Moralapostel."

Wie ein Hund dem man sein Leckerli verwehrt brabbelte er vor sich hin „Remus war auch ein Draufgänger, der is sogar ´n Wehrwolf und ich darf nicht mal so'n bissl Zauberkram unterrichten. Das is gemein."

Hermione verkniff sich ein Lachen und ging um den Tisch herum auf Sirius zu. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, hob seinen Kopf an und sprach in beinahe mütterlichem Ton beruhigend auf ihn ein: „Wenn du es wirklich probieren möchtest und es dir zutraust hochnäsige, pubertierende, unmotivierte Bälger zu unterrichten, dann versuch es. Bewirb dich bei McGonagall um den Posten und sieh selbst wie weit du kommst. Wenn ich mich irren sollte und du wirklich einen tollen Lehrer gibst, dann hast du was gut bei mir."

„Also bewerbe ich mich und du gehst studieren. Hm, das wird nicht leicht werden." Sirius Blick wurde etwas traurig als er an die einsamen Abende dachte die er dann in Hogwarts mit dem Korrigieren von Aufsätzen verbrachte.

„Ich kann doch einfach zu dir kommen wenn du Zeit hast, am Wochenende zum Beispiel. Und unter der Woche kannst du ja hin und wieder mal in meiner Wohnung vorbeischauen. Ich lasse sie einfach ans Flohnetzwerk anschließen und gebe dir dann das Passwort. Du wirst mich nur in der Prüfungszeit entbehren müssen." Damit küsste sie ihn und beendete dieses Thema fürs Erste.

„Komm, lass uns nach oben gehen." Der laszive Blick Hermiones setzte sich sofort in pure Lust bei Sirius um und noch ehe sie die Stufen erreichte legte der Schwarzhaarige sie über seine rechte Schulter und flitzte nach oben. Schnell waren Oberteile, Hosen und Unterwäsche beseitig und die Beiden wälzten sich durch die Laken. Sirius hinterließ eine feuchte Spur von Küsssen auf Hermiones Körper. Immer wieder leckte er mit seiner Zunge über ihre prallen Brüste und biss hin und wieder leicht hinein wenn die Braunhaarige unter ihm vor Lust leise aufstöhnte. Seine Finger schienen über ihren ganzen Körper verteilt zu sein und als er sich den tieferen Regionen zuwandte reckte die ehemalige Gryffindor ihm begierig ihr Becken entgegen.

„Ich will dich, Sirius. Jetzt." Es war ein heißerer Tonfall welcher den Schwarzhaarigen noch zusätzlich anspurrnte.

„Ich liebe es wenn du so meinen Namen flüsterst." Seine Lippen und Zunge bahnten sich wieder ihren Weg zu ihrem Gesicht um sie zu küssen und in dem Moment als er seine Lippen auf die ihren legte dran er in sie ein. Einen kleinen Augenblick ließ er ihr Zeit sich an seine Größe zu gewöhnen bevor er anfing sich in ihr zu bewegen. Mit jeder Bewegung kam ihm Hermione weiter entgegen und drängte ihn in ihren Schoß. Ein Schweißfilm der Lust hatte sich auf ihren Körpern gebildet während sie ihr Tempo immer mehr beschleunigten.

Schon bevor Sirius sie ausfüllte, hatte sie auf seinem Rücken mit ihren Fingernägeln ihre Kreis gezogen, nun da er sie beinahe um den verstand brachte, schlug sie ihr Nägel regelrecht in ihn. Hätte sie gewusst, dass es ihn noch weiter anfeuern und erregen würde hätte sie es schon eher getan aber so hatten sie eine stete Steigerung während welcher Beide sich kaum noch zurückhalten konnten. In dem Augenblick als Hermiones Stöhnen heftiger und lauter wurde drängte Sirius noch schneller und härter in sie um sie über die Schwelle der Extase zu bringen. Als sich die inneren Muskeln der Braunhaarigen anspannten und somit Sirius' Glied noch zusätzlich massierten kam auch er unter heftigem Aufstöhnen. Er bewegte sich aber weiter so dass sie zusammen den Moment noch etwas länger auskosten konnten.

Hermione streichelte sanft das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen und strich ihm eine freche Strähne hinter sein Ohr. Sie breitete die Arme für ihn aus, damit er sich an sie lehnen konnte um noch etwas in Stille zu verharren. Nachdem sich der schnelle Atem wieder beruhigt hatte stützte sich der Rumtreiber auf einen seiner Ellebogen und blickte der Braunhaarigen liebevoll in die Augen. Seine zweite Hand hatte er auf ihren Bauch gelegt und zog kleine Kreise um ihren Bauchnabel.

„Ich liebe dich Mione."

Die Angesprochene schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn. „Ich liebe dich auch, du hoffnungsloser Romantiker."

„Ich weiß, dass du was dagegen hast wenn ein Paar sich das zu zeitig sagt, aber irgendwie glaube ich sind wir nicht erst seit ein paar Tagen zusammen sondern schon seit mehreren Jahren. Auch wenn ich tot war und du andere Männer hattest, hat uns doch etwas gefehlt. Oder etwa nicht?"

Auf so eine Frage war ein Nein nicht akzeptabel. „Ja, irgendwie schon." War das sinnvollste was Hermione dazu äußern konnte ohne ihr Gegenüber zu verletzen denn er hatte Recht gehabt – es ist noch zu zeitig sich die drei Worte zu sagen aber tief in ihrem Inneren, vielleicht war es ihre Intuition, sagte ihr etwas das es schon stimmte. Ihr hatte etwas gefehlt was sie nun glaubte zu besitzen, aber war das genug? Von all diesen Gedanken erzählte sie natürlich nichts ihrem Geliebten, er könnte es falsch verstehen. In ihrem Kopf hatte sie sich schon immer ausgemalt einen tollen Mann zu haben, mit ihm Kinder großzuziehen und trotzdem ihre Karriere nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Mit alten Kindheitsträumen ließ sich aber keine Beziehung aufbauen wenn vor ihrem inneren Augen der zu ihr passende Mann schwarze, lange Haare hatte, eine stattliche Figur und natürlich die gebührende geistige Reife. Wahrscheinlich war es der eben letzt genannte Punkt der sie davon abhielt ernsthaft etwas mit gleichaltrigen anzufangen – Ron war das perfekte Beispiel für einen kindischen Sturkopf ohne Ziel vor Augen.

Sirius schien sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu geben. Er kuschelte sich wieder an sie, zog die Decke enger um sie und schlummerte rasch ein. Nur Hermione war komplett wach und grübelte geräuschlos vor sich hin. Nach über einer Stunde rutschte sie noch tiefer in die Laken und schmiegte sich so eng wie möglich an den Schwarzhaarigen heran, umschloss ihn mit ihren Armen und freute sich über das wohlige Gefühl welches sich in ihr ausbreitete als der Rumtreiber leise ein Schnurr-ähnliches Geräusch von sich gab. Es war wieder so ein Augenblick in dem die Gryffindor wusste, dass sie zu ihm gehörte denn die innere Ruhe die sie umfing konnte nur Sirius Black in ihr wecken.

TBC

Im nächsten Kapitel geht es wieder zur Sache! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr wieder dabei seid!

Danke an die vielen Leser, ihr habt die 1.111 Hits geknackt!

Liebe Grüße

sessely


	15. Neue Lehrer braucht das Land

Und weiter geht's!

**Gefragt, Geplagt, Geblackt**

Kapitel 15: Neue Lehrer braucht das Land

Zwei Tage waren seid Harrys und Dracos Besuche vergangen. Hermione und Sirius näherten sich nun auch mental weiter und ihre Beziehung festigte sich. Die kleine Granger hatte des Nachts einen Ausflug nach Edinburgh unternommen um ihre Einschreibung einzureichen und sich die ersten vorläufigen Stundenpläne abgeholt. Schon auf den ersten Blick erkannte sie, dass der Stoff des ersten Semesters Basiswissen war und die Unterrichtsstunden ein regelrechter Witz – pro Tag nur zwei Vorlesungen und eine Praxisstunde. Zu ihrem Glück schien der zuständige Dekan ein Nachtschwärmer zu sein und so holte sie sich die Erlaubnis ein, den Stoff des zweiten Semesters gleichzeitig mit zu erfüllen. Der Dekan, Mr. Dunkan, belächelte ihren Wunsch vorerst und wollte sie schon davon schicken als Hermione ihm ihren vollen Namen nannte. In diesem Fall hatte es etwas Gutes berühmt zu sein. Da sich Mr. Dunkan aber immer noch nicht sicher war, dass die neue Studentin diesen Arbeitsaufwand meistern könnte wollte er wissen, ob sie ihm nicht ein Empfehlungsschreiben von ihrem ehemaligen Tränkeprofessor vorlegen könne. Natürlich warf sie ihm ohne Umschweife entgegen, dass Professor Severus Snape im Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen ist und Prof. Slughorn sie nur ein Jahr unterricht hat und deshalb ungeeignet wäre ihr ein passendes Schreiben anzufertigen. Geschlagen musste sich der Dekan damit abfinden und fertigte der Braunhaarigen eine Sondergenehmigung an – mit dem Zusatz, dass sobald sie in einem Fach des 2. Semesters versagen würde, ihr gesamtes Studium hinfällig sein würde. Etwas grimmig darüber musste Hermione dem letztendlich auch zusagen, sie hatte sowieso keine Intention in irgendeinem Fach durchzufallen.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht als sie wieder in das kleine verschlafene Dörfchen kam und sich den Weg durch den Schnee in ihr Zimmer bahnte. Dort angelangt fand sie einen Zettel auf dem Bett vor, dass Sirius mit den Jungs bei Bob sind und auf seine ‚Wiedergeburt' anstoßen. So zog sich die frischgebackene Studentin etwas chices an und machte sich auf den Weg in den Pub.

„Hey Liebes, hast du alles klären können?" Sirius begrüßte die Braunhaarige eifrig und drückte ihr rasch einen Kuss auf.

„Jap, alles klar. Hallo Jungs." Schnell drückte Hermione auch die anderen und setzte sich auf einen Platz neben dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ein Semester hab ich jetzt schon mal gespart. Ich kann…"

„Wie schön Liebes! Was hälst du davon morgen wieder in die Zaubererwelt zurückzukehren. McGonagal will mich unbedingt sprechen. Ich nehme mal an, dass sie nicht glaubt, dass ich wieder lebe. Ihr Gesicht wird bestimmt total klasse! Die Jungs haben übrigens tolle Arbeit geleistet mit ihren Kontakten. Es sieht so als wäre ich tatsächlich wieder 28, nie tot gewesen und auch nie in Askaban gesessen."

Nicht ein Moment zum Luft holen verblieb Hermione als Sirius schon weiter sprach.

„Ich habe schon mal angefangen für uns zwei Hübschen zu packen und Mrs. Redwood habe ich auch schon bezahlt. Harry und Draco erwarten uns morgen Früh acht Uhr bei sich zum Frühstück und danach machen wir uns alles zusammen auf den Weg nach Hogwarts."

„Und das hast du alles alleine geplant? Du wusstest doch gar nicht, ob ich es zeitlich überhaupt schaffen würde." Die Beinahe-Studentin verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und bohrte mit ihren Blicken Löcher in ihren Partner. Die anderen Zwei einfach ignorierend. Dieser trat ganz langsam auf den Lockenschopf zu und schloss sie in seine Arme.

„Ich weis, dass es alles schnell geht. Aber du fängst in einer reichlichen Woche mit deinem Studium an und ich werde mitten im Semester anfangen. Da gibt es zwar nichts zu unterrichten, aber Aufbauarbeiten und Elternbesuche stehen Massenweise an. Und zwischendurch will ich doch noch etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen – wer weis wie viel Zeit du wirklich hast, wenn du einmal angefangen hast zu lernen. Vielleicht willst du m ich ja dann gar nicht mehr sehen?"

Geschlagen lies sich die ehemalige Gryffindor auf ihren Platz fallen und rollte mit den Augen. 

„Du redest Unsinn. Natürlich wird mein Zeitplan eng, aber trotzdem werde ich mir einfach die Zeit nehmen."

Da es inzwischen zwei Uhr nachts war, hatte Hermione keine Lust sich noch zu streiten oder irgendetwas zu machen. Sie trank nur noch einen Tee, lies sich ein kleines Baguette bringen und sank nach und nach in ihrer Sofaecke zusammen bis ihr die Augen zu fielen.

„Ähm, Sirius. Ich glaube ihr sollte mal wieder in eure Pension gehen. Hermione schläft schon." Draco betrachtete die Beiden auffällig und wunderte sich, warum Sirius nicht aufgefallen war, dass Hermione keinen Ton mehr sagte.

„Oh. Na dann. Wir sehen uns morgen Früh zum Frühstück Jungs." Sacht schob Sirius einen Arm unter Hermiones Rücken und einen unter ihre Knie, sodass er sie mühelos hochheben konnte.

„Gute Nacht ihr Zwei." Harry winkte seinem Paten noch schnell zu, zahlte die Rechnung und verlies ebenfalls das Pub.

In dem kleinen Appartement angekommen zauberte sich Hermione einfach in ihr Nachthemdchen und kuschelte sich unter die dickste Decke die sie je gesehen hatte.

„Kommst du, Sirius?" Es war nur noch ein leises grummeln, aber der Angesprochene hatte es gehört und schlüpfte sofort unter seine Decke – mit packen war er in nur wenigen Sekunden fertig gewesen und so konnte der Tag des Aufbruchs kommen.

In der Nacht hingegen schlief Hermione sehr unruhig und wälzte sich in ihren Kissen. Natürlich hatte sie dadurch den Schwarzhaarigen neben sich geweckt welcher nun unschlüssig auf sie hinab sah.

„Mione? Hey Schatz, wach auf." Sacht strich er ihr über den Kopf um sie zu beruhigen bis sie erwachte.

„Was ist denn los Sirius? Ist es schon kurz vor acht?" Ein Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht.

„Nein, du Dummerchen. Wir haben noch Zeit. Aber du hast dich permanent hin und her gewälzt und irgendwas vor dich hingenuschelt, da hielt ich es für besser dich zu wecken." Eine freche Strähne hatte sich in Hermiones Gesicht verirrt und lies sie noch süßer aussehen als sie es sowieso schon war.

„Hast du schlecht geträumt?"

„Hm, ja wahrscheinlich. Bin sicherlich nur wegen der Uni aufgeregt." Sie setzte ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf um Sirius zu beruhigen.

„Leg dich einfach wieder hin und dann schlafen wir weiter. Der Morgen kommt schon früh genug."

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder an ihre Seite begeben hatte und er sie an sich drückte und mit ihr im Arm rasch einschlief. Ihren Traum für sich behaltend grübelte Hermione vor sich hin und die Zeit schien an ihr vorbei zu rasen als ihr Muggelwecker klingelte.

„Guten Morgen mein Hübscher." Nun war es an Hermione Sirius zu wecken. Mit vielen kleinen Küssen und Streicheleinheiten schaffte sie es, dass er die Augen aufmachte und sie fest an sich drückte.

„Na, was haben wir denn hier?" Sacht, aber mit etwas Druck rieb die Braunhaarige ihr um Sirius' geschlungenes Bein an einer ziemlich eindeutigen Beule was zu einem wohlbekannten seufzen führte. Pfeilschnell schossen die Hände des Animagus unter der Decke hervor und drückten Hermione noch enger an ihn.

„Nicht so stürmisch junger Mann. Sonst haben wir beide nicht viel davon." Ein freches Grinsen saß auf ihren Lippen. Zurückhaltung war aber noch nie eine Stärke des Rumtreibers gewesen und so packte er Hermione an den Hüften und drehte sie blitzschnell auf ihren Rücken und lies sich über ihr nieder. Es schienen ihr tausende Küsse zu sein, die er auf ihr verteilte und jeder lies ihr Herz schneller schlagen sodass ihr Blut vor Leidenschaft pulsierte.

Sirius Black hatte in den letzten vier Wochen einiges gelernt, auch darüber was Hermione zum Wahnsinn treiben konnte und wie er sie jedes mal aufs Neue zur völligen Ekstase bringen konnte. Daher lies er nach und nach seine Hände unter ihr kaum vorhandenes Nachthemd wandern und strich ihre Seiten brennend langsam hinauf und hinunter. Begierig reckte sie sich ihm immer wieder entgegen und versuchte ihr Becken gegen seine Erektion zu pressen. Sirius kannte dies schon, und so wich er ihr gekonnt aus.

Durch das kleine Nachthemd hindurch konnte Black Hermiones deutlich erregte Nippel sehen und fing noch durch das bisschen Stoff hindurch an, an ihnen zu knabbern und zu saugen. Die Braunhaarige warf ihren Kopf vor Lust nach hinten und gab sich dem unendlich tollen Gefühl hin welches der baldige Lehrer auf Hogwarts in ihr weckte. Seine rechte Hand erschlich sich in der Zwischen zeit den Weg zu ihren Schenkeln und tastete sich immer weiter an ihre vor Lust pochende und feuchte Weiblichkeit heran. In dem Moment als er einen ihrer Nippel mit seiner Zunge reizte, mit der linken Hand die andere Brust knetete und sein eigenes Symbol der Leidenschaft gegen ihr linkes Bein presste drang er mit zuerst einem und dann mit zwei Fingern in sie ein. Das folgende Stöhnen war ein heißeres Wimmern nach mehr, viel mehr. Gierig schob Hermione ihm ihr Becken entgegen damit er noch tiefer in sie dringen konnte. Die bereits feuchten Finger fanden ihren Weg immer schneller und weiter in sie hinein während sich seine Lippen weiterhin mit ihren Brüsten beschäftigten.

Mit einem wortlosen Zauber sorgte Hermione dafür, dass sie splitternackt unter ihrem Geliebten lag und seine Berührungen noch intensiver wahrnehmen konnte. Doch Sirius lies sich nicht erweichen und zog seine Finger aus ihr zurück um gleich danach sein Glied mit der an den Fingern haftenden Flüssigkeit zu bestreichen.

„Lass mich das machen." Es war eher ein betteln als ein Angebot welches die Braunhaarige ihm da machte, doch Sirius wusste, wie es sie erregte wenn sie ihn in der Hand hielt. Und das fiese war für ihn, dass er sich ab einem bestimmten Punkt dann auch nicht mehr zurück halten können würde und sie mit ihm machen konnte was ihr beliebte.

Mit beiden Händen drückte er daher Hermione zurück in die Kissen und lies seinen Blick über ihre wunderschöne Figur wandern – ein flacher Bauch und perfekt zu ihr passende Brüste mit harten Brustwarzen. Den Blick weiter nach oben richtend fing die Braunhaarige unter ihm an sich zu räkeln mit dem Hintergedanken es doch irgendwie zu schaffen in Berührung mit seinem harten Penis zu kommen. Als sie kurz vor ihrem ersehnten Ziel war wich Sirius abermals vor ihr zurück was sie natürlich mit einem lasziv bösen Blick quittierte. Was als nächstes Geschah konnte der Rumtreiber allerdings nicht ahnen.

In ihrer Lust gefangen fing Hermione an selbst ihre Brüste zu massieren und mit ihren Nippeln zu spielen. Sie hoffte, dass es den Rumtreiber so schockieren würde, dass er seine Beherrschung verlor und sie endlich nahm. Und das tat er auch. Ohne weiter Vorwarnung drang er mit einem kräftigen Stoß in Hermione ein und fing sofort an sich in ihr zu bewegen. Auch wenn die Braunhaarige schon sehr erregt gewesen war, war sie doch noch nicht so weit um ihn ohne den geringsten, kleinsten Schmerz zu empfangen. Aber auch as gab sich schnell und so verfielen die beiden in einen leidenschaftlichen Rhythmus bis sie beide kamen und sich zurück in die Kissen fallen liesen.

„Mmmh, das war schön." Sirius hatte immer noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen als er sich näher an seine Freundin heran kuschelte und kleine Kreise auf ihrem Bauch zeichnete.

„Wir müssen los Süßer. Sonst kommst du zu spät an deinem ersten Tag!" Hermione sprang regelrecht aus dem Bett und lief geradewegs ins Bad um sich frisch zu machen. Danach zog sie sich an und eilte wieder ins angrenzende Zimmer.

„Sirius, nun mach schon! Der Zug geht in einer dreiviertel Stunde und ich habe noch nichts gegessen! Du weist, ich werde unleidlich wenn ich nichts zum Frühstück bekomme!"

„Bin in fünf Minuten fertig. Mach mal keinen Stress. Den Zug kriegen wir schon, und wenn nicht wird eben direkt nach Hogwarts appariert. Ich frage mich sowieso, warum du mit dem Zug fahren willst. Wir könnten doch so viel schneller sein."

„Ich streite mich nicht schon wieder mit dir darüber, Sirius Black." Damit war das Thema für die ehemalige Gryffindor beendet. Sie hatten sich schon vor der Bewerbung darüber unterhalten, dass für Hermione das Apparieren nach Hogwarts nicht zur Debatte stand. Sie wollte unbedingt mit dem Zug fahren. Ihre genauen Gründe verriet sie aber nicht, doch dass ihr wohlmöglich beim Apparieren immer schlecht wurde schloss Sirius aus. Viel naheliegender war der Punkt, dass sie während der Fahrt für ihr anstehendes Studium lernen wollte.

Sirius hatte sich wirklich innerhalb von 5 Minuten angezogen, schnell gewaschen und war abmarschbereit. Rasch hatten sie noch bei Harry und Draco gefrühstückt und schon waren sie auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof Kings Cross. Diesmal durfte Sirius aber den schnellen Weg wählen – man könnte sagen, es war ein Kompromiss.

Ohne Probleme durchtraten sie das Portal und standen vor einem pfeifenden Hogwarts Express. Es war nicht sonderlich viel los an diesem Wintermorgen und so fanden sie schnell ein gemütliches Abteil. Hermione kuschelte sich gleich an Sirius heran und kramte gleichzeitig in ihrer Handtasche, welche sie natürlich mit einem unaufspürbaren Ausdehnungszauber belegt hatte. Nachdem also ihr Arm fast gänzlich in der Tasche steckte, fand sie das gesuchte Objekt und förderte es zu Tage.

„Och nein Mione. Bitte fang nicht jetzt schon an mit lernen." Natürlich war es ein Buch gewesen, was die Braunhaarige gesucht hatte und es trug den Titel „Zaubertrankzutaten und ihre mannigfaltigen Verwendungsmöglichkeiten"

„Warum musst du jetzt damit anfangen? Kann das nicht so lange warten, bis dein Studium richtig anfängt. Du wirst noch zu einem weiblichen Snape! Immer nur Zaubertränke im Kopf."

„1. Ich werde bestimmt kein weiblicher Snape, denn dafür müsste ich noch ziemlich verbittern. 2. Beginnt das Studium in sechs Tagen und ich will schon mal ein wenig vorarbeiten. Und 3. solltest du dich auf dein Gespräch mit McGonagal vorbereiten und während du das tust, arbeite ich eben. Optimale Zeiteinteilung."

Nun war es an Sirius die Augen zu verdrehen. Er legte trotzdem seinen Arm und Hermione und sah ihr beim Lesen zu. Ab und an hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihren Kopf und flüsterte ihr ein „Ich liebe es wie du dich so konzentrieren kannst" oder „Hm, weist du Schatz – ich hab dich total lieb" ins Ohr. Von Zeit zu Zeit drehte sich die Braunhaarige auch mal um und schenkte ihrem Partner ein strahlendes Lächeln und einen Kuss.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Hogwarts Express an seinem Ziel ankam und die wenigen Passagiere ausstiegen. Zwei davon führten eine merkwürdig dampfende Box mit sich aus der merkwürdige Geräusche drangen. Ein andere hatte zwei Dicke Rollen unter den Arm geklemmt und sah sehr wichtig ist. Wiederum ein Anderer sah sichtlich bedrückt und nervös aus.

Jeder der Gäste erhielt eine separate Kutsche, bis auf dem bedauernswerten, nervösen Mann. Dieser setzte sich in Sirius und Hermiones Wagen.

„Hej" war alles was er sagte.

Gemütlich fuhren die Drei also Richtung Hogwarts und Hermione konnte es nicht lassen, den Mann ihr gegenüber zu fragen, wer er sei. Dieser schaute etwas überrascht auf und sprach mit einem merkwürdigen Akzent.

„Ich bien Lars Frederikson. Ünd wär bischt du?"

„Ich bin Hermione Granger. Ehemalige Schülerin von Hogwarts. Und das hier ist Sirius Black, er bewirbt sich auf einen freien Dozentenposten an dieser Schule."

„Jaha, vad interessand! Ich bewärbe mich auch cheute. Hoffentlich nicht för de gleiche Ställe. Ich bin för zukünftige Verbindungen mit ondere Skolen und Praktika här. Ünd du?"

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Muggelstudien. Also dürften wir uns nicht in die Quere kommen." Sirius bot seinem Gesprächspartner die Hand an welche auch gleich darauf geschüttelt wurde.

„Ich kumme üvrigens us Sverige – Schweden."

Während sich die drei unterhielten entspannte sich der Neuankömmling immer mehr und als er Hogwarts zu Gesicht bekam fielen ihm beinahe die Augen raus.

„Nej, det är so vacker!" Was so viel bedeutete wie „Nein, ist das schön!"

Hermione musste leicht lachen als sie den Schweden beobachtete und Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht auch noch los zu lachen. Natürlich bemerkte der Skandinavier nichts davon, zu gefesselt war er von seiner möglichen neuen Arbeitsstätte.

„Sirius Black, wie schön dich zu sehen. Ich hätte es tatsächlich nicht für möglich gehalten!" McGonagal stand schon vor dem Schloss und blickte den ihr wohlbekannten Schüler freudestrahlend an.

„Hallo Minerva. Lange her, was?"

"Ja, alllerdings. Gut siehst du aus. Aber sag mir, hast du am Bahnhof einen blonden Mann mit ausländischen Akzent getroffen? Er soll sich heute auch bei mir vorstellen."

„Ja klar. Hermione redet gerade noch mit ihm, wahrscheinlich warnt sie ihn vor." Ein freches Grinsen setzte sich auf sein Gesicht als McGonagal begann sich aufzuplustern.

„Warum in Merlins Namen sollte jemand vor mir gewarnt werden, ich…." Plötzlich brach sie ab und eine Erkenntnis schien sich in ihr anzubahnen.

„Sirius, hast du gerade gesagt: Hermione, die Hermione, unterhält sich gerade noch mit ihm?"

„Jap. Genau das. Du wirst langsam nachlässig meine Gute."

„Tz, über diesen Kommentar sehe ich erstmal hinweg. Aber wie…"

„Ganz ruhig bleiben Minerva. Hermione Granger wird gleich vor dir stehen und du wirst sehen, ich lüge nicht. Ah, da kommen sie ja."

Hermione Gesichtsausdruck wurde schlagartig einige Spuren härter als sie bemerkte dass McGonagal sie bereits anstarrte.

„God morgon Prof. McGonagall. Mein Name ist Lars Frederikson. Sie wollten mich gern sprechen?"

Für einen kleinen Moment beachtete McGonagal den Neuen gar nicht und war nur auf Hermione fixiert. Als ihr aber eine Hand entgegen gestreckt wurde erwachte sie aus ihrem Gedankenwirrwar und fasste sich wieder.

„Schön Sie bei uns zu haben Mr. Frederikson. Die wichtigste Frage stelle ich Ihnen gleich: Wann könnten Sie bei uns anfangen?"

„Just nu. Sofort Professor."

„Perfekt. Bitte kommen Sie dann mit in mein Büro. Wir werden da die nötigen Formalitäten klären. Unser guter Hagrid wird Sie in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig herumführen. Ich habe leider noch etwas zu besprechen, dann komm ich zu Ihnen."

Damit war sie auch schon fertig und wandte sich wieder den anderen Zweien zu.

„Schön dich zu sehen Hermione. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht." Und sogleich umarmte die neue Schulleiterin ihre beste Schülerin aller Zeiten.

„Hallo Minerva." Das gespieltes Lächeln war nur für Sirius zu erkennen.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Wir brauchen dich hier!"

„Entschuldige Minerva" unterbrach Sirius rüde, „aber ich glaube nicht, dass Hermione hier wieder anfängt alles mit aufzubauen." Erbost trat McGonagal einen schritt zurück.

„Und was glaubst du Sirius Black, was sie sonst hier will? Sie ist hier groß geworden, eine Heldin und gehört an diese Schule!"

„Nein!" Schrien beinahe beide gleichzeitig. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte schon bemerkt, dass sich Hermiones Teint unnatürlich um einige Nuancen aufgehellt hatte und hoffte inständig sie würde jetzt keine Panik bekommen.

„Ich glaube es steht dir nicht zu, Sirius Black, über eine Freundin deines Patensohnes zu urteilen."

Hermione hatte geahnt, dass so etwas passieren würde. Und ihr Traum aus der letzten Nacht hatte genauso angefangen, bevor sie wieder in ihre alte Rolle gedrängt wurde.

„Du irrst dich, Minerva." Sirius baute sich bedrohlich vor der Transfigurationslehrerin auf. „Ich habe mehr Rechte als ihr alle zusammen!"

„Meine Güte, Sirius. Fühlst du dich jetzt auch noch für Hermione verantwortlich nur weil sie eine Freundin deines Patensohnes ist? Das ist doch absurd. Das Mädchen ist erwachsen!"

Er konnte es nicht fassen. McGonagal verstand nicht was vor ihren Augen passierte. Sie glaubte tatsächlich, Hermione sehe eine Vaterfigur in ihm. Nun, dass konnte ja noch lustig werden.

**Fortsetzung folgt!**


	16. Schock für McGonagall

Hallo zusammen! Schön, dass ihr wieder da seid! Übrigens: Da unten gibt es einen Knopf – da steht Review drauf. Könnt ihr gern mal drücken ;)

Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen

**Gefragt, Geplagt, Geblackt**

Kapitel 16: Schock für McGonagall

„Hermione, so verteidige dich doch mal!"

Bitterböse sah die angesprochene nun zu McGonagall.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Sirius hat Recht. Ich werde hier nicht bleiben. Und schon gar nicht wenn Du schon wieder darauf beharrst immer alles zu Wissen und das ich angeblich hier her gehöre nur weil ich hier mal Schülerin war! Du solltest es besser wissen."

„Aber, ich dachte…."

„Nein. Und jetzt hör endlich damit auf. Du solltest dich viel mehr darum kümmern ob Sirius hier anfangen kann als Lehrer oder nicht. Alles andere ist im Moment nebensächlich." Den Ton den Hermione an den Tag legte war schneidend und ein Beweis mehr dafür, dass sie auch gut und gerne ohne Probleme unterrichten könnte. Selbst Minerva, Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, gab bei diesem Tonfall klein bei.

„Scheinbar hast du bei Professor Snape mehr gelernt als nur wie man Tränke braut. Dieser Tonfall hätte ihn amüsiert." Für einen winzigen Moment hing McGonagall einer Geschichte aus alten Zeiten nach.

„Also gut. Zum geschäftlichen: Sirius Black: Ich erhebe Sie hiermit in den Stand eines Dozenten auf Hogwarts. Nach einem Jahr werden sie einen Professorentitel erhalten, sollte ich mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden sein. Es gibt insgesamt 30 Tage bezahlten Urlaub und die Vergütung erfolgt monatlich. Sie können sich entweder hier auf Hogwarts niederlassen oder in Hogsmead. Sie werden für den Unterricht der Muggelkunde und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eingestellt. Gibt es noch Fragen?"

„Nein Ma'am. Freue mich zur Truppe zu gehören Ma'am." Sirius stand stramm wie ein Zinnsoldat und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, dass McGonagall ohne Atempause ihr Pamphlet heruntergerasselt hatte.

„Gut. Kommen wir also zu den privaten Dingen. Wieso bist du wieder lebendig?"

„Zauberei!" Alle drei brachen in ein herzliches Gelächter aus während sie gemütlich über den Hof schlenderten.

„Mal im Ernst Sirius. Wie bist du wieder auferstanden?"

Unauffällig hatte Hermione ihre Hand in die von Sirius geschoben, da sie links von ihm und die Schulleiterin rechts des Mannes ging fiel es ihr nicht auf.

„Ich habe es einer außerordentlichen Hexe zu verdanken. Aber sie will mir auch nicht so wirklich verraten wie sie es geschafft hat."

McGonagalls Interesse war geweckt „Du kennst sie? Wer ist sie, woher kommt sie? Warum wusste sie wie sie dich retten kann?"

„Natürlich kenne ich sie. Du übrigens auch." Hermione schaute sich beiläufig auf dem Gelände um damit sie nicht anfing herum zu zappeln.

„Oh, wer ist sie. Nun spann mich doch nicht auf die Folter!"

„Steht direkt vor dir meine Gute. Krallt sich allerdings krampfhaft an meiner Hand fest was in der Zwischenzeit wirklich weh tut, Liebes!"

Minerva erblasste. Nie, nie hätte sie auch nur geträumt, dass Hermione so mächtig ist um das Unmögliche zu schaffen. Sie war begabt, ohne Frage, aber solch eine Magie konnte sie nicht inne haben.

„'Tschuldige Süßer." Es war nur ein Flüstern nach welchem die Braunhaarige schnell die zerquetschte Hand los lies. Sie war wirklich blau wie ein Hämatom. Hermione betrachtete die leichte Verletzung kurz und lies dann Sirius' Fingerspitzen in ihre Handfläche sinken. Nur eine Sekunde später war nichts mehr von den Quetschungen zu sehen.

„Danke." Ein kleines lächeln genügte als Antwort.

„Oh du meine Güte! Ihr zwei, ihr….seid ihr etwa….Sirius Black und Hermione Granger….das kann nicht sein. Was wird Harry Potter nur dazu sagen?"

„Och, wissen Sie Professor. Ich find die Beiden richtig süß. Sie nicht?"

„Bei Merlins Bart Potter! Wie kommen sie dazu einfach hierher zu apparieren und mich so zu erschrecken?"

„Ich dachte mir, ich begrüße mal den neuen Lehrkörper dieser Schule." Harry zwinkerte Sirius spaßig zu und stupste Minerva an der Schulter.

„Also, nun fangen Sie sich mal wieder Schulleiterin. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du so leicht aus der Bahn zu bringen bist dann hätte ich das viel eher genutzt."

„Du weist davon? Du weist wo Hermione die ganze Zeit war und auch mit wem? Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" Es klang anklagend und leicht verletzt, aber die Sache musste ein für alle Mal aus der Welt geschaffen werden.

„Weil es dich nichts anging. Ganz einfach." Sie gab sich geschlagen. Legte das Thema zur Seite und startete ein neues.

„Habt ihr Lust auf einen Tee?" es war die Flucht nach vorn und zu ihrer Überraschung war es ausgerechnet Hermione dies ihre Frage mit einem dankenden „Ja." beantwortet.

Es war eine bedrückende Stille zwischen den vieren aber immerhin stritten sie nicht schon wieder. Als alle in McGonagalls Büro angekommen waren, bat die Schulleiterin eine kleine Hauselfin eine frische Kanne Tee zu brühen und sie doch sogleich herauf zu bringen inklusive fünf Tassen, denn der schwedische Lehrer sollte auch mit versorgt werden. Denn der arme stand nun schon fast 30 Minuten vor der Bürotür.

In dem folgenden Gespräch ging es hauptsächlich um den weiteren Ablauf des Wiederaufbaues und den Wiedereinstieg in den Schulalltag in knapp neun Monaten. Bis dahin sollte das Schloss fertig sein, genügend Lehrer eingestellt werden und ein neuer, aktuellerer Lehrplan entwickelt werden. Es wurden Vorschläge gemacht, wer noch als Dozent eingesetzt werden könnte und vor allem wie man die Wohnsituation im Schloss aufbauen sollte. So gab es vor allem den Vorschlag die Bereiche der vier Häuser zu erweitern um Platz für größere Zimmer und auch das ein oder andere Einzelzimmer zu schaffen, was auch als Gästezimmer fungieren sollte – nur für den Fall das mal wieder eine Delegation von Austauschschülern aufschlug sollte dieses dann auch erweiterbar sein.

So vergingen mehrere Stunden eh Hermione aufstand und sich verabschiedete. Da nun bald ihr Studium anfing, brauchte sie schließlich auch eine Wohnung und Arbeitsmaterialien. All dies hoffte sie heute noch zu erledigen.

„Ich begleite dich Liebes. Wir sind doch fürs erste fertig, oder Minerva?"

„Ja ja. Wann fängst du also an?"

„Ich würde mal sagen in drei Tagen. Bis dahin dürften wir für Hermione alles geklärt haben. Außerdem hat sie dann sowieso keine Zeit mehr für mich da sie nur noch Bücher wälzt."

Hermione piekste den Schwarzhaarigen frech in die Seite und drückte ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf.

„Tu nicht so! Ich habe dir versprochen dass wir schon Zeit für uns finden werden, und was ich verspreche halte ich auch. Vielleicht wirst es ja auch du sein, der keine Zeit mehr hat weil Minerva und Harry dich die ganze Zeit in Beschlag nehmen."

„Blödsinn. Harry ist doch viel zu sehr mit seinem Malfoy beschäftigt, als dass er nach der Arbeit noch eine Sekunde für mich hätte. Stimmt's Kleiner?"

„Jap. Definitiv. Was soll ich mit dir wenn ich was…" „Stopp!" Brüllte da Hermione mitten in den Satz.

„Wenn du dich nicht gleich am Riemen reist Harry Potter, fällt uns eure neue Chefin noch ohnmächtig vom Stuhl." Ein lautes Gegröhle und Gelächter war die Folge nachdem auch Harry Minervas Fragezeichen und Unglauben in ihrem Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Bei allen weißen und schwarzen Magiern, kann denn nichts auf der Welt mal normal bleiben. Ich bin eine alte Hexe. Das ist zu viel für meine Ohren. Ein wiederauferstehender Ex-Schüler, der mit der Freundin seines Patensohnes anbendelt welcher schwul ist und sich ausgerechnet in seinen einstigen Feind aus Schulzeiten verliebt. Heiliger Zauberstab!"

„Normal ist doch langweilig, Minerva." Damit wandte sich Harry mit einem eindeutig nicht McGonagall-freien Hüftschwung um und zog die anderen beiden mit sich.

„Wenn Albus DAS wüsste. Ich glaube er würde noch mal tot umfallen."

„Nein meine Gute, dass werde ich nicht. Im Gegenteil, ich finde es äußerst Interessant. Ja ja. Normalität gab es doch an dieser Schule noch nie." Und wieder war die neue Schulleiterin aus ihrem Stuhl hochgeschreckt worden. Warum musste auch ausgerechnet in diesem Moment sein Portrait zum Leben erwachen? Wochenlang lag es still und nun auf einmal war er wieder da.

„Wenn du mir jetzt sagen willst…" sie erhob drohend den Zeigefinger „…dass du die ganze Zeit gelauscht hast, dann mach ich ein kleines Loch in dein Bild Albus Persival Winfred Dumbledore!"

Ein herzliches Lachen drang aus dem Bildnis des ehemaligen Schulleiters als er sacht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein nein. Erst als Hermione den Raum verlassen hat und mich mit einem kleinen Zauber bedachte. Wirklich clever die Kleine. Wirklich clever. Eine gute Wahl für unseren Sirius. Aber irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass…"

„Nein, dass will ich nicht hören Albus. Auf keinen Fall. Nicht wieder eine deiner Ahnungen. Merlin weiß, dass sie meist wahr werden. Behalt sie ruhig für dich."

Und so schwieg er für einen Moment.

„Also, Minerva, was gibt es für neuen Klatsch und Tratsch?" Dumbledores Augen funkelten wie früher wenn er wieder einen neuen spaßigen Plan ausgeheckt hatte aber Professor McGonagall ging nicht weiter darauf ein und durchbohrte Albus mit Fragen um die Schutzzauber und Banne welche seit jeher dem Wohl der Schule genutzt wurden.

Immer noch kichernd schlenderten Harry, Hermione und Sirius durch das Schloss dicht gefolgt von Lars Frederikson.

„Entschuldigt bitte, aber ich habe net so ganz verstünden woas da so lüstig war? Hab ich die Stelle?" Auch wenn er etwas anderes erwartet hatte, war Lars dann doch genötigt in den neuerlichen Lachanfall der anderen drei mit einzustimmen. Hermione war die erste die sich auch nur im Ansatz wieder fasste um ihm zu antworten.

„Ja Lars, du hast die Stelle. Ich wünsche Dir viel Spaß mit meinen zwei Chaoten hier." Hermione strahlte wie ein Honigkuchpferd und klopfte dabei den zwei Schwarzhaarigen auf den Rücken. Sirius drückte sie noch schnell einen Kuss auf und mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' war sie disappariert.

Nur kurze Zeit später stand die Braunhaarige in Edinburgh und zückte ihr Handy. Sie tippte die Nummer eines Immobilien Maklers ein und machte sogleich mehrere Wohnungsbesichtigungen aus – fünf an der Zahl. Da der Makler erst in einer Stunde da sein würde, hatte Hermione noch Zeit um einen Stadtbummel zu unternehmen und die ersten Bücher sowie Blöcke und Stifte zu besorgen. Sie liebte es zwar mit Feder auf Pergament zu schreiben, aber an der Universität ist nicht genug Zeit für solche Spielereien und so wurden vor ein paar Jahren Kugelschreiber und anderes Muggelschulzubehör erlaubt. Neben dem kleinen Schreibwarengeschäft befand sich auch ein kleines Modelabel doch leider hatte sie keine Zeit mehr dafür – aber bei der nächsten Möglichkeit würde sie noch einmal hinein gehen. Das stand fest.

Den Rest des Nachmittages verbrachte Hermione damit sich fünf sehr bescheidenen Wohnungen anzusehen. In einer gab es kein fließend Warmwasser, in der nächsten waren die Fenster undicht und in wieder einem anderen gab es keine Heizung. Zwar ist die Braunhaarige eine Hexe und könnte alles reparieren und angenehm gestalten, aber die Wohnungen überzeugten sie einfach nicht. Die Häuser waren heruntergekommen und sahen so aus als könnten sie jeden Moment einstürzen. Natürlich war der Makler nicht gerade glücklich über Hermione Ablehnungen.

„Miss Granger, ich kann Ihnen leider nichts anderes bieten was sich ein Student leisten kann. Aber wenn Sie wollen kann ich Sie vormerken und wenn ich etwas interessantes finde teile ich es Ihnen mit."

„Mr. Stark, ich glaube wir haben ein Verständigungsproblem: Ich suche eine 2-3 Zimmerwohnung mit Badewanne und wenn möglich Balkon." Der Immobilienhai versuchte ihr ins Wort zu fallen, schaffte es aber nicht da ihn Hermione mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und verschränkten Armen bedachte.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es eine Absteige sein soll. Und glauben Sie mir, Geld spielt absolut keine Rolle. Also suchen und finden Sie jetzt eine Wohnung für mich oder muss ich mir einen anderen Makler suchen?"

„Wie Sie wünschen Miss. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen…bitte entschuldigen Sie." Einen Augenblick war er still und die ehemalige Gryffindor konnte es hinter seinen Augen arbeiten sehen.

„Wohlmöglich habe ich die perfekte Wohnung für Sie. Allerdings ist sie etwas außerhalb des Stadtzentrums. Wenn ich Sie hinfahren darf?" Mr. Stark machte eine einladende Geste und wies auf den silbernen Mercedes CLK.

‚Was auch sonst. So ein Proll'

Hermione lies sich die Tür öffnen und schlüpfte in das Cabriolet dessen Verdeck auf Grund des leichten Schneefalls geschlossen war. Fünf Minuten später parkten sie vor einer alten Viktorianischen Villa welche sich beinahe gegenüber Ihrer Universität – sie schätzte es auf 3 Minuten Fußweg befand.

„Nun Miss, wie finden Sie dieses Gebäude?"

Es war ein wunderschönes Haus mit einem Erker der sich auf das Erdgeschoss sowohl auch auf die erste Etage ausdehnte, vielen Fenstern und einem kleinen Turm welcher das Dachgeschoss um eine Etage überragte.

„Die Besitzer sind bekannte von mir und suchen einen neuen Mieter für eine Einliegerwohnung. 350₤ pro Monat zuzüglich Heizung und Strom. Eine Internetverbindung wird über den Hausrouter gewährleistet. Sie hätten freies Gestaltungsrecht wenn Sie den Zugang und Kellerbereich sauber halten würden bzw. im Winter mal zur Schneeschaufel greifen würden. Die Besitzer sind schon etwas älter."

„Wo ist der Haken Mr. Stark?" Hermione war skeptisch: der Preis für eine kleine Wohnung in dieser Villa schien ein Schnäppchen zu sein – nicht unbedingt für Studenten erschwinglich aber trotzdem. Der Makler hatte ihr nicht einmal die Quadratmeterzahl verraten

„Das Problem ist nur, nun ja…es wäre der Turm…" In diesem Moment des Geständnisses sah der Makler seine Chancen dahin schwinden und so setzte er alles auf sein letztes Argument.

„Keiner der Bewohner hat jemals die Quadratmeter gemessen, aber Sie würden alle drei Etagen plus den Kellerbereich nutzen können UND Sie hätten Ihre eigene Haustür mit Eingangsbereich."

„Das solle in Witz sein oder?" Hermione starrte den Makler ungläubig an.

„Nein Miss Granger. Das ist mein Ernst. Aber ich verstehe wenn Sie noch eine andere Immobilie ansehen möchten."

„Könnten wir uns die Wohnung von innen ansehen? Ich möchte nicht vom äußeren Schein meine Entscheidung abhängig machen."

„Natürlich. Ich werde eben bei den Besitzern nachfragen ob es gleich jetzt passen würde. Einen Moment bitte."

Von der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite betrachtete Hermione sich ihr neues zu Hause. Sie hatte sich eigentlich schon entschieden, wollte aber dennoch die Besitzer kennenlernen und einen Blick ins Innere werfen. Außerdem war es viel zu spaßig den Immobilienhai aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da winkte Mr. Stark sie zu sich und wedelte mit den Turmschlüsseln.

„Wenn ich vorstellen darf: Miss Granger, dass sind Mr und Mrs Miller, die Eigentümer dieses bezaubernden Hauses."

Die Millers reichten Hermione die Hand und sofort spürte die Braunhaarige zwei magische Auren. Eindeutig alt und aus der Übung, aber sie waren noch vorhanden.

„Welch eine Ehre Sie kennenzulernen Miss Granger. Bitte, sehen Sie sich ruhig um." Im ersten Augenblick schien es Hermione nur eine höfliche Begrüßung zu sein, erst später sollte sie feststellen dass sich viel mehr dahinter verbarg.

So schritten sie zu viert an die weiße Tür und betraten den Turm – allen voran Hermione. Eine Staubwolke schlug ihr entgegen und die stickige Luft lies darauf schließen das schon länger nicht mehr gelüftet worden war und auch keiner diese Räume mehr genutzt hatte.

„Wir hatten schon einige Jahre keine Mieter mehr daher ist alles etwas verstaubt. Bitte entschuldigen Sie. Aber ich glaube den kann man schnell beseitigen – ein Eimer Wasser und ein gutes Putztuch wirken Wunder." Mrs. Miller plapperte fröhlich weiter als Hermione den Turm erkundete. Wie Stark schon sagte, befand sich hinter der Tür ein kleiner Eingangsbereich von dem aus eine Wendeltreppe nach oben in den ersten Stock führte. Die erste Etage erklommen fand sich Hermione in einem wunderbar bequemen Wohnzimmer wieder – ein paar Möbel standen schon drin und selbst einen Kamin gab es!

„Die Möbel können Sie gern übernehmen wenn Sie möchten. Falls nicht, können Sie sie ja in den Keller packen oder entsorgen. Das sei Ihnen freigestellt." Hermione nickte nur und betrachtete erst einmal alles. Das Fenster war zu einer kleinen Rasenfläche gerichtet und ein Baum stand vor dem Fenster. Was sie in diesem Zimmer vermisste waren Bücherregale, aber das konnte sie ja bei Bedarf ändern.

In der zweiten Etage befand sich die Küche und das Badezimmer – wie es ihr Wunsch war sogar mit Badewanne. Reichlich Fenster sorgten auch hier für genügend Licht und Wohnlichkeit.

Die dritte Etage bestand aus einem sehr hohen Raum mit Stuckdecken. Allerdings war er bis auf einen Tisch und Stuhl komplett leer.

„Ihr Vormieter hat sich hier seine Studierstube eingerichtet. Er meinte es wäre ein wunderbarer Raum zu lernen und lesen. Vielleicht können Sie ja diesem Raum wieder leben einhauchen?"

Hermione fand die Idee natürlich super, nur eines trübte ihre Laune – es fehlte ein Schlafzimmer.

„Mr und Mrs Miller, es wundert mich etwas, dass es hier kein Schlafzimmer gibt, oder ist es im Wohnzimmer mit vorgesehen?"

„Sie Dummerchen." Mrs Miller lachte ausgelassen – was der Lockenkopf aber überhaupt nicht mochte denn niemand nannte sie ein ‚Dummerchen'. „Das Schlafzimmer finden sie hinter dem Wohnzimmer. Da ist noch eine Tür. Es überrascht mich, dass Sie sie nicht gesehen haben."

Schnellen Schrittes eilte Hermione die zwei Etagen wieder nach unten und suchte die eben besagte Tür. In einer Ecke hinter der letzten Kommode fand sie sie letztendlich und späte hinein. Doch bei diesem Anblick blieb ihr der Mund offen stehen – hatte sie ein kleines Räumchen mit einem schmalen Bett und winzigem Schrank erwartet, so war sie maßlos überrascht. Ein großes ebenholz farbenes Bett ludt ein darauf zu verweilen. Ein passender Kleiderschrank war auch dazugestellt worden welchen kleine grüne Ornamente zierten.

„Mr und Mrs Miller, ich glaube Sie haben eine neue Mieterin gewonnen! Ich nehme die Wohnung. Wann kann ich einziehen?"

„Willkommen Miss Granger. Darf ich Ihnen schon jetzt Ihre Schlüssel überreichen, dann können Sie sofort einziehen wenn Sie mögen." Mr Miller machte ein frohes Gesicht und lächelte seiner Frau zu.

Schnell unterschrieb Hermione den Mietvertrag – ein sehr kurzer in der ihr wirklich alle Freiheiten für den Aus- und Umbau gewährt wurden so wie die kleine Klause über das sauber halten des Zuweges waren beinahe alles was darin stand. Die Formalitäten waren geklärt, die Schlüssel überreicht und der Makler in Bar bezahlt – dieser staunte bei dem prall gefüllten Studenten-Portemonaie nicht schlecht. Wagte es aber nichts zu sagen, da Hermione ihm einen verdächtig vielsagenden Blick zu warf der welcher beinhaltet ‚Seien Sie froh, dass Sie überhaupt was bekommen für ein Objekt das Sie nicht maklern sollten.'

„Und jetzt da der Makler weg ist, reden wir mal Klartext Miss Granger." Mr Miller hatte die zwei Damen in sein eigenes Wohnzimmer gebeten und einen Tee serviert.

„Ich freue mich außerordentlich, dass es eine Kriegsheldin in unser Haus verschlägt. Ich nehme an Sie werden an der hießigen Universität studieren?"

Hermione gefiel das Gesprächsthema gar nicht. Sie hatte wohl bemerkt, dass die Inhaber magischer Abkunft sind hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet erkannt zu werden.

„Nehmen Sie es mir bitte nicht übel, aber über den ersten angesprochenen Punkt möchte ich nicht reden. Dafür kann ich Ihnen Ihre Frage beantworten: Ja, ich werde hier studieren, Zaubertränke und Runenkunde – wenn Sie es genau wissen möchten."

„Oh wie schön. Dann können Sie uns ja ein Mittelchen gegen Blattläuse brauen und den Keller gut nutzen. Es wäre ein geeigneter Ort für ein Labor…aber natürlich können Sie sich auch ein Labor in den oberen Etagen einrichten. Ganz wie Sie wünschen."

„Vielen Dank. Darf ich fragen, ob ich Schutzzauber über Ihr Anwesen legen darf, oder zumindest den Turm – ich hasse es überrascht zu werden."

„Natürlich Liebes. Wie Sie wünschen. Toben Sie sich nur nicht zu sehr aus – das Studium wird sicherlich eine Herausforderung."

Die drei plauderten noch ein wenig bis sich Hermione verabschiedete und zurück nach Hogsmead apparierte. Sirius wartete sicherlich schon auf sie und würde sich ein Zimmer gesucht haben, bis er seine neue dauerhafte Unterkunft bezog.

Hermiones erstes Ziel waren die Drei Besen – die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Sirius da war bestand aus fast 99%. Und tatsächlich war er da und unterhielt sich prächtig mit Harry und Lars bei dem ein oder anderen Butterbier mit Schuss.

„Hermione Liebes, du bist ja schon zurück. Hast du keine Wohnung gefunden, dass du schon da bist?"

„Hallo Süßer." Schnell gab sie Sirius einen Kuss „Es ist bereits 21 Uhr. Ich nehme also an, ihr drei sitzt hier schon eine Weile?"

„Jap. Kannste laut sagen Mione. Sind gleich hierher und haben gaaanz viel Spaß." Harry säuselte schon ganz fleißig und Lars drohte sich an seiner eigenen Zunge zu verschlucken.

„Toppen Krog har du da!"

„Hihi, Lars redet seit einer Stunde nur noch Schwedisch. Ich glaube bei dem setzt der Fremdsprachengrips nachm bissl Alkohol aus." Kaum hatte Harry seinen Satz beendet blickte Harry seinen Platznachbarn leicht lüstern an.

„Harry Potter – ich glaube du solltest mit diesen Gedanken lieber zu einem gewissen Blonden gehen. Sonst verschreckst du uns noch die lieben Kollegen!" Sirius musste einfach noch einen Kommentar abgeben bevor Hermione ihn mit sich zog um selbst ein paar ‚Ideen' umzusetzen.

„Jap Papi, bin schon weg den Dray ärgern." Harry konnte kaum noch gerade stehen als er zum Kamin ging und eine Hand voll Flohpulver ins Feuer warf und sich auf dem Weg zum Dracos Haus befand.

Mit einem lauten poltern und „Uuups" fiel Harry aus dem Kamin und setzte sich erstmal auf den Hosenboden.

„Könntest du dich demnächst bitte ankündigen bevor du einfach so reinplatzt Potter. Ich krieg ja noch nen Herzinfarkt wegen dir!" Wütend stapfte ein blonder Wuschelkopf durch die Wohnzimmertür nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet und die Haare noch klitschnass.

„'tschuldige, wollt ich nich. Hieks." Harry versuchte tapfer aufzustehen, kam aber gegen den Schwindel nicht an.

„Sag bloß du hast dir alleine die Kante gegeben. Kann ich dich denn keine Minute alleine lassen?"

„Nich alleine. Warn noch zwei andere Typen mit."

„Na Klasse, mein Lover geht mit zwei anderen Typen einen saufen und lässt sich dann von mir auskurieren. Reicht es denn nicht mit einem anderen rum zu machen? Mussten es gleich zwei sein?" Malfoy sah etwas angeschlagen aus – wusste er doch, dass Harry momentan keine Kumpels hatte und somit sein Verdacht gerechtfertigt war. Draco hatte schon seit drei Minuten nichts gesagt, und dass machte Harry ein wenig Sorgen – aber immerhin so viel, dass er sich aus seinem kleine Rausch hochriss und seinem Drachen die Arme um die Taille schlung.

„Dummkopf. Ich war mit Sirius und dem neuen Kollegen in Hogsmead. Du hast keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein – obwohl Lars schon ziemlich knackig ist…hm"

Der Schwarzhaarige zog sein Gegenüber noch näher an sich heran und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Mach dir keinen Kopf Süßer. Ich hab doch meine Sexgott direkt vor mir!" Ein dreckiges Grinsen zierte Harrys Gesicht bevor Draco ihn etwas härter als gewohnt in die Seite stieß und anfing seinen Löwen durchzukitzeln.

„Na warte du kleiner Saufbold. Du hast solange ‚Verbot' bis du wieder nüchtern bist und ich nicht mehr sauer auf dich bin. Und solange ist das…" Draco zeigte auf sich nachdem er Harry von sich weggeschoben hatte „…tabu! Du weißt ja wo das Gästezimmer ist."

„Hy, hey. Bitte nicht böse sein Draco. Es war doch nur ein Spaß. Was kann ich machen damit du wieder lieb zu mir bist und ich wieder gaaaanz lieb zu dir sein darf?"

Schon jetzt musste der ehemalige Slytherin grinsen – Harry konnte es nie lange in solch einer Situation aushalten und würde wirklich alles tun, damit der Platinblonde nicht mehr schmollen würde.

„Na gut. Du gehst jetzt mit mir Essen und morgen fahren wir shoppen – aber nicht Potter-mäßig sondern auf Malfoy Art UND du wirst diese Nacht die Finger von mir lassen. Klar!"

„Klar wir Kloßbrühe Chef." Und schon presste Harry seine Lippen auf die des Slytherins.

„Was hatte ich gerade gesagt…" schon wieder wurde er von einem Kuss unterbrochen. „Du hast nur von Fingern geredet Dray – da hab ich noch genügend Spielraum!" Mit einem Augenrollen ergab sich Draco Malfoy den vor Leidenschaft brennenden Küssen seines Löwen.

TBC

Bis bald eure sessely


	17. Rennende Zeit

Hallo zusammen! Schön, dass ihr wieder da seid!

Vielen Dank für die neuen Reviews. Ich freue mich immer sehr darüber.

Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen

**Gefragt, Geplagt, Geblackt**

Kapitel 17 – Rennende Zeit

Sirius und Hermione verbrachten die Nacht nicht gerade unschuldig in ihrem Zimmer der nächsten Pension, bevor sie am darauf folgenden Tag ihre neue Wohnung an sehen wollten. Natürlich, hatte Sirius einen ganz schönen Kater vom gestrigen Abend und klagte über Kopfschmerzen.

„Mione, Liebes, hast du nicht vielleicht einen kleinen Trank für mich der diese fiesen Kopfschmerzen verschwinden lässt?" Der Schwarzhaarige hatte seinen allerbesten Dackelblick rausgekramt – ohne Erfolg, leider.

„Tja Köter, da bist du selbst dran schuld. Was musst du dich auch erst mit Harry vollaufen lassen und dann in dieser Pension noch eine Flasche Wein bestellen – was ja eigentlich ganz süß war – aber du hättest ja nicht gleich die halbe Flasche allein trinken brauchen."

„Hm, du bist vielleicht die beste Absolventin die Hogwarts jemals hatte – aber deine Grammatik und dein Ausdruck sind heute mal wieder absolut daneben."

„Könnte unter Umständen daran liegen das ich noch fast schlafe und du mir seid geschlagenen 10 Minuten die Ohren voll jammerst das du Kopfweh hast."

Beide Gryffindors lagen noch im Bett und so konnte sich Hermione noch einmal in ihre Kissen kuscheln und as sich an Sirius' Seite bequem machen. Die letzte Nacht war dann doch etwas anstrengend und kurz gewesen, so dass sie nur noch schlafen wollte. Auf den nächsten Kommentar von dem Mann, den sie zurück in die Welt der Lebenden gebracht hatte konnte sie schon nicht mehr reagieren. Der Schlaf hatte die Oberhand gewonnen.

Zwei Stunden später, als war mittlerweile gegen elf Uhr, hatten sich die Kopfschmerzen des einen und die Müdigkeit des anderen Bettkuschlers verflüchtigt und wichen einem ausgewachsenem Hunger. Ohne sich groß darüber Gedanke zu machen, wo sie jetzt noch Frühstück bekamen zogen sie sich an und apparierten zu Draco und Harry.

„Sollten wir nicht vielleicht klopfen Sirius?" Hermione wollte einfach nicht ohne sich anzukündigen in ein fremdes Haus treten.

„Ach quatsch, die sitzen bestimmt auch gerade beim Frühstück…."

Mitten im Satz brach er allerdings ab weil ein lautes Lachen und Poltern zu hören war.

„Wenn du sie wieder willst musst du mich schon fangen und sie dir zurückholen!"

Wie ein Blitz schoss ein beinahe nackter Gold-Junge durch den Eingangsbereich den sein Pate just in diesem Moment betreten hatte.

Vor sich hin schimpfend kam im Eilschritt Draco Malfoy die Treppen herunter und zauberte sich beim Anblick der Gäste ein Handtuch um die noch eben unverdeckte Hüfte

„WENN ICH DICH ERWISCHE BIST DU FÄLLIG POTTER! Guten Morgen ihr Zwei. Sag mal Hermione, war der immer schon so durchgeknallt oder bilde ich mir das nur ein? Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich muss meine Unterhose fangen gehen. UND DEM VERFLUCHTEN POTTER EIN WENIG VERSTAND UND ANSTAND BEIBRINGEN. Glaubt mir, ich schreie nur sehr ungern, aber wenn er seien fünf Minuten hat ist er schlimmer als ein Sack voll Flöhe." Und damit verschwand er im nächsten Zimmer, rannte wieder hinaus, in das nächste hinein und wieder von vorn.

„Wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst in meinem Haus hin- und her zuapparieren, dann klau ich dir deinen Zauberstab! Ich will endlich frühstücken!"

Sirius und Hermione standen immer noch im Flur. Scheinbar hatte Harry nicht einmal bemerkt dass sie da sind und Draco hatte seine Konzentration auf das Festhalten seines Handtuches gebannt. Der Anblick dieser zwei erwachsenen Männer welche Fangen im Haus spielten und noch dazu halb nackt war einfach nicht lange ohne lachen zu müssen anzusehen. Hermione befand inzwischen die tolle Figur von den zwei Bewohnern des Hauses für äußert schön anzusehen-

‚Muss wohl am Quidditsch liegen.' Dachte sich Hermione bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren Partner richtete.

„So eine Figur würde dir auch gut stehen. Ich geh uns mal schnell Frühstück machen. Wenn du deinen Lachkrampf besiegt hast, kannst du mir ja helfen." Damit hatte sich die Braunhaarige in Richtung Küche begeben und warf noch einen flirtenden Blick über ihre Schulter zu Sirius.

„Wenn meine Diva befiehlt werde ich demnächst mehr Zeit mit Harry und Lars auf dem Quidditschfeld und der Kraftbank verbringen. Aber reg dich dann nicht auf, dass ich keine Zeit für dich habe!"

Sirius hatte ebenfalls die beide jüngeren gemustert und fand, dass sich Harry in den letzten Jahren prächtig entwickelt hatte. Mit dem dürren Jungen der 15 Jahren alt war, war er nicht mehr zu vergleichen. Er sah zwar nicht aus wie ein Bodybuilder oder jemand der Kraftsport machte, aber die vielen Runden Quidditsch hatten ihren Beitrag geleistet, so dass er nun einen leichten Waschbrettbauch hat und seine Arm- und Beinmuskulatur eindeutig trainiert – aber nicht übertrainiert – aussahen. Bei Draco war es sehr ähnlich, nur dass der Platinblonde eine stärker ausgeprägte Bauchmuskulatur aufwies und auch seine Schulterpartie etwas mehr an Muskeln hatte als die seines Patensohnes.

Hermione war indes schon fleißig in der Küche zugange. Mit einem Zauber platzierte sie das Geschirr auf dem Tisch, mit dem nächsten bereitete sie die Kaffeemaschine vor und mit noch einem stellte sie Marmeladen und diverse Aufstriche sowie Wurst und Käse auf den Tisch. Alles lief gleichzeitig ab während Hermione selbst Brötchen in den Ofen schob und frischen Orangensaft machte. Dracos Küche war gut eingerichtet und beherbergte einiges an Vorräten, gut sortiert und eindeutig für ein Wochenende im Haus vorbereitet. Die Braunhaarige wurde sich in eben diesem Moment wieder darüber klar, dass sie ohne Einladung herein geplatzt waren obwohl die zwei Jungs anscheinend ein ruhiges, na ja, vielleicht eher zweisames Wochenende verbringen wollten. Da war ein tolles Frühstück das Mindeste was sie als Entschuldigung tun konnte.

Sirius Black stand im Türrahmen und konnte seiner Mione einfach nur zusehen wie sie alles auf einmal erledigen konnte. Es war ihm überdies auch gar nicht möglich im Moment einen Schritt in die Küche zu setzen, da die gewirkten Zauber noch anhielten und somit noch einiges durch die Gegend flog und anordnete. Erst nach dem nur noch Hermione selbst wuselte ohne Zauberei zu verwenden, trat der Schwarzhaarige an sie heran und strich langsam Hermiones Arme und Hüften entlang.

„Ich bin immer wieder von dir fasziniert, Liebes." Er platzierte einige seiner forderndsten Küsse in ihren Nacken und fuhr weiterhin ihre Seiten entlang und streifte von Zeit zu Zeit leicht und natürlich ‚ohne' die geringste Absicht ihren Busen. Sein schon nicht mehr ganz so bequeme Hose inklusive Inhalt presste sich immer wieder gegen Hermiones Rückseite und der Animagus gab eine Mischung aus Schnurren und Stöhnen von sich.

„Und da dachte ich, Harry ist schlimm. Aber wenn ich mir das hier so ansehe, muss das wohl in der Familie liegen." Äußerst trocken stellte Malfoy Jr. dies fest als er sich an den fertigen Frühstückstisch setzte.

„Ihr könnt natürlich auch gern weiter machen wenn es euch so anturnt für uns zu kochen. Allerdings würde ich dann mein Frühstück mit ins Wohnzimmer nehmen und eine Konzert DVD reinschmeisen und lautstark mitsingen." Nun hatte sich auch Harry dazu gesellt welcher es wahnsinnig interessant fand, wie seine Schulfreundin plötzlich mit den Orangen beschäftigt war und sein Pate grinsend da stand und die Hände demonstrativ an Hermiones Hüfte liegen lies.

„Tja, also ihr könnt wählen. Aber unser Gold-Junge hier ist ein grässlicher Sänger und kann keinen Ton halten. Also bitte erspart mir das Gejaule und reist euch kurz zusammen."

„Da hat unser Harry wieder was mit Sirius gemein – der trifft nicht einen Ton. Hab ihn mal unter der Dusche singen hören. Es war grauenvoll. Ich dachte da heult ein Wolf oder ihm ist einer auf seinen Animagusschwanz getreten."

„Wahrscheinlich klang er wie die Maulende Myrte. Die kann's auch nach so vielen Jahren noch nicht. Dabei nimmt sie angeblich Unterricht bei Hellena Ravenclaw."

„Ja Draco, kann sein. Woher weist du das mit dem Unterricht?"

Draco setzte eines seiner Slytherin-Grinsen auf: „Ach weist du, wenn Harry in der Nähe ist plaudert sie gern aus dem Nähkästchen. Ich glaube sie hat sich damals im Vertrauensschülerbad in Harry verknallt. Witzige Geschichte."

„Wieso war Myrte mit dir im Vertrauensschülerbad und vor allem warum und wieso weis ich davon nichts Harry James Potter?" Molly wäre stolz auf ihre beinahe Tochter – stand sie doch mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestemmt und dem erhobenen Zeigefinger genauso da wie Molly Weasley wenn sie ihre Rasselbande mal wieder bei irgendwelchen Dummheiten erwischt hatte.

„Warum musstest du davon anfangen Dray? Du weist das ich so was hasse."

„Ist aber lustig du Sturkopf. Außerdem darf ich ja wohl der Kreatur dankbar sein, die dafür gesorgt hat, dass du dich nicht mit Weibern im Bett wälzt sondern mit mir." Ein tückisches Funkeln und ein frecher Ausdruck lag in Dracos Augen und auf seinem gesamten Gesicht.

„Als ob ein Geist so was könnte. Warum musst du immer darauf rumhacken, dass Myrte sich mit in MEINE Wanne gesetzt hat und mal so eben meinte sie müsse ihre GESAMTEN Geisterklamotten ausziehen weil sie ja auch von Geisterwasser nass werden könnten…"

„Du hast da was vergessen mein Süßer." Harry wurde knallrot während Hermione unruhig mit dem Fuß tippte und damit alle nervös machte.

„Oh nein, nein du hälst jetzt augenblicklich deinen Schnabel – sonst gibt es eine Woche lang Verbot!" Wenn es noch möglich war wurde Potter noch roter. Es war ihm also eindeutig peinlich. Das war der Punkt an dem nun auch Sirius unbedingt erfahren wollte, was so schlimm/lustig war.

„Du würdest es nie sieben Tage ohne MICH aushalten. Also wäre das mehr eine Strafe für dich als für mich Schnuckelchen." Draco grinste verräterisch während Harry nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte und seine Augen darum bettelten, dass sein Liebhaber es nicht erzählen würde.

„Machen wir es kurz und schmerzlos: Myrte hatte sich völlig nackt vor Harry postiert und als dieser sie zwar musterte aber eigentlich nur ignorierte beschloss die Gute eben eine Runde in dem Pool – auch als Vertrauensschülerbad bekannt – tauchen zu gehen. Tja, und da unser Weltenretter meinte er wäre allein hatte er natürlich keine Badehose an. Und was Myrte sah hat ihr nicht gerade gefallen."

Sirius sprudelte der Orangensaft aus dem Mund als er dies hörte und hatte sich ordentlich verschluckt.

„Soll das heißen, Myrte war enttäuscht von Harrys…Bau?" brachte Sirius heraus als er seinen Husten wieder im Griff hatte.

„Was soll das denn jetzt bitteschön heißen! Willst du etwa sagen, dass ich so `nen kleinen hab wie mein Dad! Pah! Draco, sag ihm das ist nicht wahr." Sirius starrte Harry an, der wiederum Draco ansah welcher belustigt Hermione anblickte und sie zusammen in Lachen aus brachen.

„Woher soll ich bitteschön wissen wie dein Dad gebaut war." Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern aber kam nicht so weit „Ich will es auch gar nicht wissen." Schloss der Malfoysprössling.

„Och Manno. Das ist fies. Kann das jetzt bitte mal einer aufklären!" Böse blickte er Draco an und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es an seinem Bau lag – da gibt's nix besseres…" „Seht ihr" warf Harry schnell ein.

„Es lag wohl eher daran, dass Harry nicht gerade BEGEISTERT war von Myrtes Auftritt. Das hat sie so schockiert das sie ohne sich anzukleiden aus dem Bad flog."

„Maulte aber irgendwas darüber das Cedric und alle anderen Kerle die sie schon im Badezimmer erwischt hatte nicht so reagiert haben und dass das doch nicht normal sei. Aber als sie so von Krum, Cedric, und ein paar anderen durchaus schmackhaften Typen sprach…na ja….da…ach ihr wisst schon." Hermione musste ein Kichern unterdrücken und boxte Sirius in die Seite da dessen Kinnlade scheinbar Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden machen wollte.

„Moment, Cedric hat einen Steifen wegen Myrte bekommen? Dann muss das alles ja vor dem Ende des Trimagischen Tourniers gewesen sein." Stellte Hermione, deren logisches Denken mal wieder überhand gewann, fest.

„Doppel Bingo Mione. Vor der zweiten Aufgabe – um genau zu sein. Das Bad war Cedrics Tipp als Dankeschön für den Hinweis mit dem Drachen."

„…sag mal Harry woher weißt du das von James?" Sirius war scheinbar mehr von diesem Fakt gestört als davon, dass sein Patensohn bei dem Anblick einer nackten Frau nicht erregt war.

„Einzelunterricht bei Snape." War Harrys kurze Antwort. Da die zwei Jungs auf Sirius blickten und er sie auch anstarrte spürte keiner der Anwesenden Hermiones leicht aufbrodelnde Magie. So dachte sie es sich zumindest. Denn der Platinblonde, welcher die Geschichte über Harrys Okklumentikunterricht nicht schon wieder hören wollte, hatte es sehr wohl bemerkt und grinste Hermione ganz direkt an. Sie hatte es aber nicht bemerkt. Und so konnte Draco sogar einen Hauch von Trauer über ihre sonst so weichen Züge huschen sehen.

„Das war dann wohl der Moment in dem herausgefunden hast, dass du auf Jungs stehst, oder." Hermione musste die Fakten noch einmal zusammenfassen um auch allen etwaigen Unklarheiten entgegen zu wirken.

„Naja, fast. Nur ein Wort muss mal wohl ändern. Wenn du ‚Jungs' mit ‚durchtrainierte Kerle oder Männer' ersetzt, dann würde ich dir Recht geben." Und schon grinste der Gryffindor wieder über beide Wangen und klatschte seinem Geliebten belustigt auf dessen Bauchmuskeln.

„Das ist ja schlimmer wie damals Remus! Ich glaub's ja kaum! Reist euch doch wenigstens mal für ein paar Minuten zusammen!" Hermione und Draco brachen unweigerlich wieder in ein helles Gelächter aus als Sirius seinen Satz beendet hatte. Nur Harry starrte seinen Patenonkel verdattert und mit Fragezeichen in den Augen an. Da aber das Frühstück nun komplett auf dem Tisch stand setzten sie sich alle hin und verschoben das noch ausstehende Gespräch auf später.

Sie redeten noch über dies und das, vor Allem aber über das neue Schuljahr auf Hogwarts. Draco wollte sich nicht überreden lassen auch zu unterrichten wie Harry und Sirius – seine Eltern hatte mehrere Firmen aufgezogen und so wollte er sich dem Hotel- und Gastgewerbe widmen. Schließlich beendeten sie alle das Frühstück und gingen wieder ihrer Wege. Harry und Draco zurück nach oben um sich die Zeit noch etwas mit der ein oder anderen Phantasie zu vertreiben, Hermione und Sirius apparierten zu der neuen Wohnung der Braunhaarigen.

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Ich hoffe es hat gefallen.

Eure sessely


	18. Wie im Zeitraffer

**Gefragt, Geplagt, Geblackt**

Kapitel 18 – Wie im Zeitraffer

Hermione hatte Sirius ihre neue Wohnung gezeigt und der Schwarzhaarige war schon fast so etwas wie begeistert gewesen. Zusammen hatten sie alle Zimmer auf Vordermann gebracht und Hermiones Habseeligkeiten einsortiert. Man konnte nach einem langen Tag sagen, dass die Wohnung nun gemütlich und einladend wirkte. Selbst im neuen Labor der Braunhaarigen hatte sie es geschafft eine behagliche Umwelt zu erschaffen und sich so schon ihren baldigen Arbeits- und Übungsplatz geschmackvoll hergerichtet. Natürlich wäre zu viel Deko nur im Weg aber das ein oder andere Objekt hatte dann doch seinen Weg herunter gefunden. Am Abend nahmen die Beiden Zauberer dann das erste Bad und weihten die Küche ein. Es waren zwar nur Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße, aber es war ein gelungener Anfang.

In den nächsten Tagen war Hermione oft in der Winkelgasse unterwegs um ihr Labor auszustatten und sich alle empfohlenen Bücher über Runen und Zaubertränke zu besorgen. Es war ein beträchtlich Startkapital nötig um sich so gut ausstatten zu können, aber da ihre Eltern nicht gerade arm waren, sie immer gut gespart hatte und auch ein recht großer Bonus für das Bezwingen von Voldemort für sie abfiel, stellte das nicht gerade ein Problem dar.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis Hermione mit ihrem Studium so richtig loslegte, und wie schon vorher erwartet blieb nur wenig Zeit für ihr Liebesleben. Der Winter wich schon langsam dem Frühling und die ersten Blumen erblühten unter Hermiones Fenster. Als die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen zu spüren waren bat Hermione ihre Vermieter ob sie auf dem Dach eine kleine Terrasse anbringen könnte – natürlich haben die Millers mit einen fröhlichen Lächeln bejaht und so konnte Hermione bei schönen Wetter nun auch noch draußen lernen. Von Montag bis Freitag war sie fast gar nicht mehr erreichbar. Entweder sie war in Vorlesungen und Seminaren oder sie hatte sich in ihr Labor zurückgezogen um den neuesten Trank auszuprobieren und zu modifizieren. Hatte sie ihr Pensum ihres Hauptfaches geschafft, machte sie sich eifrig an alte Runen und übersetzte jeden Text der ihr in die Finger kam und paukte bis sie fast vor Ermüdung über ihren Büchern einschlief. Doch am Wochenende fand sie Zeit um mit Sirius auszugehen und sich gemütlich in seiner Wohnung in Hogsmead einzuigeln um dann erst am Montag Früh wieder nach Edinburgh zu apparieren.

„Musst du wirklich schon gehen Liebes? Du kannst dir doch einfach mal einen Tag frei nehmen und noch hier bleiben. Ich würde sogar für dich kochen!" Der letzte Satz war als Bestechung gemeint aber Hermione erinnerte sich noch an das letzte Mal da er für sie kochen wollte:

„Weißt du noch, vor sechs Wochen hast du es schon mal versucht. Den einen Topf konnte ich nur noch wegwerfen und an dem anderen habe ich über eine Stunde geschrubbt bis er wieder zu benutzen war." Ein Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht und unweigerlich musste auch Sirius lachen.

„Ja, ich kann mich erinnern. Wir sind dann nach Edinburgh appariert und du hast mich mit McDonald's bekannt gemacht! Und dann sind wir in deine Wohnung und haben noch ein bisschen…" mehr brauchte der Schwarzhaarige nicht sagen denn seine Blicke sprachen Bände.

„Sieh mich nicht so an! Ich muss jetzt los sonst komme ich zu spät zu meiner nächsten Übung und ich kann meinen Durchschnitt vergessen!"

„Aber Hermione, du hattest das ganze Wochenende keine Lust. Du brauchst mal bissl Ablenkung und nicht nur deine dummen Bücher. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass sie dir nur annähernd das geben können was ich dir geben kann." Mit einem verlangenden Kuss verschloss er Hermiones Mund bevor sie irgendetwas erwidern konnte. Seine Hände fuhren ihre Taille entlang und blieben auf ihrer Hüfte liegen um sie noch näher an sich heranzuziehen. Als er ihren Bauch gegen seine eng gewordenen Hose presste stöhnte ihr Geliebter leicht auf und biss den Lockenkopf spielerisch in den Nacken.

„Ich will dich Hermione. Jetzt." Seine Stimme war rau und doch betörend sanft als er ihr ins Ohr raunte und sich eine Hand den Weg zwischen ihre Beine bahnte. Nur leicht strich er über Hermiones sensible Stellen in der Hoffnung sie gäbe nach und würde wenigstens noch für eine Stunde bleiben. Zum Glück hatte er heute leichtes Spiel und konnte so die Braunhaarige überzeugen um sie noch einmal Richtung Schlafzimmer zu schieben. In eben Diesem angekommen machte sich Sirius sofort an die Arbeit Hermione zu entkleiden und eine Spur heißer Küsse zwischen ihren Brüsten bis hin zu ihrem Bauchnabel zu hinterlassen.

„Hm" stöhnte der Lockenkopf leise „ist wirklich schon wieder zu lange her!"

„Siehst du. Kannst einem alten Mann ruhig mal was glauben." Es klang nicht überheblich sondern eher belustigt und erregt.

Nur wenige Augenblicke nachdem Sirius seine fleißige Studentin schon beinahe zu ihrem Höhepunkt geführt hatte, drang er nun in sie ein und sie fielen in einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus aus Lust und Leidenschat. Immer wenn Sirius spürte, dass Hermione ihrem Höhepunkt nahe kam stoppte er in seinen Bewegungen um sie durch seinen nächsten Stoß noch mehr zu stimulieren bis sie es nicht mehr aushalten würde und ihn anflehte sie endlich härter und tiefer zu nehmen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis Hermione eben dies tat und sich enger und enger an ihren Geliebten heran dran um jegliche Möglich der Berührung zu erhaschen bevor sie unter einem lauten Stöhnen und Sirius' kräftigen erregenden Stößen kam und sie ihn durch ihre Verzückung mit sich riss und schließlich beide schweißgebadet in den Laken lagen.

„Du bist der Wahnsinn Liebes. Ich liebe Dich!"

Jedes Wochenende lief ungefähr gleich ab und jedes Wochenende würde Hermione mit einem „Hm, ich weiß" antworten.

So vergingen noch weitere zwei Monate und die ersten Semesterferien standen an. Nur leider war sie auch während dessen stets beschäftigt und versuchte sich an neuen Zaubertränkevariationen.

Es war schon Hochsommer als sie einen beunruhigenden Floh-Anruf erhielt.

„Hermione, hallo. Kannst du bitte ganz schnell nach Hogwarts kommen. Poppy weis nicht mehr weiter und Minerva geht es wirklich schlecht. Wir brauchen dich hier."

„Hallo Lars. Ja, ich bin gleich da. Tritt am besten schon mal aus dem Feuer und dann kann ich in wenigen Augenblicken zu euch kommen."

Vielleicht hätten die meisten an dieser Stelle angefangen in eine (kleine) Panik auszubrechen – Hermione jedoch eilte in ihr Regal welches voller Proben, Violen und Tränken war, packte diese in eine magisch vergrößerte Tasche und wollte schon den Kamin benutzen als ihr einfiel das es viel schneller gehen würde wenn sei apparierte – folglich packte sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hinter dem Nabel und schon stand sie im Krankenflügel. Natürlich waren die Anwesenden vor Schreck zusammengezuckt und starrten sie ungläubig an. Vielen waren um das Bett der Direktorin versammelt und betrachteten diese traurig.

„Ok, warum kann Poppy ihr nicht helfen?" Rationalismus beherrschte ihr Leben seit sie studierte und gezwungen war sich allein um sich zu kümmern und auf Grund der Autorität die sie ausstrahlte erzählte die Medihexe ihr sofort alles was sie wusste. Minerva hatte seit Tagen über starke Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit geklagt zusammen mit einer ungesunden Appetitlosigkeit und schlimmem Husten. Hermione lauschte bedächtig und sortierte die Fakten in ihrem Kopf. Leider kam sie zu keinem guten Schluss.

„Poppy, kann ich dich kurz alleine sprechen?" Sie wollte nicht das gleich die ganze Belegschaft erfuhr das es schlecht um die Direktorin von Hogwarts stand und sie nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit hatte.

„Es sieht schlimm aus, nicht war!"

„Allerdings. Ich kann sie nicht retten. Was ich aber tun kann ist ihr ein paar Wochen vielleicht sogar Monate zu verschaffen…" Poppy blickte Hermione mit großen Augen bevor sie die Braunhaarige darum bat alles zu tun was sie konnte.

„Dann schaff zuerst die unnötigen Gaffer hier raus und dann werde ich anfangen." Hermione hatte einen kalten Tonfall aus dem jegliche Emotionen verbannt waren.

„Du klingst schon fast wie Severus. Er hatte den gleichen Tonfall wie du wenn es ernst wurde." Ein trauriger Blick lag in Poppy Pomfreys Augen als sie die übrigen Lehrer aus dem Krankenflügel warf.

Hermione holte indes alles Wichtige aus ihrer Tasche und reihte es sorgfältig auf.

„Minerva muss jeden dieser Tränke schlucken, drei mal am Tag. Ich werde dir heute Abend weitere herbringen. Diese Prozedur müsst ihr vier Tage durchhalten – das sollte ihr dann so ca. 2 Monate geben."

„Und mehr Zeit kannst du ihr nicht verschaffen? Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch Kind, aber zwei Monate sind nicht gerade viel und das weist du. Können wir denn gar nichts tun?"

„Ich bezweifle es Madame Pomfrey. Aber ich würde es Ihnen nicht krumnehmen, wenn Sie noch eine andere Meinung einholen möchten. Was ich aber noch anmerken möchte, ist dass Minerva wohl um einiges älter ist als sie uns gegenüber zugestanden hat. Es sind größtenteils Altersschwächen welche sie quälen."

Poppy nickte nur knapp als Hermione ihr den Rücken zuwendete und den Krankenflügel verlies. Natürlich warteten schon neugierige Nasen auf sie und so musste sie sich unter Ausreden davonstehlen. Zum Glück war Sirius' Wohnung außerhalb von Hogwarts und so konnte sie den nun ohnehin schon ruinierten Tag wenigstens dazu nutzen einen Tag mit ihrem Rumtreiber zu verbringen. Als sie jedoch die schlechte Nachricht an den Schwarzhaarigen überbrachte war dessen Tag erstmal gelaufen. McGonagall hatte ihn schon sein ganzes Leben lang begleitet und war seine Mentorin – nun von deren begrenzter Zeit zu erfahren traf ihn tief. Hermione entging dies natürlich nicht und so schleifte sie ihren Partner an die frische Luft und in den nächsten Wald hinein.

Die Tannen rauschten über ihnen als sie eine Lichtung betraten und sich auf das sanfte Gras niederließen. Hermione hatte eine Decke mitgenommen und hatte diese bereits ausgebreitet. Beide lagen mit dem Rücken im Gras, das Gesicht gen Himmel gewandt um die Finger miteinander verschränkt. Der Moment schien in eine Ewigkeit zu wachsen.

Die kleinen weißen Wattebauschwolken zogen am Himmel entlang und nahmen nach und nach erst eine leicht orangene und später helle rot Färbung an als der Tag voranschritt.

„Komm, gehen wir was essen."

„Ich habe keinen Hunger Liebes. Wie wäre es wenn du wieder nach Edinburgh apparierst und wir morgen etwas essen gehen."

Diese Situation war nun völlig neu für Hermione. Noch nie wollte der Rumtreiber sie loswerden und schickte sie in ihre Wohnung zurück. Aber unter diesen Umständen war es wohl mehr eine Bitte um Ruhe und Bedenkzeit als einfach nur ein Grund den Lockenkopf loszuwerden.

„Dann also bis morgen. Vielleicht solltest du aber Minerva noch einen Besuch abstatten, sie würde sich sicherlich freuen dich zu sehen." Hermione gab ihrem Gegenüber noch einen raschen Kuss und apparierte dann sofort.

„Warum kann nicht mal irgendetwas so bleiben wie es ist?" Sirius murmelte nur so vor sich hin und sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch als ihm jemand antwortete dessen Stimme ihm nur zu bekannt vorkam.

„Weil keine Veränderung keinen Fortschritt bedeutet und somit einen Stillstand mit sich brächte. Dann wärst du zum Beispiel nicht wieder am Leben, Voldemort nicht besiegt und dein Patensohn noch immer unter der Herrschaft dieser Muggelfamilie."

„Poetisch und durchdacht wie immer." Sirius' Augenbraue huschte nach oben als er sich umdrehte und seinen besten Freund lange ansah.

„Hallo Remus." Der Angesprochene lächelte Tatze breit an und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Sieht wohl so aus, als wäre ich nun der Ältere und muss dich unter meine Fittiche nehmen. Im Fach Benehmen hast du noch gewaltigen Nachholbedarf." Der Schwarzhaarige sagte kein Wort.

„Also ich hätte mir wenigstens eine Umarmung gewünscht wenn du mir nicht einmal gesagt hast das du wieder lebst!" Remus stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und tat so als ob er sauer war.

Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bis Sirius aus seiner Starre gelöst, die wenigen Schritte bis zu Lupin vorgeprescht war, seine Arme um ihn legte, ihn an sich zog und ihn in einen verlangenden Kuss verwickelte. Der Werwolf war für den ersten Moment mehr als geschockt ob dieser Begrüßung bevor er sich mitreißen lies. Als Sirius anfing an Remus' Unterlippe zu saugen und um Einlass bettelte konnte dieser nur in den stürmischen Kuss stöhnen und ergab sich den flehenden Küssen und Berührungen seines besten und ältesten Freundes. Nach ein paar Minuten schob Remus dann den Schwarzhaarigen aber doch von sich weg und rang schwer nach Atem.

„Eine Umarmung hätte völlig ausgereicht. Aber du warst ja schon immer ziemlich stürmisch und unbedacht." Leise musste der Werwolf lachen als in Sirius' Augen die Erkenntnis aufzuflammen schien und setzte noch einen drauf: „Nun muss ich mir darüber den Kopf zerbrechen ob das Betrügen war oder nicht."

Vor Schock weiteten sich die Augen des Animagus.

„Oh mein Gott! Hermione! Das wird sie mir nie verzeihen!" Sirius fing an sich die Haare zu raufen und auf und ab zu gehen wie ein Irrer. Nur langsam wagte Remus sich vor und schlang seine Arme von hinten um seinen früheren Geliebten um ihn von seiner Lauferei aufzuhalten.

„Sie brauch es doch nicht zu erfahren. So wie du reagiert hast nehme ich sowieso an, dass du ihr nicht erzählt hast das wir mal zusammen waren."

„SIND." Unterbrach Sirius ihn schnell. „Ich wüsste nicht, dass wir uns getrennt hätten." Remus war zwar ein winziges bisschen kleiner als Sirius konnte ihm aber trotzdem sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter legen um ihm zart ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Und warum bist du dann nicht gleich zu mir gekommen als du wieder unter den Lebend warst? Warum bist du dann bei Hermione geblieben und hast mir nicht einmal einen Brief geschickt?"

Schweigen. Remus spürte nur wie sich sein (ehemaliger) Geliebter in seinen Armen versteifte.

„Soll ich dir meine Frage beantworten? Weil du sie liebst."

Sirius schwieg immer noch.

„Ich kann sie nicht verlassen Remus. Sie würde zerbrechen."

„Du kannst das gern als Ausrede verwenden, aber Hermione ist wohl die letzte, die an gebrochenem Herzen sterben wird. Schließlich ist sie selbst Meisterin darin anderen ihr Herz zu brechen."

Sanft strichen Remus Hände über Sirius' Arme.

„Woher weist du von ihren Liaisons? Ich meine Krum war damals ja offensichtlich und auch Cedric war wohl auch nicht schwer zu erraten aber woher weist DU das alles."

„Sagen wir es mal so: ich hatte ziemlich viel Langeweile als du fort warst. Und Hermione ist nun nicht gerade unattraktiv." Hätte Remus das Gesicht seines Geliebten gesehen, hätte er die weit aufgerissen Augen wahrgenommen und die darin schwirrenden Emotionen.

„Du hast also mit ihr geschlafen."

„Du liebst sie also."

Beide schwiegen für mehr als fünf Minuten bis Remus Sirius umdrehte und seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen legte. Es war ein solch Herzzereisender Kuss, so voll von Emotionen das sie es nicht lange schafften ihn aufrecht zu erhalten. Lupin versuchte den Blick seines Gegenübers auf sich zu ziehen, aber Sirius wandte den Kopf immer wieder ab und vermied es in die Bernsteinernen Augen von Remus zu blicken.

„Du liebst sie mehr als mich. Das ist in Ordnung." Die sonst so frohen Augen waren gefüllt mir Bedauern und Traurigkeit.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, alter Freund. Gestattest du mir jedoch noch einen letzten Wunsch?" Sirius nickte nur ohne den Blick von den Honigfarbenen Augen abzuwenden als er ein kaum hörbares „Alles." Hauchte.

„Ich wünsche mir einen allerletzten Kuss bevor ich dich an eine Herzensbrecherin und die Frauenwelt verliere."

„Nur an die eine Frau. Nicht an die Frauenwelt." Flüsterte Sirius noch bevor er sich in den letzten Kuss mit seinem jahrelangen Geliebten und Weggefährten lehnte und jede einzelne Bewegung, Emotion und Regung in sich aufsog wie ein Schwamm. Eine einzelne Träne rann aus den dunklen Augen, wurde jedoch so gleich weggewischt.

„Ich wusste, dass du dich für sie entscheiden würdest. Merlin weis, ich kenne dich besser als du selbst." Remus setzte einen letzten leichten Kuss auf die Stirn des Schwarzhaarigen bevor er sich abwandte, davon schritt und sich nicht mehr umblickte. Zu viel hätte Sirius in dieser kleinen Geste lesen können vor allem die Träne die sich nun den Weg aus seinen Augen bahnte.

Tja, wer hätte es gedacht.

Und damit wünsche ich euch einen schönen Wochenstart.

Eure sessely


	19. Von Schulleitern und Großinquisitoren

**Gefragt, Geplagt, Geblackt**

Kapitel 19: Von Schulleitern und Großinquisitoren

Sirius war mit seinen Nerven völlig am Ende und zögerte die Rückkehr nach Hause und den Besuch bei Minerva immer weiter hinaus. Um Nichts in der Welt wollte er das Jemand mitbekam was in seinem Kopf vorging oder was eben passiert war. Noch einige Zeit strich er in Animagusgestalt durch den verbotenen Wald und suchte Ablenkung. Doch wo auch immer er hinkam konnte er den Duft eines gewissen Werwolfes wahrnehmen. So schön es auch war, durchs Unterholz zu stromern dieser gut ausgeprägte Geruchssinn ging Tatze im Moment mehr auf die Nerven als Flöhe und sich in seinem Fell verheddernde Gräser zusammen.

In seinem Kopf versuchten sich die Puzzelteile seines Lebens zusammen zusetzen. Aber irgendwie schien es keine Variante zu geben, in der er Hermione UND Remus haben konnte.

McGonagal lag in ihrem Krankenbett als sie aus dem Verbotenen Wald ein schreckliches und flehendes Jaulen hörte.

„Albus, können wir ihm helfen? Ich meine hat Remus Lupin nicht doch eine Chance gegen den Werwolf in sich anzukämpfen? Es stimmt mich traurig ihn so zu hören."

Albus Dumbledore lächelte die Schulleiterin sacht an während er weiter an ihrem Gemälde, welches er gerade in seinem eigenen Bild zeichnete, malte.

„Ich glaube meine Liebe Minerva, dass war nicht Professor Lupin. Sein heulen hatte immer einen anderen Unterton."

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass sich ein weiterer Werwolf da draußen rumtreibt?"

Wieder lächelte Dumbledore sie an – aber leider hatte er kein freches Funkeln in den Augen.

„Nein Minerva. Kein Werwolf. Das war ein zutiefst verzweifelter Ausruf eines verlassenen der jemanden liebt der ihn nicht verlassen hat."

„Du sprichst in Rätseln Albus. Wie immer."

„Mit der Zeit wirst du verstehen. Mit der Zeit."

„Zeit habe ich nicht mehr Albus. Du zeichnest schon mein Bild und ich weis, dass es nur noch Wochen sein können bis ich auch nur noch in einem Bild existiere." Traurig sah sie aus dem Fenster als das nächste Jaulen den Wald erschütterte und ihr die Haare im Nacken zu Berge stehen lies.

„Weist du meine Liebe, ein Portrait zu sein hat den Vorteil, dass man alles viel klarer und aus mehr Perspektiven sieht. Aber du wirst dies schon früh genug erfahren. Außerdem hast du mich vor einem Jahr mit deinem Alter geschlagen. Es wird mir also eine Ehre sein, meine Wettschuld einzulösen und dich in dein Bild begleiten wenn du soweit bist."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür lenkte Minervas Aufmerksamkeit von Albus auf ihren Besuch.

„Hallo Hermione, ich habe mich schon gewundert wann du wohl hier auftauchen würdest." Prof. McGonagall versucht zu lächeln aber es ging ihr noch nicht so gut, als dass sie es schon zustande brachte.

„Guten Abend Minerva. Wie geht es dir?" Hermione setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett der Schulleiterin.

„Du brauchst keine gute Miene zu machen. Ich weis, dass es zu Ende geht. Daher möchte ich dich noch um einen Gefallen bitten." Minerva wartet nur ein kleines Nicken von Hermiones Seite ab bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Würdest du bitte ein paar Zeilen für mich schreiben?"

Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung lagen Feder und Pergament vor der Braunhaarigen und schon begann Minerva zu diktieren.

_An den Zauberei Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

_werter Minister, auf Grund meiner aktuellen gesundheitlichen Lage sende ich Ihnen hiermit meinen Vorschlag für die Neubesetzung des Postens als Schulleiter für die Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Da Professor Severus Snape leider nicht mehr unter uns weilt, würde ich Sie darum bitten Hermione Jane Granger _

„Was soll das denn werden Minerva! Sie wollen doch nicht tatsächlich, dass ICH diese Schule leite! Das geht nicht! Ich bin zu jung, nicht mal Lehrerin hier hab nicht mal meine Ausbildung fertig…" wahrscheinlich wäre Hermione noch mehr ins Schwafeln geraten hätte Minerva nicht einfach weiter diktiert:

_als neue Schulleiterin einzustellen. Leider lehnt sie dies aber ab solange sie nicht ihr Studium beendet und etwas Erfahrung im Unterrichtsalltag gesammelt hat. Schon über die Jahre da Miss Granger an unserer Schule unterrichtet wurde hat sie ein ausgesprochen gutes Verhältnis mit allen Bewohnern des Schlosses unterhalten und sich während dessen Wiederaufbau auch ein großes Stück Vertrauen von diesem alten Gemäuer erhalten. Daher kommt an dieser Stelle keine Bitte sondern eine Festlegung der Seele dieser Schule: Miss Hermione Jane Granger wird zur Schulleiterin durch das Schloss selbst erkoren werden wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist. Bis dahin lege ich die Verantwortung in die Hände von, und ich wage es kaum auszusprechen, Sirius Orion Black._

Hermione sog scharf die Luft ein und wartete auf weitere Erkenntnisse zum niederschreiben.

_Prof. Black wird für die nächsten ca. 4 Jahre als Großinquisitor von Hogwarts eingesetzt und übernimmt fürs erste alle anfallenden Angelegenheit. Miss Granger verpflichtet sich indes mit Abschluss ihres Studiums nach und nach mehr Tätigkeiten von Prof. Black zu übernehmen bis dieser, sei es sein Wunsch, in den allgemeinen Lehralltag zurückkehrt und Miss Granger als Schulleiterin ohne Großinquisitor eingesetzt wird. Den Zeitpunkt dafür wird das Schloss selbst festlegen. Der Fakt, dass Miss Granger Schulleiterin ist, wird bis zu ihrem völligen Eintritt geheim bleiben. Jedoch ist ihre Mitarbeit erwünscht allerdings ohne dabei bemerkt zu werden._

_Mit der größten Ehrerbietung Ihre _

_Prof. Minerva McGonagal _

_(noch) Schulleiterin der Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

„Hermione, ich bitte dich dein Schicksal anzunehmen. Schon lange flüstern mir die Geister und Seele dieses Schlosses deinen Namen ein. Albus hatte mir davon erzählt als er Schulleiter war, dass das Gemäuer ihm immer Professor Snapes Namen einflüsterte und das dies ein Zeichen für die Wahl des Schulleiters ist. Denn du musst wissen, kein Minister wählt den Schulleiter. Es ist die Schule selbst, ihr tiefstes Inneres und nachdem Severus von uns gegangen war war es eine Zeit lang still. Die Schule trauerte um den erneuten Verlust und pojezierte seine Macht auf die erste Person die sich ihm anbot – mich. Ich mag zwar im Moment Schulleiterin sein, war dafür aber nie vorgesehen. Du jedoch schon. Du hast die Schule vorzeitig beendet, studierst zwei Fächer zur gleichen Zeit, bist mächtig, begabt und aufopferungsbereit. Alles Eigenschaften die dich als Schulleiterin qualifizieren. Dein Alter spielt dabei keine Rolle."

Hermione speicherte jedes Wort ab und versuchte der Situation Herr zu werden.

„Hermione, du hast keine Wahl. Deine Bestimmung hat sich seinen Weg gebahnt und in dem Moment als du so selbstsicher und ruhig gewesen bist in einer Situation als alle anderen Panik bekamen, habe ich die Wahl des Schlosses akzeptiert."

„Aber ich bin weggelaufen Minerva. Ich hatte Panik!" die Braunhaarige find an wild mit den Armen in der Luft zu rudern.

„Du bist gegangen als dich andere kontrollieren wollten. Du bist gegangen als man dich in eine Rolle pressen wollte die nie für dich vorgesehen war. Und du bist gegangen um dich selbst zu finden. Das war keine Panik Liebes, dass war das Schicksal das sich in dir gerührt hat. Und wir beide wissen, dass du eine hervorragende Schulleiterin sein wirst. Und jetzt muss ich etwas schlafen. Gute Nacht."

Hermione stand auf, etwas blass im Gesicht und den Brief in der Hand unter welchem nun Minervas Unterschrift erschien.

„Ach, noch etwas Hermione. Würdest du bitte den Brief persönlich zum Minister bringen. Danke."

Wie immer lies Minervas Tonfall keine Zweifel oder Widersprüche zu, so dass sich die Braunhaarige zu einem weiteren Botengang drängen lies.

„Gute Nacht Minerva. Ich hoffe Sie träumen friedlich." Die alte Schulleiterin nickte ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin lächelnd zu und senkte ihr Haupt in die Kissen.

Es war nicht viel später als Hermione durch einen Kamin im Ministerium stieg und den Weg zum Minister höchstpersönlich einschlug. Unterwegs sah sie immer wieder neugierige Blicke auf ihr Lasten und hörte auch das dazugehörige Getuschel. Sie war mittlerweile darüber hinaus sich um so etwas zu scheren und ging weiter ihres Weges bis zur Empfangsdame des Ministers.

„Guten Abend Miss Granger. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" Die Frau war hübsch anzusehen mit blonden Haaren und einer passenden Figur. Sie war keine Barbie, Merlin weis wie Hermione solche Frauen hasste, aber sie hatte ihren Reiz und war gut gebaut.

„Ich würde gern mit dem Minister unter vier Augen sprechen."

„Darf ich fragen um was es geht – der Minister ist sehr beschäftigt und kann sich nicht mit Kleinigkeiten aufhalten."

„Ja denken Sie denn, dass ich abends acht Uhr hier stehen würde wenn es NICHT wichtig wäre. Merlinsbart ich habe auch anderes zu tun. Also machen Sie jetzt ENDLICH den Weg frei!"

Hermione wusste, dass sie überreagiert hatte aber es war ihr gerade so was von egal dass nun einmal die Sekretärin herhalten musste.

‚Mich fragt hier doch auch keine ob es mir passt Schulleiterin zu werden.'

„Also? Was ist nun?" Schnell öffnete die Vorzimmerdame Hermione die Tür damit diese schnell hindurcheilen konnte um den Minister in einer eindeutig unpassenden Situation vorzufinden.

Der Himmel weiß, sie war kein Unschuldslamm, aber das der Minister gerade dabei sich über eine Frau herzumachen war dann doch etwas anderes. Sie hätte sich das Schauspiel erst zu Ende ansehen können, entschied sich dann aber doch sich bemerkbar zu machen.

„Man sollte meinen, dass wenn in Ihrem Vorzimmer ein Kleinkrieg herrscht Sie es hören würden, aber mir scheint Sie war etwas abgelenkt, Minister Shakelbolt."

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere lief Kingsley knallrot an und seine Gespielin rutschte vom Schreibtisch und wandte ihren Blick zu Hermione.

„Ginerva Weasley. Na, wer hätte das gedacht. Hab gar nicht gewusst, dass du einen Fetisch für ältere Männer hast." Trocken und ohne jegliche Emotion sprach Hermione die Rothaarige an und zog dabei vollendet eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ich bin dann mal weg Kingsley, Hermione." Sie nickte beiden zu und verschwand aus dem großen Büro.

„Nun, jetzt hatten wir etwas schönes, jetzt kommt etwas schlechtes." Kingsley Shackelbolt wollte Hermione noch unterbrechen und sich rechtfertigen, kam aber nicht dazu da die junge Frau vor ihm schon abwehrend eine Hand hob und weiter sprach.

„Ihr Tächtelmächtel interessiert mich nicht Minister, ich bin aus einem viel wichtigeren Grund hier. Schulleiterin McGonagal bat mich Ihnen diesen Brief auszuhändigen und auf Ihre Antwort zu warten." Damit überreichte sie den Brief mit einer schnellen Bewegung und wartete. Doch Shackelbolt fing nicht einmal an zu lesen, er starrte nur Hermione an.

„Das von vorhin tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass du das siehst."

„Shit happens." Hermione schaute ihn nur unvermittelt an und wartet auf seine kleine Ansprache.

„Bist du denn gar nicht…eifersüchtig oder…verärgert? Immerhin hab ich hier fast deine Schulfreundin flachgelegt!" Keine Reaktion von Hermione.

„War ich dir denn so egal!" Shackelbolt fuchtelte mit den Armen und sah damit eher aus wie ein vor Eifersucht rasender ässler als der Minister für Zauberei.

„Du weist ganz genau, dass es nicht so war. Du wolltest einen Schoßhund – und das bin ich nicht. Der Sex war gut, aber zu mehr hat es eben nicht gereicht. Tut mir leid." Ohne auch nur die geringsten Emotionen aufzuweisen schilderte sie ihm ihr Verständnis ihrer ehemaligen Bettgeschichte.

„Ach, und Black will dich nicht als seinen Schoßhund! Du kochst für ihn, machst Kompromisse für ihn, und all das ohne auch nur einmal von ihm gefragt zu werden wie denn überhaupt dein Studium läuft! Für mich ist das ein Wochenendschoßhund und keine gleichberechtigte Beziehung!"

„Woher willst du wissen, dass es so ist? Du hast seit Monaten nicht mit mir gesprochen. Also stell dein Machogehabe mal ne Stufe zurück!"

Kingsley zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schenkte Hermione einen eindeutig viel zu viel sagenden Blick als er sprach „Ich weiß alles, Hermione." In diesem Moment klingelten alle Alarmglocken in ihrem Kopf.

„Du spionierst mir hinterher! Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Halt dich gefälligst aus meinem Leben raus!"

„Was denn für ein Leben? Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft meinen dass dein Studium und dein ständiges Gelerne als Leben bezeichnet werden kann! Von deinem Köter mal ganz zu schweigen!"

Hermione hatte die Schnauze voll und baute sich bedrohlich vor Kingsley auf um ihm endlich klar zu machen dass es hier um etwas wichtigeres als ihre dämliche Bettgeschichte ging. Kingsley sah dies aber anderes als er versuchte seine Arme um Hermione zu legen und ihr zu beweisen, dass er der richtige für sie wäre und nicht Sirius oder irgendein anderer Kerl. Hermione wäre aber nicht Hermione wenn sie nicht schon vorher gehandelt hätte und ihrem Gegenüber eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige verpasste so dass er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück taumelte.

„Jetzt lies endlich den Brief oder ich werde dich dazu zwingen." Ein kleine schwarze Aura schien um Hermione zu flimmern.

Der Minister für Zauberei hatte schon viel erlebt, aber eine solche Ausstrahlung war ihm dennoch fremd – und teilweise aus Angst, andererseits aus Ehrfurcht öffnete er den Brief und las ihn laut vor. Mit jedem Wort wurden seine Augen größer.

„Sie befiehlt mir dich als Schulleiterin anzusehen! DICH! Das soll ja wohl ein Witz sein Hermione!" Shacklebolt war kurz davor den Brief zu zerreisen als sich eine Weiter Zeile auf ihm manifestierte.

_Der Minister für Zauberei, Kingsley Shacklebolt wurde über die in Kraft tretenden Änderungen informiert und wird diese anerkennen._

Im selben Moment schwankte Hermione kurz und schnappte wie nach einem langen Tauchgang nach Luft. Eine ihr bis jetzt unbekannte Quelle der Macht hatte sich den Weg zu ihr gebahnt, jedoch konnte sie noch nicht darauf zugreifen. Es schien ihr wie eine verschlossene Tür unter deren Türspalt ein helles Licht zu sehen war. Und mit einer Gewissheit der Richtigkeit ihrer Worte sprach sie den Satz aus vor dem sich wohl der Minister am meisten fürchtete:

„Professor McGonagal ist soeben von uns gegangen und in eben diesem Augenblick hat Hogwarts seine neue Schulleiterin erwählt. Um jedoch alle Formalitäten zu klären, lege ich Hermione Jane Granger Schulleiterin von Hogwarts dar, dass ich die Geschäfte vorerst an meinen Großinquisitor Sirius Orion Black übertrage und dies für unbestimmte Zeit bis meine Zeit gekommen ist."

„Der Minister für Zauberei, Kingsley Shacklebolt nimmt die Wahl der Schule an und …" es gab ein kleines ‚Plopp' „beglückwünscht die neue Schulleiterin Hermione Jane Granger und ihren Großinquisitior Sirius Orion Black zu ihren neuen Positionen an der Hogwarts Schule für Magie und Zauberei."

Shacklebolt zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue nach oben während Hermione grinsend den nur ein Handtuch tragenden Sirius anstrahlte.

„Ganz schlechter Augenblick für solche Scherze ihr zwei!"

„Kein Scherz Black. Sie wurden so eben befördert. Ich würde Ihnen raten die neue Schulleiterin von Hogwarts ordnungsgemäß zu begrüßen."

Wenn seine Kinnlade auf den Fußboden fallen könnte, hätte sie es wohl getan. Sein Blick war einfach göttlich. Zwei Sekunden später hatte er sich gefangen und schlang seine Arme um Hermione während er strahlend feststellte, dass „Du jetzt mit mir in Hogwarts wohnen kannst und ich dich jeden Tag sehen kann. Dann müssen wir keine Wochenendbeziehung mehr führen! Ist das nicht wunderbar!"

Nur ungern wollte sie sofort von ihren Bedingungen erzählen und ihm seine Illusionen rauben. Doch wie es schien, wollte das schon Kingsley übernehmen.

„Ich glaube, du bist noch nicht in alles eingeweiht Black. Hermione ist zwar Schulleiterin, jedoch wird es außer uns dreien niemand wissen. Du wirst die Schule voraussichtlich für ein paar Jahre leiten und kannst dabei mit Hermione alles besprechen was du für notwendig hälst – ich glaube nicht dass das euch schwer fallen sollte. Schließlich müsst ihr ja über irgendetwas reden an den Wochenenden. Des Weiteren wird die neue Schulleiterin erst ihr Studium vollenden und wenn es ihr Wunsch ist ein Jahr unterrichten bevor sie, wenn du so willst, ins Rampenlicht tritt. Bis dahin wirst du den Ruhm ernten und der Sündenbock sein."

Sirius gaffte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigt. Ich muss da noch Etwas erledigen. Hermione, es hat mich gefreut dich wieder zu sehen." Spielerisch nahm er eine ihrer braunen Locken zwischen seine Finger und lies sie über seine Hand streichen. „Du bist wunderschön. Wie immer." Und mit einem ‚plopp' war er disappariert.

„Also, wenn ich das richtig deute, hattest du also auch was mit Kingsley. Du musst wirklich Langeweile gehabt haben." Sirius kicherte etwas und legte seinen Arm um Hermiones Schulter um dann mit ihr zu disapparieren.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Falls ihre Fragen oder Anmerkungen habt könnt ihr mir gern ein Review da lassen oder eine PM senden.

Bis bald, eure Sessely!


	20. Adios Vacaciones

**Gefragt, Geplagt, Geblackt**

Kapitel 20: Adios Vacaciones

Sirius Black ist nicht weiter auf Hermiones Liaison mit Kingsley eingegangen, wusste er doch, dass es alles vor seiner Zeit war. Und was für ein Heuchler wäre er denn wenn er IHR vorwerfen würde was früher einmal war? Schließlich war er immer noch, irgendwie, mit seinem leicht durchgeknallten Werwolf zusammen. Aber dieser schien ihn nicht mehr zu wollen und hatte Sirius einfach im Wald stehen lassen. Da konnte ihm auch seine Beförderung überhaupt nicht weiterhelfen sondern sie stiftete nur noch mehr Unruhe in seinem Kopf.

Sirius hatte die ehemalige Gryffindor an dem Abend nach Hause gebracht und sich so gleich von ihr verabschiedet. Er musste erst über alles was geschehen war nachdenken und hoffte inständig das Hermione nichts von dem Wirrwarr in seinem Kopf mitbekommen hatte. Es waren zwar Sommersemesterferien, aber Hermione steckte schon in den Vorbereitungen für das neue Semester. Tränkekunde und Runenforschung waren sehr anspruchsvolle Fächer und da die Braunhaarige beides Gleichzeitig studierte hatte sie natürlich extra viel Arbeit. Ihr Studiendekan war am Ende des Semesters über Hermiones brillante Noten geschockt aber doch auch irgendwie stolz eine solche Studentin zu haben. Er war sich schon jetzt sicher, dass Ms Granger ihr Studium in Rekordzeit abschließen würde. Er schätzte dass es noch ein Jahr dauern würde und dann wäre sie fertig.

Für Sirius Black schien die Zeit für zwei Wochen regelrecht zu kriechen. Er liebte Hermione, doch hatte sie kaum Zeit für ihn. Remus mied ihn wie die Pest und die Lehrer und Professoren von Hogwarts waren nicht gerade erfreut, dass der Rumtreiber schlechthin nun Großinquisitor ihrer ach so teuren Schule sein sollte. Natürlich hatte McGonagals Tod sie alle schwer getroffen, aber es musste eben weitergehen – so wie immer. Am ersten September würden die neuen Schüler eintreffen und es galt noch viel vorzubereiten.

Sirius wusste vor Aufgaben nicht wo er anfangen sollte. Ab und an fragte er Dumbledores Gemälde und bat ihn um Hilfe aber um die langen Auslandsaufenthalte kam er nicht drum herum. So kam es das der Schwarzhaarige Hermione eine schlechte Nachricht beizubringen hatte.

Es war eigentlich ein ganz gewöhnlicher Freitag, außer das Hermione und Sirius am Samstag in den Urlaub fahren wollte. Sie hatten sich einige verschiedene Länder ausgesucht und entschieden dann vor einer Woche, dass sie die Reise nach Sri Lanka wagen wollten. Es war kostspielig – ohne Frage – aber da Hermione nun ein ordentliches Gehalt bekam und Sirius' auch nicht zu unterschätzen war konnten sie sich die Reise mühelos leisten.

Eifrig wie Hermione ist, hatte sie nun also schon die Koffer gepackt und den kompletten Stoff der ihr ja theoretisch fehlenden zwei Wochen vorgearbeitet. Sirius hatte ihr eindeutig klargemacht, dass er keinen Kessel und nicht ein einziges Buch im Urlaub sehen wollte. Umsonst, wie sich herausstellte.

„Hallo Liebes. Na wie geht's? Hast du mich vermisst?" Sirius hatte schon lange einen Schlüssel für Hermiones Wohnung und konnte somit ab und an Überraschungsbesuche bei Hermione machen.

Für die Braunhaarige untypisch saß sie ruhig in einem gemütlichen Sessel und las einen Reiseführer. Als sie Sirius' Stimmer hörte sprang sie auf und schlang ihre Arme um den Hals des Schwarzhaarigen und küsste ihn rasch und ungeduldig.

„Oh, ich freu mich ja schon so auf unseren Urlaub! Wusstest du das es Ausflüge zu einem Elefantenwaisenhaus gibt und man auf Ochsenkarren durch die Dörfer tingeln kann? Steht alles hier drin und ist richtig günstig! Und weist du was ….." der Rest des Satzes verlor sich in den kleinen Weiten der Wohnung als Hermione nach ihren Koffern kramte und sie ins Wohnzimmer fliegen lies.

„…ich habe sogar schon gepackt und du kannst nach sehen: nicht ein Buch und auch kein Kessel ist drin! Hast du den Portschlüssel mitgebracht Schatz? Wann reisen wir ab? Ist es dieses Pergament da? Ist das der Portschlüssel?"

Sirius holte tief Luft. Er hasste was er gleich tun musste vor allem da sich Hermione wie ein kleines Kind freute und schon ganz hibbelig auf und ab zu hüpfen begann.

„Liebes, ich muss dir etwas sagen." Es war der ernste Tonfall welcher Hermione sofort auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte.

„Was ist los Sirius? Ist Hogwarts in Gefahr? Erkennt es dich nicht an?" Ihr Pflichtbewusstsein kannte einfach keine Grenzen.

„Nein, das ist es nicht Liebes. Ich…ich…ich…habe morgen noch einen wichtigen Termin."

„Dann reisen wir einfach ein wenig später ab. Das macht doch nichts." Aufmunternd strich sie ihrem Partner über den Arm.

„Der Termin dauert etwas länger. Eine Woche um genau zu sein. Und er ist in Chile." Die Erkenntnis begann sich in Hermiones Augen einzufinden.

„Das heißt wir fahren nicht weg, richtig!? Wann reist du ab?" Ihr Tonfall war eiskalt und emotionslos – mit Schreien und Beschimpfungen wusste Sirius etwas anzufangen, aber diese tiefe Ruhe, diese Maske mochte er weder noch konnte er damit umgehen.

„Bitte sei nicht böse Liebling, aber sie wollen eine neue Schule eröffnen und als Vertreter von Hogwarts muss ich da nun mal hin."

„Wann?"

„Sofort."

„Dann sehe ich dich in einer Woche. Guten Flug." Nur ein winzig kleiner Kuss traf Sirius Wange bevor Hermione schon disappariert war und er mutterseelenallein zurück blieb.

„Verfluchte SCHEIßE!" Nun war er an der Reihe sauer zu sein. Nicht auf Hermione, sondern auf sich selbst. Er wusste nicht wo seine Mione hin ist, noch ob sie ihm verzeihen würde. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass den Urlaub in letzter Sekunde abzusagen wahnsinnig unpassend und wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht war, aber was sollte er machen – sich weigern an der Eröffnung der ersten Chilenischen Zaubererschule teilzunehmen? Unmöglich! Frustriert und enttäuscht verlies Sirius die gemütliche Wohnung auf Muggelart und machte noch einen kurzen Spaziergang bis er nach ungefähr 30 Minuten den Portschlüssel nach Chile aus der Tasche holte und wie ein Windhauch verwehte.

Hermione war ungewohnt ruhig geblieben als Sirius vor ihr stand, aber jetzt musste die Wut einfach raus. Und wo ging das besser als bei einem guten Freund!

Als die Braunhaarige auf der Türschwelle stand klopfte sie nicht, nein sie schlug regelrecht gegen die schwere Holztür. Es war für den Bewohner des Hauses unüberhörbar.

„Verdammt noch mal! Hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank! Weißt du was so eine Tür überhaupt kostet du elender Idiot!" Hermione hatte Draco schon durch das gesamt Haus gehört als er die Tür aufriss und ihr das letzte Wort entgegen spie.

„Oh, hallo Hermione. Was ist los?" Die Stimmung des Platinblonden hatte sich sofort umgekehrt als er die schon fast vor Wut tobende Hermione auf seiner Türschwelle sah. Ihr Magie fing schon an um sie herum zu pulsieren und wie ein Gespinst Fäden zu spinnen.

„Lässt du mich rein, oder muss ich die nächste Tür einschlagen gehen?" Es mag an den gefährlichen Funken in ihren Augen oder der Gereiztheit in ihrer Stimme gelegen haben, aber Draco Malfoy bat sie sofort herein und sie stapfte an ihm vorbei, direkt ins Wohnzimmer.

Solch einer Szene bedarf es normalerweise nur einem ordentlichen Wutschrei um das Problem zu lösen, aber irgendwie schien Draco dieser Vorschlag nicht annähernd passend. Noch nie hatte er die Gryffindor in solch einer Laune erlebt. Damit er nichts Falsches sagen konnte, entschloss sich Draco dazu sich einfach neben die Braunhaarige zu setzen und zu warten. Zu warten auf eine Antwort, eine Frage oder die Tränen. Alles kannte er schon von Harry, doch waren Frauen etwas anders und einfach…kompliziert.

Die Magie welche sich um Hermione gewoben hatte verschwamm langsam wieder und es schien als würde sie sich wieder, oder zumindest etwas, beruhigen. Draco scherte sich nicht um viele Menschen in seinem Leben, aber irgendwie hatte die Gryffindor es geschafft sich einen Platz in seinem Ego zu ergattern. Und wenn sie wie eben völlig aufgelöst bei ihm auftauchte konnte er nicht anders als zu helfen und so legte er beruhigend einen Arm um die kleinere Person und zwang sie sanft in eine Umarmung.

„Was hat dieser Köter angestellt?" Ein abfälliges Schnauben verlies Hermiones Kehle daraufhin und sie begann davon zu erzählen wie Sirius sie kurz vor ihrem langersehnten Urlaub darüber informiert hatte, dass es keinen Urlaub geben würde. Draco war sich irgendwie sicher, dass es nicht alles war. Er wusste natürlich, dass Black nun so etwas wie Schulleiter von Hogwarts war, aber etwas verbarg Hermione vor ihm. Dessen war er sich sicher.

Hermione erzählte auch, wie sie den eigenen Lehrplan für zwei Wochen in zwei andere reingepresst hatte um beruhigt in den Urlaub zu fahren und nun war alles umsonst gewesen.

„Du kannst doch mit nach Malfoy Manor kommen. Da gibt es so etwas wie ein Familientreffen der Malfoys. Harry wird natrülich auch da sein und das Gelände ist so groß, du kannst uns jederzeit entwischen und für dich alleine sein. Aber genauso gut kannst du mit uns eine witzige Zeit haben – du weist doch, wenn Harry seine feminine Seite ausgräbt wird sich meine Familie vor Ohnmachts- und Lachanfällen nicht retten können. Das willst du doch sicher nicht verpassen oder?"

Der Malfoysprössling wusste, dass es nicht das gleiche werden würde wie eine Reise nach Sri Lanka – aber immerhin konnte man auf den Ländereien seiner Familie auch wahnsinnig viel Spaß haben. Sie hatten sogar ein eigenes Quidditschfeld und so einiges mehr.

„Was sagst du Hermione. Kommst du mit?"

„Naja…wann soll es denn losgehen? Ich kann ja erstmal zurück in meine Wohnung und noch etwas lernen und…"

„Papperlapapp. Rita!" Ein kleiner Hauself erschien – gut gekleidet und wohlgenährt ‚Eindeutig Harrys Einfluss' dachte sich Hermione.

„Hol die bereits gepackten Koffer und oder Taschen von Ms Granger aus ihrer Wohnung in Edinburgh und bring sie gleich in das dritte Gästezimmer auf Malfoy Manor." Natürlich tat der Elf wie ihm gehiesen und war verschwunden.

„Ms Granger, würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen mit Ihnen zu apparieren?" Eine gespielte Verbeugung folgte und entlockte Hermione ein breites Grinsen.

„Aber gerne Mr Malfoy. Es ist mir eine Ehre." Kichernd schlang sie ihre Arme um den Platinblonden und zusammen apparierten sie auf die Ländereien von Draco's Eltern.

An der Apparierungsgrenze angekommen staunte Hermione nicht schlecht. Eine weiße Kiesstraße führte ungefähr 500 Meter weit an einem glatten grünen Rasen vorbei, eingesäumt mit abwechselnd Rosen- und Buchsbaumbüschen. Es war wie in einem Bilderbuch. Am Ende der Straße stand ein wunderschönes Haus mit so vielen Fenstern dass Hermione nicht anfing zu zählen. Drei Stockwerke zählte das Gebäude und ein Balkon lief einmal um das komplette Obergeschoss. Er war wunderschön aus Holzgearbeitet und hatte viele Verzierungen die sie als sehr alte Runen erkannte.

„Willkommen bei mir zu Hause! Du guckst genauso geschockt wie Harry als er das erste mal hier war."

„Draco, ich wusste das ihr reich seid, aber soooo reich! Wow, das ist einfach nur..wow!"

„Weist du, das Haus ist einfach schon total alt und jede Generation hat ihm etwas hinzugefügt. So ist es immer mehr gewachsen. Aber das was du jetzt siehst ist noch gar nichts im Vergleich zu unserem ‚Hinterhof'." Ein leicht angeberisches Grinsen lag auf Dracos Gesicht und er schob sie in Richtung des prächtigen Einganges.

„Hallo zusammen. Ich habe Besuch mitgebracht!" Draco sprach nicht sehr laut, aber die Akustik reichte aus um das gesamte Haus zu beschallen was an der hohen gewölbten Decke über dem Eingangsbereich lag.

„Draco Schatz, du bist früh! Wir hatten dich und Harry erst morgen erwartet. Warum hat du überhaupt zwei so große Koffer herbringen lassen? Oh!"

Es war in eben diesem Moment als Narcissa Malfoy um die Ecke bog und Hermione sah. Noch vor wenigen Millisekunden hatte Mrs Malfoy einen liebenden Gesichtsausdruck der sich aber nun in ein Standardgesicht verwandelte als sie die Augen auf Hermione legte.

„Mama, das ist Hermione Granger. Hermione, das ist meine Mutter."

„Schön Sie kennenzulernen Mrs Malfoy."

Hermione schwieg wieder und auch Draco's Mutter war ruhig.

„Ähm, Mutter, Hermione wird für zwei Wochen hier bleiben. Ihr Urlaub ist ausgefallen weil der Köter auf Dienstreise musste. Da Harry ja dann auch gleich kommt habe ich ihr das dritte Gästezimmer gegeben."

Narcissa war immer noch still. Sie sagte kein Wort.

„Ich werde Ihnen gar nicht auffallen. Wenn es Ihnen nicht recht ist gehe ich wieder. Ich muss ohnehin noch so viel lernen und…"

„So ein Blödsinn Kind. Natürlich kannst du hierbleiben. Und gelernt wird nicht. Ich könnte beinahe wetten, dass dich Harry und Draco auf Trab halten werden! Und die anderen Gäste im Hause genau so."

Hermione sah die Kehle durchschneidende Handbewegung von Draco nicht da er hinter ihr stand, seine Mutter schien diese aber sofort zu verstehen.

„Wer ist dieser Köter überhaupt von dem Draco gesprochen hat?"

„Dieser Köter ist ihr Freund Mum, Sirius Black. Du weist schon, ehemaliger Rumtreiber und jetzt Großinquisitor von Hogwarts." Hermione starrte ihre Füße an um sich nicht selbst zu verraten was die Besetzung des Schulleiterpostens betraf und so sah sie die erfreut hochgezogene Brau von Dracos Mutter und ihr geheimnisvolles Schmunzeln nicht.

„Nunja, ich glaube nicht das er jemals Schulleiter sein wird. Severus wäre dafür wie geschaffen gewesen, aber Sirius Black. Nunja. Möchtest du einen Tee Hermione?"

„Verzeihen Sie bitte. Aber hätten Sie vielleicht einen Eistee oder irgendetwas Kühles zu trinken? Bei der Wärme ist mir leider nicht nach Tee."

„Aber natürlich. Draco, du weist ja wo du alles findest. Ich bin im Garten wenn du mich suchst."

Der Abend verging schnell und auch der nächste Tag kam schneller als gedacht und so musste Hermione Harry notgedrungenerweiser in ihr kleines Dilemma einweihen als dieser sie am Frühstückstisch mit riesigen Augen anstarrte.

Das Familientreffen verlief ohne große Zwischenfälle. Hermione war zwar eindeutig keine Malfoy, aber sie wurde trotzdem in den Kreis der reichen Verwandtschaft aufgenommen. Ihre Beziehung zum Großinquisitor von Hogwarts schien ihr Schlüssel für fast alles zu sein.

In den folgenden zwei Wochen stahl sich Hermione immer mal wieder fort um in Ruhe über die Ländereien zu schlendern und ihren Gedanken nach zu hängen. Sie hatte zwischendurch eine Eule von Sirius erhalten in der nur knapp drin stand das er doch zwei Wochen wegbleiben würde und er hoffe das es seiner Liebsten gut ging und sie den Sommer genoss. Er war sogar so unverfroren gewesen ihr zu schildern wie schön Chile sei. Als die Braunhaarige das las warf sie den Brief aus dem Fenster und entzündete ihn mit einer knappen Handbewegung.

„Hermione, was war das für ein kleiner Feuerball der sich da auf meinem Schuh niedergelassen hat?" Draco kam gemütlich auf Hermione zugeschlendert. Sie saß nun in einer Schaukel und lies sich leicht hin und her schaukeln.

„Nur ein dummer Brief von einem noch dümmeren Köter. Er kommt erst in einer Woche wieder." Sie lies die Schultern hängen und stieß sich noch einmal vom Boden ab um etwas mehr zu schaukeln.

Draco hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf die zweite niedergelassen und richtete seinen Blick in den Sternenhimmel.

„Weißt du Hermione, meiner Mutter hat mal zu mir gesagt, dass es einem das Herz zereist wenn man wegen dem Beruf des Anderen abserviert wird. Ich glaube sie hat in gewissem Maße recht. Aber nur wenn man den Anderen liebt und ohne ihn nicht mehr sein kann. Ich glaube das Liebende Angst vor einer Territorialen Trennung haben weil sie um den anderen Fürchten oder Angst haben dass man sie verlässt. Sag, hast du eine dieser Ängste Hermione?"

Hermione schwieg und blickte nun ebenfalls in die Sterne als ob in ihnen die Antwort verborgen läge.

„Ich glaube nicht Hermione. Du bist die ganze Woche über am lernen und Sirius ist als Großinquisitor so eingespannt das auch er nur noch am Wochenende für dich Zeit hat. Ihr lebt zwei Leben, nicht eines. Und ich glaube, dass diese Dienstreise welche euren Urlaub zerstört hat auch etwas in die zerstört hat." Nun sah der Platinblonde die ehemalige Gryffindor so stark an, dass sie ihren Blick von den Sternen löste.

„Und was hat es zerstört Draco?" Es war nicht anklagend oder traurig was aus ihr sprach – sie war wieder emotionslos.

„Die Hoffnung. Die Hoffnung das ihr Zwei euch zusammenraufen könnt und ein gemeinsames Leben haben könnt."

„Ach Draco, jede Beziehung hat mal ein paar Probleme und wir wussten das es schwer wird wenn ich studiere, das kannst du nicht verallgemeinern."

„Dann sag mir, wann hat dich Sirius das letzte mal positiv überrascht, dir ein kleines Geschenk gemacht, dich zum Essen ausgeführt, ist mit dir abends mal in eine Bar oder hat dir einfach mal zugehört?" Langsam schwenkte dann doch Dracos Tonfall in eine kleine Anschuldigung über.

„Vor ein paar Monaten." Hermione lies ein klein wenig ihre Schultern fallen bevor sie sich wieder zusammenriss und den Rücken straffte.

„Siehst du. Ich will dir keinen Gedanken einpflanzen Hermione. Aber versprich mir einfach mal darüber nachzudenken."

Sie schwiegen Beide für eine kleine Ewigkeit.

„Mein Patenonkel hat mir einmal gesagt, dass es nicht nur eine Person auf der Welt gibt zu der wir uns hingezogen fühlen. Man muss nur den Mut haben weiterzusuchen wenn das Leben und die Liebe einen in die Knie zwingen. Es gibt keinen Märchenprinzen, aber die Liebe gibt es und sie offenbart sich in den unwahrscheinlichsten Momenten. Du musst sie nur wahrnehmen."

„Du hast einen sehr weisen Paten Draco. Aber nicht jeder versteht ihn und seine Launen." Narcissa hatte sich zu den zwei jüngeren gesellt und sich auf eine Bank nahe den Schaukeln gesetzt.

„Weist du Dray, Severus wäre stolz auf dich wenn er das gehört hätte! Wohlmöglich hätte er eben diesen Moment als das Ende seiner Patentätigkeit auserkoren und dich endgültig als erwachsen angesehen." Der Junge lächelte seine Mutter vielsagend an und beide beobachteten Hermiones weitere Reaktionen.

„Severus Snape hat dir diesen Rat gegeben?"

„Ein weiser Mann. In der Tat. Und wenn Sie mich fragen Ms Granger, der beste Pate und Freund den man sich nur wünschen kann." Nun war auch Lucius Malfoy zu der kleinen Gruppe gekommen. Es war erstaunlich wie selbstverständlich die Malfoys Hermione aufgenommen hatten und sich sogar ein klein wenig um sie zu sorgen schienen.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Nur schade, dass er nicht mehr unter uns weilt. Er war der beste Lehrer den ich jemals hatte." Gedankenverloren sah sie wieder in den dunklen Nachthimmel hinauf und hoffte auf eine Sternschnuppe von der sie sich etwas wünschen konnte. Vielleicht eine neue Chance, Hoffnung auf eine Genesung ihrer angeschlagenen Beziehung, oder einfach nur Erfolg für ihr Studium und die anstehenden Aufgaben als Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. Ohne Zweifel die jüngste die es jemals gegeben hatte.

Nur der Nachthimmel kannte ihre Gedanken….

Bis zum nächsten mal.

Eure Sessely


	21. Aussprache?

**Gefragt, Geplagt, Geblackt**

Kapitel 21: Aussprache?

Noch zwei Stunden später saß Hermione auf der Schaukel und sah abwechselnd in den Nachthimmel und beobachtete die sich im sanftem Sommerwind bewegenden Blätter einer alten Linde. Schon lange hatte sie die Zeit zum stillen Nachdenken vermisst und auch gebraucht. Es hatte für sie schon immer etwas unwahrscheinlich beruhigendes sich die bei Nacht die samtgrünen, rauschenden Blätter anzusehen und sich völlig in dieser naturellen Ruhe zu verlieren. Das Sternenzelt mit seinen vereinzelten Schleierwolken setzte die Welt um sie herum in ein solch göttliches Licht das Hermione schon als kleines Kind bewundert hatte. In diesen Moment hätte sie glücklich sein können, sich fallen lassen können und einfach mal nur Hermione sein – aber irgendetwas hatte sie schon viel zu lange davon abgehalten mal wieder genau das zu sein: Nur Hermione. Keine Freundin, Studentin, Schülerin oder Partnerin. Es mag egoistisch wirken aber von Zeit zu Zeit brauchte sie Stille und einen Rückzugsort.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sie sich erleichtert alle Gedanke haben ordnen zu können und auch einmal über die unangenehmen Dinge grübeln zu können. Ihre Entscheidungen würden zwar nicht Jedem gefallen, aber sie war schließlich diejenige welche damit leben wollte. Und dieses Leben schloss Sirius Black eindeutig mit ein. Natürlich war sie immer noch sauer wegen dem abgesagten Urlaub, aber sie wäre eine Heuchlerin wenn sie nicht auch so als Schulleiterin von Hogwarts gehandelt hätte und irgendwie war sie froh, dass Sirius diese Reise unternehmen musste und nicht sie.

„Guten Morgen Hermione. Na, hast du über das nachgedacht was ich dir gestern gesagt habe?" Fröhlich kam der platinblonde Erbe des riesigen Malfoyanswesens in die Küche.

„Ich denke immer über fast alles nach Draco. Und du hast viel gesagt gestern Abend." Die ehemalige Gryffindor wusste, dass er sie auf dieses Thema ansprechen würde und sie wusste auch, dass sie ihm nicht antworten wollte.

„Ich meine das Thema mit Sirius und seinem Egoismus und …." Hermione warf ihre Hände in die Luft und herrschte Draco an:

„Meine Güte, denkst du ich bin blöd? Natürlich weis ich von was du redest, aber ich glaube nicht das es dich etwas angeht. Nimm es mir nicht übel Draco, aber ich glaube immer noch das meine Beziehung zu Sirius gut ist und das wir zusammen passen. Die rosarote Brille mag vielleicht weg sein, aber trotzdem liebt er mich! Und das wir im Moment beide viel zu tun haben ist nun mal Tatsache, aber auch das wird vorbei gehen und wir werden mehr Zeit füreinander haben. Es kann nicht Jeder so ein Glück haben, dass sein Partner für einen alles über den Haufen werfen würde um ihm nahe zu sein wie bei dir und Harry. Man könnte euch zwei als das Musterpärchen schlechthin bezeichnen – aber ich wette selbst ihr habt eure Streitereien und Probleme." Es war eine regelrechte Tirade die Hermione da vom Stapel lies und Malfoy Jr. konnte nicht um hin auch hier wieder zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen und noch mehr Anzeichen für eine bevorstehende Katastrophe zu sehen.

„Du hast gesagt er liebt dich, das mag ja sein. Aber liebst Du ihn?" Völlig geschockt von dieser Frage verlies Hermione aller Ärger und Zorn. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihr Slytherin-Gegenüber an und versuchte aus ihm schlau zu werden und hoffte er würde diese Frage einfach übergehen und wieder normal sein. Aber das geschah auch nach fünf Minuten nicht und so apparierte sie ohne ein weiteres Wort einfach zurück nach Edinburgh und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch um einen Brief aufzusetzen.

_Lieber Draco,_

_ich wollte nicht ohne Worte gehen, aber du hast mir keine Wahl gelassen._

_Ich freue mich für dich, dass du dir in Liebesdingen immer so sicher bist – oder vielleicht auch nur so scheinst, aber ich werde dir nicht Rede und Antwort stehen zu einer Beziehung die dich nun mal nicht persönlich betrifft._

_Ich danke dir und deiner Familie für die wunderbar ruhigen zwei Wochen auf eurem Anwesen und hoffe auch zu späterem Zeitpunkt wieder willkommen zu sein, aber für den Moment möchte ich dir nicht in die Augen sehen und feststellen müssen, dass du auf deine Art und Weise gegen die Beziehung von mir und Sirius bist._

_Vielleicht hat dein Patenonkel ja Recht, aber im Moment sehe ich keinen Grund darin weiter zu suchen. Meine Beziehung mag nicht perfekt sein, wessen ist das schon, aber ich werde nicht aufhören darum zu kämpfen eine Familie zu haben in welcher Sirius ein wichtiger Bestandteil ist._

_In tiefer Dankbarkeit_

_Hermione_

Die Braunhaarige faltete das Pergament vorsichtig zusammen und heftete es ihrer Eule an das zierliche Beinchen und schickte sie davon.

Es war wieder ein Freitag Abend und sie entzündete sich ein Feuer im Kamin um sich gemütlich mit einem außerschulischen Buch davor zu setzen und noch etwas zu entspannen. Als das Feuer jedoch anfing grün zu schimmern und eine regelrechte Stichflamme zu entstehen schien trat ein großgewachsener Mann aus dem Feuer und streckte die Arme nach der jungen Frau aus

„Sirius, du bist wieder da!" Überschwänglich fiel die junge Hexe ihrem Partner um den Hals und erdrückte ihn beinahe unter einer Flut von Küssen.

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass du dich so freuen würdest wäre ich schon gestern gekommen." Ein verspielter Schlaf traf Sirius' Bauch und Hermione blickte ihn gespielt düster an.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du gestern schon hättest wiederkommen können und mich hast noch extra lange schmoren lassen!"

„Dein Flohnetzwerk war down und da dachte ich du bist vielleicht bei Harry und seist gut aufgehoben. Kein Grund mich gleich zu Schlagen du kleines Biest!" Zu gerne spielte Sirius mit Hermione Katz und Maus und fing an sie ein wenig durchs Wohnzimmer zu scheuchen.

„Wenn es dich beruhigt, ich war tatsächlich nicht da."

„Siehst du, und DU machst mir hier eine Szene das ich nicht schon gestern wieder da war! Wie war es bei Harry, alles gut bei den zwei Turteltäubchen oder gibt es mal Ärger im Paradies?"

„Ich war nicht bei Harry, ich habe ihn zwar zwischendurch auch mal getroffen aber ich habe mich nicht bei ihm eingenistet."

Sirius wurde etwas blass um die Nase „Sag mir aber bitte nicht, dass du mal wieder zu viel Langeweile hattest und dir etwas Ablenkung suchen musstest!" Es lag ein solches Flehen in seiner Stimme, dass Hermione nicht umhin kam sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen zum umrahmen und ihm einen zuckersüßen Kuss aufzudrücken.

„Ablenkung hatte ich reichlich, aber nicht wie früher." Black atmete sichtlich erleichtert aus und drückte nun Hermione einen begierigen Kuss auf. „Und wo hat sich dann meine kleine Studentin rumgetrieben?"

„Auf Malfoy Manor. Und wehe du kriegst jetzt einen Wutanfall!" Während des letzen Satzes hatte sie schon warnend den Zeigefinger erhoben um ihn notfalls auf den Mund von ihrem Gegenüber zu legen.

„Du warst bei den Malfoys? Auf ihrem Anwesen? Alleine ohne Harry? Mein Gott Hermione, was ist nur in dich gefahren!" Bevor er noch weiter reden konnte hatte Hermione ihren Finger benutzt und mit etwas mehr Druck als geplant seinen Mund verschlossen.

„Du warst in Chile, ich war sauer auf dich. Draco hat mir angeboten mit ihm auf Malfoy Manor meinen Urlaub zu verbringen und ihn bei der anstehenden Familienfeier moralisch zu unterstützen. Ein ziemlich irrer Haufen wenn du mich fragst…"

„Aber warum bist du nicht zu Harry oder sonst wem – warum zu DEN Malfoys?"

„Halloooo, hast du mir zugehört?! Ich war stinkwütend das du mir den Urlaub vermasselt hast und bin eben zu Draco um mal richtig Dampf abzulassen. Und da ich keine Lust hatte hier alleine zu vergammeln hab ich seine Einladung eben angenommen. Außerdem sind die Malfoys wahnsinnig nett wenn man sie einmal etwas privat kennt." Sirius wollte schon etwas erwidern kam aber nicht mehr dazu

„Kannst du nicht mal deine alten Schulstreitereien und Vorurteile außenvor lassen? Sonst bist du vielleicht doch der dusselige Köter für den dich alle halten! Ich habe es satt mich immer mit dir über solche Nichtigkeiten zu streiten während du das Wichtige aus den Augen verlierst! Es geht hier nicht darum wie die Malfoys sind, verdammt noch mal! Es geht hier viel mehr um unsere Beziehung und die mit unseren Berufen verbundenen Probleme die sich momentan aufstauen wie ein Lavapfropf – und ich sag dir eins Sirius Orion Black, der Vulkan ist gewaltig nahe dran auszubrechen."

Wieder dieser ruhige aber doch bestimmende und einschüchternde Tonfall. Seit Hermione wusste, dass sie bald die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts sein würde, perfektionierte sie ihre Schimpftiraden und wirkte dabei immer gefasster sowie neutraler.

„Hermione, Liebes, ich weiß, dass es momentan alles sehr schwierig ist und das mit dem Urlaub tut mir auch wahnsinnig leid, aber ich kann es doch nicht mehr ändern. Und ich kann auch nicht ändern wer ich bin. Ich bin nun mal aufbrausend und kann mit solchen Menschen wie Snape und den Malfoys nicht so gut umgehen wie du und irgendwie will ich es auch gar nicht. Es ist, um genau zu sein, auch eben solch ein Charakterzug von mir warum ich nicht richtiger Schulleiter bin sondern Du Hermione. Ich hätte den Posten nie gewollt, auch wenn man ihn mir bettelnd zu Füßen gelegt hätte. Ich bin nicht der Mensch zu so was. Ich bin nicht so durchdacht und solch ein Stratege wie du es ist und Merlin weis ich bin auch kein Menschenkenner. Ich hoffe ehrlich gesagt so wahnsinnig das du gleich nach deinem Studium die Leitung übernimmst das ich den Tag herbei sehne an dem ich einfach nur noch Lehrer sein brauch."

„Und was ist mit mir, Sirius? Was ist mit dem was ich will?"

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Du hast mich in deiner ganzen schönen Rede nicht wirklich einbezogen. Schon klar – du willst kein Großinquisitor sein und ich soll mich gefälligst mit meinem Studium beeilen damit du diese Bürde wieder los bist – aber du hast mit nicht einem einzigen Wort MICH oder unsere Zukunft erwähnt. Wo siehst du uns in der Zukunft Sirius? Wo?" Es waren eben diese Dinge die der Braunhaarigen schon so lange auf der Seele brannten und die sie endlich los werden konnte. Sirius indes war einfach nur sprachlos und blickte Hermione aus nun ängstlich feuchten Augen an.

„Hermione…ich…ich hab das doch nicht so gemeint! Natürlich sehe ich UNS in der Zukunft. Bitte, …. gib uns nicht auf." Es war ein tiefstes Flehen aus dem innersten seiner Seele und augenblicklich tat Sirius der Braunhaarigen leid und sie schenkte ihm einen lieben Blick voller Zuversicht und Hoffnung welcher sich aber auch wieder in tiefster Trauer wandelte vor der Antwort auf die folgende Bedingung.

„Wenn du mir einfach öfters mal zuhören würdest, mich ab und an mal überraschen würdest – mit was auch immer – wenn du dich mal für mein Studium und MEINE Gefühle interessieren würdest dann haben wir noch eine Zukunft. Wenn du aber nur noch dich siehst und die auferlegte Last meinen Posten warm zu halten, dann sehe ich in unserer Beziehung keinen Sinn mehr."

Es dauert nur ein paar wenige Sekunden bis Sirius Black der einfach-nur-Hermione die Arme um die Taille schwang und sie hoch in die Luft hob und sich mit ihr im Arm ein paar mal im Kreis drehte.

„Das schaffe ich Liebes. Ganz bestimmt! Nur lass mich nur nie allein oder habe zuviel Langeweile wenn ich auf Dienstreise bin." Wie hatte sie dieses unbeschreibliche Lächeln von Sirius vermisst. Es strahlte solch ein Glück aus, dass es jeden umstehenden Menschen mit einschließen konnte sodass auch Hermione anfing zu lachen und sich zu freuen endlich diese Dinge geklärt zu haben. Sollte Draco doch mit seiner Meinung hinterm Berg halten – sie hatte vor endlich hundertprozentig glücklich zu werden.

„Weist du was Liebes, da du ja gerade nicht lernst, ich eigentlich Urlaub habe und du sowieso schon an mir hängst wie eine Klette, können wir auch ein bisschen Versöhnung feiern." Frech grinsend sah Hermione ihrem von Ohr zu Ohr lüstern lächelnden Geliebten in die Augen und schlang ihre Beine noch fester um dessen Hüfte und konnte schon durch seinen Umhang die prall ausgefüllte Hose spüren.

„Mmmmhh, klingt verdammt verlockend." Mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung schwang sie ihre Lockenpracht komplett auf die linke Seite ihres Kopfes und beugte sich zu einem fordernden Kuss hinunter.

Erschrocken quietschte Sirius beinahe als seine ach so überhaupt nicht brave Hermione ohne ein Wort zu benötigen alle Kleidung hatte verschwinden lassen und anfing ein klein wenig tiefer zu rutschen um das erregte Glied von Sirius in sich aufzunehmen. Ihre Ausgangsposition war ein wenig ungünstig für solche kleinen Spielereien und so ergriff sie Sirius Unterarm und flüsterte ihm in einem wahnsinnig heißen Ton zu, dass er ebenfalls ihren Unterarm packen sollte. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste zwar nicht wozu dies gut war, aber er lies es geschehen und machte alles was Hermione wollte. Der Lockenschopf schlang ihre Beine direkt um Sirius knackigen Hintern und mit dem Halt welcher die Verbindung zu seinem Unterarm ihr gab lies sie sich etwas nach hinten fallen und mit aller Beherrschung streckte sie ihre Oberschenkel, so dass nun eine Handbreit Platz zwischen ihrem bereits feuchten Intimbereich und dem Ansatz des Objektes ihrer Begierde lag.

Unfähig viel zu tun, stand Sirius einfach nur da, hielt nun die Braunhaarige an beiden Armen fest und wartete auf ihren nächsten Schritt. Der Anblick von Hermione war wahnsinnig erregend für ihn – ihre Beine um seinen Po geschlungen und die Schenkel bereits einladend geöffnet, den Bauch flach und unheimlich erotisch angespannt bis hin zu ihren perfekten Brüsten und den vor Erregung aufgerichteten Brustwarzen „Du bist atemberaubend! Gott Hermione wenn du dich nicht gleich nach vorn bewegst komm ich auch ohne das Zutun von irgendwem hier!"

„Na na, wer wird denn hier so ungeduldig sein?"

„Du bist ein richtiges…" noch bevor er „Biest" sagen konnte zog Hermione sich an ihren ungeduldigen Geliebten heran und versenkte sein pralles Glied mit einem mal in ihren Schoß. Sie richtete ihren Oberkörper wieder auf und krallte sich innerlich regelrecht an Sirius' Penis fest, damit er auch ja dort blieb wo er hingehörte. Seine Hände unter ihren Po legend begann sie einen ruhigen Rhythmus und entlies sein Glied immer wieder etwas nur um es gleich darauf mit einem wohligen Stöhnen wieder in sich auf zu nehmen. Streng darauf bedacht, keinen weiteren Körperkontakt mit Sirius einzugehen folgte sie diesem Rhythmus eine kleine Weile, bis sie in Sirius' Augen sehen konnte, dass er gleich kommen würde. Kurz bevor er sein Ziel erreichen würde, stoppte Hermione in ihren Bewegungen und kniff ihr Gegenüber frech in die Seite um ihn ein wenig abzulenken.

„Schlampe!"

„Ich weiß!" Für Hermione war es nichts neues, von Black als Schlampe bezeichnet zu werden wenn sie ihm einen anstehenden Orgasmus verwehrte – es gefiel ihr sogar so sehr, dass es sie weiter erregte und sogar herausforderte. Ein einziges mal lies sie sich wieder auf Sirius sinken bevor sie sich wieder etwas erhob und in ihren Bewegungen stoppte.

„Jetzt bring es endlich zu Ende, sonst werf ich dich auf den Boden und nehm dich so hart, dass du morgen nicht mehr laufen kannst!"

„Geduld ist eine Tugend mein Lieber. Vielleicht solltest du dich mal darin üben!" Dieser tiefe, lustvolle Ton den Hermione anschlug lies dem Gryffindor eine Gänsehaut über den gesamten Körper laufen und er biss ihr leidenschaftlich in die Halsbeuge und kurz darauf begann er ihre Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen und somit Hermione so wahnsinnig vor Lust zu machen, dass sie von alleine den Rhythmus wieder aufnehmen wollen wird.

Hermione begann schon nach dem ersten Kontakt von Sirius Zunge mit ihrer Brustwarze heftig zu stöhnen – er wusste genau wie sie das anmachte und das sie ab diesem Moment fast alles tun würde um zu ihrem Höhepunkt zu gelangen. Es war nicht nur ein mal vorgekommen, dass sie selbst vor lauter Ungeduld und Erregtheit durch Sirius' Spielchen Hand an sich legte und während Sirius sein Glied in ihr hatte und sie verwöhnte sich selbst zum Höhepunkt trieb und Sirius auf Grund ihrer Bewegungen, ihrem Stöhnen und ihrer Handlung mit sich riss. Doch heute wollte sie sich beherrschen um Sirius ebenfalls einwenig zu quälen.

Als sie es jedoch schon fast schmerzhaft nicht mehr aushielt, begann sie sich schnell und heftig wieder auf Sirius' Penis auf und ab zu bewegen. Dabei presste sie ihr Becken so nah an Sirius heran, dass ihr äußerer sensibler Punkt ebenfalls an ihm rieb und ihr einen zusätzlichen Kick gab. Sirius hatte indes auch angefangen hemmungslos zu stöhnen und saugte, biss und schupste Hermiones Nippel immer weiter um ihr einen noch nie da gewesenen Orgasmus zu verschaffen. Unter lautem schreien kam Hermione kurze Zeit später und ihr Höhepunkt war so wahnsinnig geil, dass sie sich durch das Gefühl selbst und Sirius' begabter Zunger mehr als eine Minute in völliger Extase befand bevor sie eine weitere nie gekannte Schwelle überschritt und einen Schrei der Lust von sich gab bevor sie einfach nur noch an Sirius Brust fiel und er sich mit ihr zusammen auf den Boden sinken lies.

„Darf ich das jetzt also als Versöhnung verstehen?"

„Hm, Sirius. Ich glaube das kannst du." Hermione drückte ihrem Köter einen kleinen Kuss auf und kuschelte sich an seine Seite, lies ihren Kopf auf seine Brust sinken und lauschte dem erst ruhigen und nun schneller werdenden Pulsschlag.

„Warum bist du so aufgeregt mein Schatz?" Braune Augen suchten graue auf um darin Antworten zu finden.

„Ich freue mich einfach nur, dass du immer noch nicht genug von mir hast." Ein spitzbübiges Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Na dann ist ja gut." Und damit schliefen sie ein und schliefen den nächsten Tag extrem lang.

In den nächsten Wochen gab sich Sirius wirklich mühe, mehr mit Hermione über ihr Studium zu reden und verbrachte auch mehr Zeit mit ihr. Man konnte meinen, er hat die Standpauke gebraucht um zu merken was er hat bevor er es nicht mehr hat – oder sie. Die Zeit verging so im Flug, dass Hermione schon mitten im neuen Semester stand und in ihre Studien vertieft war als Sirius beschloss, dass sie doch einfach mal für ein Wochenende verreisen würden. Natürlich hatte Hermione halbe Luftsprünge gemacht und packte sofort ihre Koffer. Wohin es ging wollte Sirius aber nicht verraten. Also packte sie von allem etwas ein und nach keiner halben Stunde war sie abreisefertig.

„Ich habe uns einen Portschlüssel besorgt."

„Dann geht es also weiter weg?!"

„10 Punkte für Gryffindor für diese clevere Feststellung Miss Granger."

„Danke Großinquisitor Black. Ich freue mich, wenn ich ihren Erwartungen entsprechen kann."

Und mit einem kleinen ziehen am Bauchnabel waren sie aus Hermiones Villa-Wohnung verschwunden und standen an einem wunderbaren Strand. Der Sand war so weiß, als hätten man ihn ausgeblichen, das Wasser war ein solches wunderschönes Türkis, wie es die Braunhaarige noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Neugierig wand sie den Kopf und erblickte eine große, hohe Bergkette in unmittelbarer Nähe – es konnten maximal 15 km sein bis sich die Berge aufschoben und ihre Gipfel in den Himmel ragen ließen. Der Sommer war in Schottland schon vorbei, aber hier war es immer noch angenehme 25°C. Es schien der perfekte Ort zu sein, um sich ein ruhiges Wochenende zu verschaffen. Als der Lockenkopf den Strand entlang sah, erkannte sie nur vereinzelt ein paar Ferienhäuser, keine Hotels und auch keine mit Stühlen und Schirmchen zugebauten Strandabschnitte.

„Es ist wunderschön hier und vor allem so ru-"

Nichts war mit dem letzten Wort, denn die vermeintliche ‚Ruhe' wurde durch ein aufgeregtes rufen durchbrochen. Hermione drehte sich in die Richtung um aus der die Stimme kam und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Da seit ihr zwei ja endlich. Ich dachte schon Hermione kommt nicht mit und hat dich ans Bett gefesselt, damit du nicht herkommst. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie dich auf dieser Die-"

„HALT SOFORT DIE KLAPPE HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Erschrocken fuhr Hermione ob des Wutausbruchs ihres Begleiters zusammen und starrte zwischen Harry und Sirius hin und her.

„Oh, ooooh. Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt?!"

„Er hat mir ‚was' nicht gesagt Harry?" da war er wieder – dieser Tonfall wie ihn nur eine Schulleiterin übertrumpfen konnte.

„Nichts, gar nichts. Muss mich geirrt haben. Schön, dass du auch mit uns in Chile bist!"

„Sirius Orion Black, was um Merlins Henker machen wir in Chile?"

„Na uns ein schönes Wochenende zusammen mit Harry und Draco."

„Und! Weiter!" Man sah Sirius sein Unbehagen an und Harry trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, die Lippen aufeinanderpressend damit er nichts sagte.

„Es findet ein Ball statt, auf den Sirius und Harry samt Begleitung eingeladen sind. Wir sozusagen nur der unwillige Anhang. Und weil die beiden ja soooo schlau sind, dachten sie sie verknüpfen es mit einem Wochenendausflug."

Draco Malfoy – wenigstens einer der hier die Wahrheit sprach. Sein Gesichtsausdruck lies auch eindeutig darauf schließen, dass ihm diese Behandlung auch nicht schmeckte – und da er anscheinend immer noch der Meinung war, Sirius würde nicht zu Hermione passen, nutzte er diese Gelegenheit wie es nur ein wahrer Slytherin konnte um ihm eins reinzuwürgen.

„Vielen Dank Maöloy. Du bist wie immer eine große Hilfe." Wäre Sirius in diesem Moment ein Hund gewesen, wäre er vermutlich Draco an die Gurgel gesprungen.

„Hey, ich kann zwar verstehen dass du nicht gerade glücklich über seine Einmischung bist, aber reis dich zusammen oder du legst dich verdammt noch mal mit mir an! Und du weißt, dass ich stärker bin als du Sirius, also komm mal wieder auf den Teppich. Wir sind ja wohl kaum schuld daran, dass du Hermione nichts von dem Ball erzählt hast."

„Ihr Kerle habt doch alle einen an der Klatsche. Echt, manchmal frage ich mich warum ich nicht lesbisch geworden bin und euch einfach mal ignoriere! Bei euch scheint es ja herrlich zu funktionieren!"

‚Ahnt sie etwas. Nein. Unmöglich!' Es sprach schon viel für sich, dass Sirius mal wieder nur an sich dachte und seine Probleme und nicht daran, dass er Hermione auf eine gewisse Art und Weise hintergangen hatte – schon wieder.

„Der Ball ist erst am Sonntag, und heute ist Freitag. Wir haben also den ganzen Samstag für uns und auch, abgesehen vom Abend, auch den ganzen Sonntag. Bitte Hermione, ich dachte du würdest nichts gegen einen schönen Ball haben und der Ausflug tut dir sicher gut. Du lernst in letzter Zeit wieder viel zu viel."

„Ich habe keine Lust mich mit dir zu streiten Sirius. Draco, was hälst du von einer Shopping-Tour? Ich brauche schließlich ein Kleid."

Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und zog ihn einfach mit sich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort an die anderen zu richten gingen die beiden ihres Weges. Draco wandte sich nur einmal kurz zu Harry um und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Woher weis er das immer im Voraus?"

„Was meinst du Harry?"

„Dray meinte vorhin, dass du es Hermione nicht erzählen würdest und sie stinksauer auf dich wird und dann mit ihm abhaut um uns beiden eins reinzuwürgen."

„Hm."

Noch ein paar Minuten sahen die beiden Schwarzhaarigen ihren Partnern nach wie sie immer kleiner wurden und dann nach einer Weile ganz verschwunden waren.

„Taverne?" fragte Harry sacht seinen Patenonkel.

„Ja klar, und wenn wir dann angetrunken sind verlassen uns die Beiden sofort und wir müssen morgen Abend miteinander tanzen. Nein danke. Kennst du ein gutes Restaurant?"

„Hej, du warst doch schon mal hier – müsste ich nicht diese Frage an dich stellen?"

„Stimmt. Na dann."

So geknickt hatte Harry Tatze noch nie gesehen. Es war ihm fremd ihn nicht lächeln zu sehen und so in Gedanken versunken.

Schluss für heute.

Bis zum nächsten mal eure Sessely

PS: im nächsten Kapitel wird es romantisch! Also fühlt euch schon jetzt vor Kitsch gewarnt.


	22. Liebe?

_Hier kommt nun auf Wunsch wahnsinniger Kitsch!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

**Gefragt, Geplagt, Geblackt**

Kapitel 22: Liebe?

Hermione wusste um die Pflichten eines Großinquisitors und ihrer baldigen Aufgabe als Schulleiterin, daher konnte es ihr einfach nicht egal sein, dass der Ball morgen zu Ehren der guten Beziehungen zwischen Hogwarts und der chilenischen Zaubererschule stattfinden sollte. Schließlich würde es schon jetzt ihre Person ins Spiel bringen und ihr Name würde nicht nur als Kriegsheldin fungieren. Mit Harry war das etwas anderes, als Retter der Welt waren solche Anlässe für ihn ein ständiger Begleiter. Oft erzählte er von den durchgeknallten Reichen oder den Politikern von denen keiner einen ordentlich Expelliamus schaffte.

Draco Malfoy, Hermiones momentaner Begleiter, musst als Opfer herhalten um die nötigen Utensilien einzukaufen und auch um die schlechte Laune abzufangen die sich auf Grund von Sirius' Verhalten entwickelt hatte.

„Das war doch mal wieder typisch, oder Hermione?"

„Ich wusste, dass du wieder anfangen würdest. Kannst du nicht einfach mit mir shoppen gehen und so tun als würdest du dich freuen mich einkleiden zu dürfen?"

„Nope. Tut mir leid. Ich führe dich zwar gerne aus und zeige dir die besten Geschäfte hier in Chile, aber dafür musst du mir die Frage nun schon beantworten."

Sie standen vor einem Schaufenster und betrachteten von außen die Massen an Schuhen dahinter, und da die Braunhaarige gerade nicht davon eilen konnte, trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Er hat sich in letzter Zeit viel Mühe gegeben, Draco. Ich würde daher nicht davon ausgehen, dass es typisch für ihn ist. Er ist manchmal etwas forsch und unüberlegt – ehrlich gesagt nicht gerade gute Voraussetzungen als Schulleiter, aber für mich reicht es. Vielleicht hat er ja auch damit recht, dass ich nicht mitgekommen wäre wenn ich gewusst hätte warum wir herkommen…"

„Meinst du wirklich, dass es dir genügt? Ich glaube du hast höhere Ansprüche und Vorstellungen. Es wundert mich sowieso warum Black Großinquisitor ist – ich meine es ist ja ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er sich nicht für den Posten als Schulleiter eignet. Du hast McGonagall doch bis ziemlich zum Ende begleitet – hat sie nichts über den neuen Schulleiter gesagt? Warum musste sie ausgerechnet Black auf den Platzhalterposten setzen? Ich meine, selbst Harry oder Du wären bessere Großinquisitoren als er!"

„Jetzt übertreibst du Draco. Die Schule läuft, es gibt so wenig Probleme wie schon lange nicht mehr mit den Schülern und soweit ich weis, bekommen die Professoren ihr Gehalt immer pünktlich."

„Du weichst mir aus Hermione!"

„Vielleicht."

Von den Schuhmassen überfordert gingen sie lieber weiter und lächelten still vor sich hin.

‚Wenn Draco nur wüsste wer in ungefähr einem Jahr Schulleiter ist.' Es war ihr eine innere Genugtuung Draco was dies betraf schmoren zu lassen. Schließlich wussten nur Kingsley, Sirius und sie selbst über die anstehenden Veränderungen.

Es war schon gegen Mitternacht als Draco und Hermione an den Strand zurück apparierten und sich dort einfach niederließen.

„Liebst du ihn Hermione?"

Den Blick weit aufs Meer gerichtet antwortete sie ihm mit einiger Verzögerung.

„Liebst du Harry?"

„Das ist nicht das Gleiche und das weist du. Aber ja, ich liebe diesen sturen, kindischen Superhelden." Ein Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht des Platinblonden.

„Ich empfinde für Sirius mehr als ich je für einen anderen Kerl mit dem ich (annähernd) zusammen war empfunden habe. Ist das Liebe?"

„Eventuell. Aber es scheint als wäre noch viel Luft nach oben. Vielleicht ist deine ‚Ei und Salz' Metapher nicht hundertprozentig richtig oder zutreffend. Was wäre, wenn es noch ein besseres Salz geben würde? Oder ein Salz was sein Ei sucht?"

„Das wird die Zeit zeigen. Denn nichts ist von Dauer."

„Tja, dann ist die Sache wohl klar." Draco und Hermione sprangen auf, Zauberstäbe parat und fertig für einen Kampf doch ein kräftiger Expelliamus entwaffnete sie beide und beruhigte sie zugleich.

„Mensch Harry, kannst du nicht einmal sagen, wenn du dich anschleichst oder wenigstens mal ein wenig krach dabei machen?"

„Tschuldige Hermione. Draco hat mich übrigens bemerkt. Er hätte dich ja warnen können." Ein böser Blick flog von Hermione zu Draco, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Was meintest du eben mit ‚Dann ist die Sache wohl klar' Harry?"

Für die nächsten zwei Minuten wirkte der Potterzögling erwachsener und reifer als jemals zuvor.

„Du liebst Sirius nicht. Vielleicht noch nicht, vielleicht wirst du es nie. Hermione….ich weis, dass ihr die Gegenwart des anderen geniest und sie euch wichtig ist. Man, und Merlin weis wie gut euer Sex sein muss…aber wir fragen uns ob das wirklich alles ist, ob das euch reicht um glücklich zu werden. Bist du glücklich Hermione? Meinst du, dass du dich komplett fühlst oder fehlt vielleicht noch ein Stück um dich zu komplettieren?"

Hermione holte Luft für eine Antwort – durfte aber nicht sprechen

„Ich möchte die Antwort nicht von dir hören – du musst sie kennen und mit der Wahrheit umgehen lernen."

Schweigen.

„Was habt ihr schönes eingekauft? Habt ihr mir ein Geschenk mitgebracht?" Und als hätte man mit dem Finger geschnipst, war Harry wieder der Alte mit einem leicht femininen Touch.

„Du wirst es morgen früh genug sehen mein Süßer. Jetzt haben wir erstmal was anderes zu tun – und ehrlich gesagt reicht mir die weibliche Gesellschaft von dir vollkommen. Hermione wollte eh in ihr tolles Ferienhaus da drüben und sich ein wenig mit Sirius vergnügen."

Draco grinste, Harry strahlte nur Hermione wusste nicht so recht was sie denken und tun sollte. Harry gab ihr noch den Haustürschlüssel und ein paar Momente später stand sie in einem wunderschönen Wohnzimmer. Der Duft von frischen Blumen stieg ihr in die Nase und hinter einer Tür hörte sie das ‚Flupp' einer Weinflasche. Sie stellte die Tüten ab und erkundete langsam ihr Feriendomizil.

Auf diversen Tischen standen Blumensträuße solcher exotischen Pflanzen wie sie sie nur aus dem Fernsehen kannte. Ein paar Kerzen erhellten die Wohnung und fanden sich zu einem flammenden Weg zusammen als die Braunhaarige näher an sie heran trat. Wie eine Leuchtschrift wiesen sie die Richtung aus der ein herrlicher Duft nach Essen und kräftiger Soße drang. Das Haus musste magisch vergrößert sein, sonst hätte es niemals so viele Nischen und Zimmer aufweisen können durch welche sie von den Lichtern geführt wurde.

„Hallo Liebes." Lässig an einen Türrahmen gelehnt stand Sirius in einer engen Jeans mit einem einfachen Hemd bei welchem die oberen drei Knöpfen offen standen und somit ein Blick auf seine tätowierte Brust frei wurde.

„Sie schimmern ja bei Kerzenschein." Leicht wie eine Feder strichen Hermiones Finger über einzelne Symbole und Linien.

„Vielleicht wäre es dir aufgefallen, wenn du nicht immer so stürmisch wärst." Wie sie dieses Lächeln liebte.

„Hm, vielleicht." Sie stellte sich ganz leicht auf ihre Zehen und hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf Sirius' Lippen.

„Hast du Hunger, Liebes?"

„Hm, auf dich immer." Nun war es an der Zeit für Sirius lauthals zu lachen.

„Das weis ich doch. Aber ich meinte eigentlich auf etwas zu Essen."

„Jap. Ganz eindeutig. Draco hat mir keine Zeit gelassen für einen Snack oder so."

„Passt doch gut." Und damit schob er sich aus der Tür, legte einen Arm um Hermiones Hüfte und führte sie in ein von Kerzen erhelltes Zimmer in welchem ein kleiner Tisch mit herrlich riechendem Essen stand.

„Es sieht wunderschön aus. Hast du das gekocht?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur und schob ihren Stuhl zurecht.

Sie unterhielten sich während sie aßen, tranken das ein oder andere Glas Wein und scherzten wie schon lange nicht. Selbst ein Dessert hatte Sirius gezaubert und reichte es mit einer kleinen Schale exotischer Früchte welche Hermione zwar schon gesehen aber noch nie probiert hatte.

Als das Dessert aufgegessen war und die Kerzen schon um einiges kleiner waren spürte Hermione, dass Sirius unruhig wurde und auf seinem Stuhl ganz leicht hin und her rutschte. Natürlich fragte sie, was los sei aber Sirius winkte nur ab und goss noch ein Glas Wein nach. Es musste nun schon zwei Uhr morgens sein als die zweite Weinflasche leer war. Als der Schwarzhaarige aufstand dachte Hermione zu erst er hole noch eine weiter Flasche, als er dann jedoch vor ihr niederkniete und ihre Hand in die seine nahm weiteten sich ihre Augen und ihr Puls fing an schneller und schneller zu schlagen. Kein Wort konnte sie sagen – sie wartete, betrachtete und erwog die Wahrscheinlichkeit ihrer Annahme.

„Hermione Jane Granger, du bist das Beste was mir jemals passiert ist. Du hast mich aus dem Reich der Toten geholt und alle meine Macken ausgehalten. Ja, wir hatten öfters mal Streit aber wir haben uns immer wieder zusammen gerauft und sind unseren Weg weiter zusammen gegangen." Sirius holte tief Luft, schloss kurz die Augen, sprach einen kleinen Accio und schaute wieder in Hermiones bernsteinerne Augen.

„Würdest du mir die große Ehre erweisen und mich und meine tausend Macken heiraten?" Es schien als hielte er die Luft an. Hermione sah ihm so tief in die Augen als könne sie darin versinken und die Beweggründe für die eben gestellte Frage aller Fragen entdecken und obwohl sie völlig in Gedanken verloren war kam ein leises aber durchaus deutliches

„Ja" aus ihrem Mund. Sie brauchte den Ring nicht sehen, brauchte nicht über andere Meinungen grübeln – ihr Herz hatte sich für sie bzw. für Sirius entschieden.

_Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das Kapitel war zwar etwas kurz, aber wichtig._

_Zu eurer aller Information: Ich werde diese Fanfic demnächst fertig stellen ABER es wird zwei Enden geben! Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört.  
>Nummer eins wird das sein, was direkt an diese Geschichte anschließt – also das Abschlusskapitel.<br>Ende Nummer zwei wird aber das letzte Kapitel dieser Fanfic ignorieren und eine neue Fanfic wird beginnen. Diesbezüglich werde ich dann vor dem ‚letzten Kapitel mit Ende Nummer eins' warnen. Auch wird es dann nähere Informationen zur neuen Fanfic geben. Wer es bis dahin nicht erwarten kann, kann mir auch gerne ein PM schicken._

_Bis bald, eure Sessely._


	23. Vorbereitungen

**Gefragt, Geplagt, Geblackt**

Kapitel 23: Vorbereitungen

Sirius war überglücklich, dass Hermione eingewilligt hatte sein Frau zu werden. Natürlich war der Rest der Nacht nicht gerade Jugendfrei abgelaufen, sodass die zwei frisch Verlobten erst gegen Mittag aus dem Bett fanden. Hätte nicht ein gewisser Harry Potter klopfend und schreiend vor ihrer Tür gestanden, so wären sie wohl noch länger liegen geblieben.

„Mein Gott Harry, was soll dieses Gebrüll! Kannst du dich nicht einmal wie ein normaler Mensch OHNE Divengehabe benehmen?"

„Nix da, Sirius. Ich muss doch Hermione vor Dray warnen, welcher sicherlich gleich hier ist um sie ordentlich in Schale zu werfen. Vielleicht kann sie ihm ja noch entkommen."

„Wem soll ich noch entkommen? Oh, guten Morgen Harry." Knapp nickte der Schwarzhaarige ihr zu.

„Ich glaube, dein Plan ging nicht auf. Schon wieder. Ich bin nämlich schon da du Nervensäge. Wie kamst du eigentlich auf die Idee mich in unserem Ferienhaus einzusperren?"

Harry grinste über beide Ohren hinaus und drückte seinem Partner einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich wollte ja nur, dass Hermione eine faire Chance bekommt um vor dir zu flüchten. Ehrlich Leute, wenn Dray anfängt seine Malfoy-Klamotten-Macke auszupacken, dann kann man nur flüchten oder man wird komplett umgekrempelt!"

Sirius und Hermione mussten bei dem völlig verzweifelten Minenspiel auf dem Gesicht des Gryffindors loslachen und kurze Zeit später stimmte auch dieser mit ein.

„Ich wüsste nicht was es da für dich zu lachen gibt, Potter. Du bist heute auch noch fällig – oder denkst du etwa ich lasse dich in diesem Aufzug mit mir auf einen Ball gehen?"

Sofort war Harrys Lachen verstummt und ein mürrischer Gesichtsausdruck, wie der eines Kindes was vor einem Süßigkeitenregal steht und sich nichts aussuchen darf, nahm dessen Platz ein. Sirius hielt sich schon den Bauch – die zwei waren einfach immer wieder ein kleines Theaterstück für sich.

„Na dann, wollen wir mal sehen was ich mit deinen Haaren machen kann, und deine Nägel brauchen eine Kur! SO kannst du doch nicht auf deinem Verlobungsball gehen!"

Sämtliche Farbe wich aus Hermiones Gesicht als sie den Platinblonden anstarrte. Harrys Mund stand sperrangelweit offen und er blickte drein wie ein Fisch.

„Mund zu Harry, sonst krabbeln da noch Hagrids kleine Spinnenfreunde rein."

„Wieso weis ich, dein Patensohn, es nicht und Draco – der nicht dein Patensohn ist, weis es? Warum weist du immer alles Dray?" Eine pubertierende Göre war nichts im Vergleich zu Harrys Stimmungsschwankungen und momentanen Wut.

„Du bist doch ein Trottel Harry Potter, ein Trottel wie er im Buche steht." Hermiones Einwurf lies alle Männer ihre Blicke auf sie richten – was wusste sie von der ganzen Sache?

„Selbst ich weis, dass Draco den Ring ausgesucht haben muss."

„Ähm, Liebes, woher weist du das? Ich meine, wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass Draco den Ring ausgesucht haben soll?"

Zärtlich legte Hermione eine Hand an Sirius' Wange und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Das Kleid für heute Abend passt perfekt zu dem Ring. Und da Draco auf genau dieses Kleid bestanden hat war mir beim Anblick des Ringes klar, dass er dir zumindest geholfen haben muss."

„Die klügste Hexe der Welt. Ich weis schon warum ich dich heiraten will."

„Ach, tust du das?" Dracos bissiger Einwurf passte so gar nicht zur Augenblicklichen Stimmung.

„Ach, ignoriert den Schwachkopf einfach. Lasst ihn Mione ausgehfertig machen und dann hat er sich schon wieder gefangen. Versprochen."

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachte Draco damit einige Zaubersprüche für Frisuren an Hermione auszuprobieren, ihre Nägel zu perfektionieren und die nötigen Accessoires wie Kette, Armband, Ohrringe etc. bereit zu legen.

„Wieso machst du mir eigentlich die Nägel Draco? Ich meine, du bist zwar schwul, aber Harry hat definitiv mehr feminine Adern als du."

„Meine Eltern waren schon immer sehr auf das äußere Auftreten der Familie bedacht. Meine Mutter hat sich immer ganz besonderes um unsere Hände gekümmert. Sie sagte immer, sie seien der Spiegel deiner Selbst. Es war für sie auch immer ein Anlass Zeit mit mir alleine zu verbringen – um mich von schwermütigen Gedanken abzulenken und einfach mal ein wenig zu quasseln. Irgendwann habe ich Mutter darum gebeten, auch ihr einmal die Hände machen zu dürfen. Sie war begeistert. Von da an war ich ihr persönlicher Nageldesigner. Später meinte sie, sie wisse seit meinem ersten Versuch mit ihren Händen, dass ich keine Frau heiraten würde. Warum, wollte sie mir aber nicht verraten. Du kennst ja meine Mutter inzwischen, sie behält ihre kleinen Tricks gern für sich."

Es war wahnsinnig entspannend als Draco Hermione eine seiner Erinnerungen erzählte und sich dabei ihren Nägeln widmete – solche Aufmerksamkeit war ihr schon lange fremd gewesen.

„So, Hermione. Ich muss Harry in seinen Anzug stecken sonst geht der noch in Lederhosen und einem einfachen Hemd."

„Das steht ihm doch aber gut, vor allem wenn er dann noch die oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes offen lässt."

„Natürlich steht ihm das! Es steht ihm aber viel zu gut. Wenn er das an hat würde ich mich nicht gerade lange mit ihm auf dem Ball befinden sondern ihn einfach schnappen und disapparieren um Merlin weis was mit ihm anzustellen!"

„Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm. Und Harry fühlt sich in Anzügen immer so unwohl. Da würdest du heute Nacht nicht mehr zum Zuge kommen."

Nun setzte Draco ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf und flüsterte Hermione ganz leise ins Ohr „Mit den grässlichen Festumhängen aus Hogwarts-Zeiten gebe ich dir Recht, aber du hast ihn noch nicht in einem Standesgemäßen Anzug aus dem Hause Malfoy gesehen. Lass dich überraschen."

Grinsend verlies der Platinblonde das modifizierte Gästezimmer und rief noch einmal zu Hermione herüber „45 Minuten vor Ballbeginn bin ich wieder da um dich in dein Kleid zu stecken. Also in einer Stunde. Bis dahin sollte ich Harry gebändigt haben."

Auf die Minute genau stand der Malfoysprössling vor der Tür und Sirius lies ihn ein. Dracos Anzug war bezaubernden schwarz mit silbernen Nähten gehalten und sah an ihm einfach fantastisch aus. Sein Jackett hatte er über dem Arm hängen und die zwei oberen Knöpfe des Hemdes, welches in seiner Hose steckte und einen groben Blick auf seine Bauchmuskeln zu lies, offen. Doch das allerbeste war der Schnitt – ein einfache Umhang war damit wirklich nicht zu vergleichen. Draco trug eine Art Frack allerdings ohne Zylinder (der steht bei den Malfoys nur dem Familienoberhaupt zu) welcher absolut kein Geheimnis um seine durchtrainierte Figur machte.

„Na dann, wollen wir Hermione mal fertig machen!"

„Aber bitte schnell, sie ist nicht einmal aus dem Zimmer gekommen seit du gegangen bist. Man könnte meinen sie versteckt sich." Draco warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf Sirius' Kleiderwahl und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Harry Schatz, würdest du bitte deinen Patenonkel in ein passenderes Outfit stecken während ich unserem kleinen Nervenbündel helfe?"

„Klar, Chef. Wird gemacht." Spielerisch salutierte Harry vor Draco. Ein leises kichern war zu hören und der Slytherin gab seinem Partner einen Kuss auf dessen weichen Lippen. „Merk dir das für später!"

„Was ist an meinem Anzug so schlimm Harry?"

„Tja, du bist mit den Malfoys verwandt, dein Patensohn wird vielleicht einen heiraten und du gehst mit Draco Malfoy auf einen Ball. Darum! Widerrede zwecklos. Ausziehen. Anziehen. Chic machen. Hopp hopp!"

„Du liebst ihn aus tiefstem Herzen oder?" Kein cooler Kumpel sprach nun aus Sirius sondern der besorgte, beschützende Pate.

„Ja. Deshalb habe ich auch keinerlei Geheimnisse vor ihm." Ein wissensschwerer Blick flog aus den grünen Augen direkt in die grauen. „Jede kleine Macke von Draco ist liebenswert – selbst dieses Hände und Styling-Ding. Auch wenn wir uns ab und an nicht gerade einig sind, und das ist oft der Fall, wissen wir doch die Meinung des anderen zu respektieren und schließen Kompromisse. Und, Merlin, der Versöhnungssex ist einfach himmlisch. Vielleicht streiten wir uns deshalb um die kleinsten Kleinigkeiten. Aber gib schon zu Sirius, euer Versöhnungssex ist bestimmt auch verdammt heiß. Habt ihr euch überhaupt schon mal richtig gezofft?" Von einem Satz auf den anderen war aus dem bedachten Erwachsenen wieder die Vernunft gewichen und der neugierige Teeny stand vor Black.

„Einmal hat es richtig gekracht." Eine kleine Trauer trübte die grauen Augen.

„Um was ging es, den Abwasch, die Unordnung? Meist sind es die kleinen Dinge die Hermione am meisten verabscheut." Doch Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Sie wollte mich verlassen."

„Ah, ich verstehe. Die Flucht nach vorn."

Minuten vergingen in Stille.

„Hast du Remus erzählt, dass du sie heiraten willst?"

Als hätte jemand einen Crucio auf Sirius abgefeuert drehte er sich bei dieser Frage schlagartig um starrte Harry fassungslos an.

„Warum sollte ich Remus etwas darüber erzählen. Wir haben uns seit vielen Jahren nicht gesehen." Natürlich versuchte Sirius die Situation noch zu retten – aber zu spät.

„Tu nicht so als ob ich blöd wäre Sirius Black. Du weist ganz genau wovon ich rede und ich verlange jetzt eine Antwort von dir!"

„Harry, ich weis wirklich nicht wovon du redest. Bei Merlins Bart – was soll das?"

„Sirius Orion Black, du wirst mir jetzt sofort antworten oder ich werde dich so laut und lange zur Schnecke machen dass Hermione eure Verlobung sofort wieder lösen wird!"

„Harry, bitte. Was willst du von mir hören damit du mit diesem Geschrei aufhörst?"

„Hast du Remus erzählt, dass du Hermione heiraten willst?" Einen solch verbiesterten Ausdruck hatte Sirius schon sehr lange nicht auf dem Gesicht seines Patensohnes gesehen.

„Nein, ich habe es ihm nicht erzählt. Warum auch. Zwischen uns läuft schon lange nichts mehr."

„Aber er hat dich besucht nachdem du durch Hermiones Magie zurück geholt wurdest, stimmts." Sirius nickte bedröppelt.

„Wir haben uns entschieden, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen sein können. Er versteht, warum ich bei Hermione geblieben bin anstatt mit ihm durchzubrennen wie vor so vielen Jahren. Diese Entscheidung war nicht leicht für mich Harry. Ich möchte dich daher bitten dieses Thema nicht mehr aufzugreifen und die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen."

„Hast du ihn seit dem Tag noch einmal gesehen?" Es war wie in einem Kreuzverhör – einer fragt, der Angeklagte antwortet.

„Nein. Und ich möchte es auch nicht."

„Falsche Antwort, Sirius. Du möchtest es – aber du kannst nicht. Denn wenn du ihn besuchen würdest wüsstest du nicht ob du wieder zu Hermione zurück kehren würdest. Findest du das fair? Ich meine nicht nur Hermione sondern auch Remus gegenüber?"

„Verdammt Harry. Denkst du es ist leicht für mich! Ich liebe zwei völlig verschiedene Menschen zur selben Zeit! Nur werde ich mit Hermione den größten Schritt meines Lebens wagen und Remus nie wieder sehen. Remus scheint es verkraftet zu haben – schließlich war ich ein paar Jahre tot, und Mione will ich diese Schmach ersparen."

„Du bist dir hoffentlich darüber im Klaren welches Risiko du eingehst."

„Wer geht hier schon wieder ein Risiko ein? Muss ich denn immer auf euch aufpassen damit ihr keine Dummheiten macht?"

Eine atemberaubende Schönheit betrat das Schlafzimmer und strahlte solch eine Verzauberung über alle Anwesenden aus, dass es einen Moment dauert bis diese wieder zu Worten kamen.

„Ich habe Sirius nur darauf hingewiesen, dass er sich hoffentlich darüber im klaren ist welch ein Risiko eine aufgebrachte Hermione mit Stimmungsschwankungen ist."

Zum Glück hatte besagte Person schon ihre Handtasche parat und fing an damit Harry in seinem moosgrünen Anzug zu schlagen.

„Siehst du, altes Haus! Genau DAS meinte ich!"

„Haaaarryyyyeee" Und noch ein Schlag auf dessen Hinterkopf.

„Wenn du nicht gleich damit aufhörst Miss Granger sind deine Frisur, Nägel und dein Kleid wie würde unser Mister Potter so charmant sagen: im Arsch. Und Harry – reis dich doch bitte einmal zusammen!"

Keiner der vier wusste um den Besucher mit dieser autoritären und doch schmeichelnden Stimme. Dementsprechend verdutzt sahen ihre Gesichter aus als sie sich zu dem Mann umdrehten, ihn erkannten und den magischen Fotoapparat sahen.

„Dieses Bild wird es zwar nicht auf den Kaminsims schaffen, aber immer hin sind eure Gesichter gut genug für einen Sonderplatz im Esszimmer. Einfach köstlich, wenn man so will."

„Hallo Vater. Schön, dass du kommen konntest. Wir sind gerade Abreise fertig. Hast du Mutter gar nicht mitgebracht?"

„Guten Abend Draco. Nein, Narzissa ist nicht mit hier. Unser Gast benötigt noch etwas Gesellschaft. Vielleicht kommt sie nach. Hallo Harry, mein Junge. Wie geht es dir? Ist dir immer noch so übel?"

Sirius Black stand mit weitaufgerissenen Augen und Mund da und starrte Lucius Malfoy in seinem Frack mit Zylinder an als sei er ein Geist bzw. unter dem Imperius Fluch. Hatte er sich tatsächlich gerade bei Harry nach dessen Befinden erkundigt?

„Guten Abend auch an die frisch Verlobten. Ich möchte euch zu diesem Entschluss gratulieren. Nunja, auch wenn es uns doch recht… überrascht hat, bedenkt man …. Nunja. Lassen wir das Thema."

Ein Seitenhieb mit einem Inhalt den die Hälfte der Anwesenden nicht zu verstehen schienen. Das war schon eher Malfoy Senior.

„Harry Potter, du hast mir noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet. Wie geht es dir also?"

Hermiones Blicke stellten so viele Fragen an Draco, dass dieser nur grinsend mit den Schultern zuckte und Harry einen Kuss aufdrückte.

„Danke der Nachfrage Lucius. Es geht mir gut. Alles andere können wir ja auf dem Ball besprechen."

„Übrigens, Miss Granger, du siehst wunderschön aus. Aber hast du nicht ein Accessoire vergessen? Deinen Ring, zum Beispiel? Du solltest ihn tragen, dann wird dein Auftritt perfekt!"

Ohne ein einziges Wort zu sprechen kam der Ring aus dem Gästezimmer geflogen und schwebte vor Hermiones Hand, so dass sie nur noch ihren Finger in ihn schieben brauchte. Sie hatte ihn gestern Abend gar nicht anprobiert um zu sehen ob er passte und besah ihn sich nun zum ersten Mal. Der Ring war aus einer Art Silber gefertigt und ein perlmuttener Kreis bildete den Rahmen für den Diamanten in der Mitte. Zusätzlich waren neben der Perlmuttfassung links und rechts noch mehrere Saphire in den Ring eingebettet und zierten den kompletten Außenring mit einer feinen blauen Linie.

„Ein Ring sie zu knechten…" Alle lachten herzlich und verliesen das Ferienhaus auf traditionelle Weise damit auch ja keine Falte in die feine Garderobe geraten konnte.

Natürlich hatte die Gryffindor und einzige Frau in der Runde wirklich das perfekte Kleid zu dem Verlobungsring. Es schimmerte in den verschiedenen Farben des Perlmutts und wurde nicht zu knapp an ihren Seiten mit saphirenen Adern durchzogen welche diverse Muster bildeten und durch Zauberei wie Diamanten glänzten wenn sie sich bewegte. Der leichte Seewind brauste um die Ausläufer des Kleides und zupfte hier und da an den Säumen, dies tat aber dem Glamour des Ganzen keinen Abbruch sondern lies das Kleid nur noch prachtvoller aussehen. Sirius hatte Harry in einen wirklich chicen Frack gesteckt, damit er auch ja zu Hermione passte. Natürlich waren Dracos Vorbereitung immer perfekt abgestimmt und so befanden sich auch an Black's Frack und Hose eine durchgehende Linie von schimmernden Adern, nur bei ihm wurde auf den Diamantenglanz verzichtet, sodass er auf keinen Fall Hermione die Show stahl. Darüber hinaus hätte dies gar nicht gepasst – er trug ja keinen Diamantring.

Als sich also fünf äußert gutaussehende Zauberer und Hexen auf den Weg zum chilenischen Ball begaben sprachen sie nicht sehr viel miteinander. Überraschenderweise waren es immer eher die Malfoys welche ein Gespräch anzettelten um die Stimmung zu heben und sich den Fußmarsch zu verkürzen.

„Nun, Miss Granger, haben Sie denn mal wieder vor uns zu besuchen, oder war Ihr erster Aufenthalt auch Ihr letzter?"

„Ich glaube schon, dass ich mal wieder vorbei kommen werde. Schließlich muss ich noch aus Ihrer Frau herausbekommen wie sie ihren Sohn zu solch einem Modeexperten erzogen hat und ihn dann einfach so an unseren zerstreuten und zerknautschten Harry Potter abtritt."

Lucius musste lachen während Harry einfach nur eine Schnute zog als ob er ein kleines Kind wäre.

„Nun, diesem Gespräch würde ich nur zu gern beiwohnen. Aber da ich meine Frau nur zu gut kenne, wird sie es mir nicht verraten wollen. Da werdet ihr zwei sicherlich einen amüsanten Abend verbringen. Was mich doch gleich zu meinem nächsten Punkt bringt – Sagen Sie, Großinquisitor Black, die Konferenz in Frankreich wurde auf den dritten Samstag von heute aus gesehen vorverlegt, Sie werden doch sicherlich trotzdem beiwohnen, oder?"

„Wieder eine Dienstreise? Das machst du nur um mich zu ärgern!" Spielerisch knuffte Hermione ihren Verlobten in die Seite auch wenn ihr Unterbewusstsein eindeutig ‚unfair' schrie.

„Ja, ich werde da sein. Nein, ich mache das nicht um dich zu ärgern. Außerdem kannst du da doch gleich zu Harry und Draco fahren. Es ist sowieso wieder ein Wochenende und eine kleine Lernpause tut dir auch mal wieder gut. Das geht doch klar Harry –oder?"

„Wenn du meinst Sirius, dann wird das schon so sein."

Sirius Black sah den missbilligenden Blick nicht den ihm drei sehr begabter Magier zuwarfen und hakte Hermione bei sich unter um die letzten gemeinsamen Schritte zum Tor der chilenischen Schule zu zweit hinter sich zu legen. Wie zu einem Dom stiegen vor dem Haupteingang ca. 100 Treppen in die Höhe und die Braunhaarige hatte einige Mühe ohne zu stolpern, auf das Kleid zu treten oder jemand anderen mit sich zu reißen dieses Hindernis zu erklimmen. Im Endeffekt stellte sie fest, dass sie am besten ohne jegliche Hilfe die Stufen erklimmen sollte – dies ging einfach am leichtesten. Den Kopf hatte sie stets auf den Eingang gerichtet und fühlte nur die Stufen unter sich hinweg schweben. Zugegeben, hier war diesmal ein kleiner Funke Magie im Spiel, aber ein perfekter Auftritt entschädigt für kleine Schummeleien.

Sie war noch nicht ganz oben angelangt, da trat Draco an sie heran und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr „Und schon wieder wirst du alleine gelassen. Siehst du nicht, dass es vielleicht doch nicht der perfekte Weg ist? Es scheint dir als wäre es einfach – aber wo ist der Reiz am Einfachen?"

„Wo ist der Reiz an ständigem Unwissen? Wo ist der Reiz am Scheitern? Wo ist der Reiz am alleine sein?" In diesem Moment hätte Draco wetten können, Hermione sei eine perfekte Malfoy: stolz, selbstsicher, anmutig und mit einer Maske aus Freude obwohl es unter ihr zu brodeln schien. Sie machte gute Miene und Draco wusste, dass sie sich entschieden hatte und wenn sich die Heldin aus dem Krieg einmal in etwas sicher war gab es kein zurück in ihrem Kopf. Selbst im stärksten Kriegsgetümmel hatte sie sich behauptet und hatte die Führung der Truppen an sich genommen als viele der Auroren von einander getrennt wurden und keiner mehr den Überblick zu haben schien. Das braune Haar schien in diesen Stunden ein Feuer inne zu haben und tat ihr übriges um die Führungspersönlichkeit von Hermione Granger optisch noch mehr zu unterstreichen als sie sich den Weg aus den tiefen ihrer Seele nach außen bahnte. Es war genau dieser Charakterzug den sie nun wieder hervortreten lies – eine Heldin der neuen Zeit.

„Sind wir dann alle so weit? Gut. Ich schlage vor der Großinquisitor betritt mit Miss Granger zuerst die Halle gefolgt von mir natürlich und dann könnt ihr zwei ja nachkommen."

„Schon klar Vater. Hierarchie der Schule einhalten und den Frauen immer den Vortritt lassen. Müsste dann nicht aber Harry ganz vorne….AUA" Draco griff sich vor Schmerz an seinen Oberarm wo er zuvor von Harry kräftig geboxt wurde.

„Noch ein Wort Malfoy, und ich sorge dafür dass du dich wie ein Mädchen fühlst!" Harry hasste diese Vergleiche aber Draco hatte es verdient.

„Also ich weis ja nicht wie das sonst so in deinem Hause läuft Malfoy, aber würdest du bitte beiden einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf verpassen oder sonst was. Gott, in diesem Moment wünschte ich mir so sehr Schniefelus wäre da – er hätte sicherlich eine prima Idee für diese Streithähne." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, hakte Hermione unter, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf und wandte sich der Tür zu.

Allgemeines lachen begleitete die fünf als sie in die Halle traten und alle Blicke auf sich zogen wie ein starker Magnet. Eindeutig waren mehrere „Ah!" und „Oh!" zu hören und alles in allem legten sie einen perfekten Auftritt hin.

„Sehen die fünf nicht fantastisch aus! Wie aus einem Märchenbuch."

„Was für ein traumhaftes Kleid."

„Nunja, finden Sie nicht, dass der Mann an ihrer Seite etwas verloren wirkt zwischen den anderen."

„Du meinst er passt da nicht so rein? Ich glaube, dass ist der momentane Schulleiter von Hogwarts und die anderen werden dann wohl aus einer Adeligen Zaubererfamilie stammen. Sehen Sie sich nur die Haltung an!"

Das Getuschel und Getratsche der chilenischen Highsociety war genauso grotesk wie die der Briten aber keiner der betroffenen hörte zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwas darüber als sich eine laute Stimme über dem Saal erhob.

„Werte Anwesende, bitte begrüßen Sie mit mir zusammen unsere Gäste aus dem fernen Britannien. Hochinquisitor der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Sirius Orion Black, Kriegsheldin Miss Hermione Granger, Schulratsvorsitzender Lord Lucius Malfoy sowie Lord Harry Potter und Mister Draco Malfoy Vertreter der Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts und Kriegshelden – keine Frage."

Stürmisch wurde allen zugejubelt und auch einige Gratulanten bahnten sich ihren Weg zu Harry Potter. Fortwährendes Händeschütteln und Höflichkeiten austauschen folgten gut eine weitere Stunde bevor sich alle an einer langen Tafel zum Essen versammelten. Natürlich richtete der Gastgeber einen Toast an die Briten und eröffnete somit eine ganze Reihe von Trinksprüchen, Ankündigungen und Trinkaufrufen.

Nachdem schon so einige Abgesandte und Politiker zu Wort gekommen waren, richtete Lucius Malfoy sich auf und erhob sein Glas.

„Werte Anwesende. Ich habe das große Vergnügen am heutigen Abend eine großartige Ankündigung zu machen. Nicht nur habe ich als Schulratsvorsitzender und Teil des britischen Adelsgeschlechtes einen Vollzeit-Beruf sondern auch eine Familie. Daher freue ich mich besonders, dass ich demnächst die Chance bekomme wieder Nachwuchs unseres hochwohlgeborenen Hauses willkommen zu heisen."

Sogleich begann das Getuschel um die nicht anwesende Narzissa Malfoy.

„Wie Sie alle wissen, hat mein Sohn Draco Malfoy einen Posten in unserer Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei angenommen und unterricht dort zusammen mit anderen Lehrern und Professoren und es ist mir ein Vergnügen wenn eines Tages, im September in 12 Jahren um genau zu sein, sein Kind durch die beeindruckenden Tore der Ländereien und des Schlosses tritt um ein, ohnezweifel, herrausragender Zauberer zu werden. Ich gratuliere euch beiden."

Lucius erhob das Glas noch ein Stück höher und richtete es gen Draco – welcher einfach nur strahlte – und Harry – welcher leicht rot angelaufen war.

„Eine Warnung will ich aber noch aussprechen: Wenn Du, Harry, weiterhin jegliche Gefahren auf dich ziehst und den Helden spielen willst, dann werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen dass du in einen Turm gesperrt wirst bis mein Enkel da ist."

Die Halle war gänzlich verstummt und keiner wagte etwas zu sagen bis Hermione und Sirius anfingen zu applaudieren und hinübergingen um den beiden zu gratulieren.

„Du elender Mistkerl Harry! Wie kannst du mir das vorenthalten!" Draco musste herzhaft lachen als die Braunhaarige anfing an seinem Partner herumzunörgeln.

„Du sei lieber auch still! Du bist keinen Deut besser!" Nun sties Hermione auch den platinblonden in die Seite.

„Tja, Kleiner…" Sirius war an den Schwarzhaarigen herangetreten und der engstehende Kreis aus Freunden und Familie sah den ängstlichen Blick des Patensohnes. „…die Frage wer bei euch beiden unten liegt ist ja dann eindeutig geklärt."

Harry fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf während alle anderen loslachten als ob es kein morgen gäbe.

„Weist du was mir gerade einfällt Harry, wenn ich Hermione heirate wird sie so etwas wie deine Tante und wer weis, vielleicht bekommst du ja noch ein/en Cousin/e und dein Knirps einen Spielkumpanen."

Nun durfte Harry lachen, denn Hermiones Mimik schwang zwischen Freude, Entsetzen, Verzweiflung und Unglaube hin und her.

„Coole Idee eigentlich – aber vielleicht solltest du das erstmal mit deiner Verlobten besprechen."

Unauffällig hatte sich eine kleine rundliche Frau an die Gruppe geschlichen und schreite nun völlig unangemessen durch den Saal:

„Großinquisitor Black ist verlobt mit der Kriegsheldin!"

Nun machte endlich auch Sirius ein dummes Gesicht und alle lachten herzlich miteinander.

Der Abend verging noch mit vielen Tänzen und ebensoviel zu Essen. Immer wieder tanzte Hermione in ihrem atemberaubenden Kleid mit ihrem Pandon aber genauso oft tanzte sie mit den Malfoys, Harry und einigen chilenischen Würdenträgern. Später am Abend kam auch noch Narzissa natürlich perfekt gekleidet und als Juwel der Malfoy-Familie. Bei einem Glas Wein hatte sich die zwei Frauen in ein kleines Separe zurückgezogen.

„Dies ist scheinbar wirklich die einzige Möglichkeit mit dir zu sprechen ohne dass du mir sofort wieder zum Tanz entführt wirst. Sag, wie geht es dir heute Hermione?"

„Danke Narzissa, mir geht es prima. Nur meine Füße bringen mich langsam um."

„Sind deine Schuh zu unbequem?"

„Ach nein, die habe ich innen magisch angepasst. Es ist wohl eher das ständige tanzen. Papperlapapp, nicht so wichtig. Dein Mann meinte, du hattest noch Besuch – ich hoffe ihr hattet einen schönen Abend."

Sie nippten an ihrem Wein und Mrs Malfoy hatte ein kleines Funkeln in ihren Augen.

„Sag mal, Hermione, mal ganz unter uns. Findest du es nicht schrecklich, dass Sirius wieder auf Dienstreise muss? Ich meine du lernst natürlich sehr viel, aber wäre es dir nicht lieber wenn er mehr bei dir wäre?"

„Es wäre schon schön, aber es ist sein Job und solange Hogwarts keinen neuen Schulleiter bestimmt ist er für alles verantwortlich."

„Ich bin wahnsinnig gespannt wer es werden wird. Vor einem reichlichen Jahr wäre ich mir noch ganz sicher gewesen, aber nun ist alles anders."

„Alles ist der Veränderung unterzogen: Der Wald, die Stadt und auch jegliche Bewohnen. Es ist aber nicht unsere Aufgabe der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern, noch die Zukunft zu fürchten. Ich meine wir bestimmen unser Schicksal selbst und können unseren Weg neu begehen – wenn wir bereit dazu sind."

Ein warmer magischer Wind wehte um Hermione und spielte mit dem Saumen ihres Kleides und einer Haarsträhne. Es war ein Ruf. Ein Ruf aus uralter Zeit doch Hermione wollte ihm nicht folgen – noch nicht und sandte den Wind mit ihrer Botschaft zurück nach Hogwarts.

„Du sprichst mit einer Weisheit um die ich dich beneide Hermione."

„Beneide mich nicht Narzissa. Erzähle mir lieber wen du zu besuch hattest und lenke mich von dieser Tratschschlacht da draußen ab. Bei Merlin die Zeitungen werden morgen viel zu schreiben haben."

Narzissa musste lachen und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas.

„Nun, mein Besuch hat ebenfalls nach dir gefragt und wollte wissen ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt dich persönlich kennenzulernen."

„Oh. Kenn ich die Person denn."

„Ihr habt euch sicherlich schon einmal gesehen. Aber lass dich einfach mal überraschen. Wo wir gerade bei dem Thema sind, wann kommst du mich mal wieder besuchen?"

„Ich nehme an in drei Wochen, wenn unsere Männer mal wieder unterwegs sind."

„Abgemacht, also sehe ich dich in drei Wochen. Tut mir leid das ich so hetze, aber ich muss weiter noch ein wenig Klatsch und Tratsch abfassen. Jeder hat so seine Pflichten und Aufgaben."

Und mit einem Zwinkern war sie auch schon in den großen Saal entschwunden um sich unter die anderen Damen zu mengen.

**TBC**

So meine lieben, das war es erstmal für heute. Ich hoffe ich schaffe es bald das nächste Kapitel hoch zuladen und dieses wird dann ENDE 1 sein!

Ihr seid also schon mal gewarnt.

**Fröbelsterne und Nutella für euch alle.**


	24. Gefragt, geplagt u nun endlich geblackt

**Gefragt, Geplagt, Geblackt**

Hier noch einmal eine Warnung: Dieses Kapitel ist das Ende zu der jetzigen Fanfiction. Sollte jemand unter euch nicht für dieses Ende sein, so gefällt euch vielleicht die bald kommende Fortsetzung als neue Fanfiction ;)

Für die SB/HG Liebhaber wird dieses Kapitel schon lange erwartet sein…

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel 24: Gefragt, geplagt und nun endlich geblackt!

**(Ende Variante 1)**

Der Abend verlief weitestgehend Ereignislos und ruhig für Hermione und ihre zahlreichen Begleiter. Was sie allerdings am meisten störte, waren die niveaulosen Gespräche die ihr ans Bein genagelt wurden von Klatschbasen und Nervensägen. Die Hintergründe dieser Unterhaltungen waren zu offensichtlich als das die Braunhaarige irgendetwas dafür geben würde. Es ging immer nur um ihre Verbindung zu Sirius und das sie diese nur hätte weil er eine Machtposition inne hat und noch dazu ein Badboy sei. Wäre es Hermione gestattet gewesen, hätte sie lauthals losgelacht und im nächsten Moment den Weibern die Leviten gelesen um sie von ihrem hohen Ross runter zu holen. So gern hätte sie in manchem Moment erzählt, dass Sirius nur der Platzhalter für sie war und schon bald sein Amt gänzlich an sie übergeben würde, dass sie sich eine Beziehung mit Sirius Black viel zu einfach vorstellten und dass er auf solche Klatschweiber wie die es waren niemals auch nur ein Augen werfen würde.

Was Hermione nicht wusste war, dass Sirius nur für eine Frau Augen hatte und das aus einem gänzlich anderen Grund.

Als der Abend ausklang und alle den Rückzug antraten, stahlen sich auch die frisch Verlobten davon und apparierten in Windeseile zurück in das kleine Ferienhäuschen.

„Das war ein wunderschöner Abend, findest du nicht mein Engel?" Sacht legte der Schwarzhaarige Hermione die Arme um die Hüfte und widmete sich ihrer Halsbeuge.

„Leider sehe ich das nicht zu hundert Prozent so. Aber wenn man von den nervigen Weibern absieht war es tatsächlich ein unvergesslicher Abend."

„Ich wüsste da etwas, was dich garantiert vergessen lässt wie viele doofe Weiber es da gab und auch wie viele Männer dir den ganzen Abend den Hof gemacht haben."

Die Gryffindor musste herzhaft lachen.

„Den Hof gemacht würde ich das nicht gerade bezeichnen. Wohl eher schleimerisch und auf ein tolles Interview aus. Aber deine Idee finde ich trotzdem gut."

Ein anzügliches Grinsen lag nun auf beiden Gesichtern und es dauert nicht lange bis Sirius seine Verlobte über die Schulter warf und ins Schlafzimmer eilte.

„Nicht so stürmisch junger Mann, sonst bist du fertig bevor ich angefangen habe!"

Sein Gesicht war einfach nur zum brüllen bis Hermione anfing die störenden Festroben von Sirius zu schälen und kleine Schmetterlingsküsse auf seine Tätowierte Haut sandte.

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, warum du diese Tattoos trägst."

„Du erzählst mir auch nicht wie du es geschafft hast mich hierher zu holen und zu verhexen."

„Stimmt. Aber du hast mir auch nicht verraten, was die kleinen Zahlen auf den Briefen zu bedeuten hatten – also würde ich sagen haben wir beide unsere kleinen Geheimnisse. Naja...zumindest noch. Wenn wir dann verheiratet sind und ei paar Jahre zusammen, wird sich da sicherlich mal eine Gelegenheit ergeben um mir deine schmutzige Vergangenheit zu erzählen."

Weiter konnten sie dieses Gespräch nicht mehr führen da ihre Münder mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt waren und sie sich gänzlich in ihre Zweisamkeit zurückzogen. Nach atemberaubenden und Höhepunktreichen Stunden griffen sie ihr Gespräch wieder auf als sie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster dringen sahen.

„Sag mal Hermione – wie wäre es mit in zwei Wochen?"

Angesprochene Person gähnte herzhaft in die Halsbeuge des Schwarzhaarigen bevor sie antwortete: „Was ist in zwei Wochen? Klarer Sätze bitte, ich schlaf schon fast."

„Die Hochzeit. Wie wäre es mit in zwei Wochen? Ich möchte dich heiraten Hermione. Dich für alle Zeit halten, behüten und eine Familie mit dir Gründen. Stell dir mal vor wie es wäre wenn wir eine eigene Familie hätten die wir in Frieden erziehen und gedeihen lassen können."

Große braune Augen starrten in sein Gesicht und Sirius wusste in diesem Augenblick nicht, ob er eine Standpauke erhalten würde oder einen Freudensschrei.

„Zwei Wochen?! Man könnte meinen, du hast es eilig." In Hermiones Stimme schwang nicht ein verräterischer Ton mit – nur ein kleines Glitzern trat nach ein paar Sekunden in ihre Augen.

„Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen! Unbeschreiblich." Laut atmete Black die unbewusst angehaltene Luft aus.

„Zwei Wochen ist zwar sehr knapp – aber wozu hast du die klügste Hexe der Welt zur Verlobten und dazu einen designwütigen Patensohn und einen extremst aufs Äußere fixierten Papa zu dem ungeborenen Kind deines Patensohns. Ich glaube das schaffen wir."

„Merlin bewahre vor dem was da kommt!"

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Hermione schon ihr Planungskommitee kontaktiert und mit mürrischen Gesichtern standen Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy im Wohnzimmer des kleinen Ferienhauses.

„Sagst du mir jetzt endlich warum ich schon um halb zehn Uhr morgens auf der Matte stehen soll zu einem Sonntagmorgen wohlbemerkt! Ich finde das gar nicht komisch." Harry blickte wirklich verärgert drein und Hermione hoffte, dass ihr Grund den beiden reichen würde. Merlin wusste, hatten die Beiden ihr doch des Öfteren zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie nicht immer das besten auf Sirius hielten.

Draco, der die Morgenmuffelei von seinem Partner schon gewohnt war, legte einen Arm um dessen Hüfte und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Mufflon, wäre es nicht besser sie erst einmal sprechen zu lassen, bevor du an ihr kein gutes Haar mehr lässt?" Verächtlich schnaubte der Schwarzhaarige und blickte schon aus Protest in die andere Richtung während Hermione und Draco leicht schmunzelten.

„Um gleich auf den Punkt zu kommen, ich brauche eure Hilfe bei einer sehr delikaten Angelegenheit…"

„Du willst jetzt aber nicht, dass wir dir erklären wie du deinen Verlobten so richtig ‚verwöhnst', oder?" Die wohlgezupfte Augenbraue in die Höhe ziehend betrachtete der Platinblonde Hermione.

„Keine Sorge, dafür kann ich selbst sorgen – da brauche ich euch nicht dafür."

„Stimmt, Kingsley meinte du wärst einsame Spitze." Harry wurde sogleich von der ehemaligen Gryffindor mit Blicken erdolcht und von Draco mit einem Klaps auf den Hinterkopf belehrt.

„Wieso redest du mit Kingsley über mich? Ich wüsste nicht, dass dir das zu steht?" Hermiones Gesicht verfärbte sich rot als sie immer näher auf Harry zu trat und ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Mein Gott, die halbe Welt weis, dass du was mit ihm hattest. Er hält sich mit so etwas nicht gerade zurück und wenn er was getrunken hat plappert er wie ein Wasserfall über solche Dinge."

Im Zimmer begannen einige Gläser zu klirren als sich die Braunhaarige immer weiter in Rage brachte.

„Er PLAPPERT einfach so über unser kurzes Tächtelmächtel! Ich hätte es wissen müssen – ER IST EIN ARSCHLOCH UND KEINER RAFFT WIE ARROGANT ER WIRKLICH IST. Für ihn war ich doch sowieso nur eine weitere Nummer in seinem schwarzen Buch."

„Hermione Jane Granger, wenn du dich nicht gleich abregst und wieder runterkommst, dann schwöre ich bei Merlins Bart das ich dir eine verpassen werde das du noch ein blaues Augen hast wenn du heiratest! Krieg dich unter Kontrolle oder du siehst uns in den nächsten fünf Monaten nicht wieder! Ich werde nicht hier stehen während deine, zugegebenermaßen, übermenschliche Magie hier umherwabert und eventuell noch unserem kleinen Wunder schadet. Also setz dich hin oder ich sorge dafür!"

„Schon gut!" Und mit einer kleinen Handbewegung standen die Gläser wieder still, das Knistern war verschwunden und Dracos Gesichtsausdruck konnte man wieder als normal und nicht als durchdrehenden beinahe-Papa bezeichnen.

„Übrigens, eurer Kleinen geht es gut. Es hat ihr sogar so gut gefallen, dass sie sich etwas von der Magie abgeknapst hat und nicht mehr hergeben will. Ich würde mal sagen ihr solltet mehr zu Hause zaubern – das liebt sie. Aber zurück zum Thema."

Draco und Harry standen mit offenen Mündern da und starrten sie an. „Was? Habt ihr gedacht sie wird ein Squib?"

„1. Mein Nachwuchs wird kein Squib. Und 2.: wieso weist du das es ein Mädchen ist wenn es uns nicht einmal eine Medihexe sagen konnte?"

„Wie oft muss ich es euch noch sagen Jungs, sie ist nun mal die klügste und mächtigste junge Hexe von ganz England." Von hinten schlangen sich zwei Arme um die Braunhaarige und ein leicht verstoppeltes Gesicht kam zwischen ihren Haaren zum Vorschein. „Guten Morgen meine Schöne, und guten Morgen auch euch zwei Dummköpfen. Frühstück?"

Alle nickten und so machte sich Sirius schnell auf in die Küche und bereitet etwas vor.

Aus der Küche schallte Sirius' Stimme herüber und unterbrach Hermione bei dem Versuch wieder ein Gespräch mit den zweien zu beginnen: „Ach Liebes, hast du sie schon gefragt ob sie dir bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen helfen? Zwei Wochen sind nicht sooo viel Zeit – vielleicht solltet ihr schon mal einen Schlachtplan entwickeln."

Hermione verdreht die Augen, Draco kippte fast aus den Designerschuhen und Harry verlor eindeutig einiges an gesunder Gesichtsfarbe.

„Zw…, zwei Wochen? Das ist jetzt nicht euer ernst, oder?" Draco und Harry fochten ein Blickeduell aus wer als erster seinen Senf dazu geben durfte.

„War das dein Vorschlag oder der von Sirius?" dröhnte es gleichzeitig aus zwei Kehlen.

„Sirius', warum?" Fragend stand die Braunhaarige ohne den blassendsten Schimmer warum das wichtig war im Wohnzimmer.

„Sirius Orion Black, ich muss dringen mit dir reden!" Und schon war Harry in die Küche verschwunden während Draco Hermione zum Sofa lotste und sich mit ihr niederlies.

„Man könnte meinen er hat es ein wenig eilig, meinst du nicht?"

Hermione hatte gewusst was nun kommen würde und rieb sich die Schläfen um Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Draco, bitte. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen und Sirius auch. Wir wollen zusammen sein, eine Familie gründen – warum bist du immer noch dagegen?"

„Da du keinen Bruder hast, werde ich jetzt mal dieses Part übernehmen: Warum willst du ihn unbedingt heiraten, und das auch noch so schnell? Ist das nicht etwas voreilig von dir?"

Hermione lachte leicht „Ok, Bruder Draco – das klingt so albern – ich habe Sirius wieder aus dem Reich der Toten geholt weil ich ihn vermisst habe, seine Art, seine Verspieltheit, die Weise wie er mit ernsten Dingen umgeht, das absolute Vertrauen was er in Harry und mich damals gesetzt hat. Es mag vielleicht eigennützig gewesen sein, aber ich wollte diesen absolut begehrenswerten Menschen bei mir wissen, oder zumindest wieder im Reich der lebenden. Das er jünger zurückkommen würde als er gestorben ist konnte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wissen. Was ich jedoch weis ist, dass er sich schon in unserem fünften Jahr in mich verliebt hatte wir aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht hätten zusammen sein können. Ich dachte da noch es wäre nur so eine mädchenhafte Schwärmerei – erst als er wieder kam wusste ich das es schon immer mehr war. All die anderen Männer hatte ich nur weil ich den einen verloren hatte, ging nur mit ihnen so um weil ich meinte sie hätten es nicht anders verdient und wissen nicht zu schätzen was sie sich da angelacht hatten. Du weist, des es am Anfang schwierig war mir einzugestehen, dass Sirius wieder da ist, gut aussehen, jung und absolut perfekt. Merlin, wenn es mit ihm nicht klappt, mit wem denn sonst?"

Draco nickte leicht und beschloss in diesem Moment Hermione bei allen weiteren Entscheidungen und Planungen für die Hochzeit zu helfen.

„In zwei Wochen also. Tja, dann sollten wir uns mal beeilen und dir als erstes ein ordentliches Kleid verpassen. Da du mich zu deinem ‚Komitee' zählst, hast du keine Chance mir zu entwischen – du wirst jetzt zu Brautzilla!"

Zur gleichen Zeit hatte sich Harry Sirius vorgenommen und ihn zur Rede gestellt warum er es nun so eilig hatte.

„Erstens würde ich ja mal meinen, dass das meine und Hermiones Entscheidung ist und nicht deine. Zweitens bist du immer noch mein Patensohn und nicht ich deiner. Und drittens, könntest du dich nicht einfach für uns freuen und bei den Vorbereitungen helfen? Merlin weis, ich habe kein Geschick für so was aber du schon."

„Warum willst du sie schon so bald heiraten? Hast du Angst deine Meinung zu ändern? Denn ansonsten sehe ich keinen Grund warum es schon so bald sein soll."

Harry beäugte seinen Paten äußerst skeptisch und wusste nicht so recht ob dieser es ernst meinte oder nur vor der traurigen Geschichte mit Remus floh.

„Ich weis was du denkst, Harry. Aber ich schwöre dir, das mit Remus ist vorbei. Endgültig. Ich meine Himmel, was soll es ihm schon ausmachen. Er hat sich nie beschwert über diese Konstellation."

Der Schwangere verdrehte die Augen und schenkte Sirius eine Mischung aus Mitleid und Unglaube in seinem Blick.

„Als du durch den Nebel gefallen bist, warst du für uns im wahrsten sinne des Wortes gestorben. Wir haben dich begraben, um dich getrauert und versucht unser Leben weiter zu leben. Aber Remus konnte es einfach nicht allein. Nicht ohne dich. Er war damals am Boden, völlig am Ende und innerlich erkaltet. Niemand hat es geschafft ihn auch nur ein einziges mal zum lachen zu bringen. Nun ja, bis auf Hermione, aber sie hat einen Zauber an sich, den keiner von uns so richtig versteht. Zurück zum Thema: Remus hatte keinerlei Vorstellung wie sein Leben ohne dich laufen sollte, einen anderen Mann an seiner Seite konnte und wollte er sich nicht anlachen. Ein normales Gespräch war lange nicht mit ihm möglich denn überall sah er den Schatten eurer Vergangenheit aufblitzen und wieder verschwinden als wäre alles nur ein böser Traum. Nach fast einem Jahr reichte es Hermione schließlich, sie dachte und denkt ja IMMERNOCH ihr seit nur super Freunde und so was wie Brüder gewesen, und sie begann ihn rund um die Uhr zuzutexten bis er mit ihr sprach. Du kennst ja Mione, es hat ganze drei Stunden gedauert bis Remus sein Schweigen brach und von da an haben sie sich stundenlang unterhalten. Sie haben zusammen gekocht, gelesen, ferngesehen, tja und irgendwann habe ich die Beiden dann knutschend auf dem Sofa erwischt, und…"

„DU HAST WAS!" Sirius bebte vor Wut und konnte sein Temperament kaum zügeln: „Hermione Jane Granger schwing deinen VERLOGENEN ARSCH HIERRÜBER UND ERKLÄR MIR AUF DER STELLE WAS ZWISCHEN DIR UND REMUS WAR!" Im Sturmschritt eilte Sirius hinüber ins Wohnzimmer wo Draco und seine Verlobte gemütlich beieinander saßen.

„Na das kann ja jetzt heiter werden." Es war nur ein Flüstern aber der Kontrast zu dem Gebrüll war so enorm, dass jeder Draco hörte.

Hermione war so erschrocken von Sirius Wort- und Tonwahl, dass sie nicht gleich die passenden Worte fand:

„Stell dich nicht so an als wüsstest du von nichts! Harry hat mir gerade erzählt, dass ihr zwei rumgemacht habt – also komm mir ja nicht mit irgendwelchen dämlichen Ausreden!"

„Meine Güte, komm wieder runter Sirius. Hätte ich dir gleich alle Männergeschichten der vergangenen sieben Jahre erzählen sollen? Vielleicht noch mit Bewertungsbogen wie gut oder schlecht jeder Einzelnen von ihnen im Bett war? Ich habe dir gesagt das ich nicht gerade ein keusches Leben geführt habe – was willst du also von mir?!"

„Die Wahrheit – was lief da zwischen euch beiden?"

„Mein Gott du tust ja beinahe so als ob ich dich betrogen hätte direkt vor deinen Augen. Was zum Henker ist los mit dir?"

„Liebst du Remus?"

„Wenn ich da mal meine kundige Meinung einwerfen dürfte.." Draco konnte nicht mit ansehen wir Sirius sich hier um Kopf und Kragen redete, auch wenn er nicht immer mit ihm einer Meinung war wollte er doch nicht das Hermione schon wieder verletzt wird.

„…ich glaube was Sirius ausdrücken möchte ist seine Überraschung das du was mit seinem langjährigen FREUND hattest und es ihm nicht sofort erzählt hast, oder besser gesagt er ihm. Ist doch so, ooooder Sirius?"

Die Blicke des Platinblonden drückten eindeutig aus das er keine Widerrede duldete und ansonsten die Bombe platzen lassen würde womit dann Hermione eindeutig diskreditiert wäre im Bezug darauf dass sie sich einen eigentlich schon vergebenen Mann geangelt hat der einen Partner auf dem anderen Ufer hat.

„Hör mir zu Sirius! Ja, ich hatte was mit Remus und ja es hat auch länger gehalten als wie mit den anderen Kandidaten, aber ich habe ihn nicht geliebt und tue dies auch jetzt nicht. Wenn du mir hier und jetzt nicht vertraust, dann sehe ich da so einige Probleme auf uns zu schwimmen Mister ‚ach ich in ja so perfekt'!" Ernst, anders konnte man Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck just in diesem Moment nicht beschreiben. Mit einer Mine den Standpunkt absolut zu vertreten und keine Ausflüchte zuzulassen.

Die grauen Augen suchten nach der Wahrheit hinter Hermiones Worten und als er meinte sie gefunden zu haben zog er Hermione an sich heran und küsste sie so besitzergreifend wie er es noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Von Zärtlichkeit oder Einfühlungsvermögen konnte im Moment keine Rede sein – hart, ungestüm und doch auch irgendwie erleichtert pressten sich seine Lippen an die ihren.

„Nimm es mir bitte nicht übel was ich jetzt sage Liebes, aber ich möchte dich nicht teilen. Niemals. Nicht einmal mit meinem ehemals besten Freund. Du gehörst zu mir. Ich bin dein Salz, das weist du und daher kann ich es nicht zu lassen, dass du jemals wieder einen anderen Mann an dich ran lässt."

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen hätte die Braunhaarige sicher gelacht vor diesem Eifersuchtsdrama das Black hier darbot – aber leider war es ihm ernst – todernst.

„Du tust ja beinahe so als hätte ich dich betrogen. Aber falls du dich erinnerst: du warst zu dieser Zeit tot, Remus war Single und wir haben die Chance genutzt uns eben gegenseitig zu trösten. Herr Gott Sirius man könnte meinen nicht ich bin die Person von welcher du hier überrascht oder meinetwegen auch enttäuscht bist sondern eher davon das Remus mit jemandem was angefangen hatte!"

Ob der Worte wurde Sirius wieder stinksauer und schrie zurück: „VERDAMMT RICHTIG GRANGER! Und eins …" Vor Schock über das entschlüpfte weiteten sich die grauen Augen des ehemaligen Azkabaninsassen und er sah seine Zukunft mit Hermione fortfliegen wie ein Staubkorn das im Wind verweht.

Natürlich waren auch Harry und Draco dieser Ausrutscher nicht entgangen und sie traten von einem Fuß auf den anderen bis sie sich heimlich und mucksmäuschenstill aus dem Staub machten um die Beiden das alleine klären zu lassen.

Für ein paar Minuten lag tiefste Stille über dem Haus sodass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

„Ich glaube ich muss hier eine Frage die du an mich gestellt hast noch einmal anbringen und an dich wenden, Sirius. Liebst du Remus, immer noch?" Äußerst leise, beinahe zärtlich, war ihr Ton und auch ihre Augen hatten nicht das kleinste Anzeichen von Hass, Trauer, Wut oder Rachsucht vorzuweisen.

„Hermione, lass mich bitte alles erklären. Wie wäre es wenn wir nach Hause reisen und uns dann in Ruhe über alles unterhalten? Bitte, gib mir eine Chance dir zu beweisen dass ich nur dich will. Bitte."

Hermione war ein herzensguter Mensch und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen warum Sirius sie so schwer anlügen würde wenn nicht irgendwo etwas für sie positives dahinter zum Vorschein käme. Sie nickte also, sprach im Kopf ein paar Aufräum- und Einpackzauber und stand nur wenige Sekunden später mit gepackten Taschen vor ihrem Verlobten.

„Dann lass uns gehen. Der Tee ist schon fast fertig." Liebevoll lächelte der Schwarzhaarige ihr zu, legte ihr die Arme um die Hüfte und disapparierte mit ihr nach Hause – in eine Zukunft von der er nicht wusste ob sie existierte.

Sirius hatte Hermione tatsächlich alles erzählt was zwischen ihm und Remus vorgefallen war – von den Anfängen als beste Freunde bis hin zu der letzten Begegnung im verbotenen Wald. Als er mit seiner Geschichte endete konnte Hermione in jedem Auge eine Träne schimmern sehen sowie die Angst das sie ihn nun verlassen würde.

„Sirius Orion Black. Du hast mich vor zwei Abenden gefragt ob ich dich heiraten möchte. Du hast mir soeben deine halbe Lebensgeschichte erzählt und bist über deinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen um mir das mit Remus zu erzählen."

Er holte tief Luft als wäre es sein letzter Atemzug.

„Ich finde es jedoch äußerst…amüsant dass wir uns die gleichen Männer ausgesucht haben. Zeugt doch irgendwie von unserm guten Geschmack, findest du nicht?"

Sirius entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Seine Kinnlade drohte mit dem Fußboden Bekanntschaft zu machen und seine Augen quollen vor Schock ob der definitiv nicht erwarteten Antwort beinahe aus seinen Höhlen.

„Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen, Tatze. Man könnte meinen du hast einen Geist gesehen." Hermione brach in ein lautes Lachen aus und musste sich sogar den Bauch halten in der Angst ihr Zwerchfälle bräche durch.

Es dauerte nicht all zu lange bis Sirius sich fing: „Heißt das, du willst mich immer noch heiraten? Du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich es dir nicht erzählt habe? Keine Standpauke über mein kindisches Verhalten oder gar eine Moralpredigt zum Thema Ehrlichkeit?"

„Nein. Dafür kannst du selbst sorgen. Und außerdem habe ich noch unser ganzes Leben lang Zeit es dir immer mal wieder vorzuwerfen wenn mir gerade nichts besseres einfällt um mich an dir abzureagieren."

Bis vor wenigen Minuten hatten beide still auf jeweils einem Sessel gesessen bis Hermione für ihr Schlusswort zu der ganzen Geschichte aufgestanden war. Doch jetzt sprang Sirius auf, krallte seine Arme um Hermiones Taille und hob sie lachend hoch in die Luft – die Anspannung der letzten Stunde wich zusehends aus seinen Zügen und der übliche Sirius Black, Rumtreiber und Animagus, kam wieder zum Vorschein.

„Merlin, bin ich froh das du mich nicht zum Henker gejagt hast. Heist das dann auch, dass du mich in zwei Wochen heiratest?"

„Ich hätte dich nicht zum Henker geschickt, sonder zu deinem Patensohn der, wie ich meine, sicherlich noch ein Wörtchen mit dir zu sprechen hat und da ich inzwischen die Malfoys auch ein wenig kenne, wirst du von ihnen wohl auch ab und an mit einem Seitenhieb rechen können. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten – ja ich werde dich in zwei Wochen heiraten. Aber nur wenn du bis dahin nicht mit einem gewissen Werwolf durchbrennst und mir die Feier versaust." Mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger piekste sie Sirius in die Brust bis auch er endlich darüber lachen konnte.

„Alles, alles was du willst nur heirate mich!"

„Das sollten wir hinbekommen."

An diesem Tag jedoch bekamen sie nicht mehr viel hin bis auf stundenlanges gemeinsam im Bett wälzen und geschafft in die Badewanne fallen. Die Planung konnte nun auch noch einen Tag warten – gewisser Verwöhnungssex hatte eindeutig Vorrang.

Die nächsten zwölf Tage vergingen wie im Flug, natürlich hatte Harry Sirius noch einmal richtig zusammengestaucht und ihm nicht nur eine Moralpredigt gehalten nach welchen der eigentliche Erwachsene in Animagusform mit eingezogenem Schwanz davon eilte. Nicht nur einmal hatte er danach zu Draco oder Hermione gesagt, dass Harry schon wie Molly Weasley klang wenn er ihn zurechtwies. Harry würde auch immer wieder antworten: „Das ist nicht wahr, du übertreibst schon wieder maßlos Sirius Orion Black. Und merke dir eins, noch so eine Eskapade und vor dein Fenster kommen Gittern damit dich Hermione an der kurzen Leine halten kann!" und immer wieder war das Gelächter danach in Episoden und Eskapaden aus dem Liebesleben aller vier geworden.

Zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit hatte Harry einen Junggesellenabschied organisiert – eine Kneipentour durch halb Schottland. Mit von der Partie waren eben genannter Harry, Sirius natürlich, Bob aus der alten Stammkneipe, ein paar Kollegen von Hogwarts und auch der Minister für Zauberei, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Letzteren musste Harry aus Anstand einladen, schließlich war Sirius Großinquisitor von Hogwarts und Hermione eine Kriegsheldin. Während die Männer einen Bockmist nach dem anderen anstellten, hatte die Braut weniger Spaß. Draco verpasste ihr eine Schönheitskur nach der anderen und zupfte immer wieder an der Probefrisur und ihren Nägeln herum. Anschließend gingen sie zur Kleideranprobe über wo sie sich endlich für eines der fünf Kleider entscheiden musste. Im Endeffekt hatte sie ein Schneeweißes Kleid mit kleinem Reifrock ausgewählt. Es war recht schlicht gehalten was die Ziernähte anbelangt aber dafür hatte es eine drei Meter lange Schleppe, umschmeichelte ihren Oberkörper bis hin zur Taille wie eine zweite Haut bevor es dann in den Reifrock überging. Hier und da hatte es Raffungen und am Rücken war es mit wunderschönen roten Bändern wie ein Korsett verschnürt. Träger hatte es keine und so musste ein wenig mit Magie nachgeholfen werden, dass es beim Tanzen auch ja nicht verrutschte.

Leider hatte Hermione nicht die Gelegenheit mit Freunden einen Junggesellinnenabschied zu verbringen, dafür hatte sie die Freundschaften in letzter Zeit nicht sonderlich gepflegt, aber zur Hochzeit kamen einige ihrer Kommilitonen, ehemalige Klassenkameraden aus Hogwarts und natürlich die gesamte Lehrerschaft. Auf persönliches Drängen haben sich sogar Lucius und Narzissa dazu entschieden mitzufeiern.

Draco und Harry waren ein einmaliges Organisationsteam und ergänzten sich perfekt in Geschmack und Ideen für das große Fest. Hermione durfte nur ab und an ein paar Farben aussuchen, hier und da die Blumen begutachten nur um dann im nächsten Moment wieder Harry für eine Stunde ans Sofa zu binden damit er sich auch mal ausruhen konnte und der Stress nicht negativ seine Schwangerschaft beeinflusste.

Die Feier konnte nun wirklich langsam mal beginnen.

Natürlich kam Sirius völlig blau kurz vor Sonnenuntergang zurück von seiner Abschiedsfeier und fiel nur noch ins Bett. Er hatte dabei leider nicht bedacht, dass Hermione schon lange schlief und seine Plumpsattacke auf die Matratze nicht gerade ihr Wohlwollen finden würde, von daher war es kein Wunder, dass er sich bei dem Versuch Hermione mit listigen Händen aus dem Schlaf zu wecken eine gewaltige Ohrfeige einfing. So kam es dann auch, dass er bis kurz vor Hochzeitsbeginn immer noch einen kräftigen Umriss von der Hand der Braunhaarigen auf seiner Wange hatte. Als Harry Sirius so zu Gesicht bekam musste er ihm einfach noch einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf verpassen:

„Was bist du auch so dämlich dich einen Tag vor der eigenen Hochzeit noch von deiner baldigen Frau schlagen zu lassen. Nunja, zumindest hast du versucht in eurer Beziehung die Oberhand zu behalten – aber beim versuchen ist das dann ja auch, hihi, geblieben." Nun war es an Sirius seinem Patensohn einen Klaps zu verpassen, Harry streckte ihm aber nur seine Zunge raus lief petzend zu Draco.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da befand sich eine pinke Strähne in Sirius' nachtschwarzem Haar wieder ohne das er es bemerkte.

Hermione wurde in der Zwischenzeit mit allen nur denkbaren Zaubern belegt damit das Kleid nicht rutschte, die Frisur saß, das MakeUp nicht verlief, die Absätze nicht brachen und so weiter und so fort. Draco hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und bewunderte sein Werk mit verträumten Augen.

„Bin ich froh, dass ich Harry nicht irgendwann in ein Kleid stecken muss."

„Dafür wird aber das Haare bändigen mindestens genauso nervenaufreibend."

Zusammen tranken Draco und Hermione noch ein Glas Champagner ohne jegliche anderen Gäste. Die Brautleute bestanden darauf, dass sie ihre Gäste erst dann sprechen würden, wenn die Trauung vorüber sei und der Empfang beginnt. Ausnahmen waren natürlich Harry, der Ersatzbrautvater und Draco.

Von draußen klang Musik herüber, das Zeichen für Sirius sich in seinem wahnsinnig gutaussehenden Anzug zur Trauung zu begeben. Nur wenige Minuten später sollte Hermione folgen. Harry wurde dazu angehalten Draco mit seiner Magie einen Hinweis geben wenn der Schwarzhaarige vor dem magischen Altar stand und somit Hermione ungesehen zur Zeremonie kommen konnte. Vorbildlich hielt er sich daran und entsandte einen kleinen Funken Magie nachdem sich schon einige der Anwesenden ein lachen verkneifen mussten ob der pinken Strähne.

Die magische Musikkapelle spielte ein Instrumentalstück von Phil Collins, _G__roovy Kind of Love, _als Hermione in voller Pracht den Mittelgang betrat und mit Lucius Malfoy als Brautvater an ihrer Seite zu Sirius schritt. Zu erst wollte Harry diese Rolle übernehmen, aber nachdem er hört, dass der Brautvater mit der Braut tanzen muss und Hermione unsagbar hohe Schuhe trug, lies er schnell von diesem Vorhaben ab. Es war zwar nicht leicht, Lucius davon zu überzeugen Hermione zu ihrer Vermählung zu geleiten, aber im Endeffekt musste der Platinblonde einsehen das kein anderer auch nur annähernd so gut dafür geeignet war wie er. Seine Haltung, sein Gebaren und sein immer perfektes aristokratisches Auftreten sowie die von Narzissa bescheinigte Tanzbegabung hoben Hermiones Charisma noch hervor und würden mit dafür Sorge tragen, eine perfekte Braut zu sein.

Mit einem Blick der noch einmal deutlich machte, dass Lucius keinen Rückzug von Sirius hinnehmen würde gab er Hermione einen Handkuss und überreichte ihre Hand in die schon geöffnete von Sirius Black welcher völlig geplättet von Hermiones Schönheit, Ausstrahlung und Wahl des Brautvaters in ihren Augen versank und dort…ein merkwürdig keckes glitzern entdeckte.

„Du hast da was im Haar, Sirius." Als würde er in Animagusform seinen Schwanz jagen, versuchte er nun einen Blick auf seine Haare zu erhaschen. Das pinke Ungeheuer mittels Spiegel ausfindig gemacht sprach er Hermione leise an:

„Reicht es denn nicht, dass die Leute noch immer die Spuren deiner Ohrfeige an mir sehen? Musst du auch noch mit meinen Haaren spielen?"

Kichernd versucht die Braut ihm zu antworten: „Das mit der…hihi…Ohrfeige…hihi…hast du dir selbst zu zu schreiben….was meinst du auch kurz vor Sonnenuntergang…hihi…, völlig betrunken an mir …hihi…rumfummeln zu müssen während ich schlafe."

„Ha, ich hab's gewusst! Immer noch der alte Hund!"

„Setz dich hin und halt die Klappe Bob!" Sirius war knallrot angelaufen und konnte sich kaum noch darauf konzentrieren zu heiraten

„Kannst du mich jetzt bitte von dieser pinken Bestie befreien, Liebes?" Kurz schien Hermione zu überlegen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und meinte, dass dies nur derjenige könne der sie auch gehext hatte. Mit einem leichten Augenrollen wies sie Sirius auf Draco hin.

„Das wirst du bereuen Malfoy." Flüsterte Black.

„Können wir nun anfangen?" Und somit begann die Trauungszeremonie mit pinker Strähne und Ohrfeigenabdruck.

„[…] Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen." Dies lies sich Sirius nicht zweimal sagen und schob verlangen seine Zunge in Hermione Mund welche nur zu gern mitspielte.

„Werte Anwesende, ich habe heute die große Ehre Ihnen die sich beinahe verschlingenden Misses und Mister Granger-Black vorstellen zu dürfen." Diese Worte gesprochen, brach die Menge aus Reportern, Freunden, Familie und Lehrern in Jubel aus. Selbst McGonagall und Dumbledore fielen sich in ihrem Bild in die Arme „Ich habe gewonnen Albus. Du schuldest mir 1000 Galleonen!" Und wieder johlten die Menschen auf vor lachen.

Als Sirius den Kuss mit Hermione löste kam eine merkwürdige Wolke aus schimmernden Funken auf Hermione zugerast. Jeder der versuchte sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen wurde aus dem Weg geschleudert. Diverse Flüche und Schutzzauber wurden darauf abgefeuert bis eine tiefe, laute Stimme aus der Menge hervortönte.

„Ihr Narren, haltet verdammt noch mal still und hört auf mit diesem Unsinn. Wenn ihr euch weiter in den Weg stellt, werdet ihr draufgehen und auch wenn es mich bei den meisten von euch keinen Funken interessiert, so wollen doch sicherlich alle nicht, dass die Hochzeit wegen euch den Bach runter geht."

Hermione starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen zwischen der Wolke und dem Mann hin und her unschlüssig was sie tun sollte.

„Mrs Granger-Black, Hermione, du weist was es ist und du musst es akzeptieren. Wenn du es zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht kannst, wird dir diese Chance für immer entgehen. Also reiß dich zusammen."

Die Stimme war der Braunhaarigen mehr als bekannt und auch die Bedeutung seiner Worte. Leise gab sie Lucius ihren Brautstrauß, nickte dem zuvor Sprechenden zu und blickte das glitzernde Gewaber direkt an.

„Hermione Liebes, was soll das werden?" Sirius versuchte sie anzusprechen wurde aber mit einem schneidenden „Sht. Ruhe!" abgekanzelt.

Einen kurzen Augenblick suchte Hermione ihren inneren Ruhepol und schloss die Augen. Wie in einem Film führte sie ihre Arme vor ihren Brustkorb und formte mit den Innenseiten ihrer Hände einen kugelartigen Leerraum zwischen eben diesen und hielt ihn genau in der Mitte von Bauchnabel und Brustbein vor sich. Einen Moment verblieb sie in dieser Haltung und schien auf ein Zeichen zu warten. Als es zwischen ihren Händen zu kribbeln begann wusste sie, dass sich die Magiewolke aus der Luft langsam auf den geformten Bereich zwischen ihren Händen zu bewegte, und so wie diese näher kam wurde auch der Hohlraum zwischen den Handflächen immer größer bis sie beide Hände wie zu einem Kelchgeformt unter die Magie hielt um sie dann mit einer fließenden Bewegung in ihr Innerstes zu versenken. Ihre Haare fingen von selbst einen Tanz an und ihr Kleid wehte in einer leichten Bö aus Magie bis sie wieder die Augen öffnete.

‚Ich danke Ihnen, Professor.' Ein kleiner Satz den sie über ihre Gedanken an den Empfänger sandte und ein mentales Nicken als Zeichen der Anerkennung erhielt.

„Begrüßen Sie nun alle herzlich, die Schulleiterin und Erbin der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Mrs Hermione Granger-Black."

Dankend sah sie zu dem Mann hinüber – doch er war mit wehenden Roben wieder verschwunden. Nur einen Augenblick später erschienen eine Horde von Hauselfen und fingen an wie kleine Kinder Blumen über die gesamte Hochzeitsgesellschaft zu streuen und hätte man vermutet, sie würden in abgetragenen Sachen erscheinen so irrte man gewaltig, denn mit dem in Krafttreten der neuen Schulleiterin erhielten alle die für den Anlass passende Kleidung geschenkt und konnten selbst entscheiden ob sie bleiben wollten – gegen Bezahlung – oder ob sie ein freies Leben führen möchten.

Reporter und Anwesende wussten nicht so recht wie sie mit den zusätzlichen Informationen umgehen sollten und schossen wahllos Bilder. Bilder vom anschließenden Tanz, vom Essen, den Geschenkebergen und natürlich dem überglücklichem Brautpaar.

Am nächsten Morgen waren die Ausgaben aller magischen Zeitungen mit einem Bild der Brautleute geschmückt in welchem deutlich zu sehen war, das Sirius Hermione immer wieder sagte wie sehr er sie liebte und sie es mit Grazie, Stolz und aristokratischem Glanz erwiderte.

ENDE.

(es folgt der Epilog…)


	25. Epilog

Epilog: Träume

„Wahnsinn, wie froh ich bin nicht mehr Großinquisitor zu sein. Nie hätte ich gedacht so froh darüber zu sein nur ein einfacher Lehrer sein zu dürfen."

„Tja, Professor Granger-Black. Um deine Aufgaben als Ehemann kommst du trotzdem nicht um hin. Hier!" und mit einer von sich stoßenden anmutenden Geste schob Hermione Sirius einen schwarzhaarigen Lockenkopf zu aus deren Hose es eindeutig ganz besonders duftete.

„So haben wir damals aber nicht gewettet Madame. Warum muss ich mich immer um die vollen Windeln kümmern?"

„Weil du der beste Mann der Welt bist und sicherlich nicht willst, dass die Zeugnisse welche gerade auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen morgen nach eau de Gwendolyn duften."

„Ist ja schon gut, wir gehen ja schon. Nicht wahr meine Prinzessin." Sirius warf seine Tochter ein paar Zentimeter in die Luft um sie gleich danach lachend aufzufangen und sie zu kitzeln während die wirklich übelriechenden Windeln auf Muggelart gewechselt wurden und einer frischen platz machten.

„Weist du was Gwen, deine Mum ist so viel beschäftigt mit ihrer Arbeit – wir sollten sie mal überraschen und entführen, was meinst du mein Schatz?"

Da der Nachwuchs der zur Zeit reichsten Zaubererfamilie gerade mal fünf Monate alt war, konnte sie natürlich nicht mit Sprache antworten, lachte aber herzlich und lies mit ihrer schon jetzt enormen Zauberkraft einen kleinen Globus heran schweben.

„Hat dir das etwa Diana beigebracht? Ich muss wirklich mal mit ihren Papis ein ernstes Wörtchen reden." Gwendoly spürte für ihr Alter schon erstaunlich gut, wenn sie jemanden in Schutz nehmen musste und so lies sie den kleinen Globus schnell wieder an seinen Ursprungsort zurück schweben. Ihr Papa beobachtete amüsiert das Schauspiel und prustete seiner Tochter auf den noch nackigen Bauch so dass es die witzigsten Geräusche gab und Gwen nur so vor Glück quietschte.

„Du bist gewitzt Madame, aber ich würde dir empfehlen nicht immer alles nachzumachen, was dir ein Malfoy beibringt." Auch nach reichlichen zwei Jahren die er nun Draco und seine Familie kannte, konnte er sich seine Kommentare nicht verkneifen.

„Sei froh, dass dich Dray nicht gehört hat – er hält nämlich eure Gwen für den Chef des ganzen Theater. Lass die zwei Knirpse doch ein wenig spielen. Ich finde es toll, dass sie schon so gut zaubern können."

Seinen kleinen Engel in ihr Kinderbettchen legend hörte der Schwarzhaarige Professor seinem Patensohn aufmerksam zu.

„Hallo Harry. Na wie geht es euch dreien?"

„Gut, danke. Aber eigentlich wollten wir mit euch was bereden, meinst du Diana und Gwen kommen kurz ohne uns aus?" Sirius nickte und schnell setzte Harry seine Tochter in das kleine Laufgitter gleich neben Gwens Bettchen.

Quasselnd als hätten sie sich ewig nicht gesehen, stiegen sie die Stufen hinab in Hermiones und Sirius' Wohnzimmer wo sie auch schon ihre Partner mit einem Glas Wein vorfanden.

„Und ich dachte du hast keine Zeit weil du Zeugnisse schreiben musst! Du wolltest dich nur vor der Windel drücken gib's zu!" Mit dem Zeigefinger stupste Sirius seine Frau so lange in die Seite bis diese auf dem Sofa ein Stück rutschte um auch ihm einen Platz auf eben dieser frei zu räumen.

„Wir müssen euch da was erzählen. Der Zaubereiminister hat Gerüchte darüber gestreut, dass Hermione nicht wirklich die Erbin Hogwarts' sei und meine Informanten haben mit gesteckt dass er eine Untersuchungskommission einberufen hat. Sie wollen Hogwarts selbst befragen wie es dir gelungen ist sie zu manipulieren und…"

Harry konnte nicht glauben als Hermione und Sirius simultan anfingen zu lachen und sich Insider-Blicke zuwarfen.

„Würdet ihr mit bitte erklären was daran so lustig ist? Ich kann nicht darüber lachen, dass Shacklebolt dich absägen will – nur aus Eifersucht." Seit Draco Vater geworden ist wurde er eindeutig weich und konnte seine Emotionen nicht mehr so gut verbergen wie früher. Daher sah jeder sein Unverständnis und Ablehnung auf seinem Gesicht spielen.

„Nunja, Draco, Harry kommt etwas zu spät mit der Warnung. Kingsley Shacklebolt war bereits hier und hat versucht was Harry gerade beschrieben hatte."

Wie zu Schulzeiten klappte Harrys Mund auf und man konnte damit Fliegen fangen gehen.

„Keine Sorge ihr zwei, Hermione ist noch Schulleiterin. Es war ein Spektakel als Hogwarts' Steinsoldaten ihm den Zutritt versperrten und ein tiefes Ächzen der Gemäuer den Minister rückwärts Taumeln ließ. Es würde mich nicht wundern wenn er sich in die Hosen gemacht hat."

Wie frisch verliebt schmiegte sich Hermione an Sirius' breite Schultern und kuschelte sich in seine Wärme.

„Ich glaube", sagte sie leicht dösig „wir werden ihn hier so schnell nicht wieder sehen. Er steht seit heute auf der Hausverbotsliste." Ein Gähnen bahnte sich den Weg ins Freie während die Augen der Braunhaarigen sich langsam schlossen und sie einnickte.

„Gib es zu Sirius: Hermione hat dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht hinein kam, nicht Hogwarts selbst, oder?"

„Nun, da mein Engel so ausgebrannt ist wie schon seit fünf Monaten nicht mehr, nehme ich das sie da ihre Finger im Spiel hatte."

Grummelnd und fast nicht zu hören mischte sich die junge Gryffindor noch einmal in das Gespräch ein:

„Ich mag zwar müde sein, aber ich höre euch noch ganz genau. Und bevor ihr mir noch Löcher in die Ohren schnattert hört einfach zu: Natürlich hatte ich meine Finger im Spiel. Ich stehe in ständigem Kontakt mit Hogwarts und habe auch so meine Kontakte im Ministerium. Nach ein paar intensiven Minuten voller Diskussionen und Geschrei, wohlgemerkt nicht von meiner Seite, hatten es dann alle Bewohner des Schlosses (natürlich außer Lehrer und Schüler) eingesehen das ein Besuch vom Minister Chaos bringen würde und sein Zweifel an meiner Person unentschuldbar sei. Wie mein Ehemann schon vor einigen Jahren bemerkte bin ich schließlich die klügste junge Hexe die die Welt je gesehen hat."

„Na, seien Sie mal nicht so vorlaut junge Dame. Ich habe nie etwas von ‚die Welt' gesagt."

Mit verliebten Augen drückte Hermione dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Kuss auf und das letzte was sie für ein paar Stunden vor dem erholsamen Schlaf sagte würden die Anwesenden nie vergessen:

„Du hast es nicht gesagt, aber du hast es geahnt. Ich bin die mächtigste Hexe der bekannten Welt und keiner kann mir oder denen um die ich mich sorge jemals ein Leid zu fügen. Das Leben mag ein Wagnis sein, für uns alle, aber wir haben so viele Dinge erlebt welche wunderschön sind – und solange es diese glücklichen Momente noch gibt werden wir, die wir hier sitzen, zusammen mit unserem Nachwuchs jung bleiben bis wir selbst entscheiden wenn es Zeit für uns ist zu gehen. Und wenn ihr mich fragt, ich finde es toll hier und bin gespannt was noch alles passieren wird bis die Erde endgültig untergeht – und wir mit ihr."

_Und es sollte noch viele hunderte Jahre dauern bis die Welt unterging._

- Ende -

**Ich danke euch allen fürs Lesen und würde mich freuen euch als Leser einer anderen fanfiction wieder begrüßen zu dürfen**

**Danke an Hermione Black, deine Reviews haben mich immer sehr gefreut und ich hoffe das Ende gefällt dir.**

**Nutella und Fröbelsterne für euch alle.**

**Sessely**


End file.
